Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon
by EdwardO
Summary: Harry begins his final year at Hogwarts as he struggles to master new powers he has aquired before his final meeting with Voldemort. Little did he know that along the way he would discover a power even greater than he had expected.
1. Surprise Visitor

Professor Dumbledore walked the stairs in the castle that would take him to his destination. He was on his way to the room of requirement to research something that he knew not to be in any book in the library at Hogwarts. The castle was still quietly awaiting the time when the students would return from their summer vacations and walk its hallways once again. Other than the house elves who resided at Hogwarts full time, Dumbledore was the only other living person in the castle, or so he thought.

As the Hogwarts Headmaster reached the level he had intended, he looked ahead of him to see that the door to the room of requirement was already visible to him. He knew that it would only be visible if it was already in use, and all of the house elves were busy preparing the house common rooms, the great hall, and the classrooms for the new school year. Someone else had managed to slip into the castle without anyone knowing.

Unsure of what he would find inside, Dumbledore drew his wand and slowly turned the knob, easing the door open as quietly as he could. What he found surprised him, but he put his wand away as he entered and closed the door behind him.

What Dumbledore had walked into was not like a room at all, but a dim forest setting very much like one that might be found in the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore stood on a small hill at the edge of a tree line that looked down on a wide clearing in the trees.

Not all of the clearing was natural though, that much was plainly clear to him. He was looking on at a young man standing in the middle of the clearing deeply embroiled in battle with seven hooded wizards. He might have rushed to his aid facing such overwhelming odds, but he also noticed that, along with the charred and fallen trees in the clearing, there were at least as many of the hooded wizards lying just as still.

Two of the hooded wizards were too late in breaking off their attack on the young man as one of their own suddenly turned his wand on them. One of the others managed to kill his former ally, only to take a searing blast in the chest from the young man. The young man managed to dive behind a fallen tree to avoid a barrage of spells from the remaining three wizards. He had no more than hit the ground than first one and then another shaft of light sprang out of a small opening under the tree to connect with deadly accuracy on two more wizards. The last wizard tried to duck behind another tree trunk for protection, but was killed when the trunk itself was hit with a force so powerful that it exploded into tiny projectiles that shot right through his body.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and immediately the young man spun around with his wand at the ready. To the headmaster's relief, he had the presence of mind to tell his friends from his enemies.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began, "your dueling skills have certainly improved."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said lowering his wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked down to where Harry stood. "The school year doesn't start for another two weeks you know."

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I didn't think anyone would know."

"I very nearly didn't," Dumbledore said. "If I hadn't given in to the temptation to research something, I never would have come here and found you. Since I did find you though, the question is just how you got here. I didn't arrive here until this morning, and the house elves told me that no one has entered the castle at all since I locked the doors at the end of the last school year. I know you didn't aparate into the castle, because the spells guarding against such a thing are still in place."

Harry pulled a handkerchief out of his right pocket and put it in his left hand. He stuck it into his left pocket and pulled out a silver coin. "I turned this into a portkey that would bring me here from Privet drive and then send me back again. I made it just before school ended last year."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I'm still an underage wizard," Harry said. "I'm not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked down over his glasses at Harry and said, "Brilliant. I think you may be the first student to have figured that trick out."

"Then you aren't mad at me?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said with a grin. "You haven't broken any rules that I know of. I take it that this is not your first trip to this room this summer."

"No," Harry confessed. "I've actually been coming here every day since I got back to Privet drive."

"Have you been dueling against odds like the ones you did today all summer?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, no," Harry answered. "I started out with far better odds, but I try to add another wizard about every fourth time I do it. There are some times though, when I spend the entire day just studying or looking up information when I turn this room into the library. Other days I'll just meditate and try to clear my mind."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Just the kind of dedication we like to see from our students. Or is there some other reason? Has your scar been giving you problems again?"

"Scar?" Harry asked looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "What scar?"

Dumbledore looked to Harry's forehead for the scar that had always been there, and was somehow surprised to see that it was not. There was no scar there at all, and he suddenly wondered why he had ever thought that there was. Something in his brain finally clicked and he realized what was happening and devoted his thoughts to pushing out the force that had invaded his mind.

Looking once again, Dumbledore noticed the lightning bolt scar right where it had always been and said, "Very good, Harry. You have been practicing I see. You very nearly had me that time."

"But not for long enough," Harry said. "It won't be an effective weapon against Voldemort. Like with you, it would only buy me a couple of seconds before he realized what was happening."

"A couple of seconds could be a very long time depending on the situation at the time," Dumbledore said. "I think the wizards you just fought might agree."

"Maybe," Harry said not quite convinced.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began, "now that we have established that your scar is real, has it been giving you any problems lately?"

"Not the scar so much as what's behind it, Professor," Harry answered. "Every year that went by seemed to produce yet another talent that I had without knowing I had it. It was always the theory that Voldemort transferred some of his power to me when he gave me the scar, so I tried using my meditations to search my own mind to find what else might be in there without my knowing it."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said. "I assume you found something."

"Quite a bit actually," Harry said seeming not too excited about it. "It wasn't only his power that transferred to me. I also got a copy of his knowledge and memories, most of which I would like to forget."

"I was afraid of something like that," Dumbledore said. "I suppose that would be the reason for so much meditation to clear your mind."

"Exactly," Harry said. "Some people might think it would be a great thing to know everything that he knew before he tried to kill me, but I almost wish I had never found it. Sure I've leaned a ton of spells that I never would have dreamed of, but I also have a distinct memory of every person he killed."

"Oh, Harry," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "Your parents too?"

Harry could only shake his head as the pain of the memory flooded back to him. "I've been trying to work on separating his memories from my own, but they're so integrated, it's hard to tell sometimes where mine stop and his begin. On the other hand, knowing all of the things he's done, it makes me even more sure that he has to be stopped no matter what the cost."

"You should do quite well," Dumbledore said, "if the battle I just watched is any indication."

"But I don't think our battle can happen that way," Harry said. "We both saw what happened the last time we tried to use our wands against each other. Now that I know all the spells he does, we could probably duel for days and still come up with a draw. What I have to find is some kind of magic he doesn't know about yet, and even then it may come down to an old fashioned fist fight."

"I wish I could help you fight him, Harry," Dumbledore began, "but…"

"I know," Harry said cutting him off, "the prophecy says it has to be him and me. I think I prefer it that way actually. I don't want to worry about anyone else getting in the middle of our battle and getting hurt."

"Have you had any luck finding any forms of magic Voldemort doesn't know?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few obscure things," Harry answered. "The room of requirement has been very helpful in producing the books I needed. I'm not ready to reveal what those things are just yet though."

"I can fully understand that," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"So, Professor," Harry said, "what was it you were coming here to research."

"I had nearly forgotten," Dumbledore said. "I was trying to find the name of a candy I haven't used as a password yet."


	2. 4 Privet Drive

As far as the Dursleys knew, Harry had spent most of the summer in his room. Luckily, they never felt the need to look for him and seemed quite contented that his appearances were few and far between. Harry would hate to see their reaction if they ever found out he had magically transported himself in and out of his room all summer long.

The portkey had just returned Harry to his room from his unexpected meeting with Professor Dumbledore in the room of requirement at Hogwarts. It was still the middle of the day, so he knew that his Uncle Vernon would still be at work and Dudley would likely be out with his Gang until late that evening. With any luck, his Aunt Petunia would be out doing some shopping, and he would be able to sneak downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat before returning to his room.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he was a bit disappointed to find his Aunt Petunia standing at the counter putting the final decorations on a multi-layered cake. She looked up and saw him enter, but than looked back to her cake without saying a word. Harry was hopeful that she would be willing to let his visit pass without a snide comment.

As Harry was just about to take a drink of water, Petunia asked, "What have you been doing in your room all summer?"

Harry was a bit stunned that she would be the least bit interested, but managed to ask, "What makes you ask that?"

"It's a bit suspicious that you spend so much time alone in your room where we don't have any way of monitoring what you may be up to," Petunia said.

"So why the sudden interest?" Harry asked. "I can remember a time when you would have been thrilled to have me stay hidden away for so long every day. You don't have to worry though, I'm just studying."

"That makes it even more suspicious," Petunia said. "No teenage boy would study so much during his summer break. Besides, I thought you weren't allowed to do any magic away from that school."

"I'm well aware of that," Harry began, "but I haven't taken my wand out in my room for any reason other than to polish it. I haven't uttered a single spell in that room all summer."

"You have never shown any noticeable desire to study before," Petunia said. "What made that change so suddenly?"

"In order to explain that to you," Harry said, "I'll have to tell you things I know you don't want to hear."

"You're right," Petunia admitted. "I don't want to hear anything about the world of magic you live in, but for the safety of my family I don't think I have a choice."

"In that case," Harry said, "you should sit down."

Petunia looked as though she wanted to back out, but eventually she sat down at the table.

As Harry sat across from her, he said, "To make a long story short, I'll spare you all the details about the things that have happened to me during my years at Hogwarts. It will be enough for you to know that I've been in mortal danger every year that I've been there. I was only made aware of why I was in constant danger a few years ago."

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"A prophecy was made many years ago that another wizard and I would have to face one another in a battle that would leave one of us dead. That's why I've been studying so much. I'm trying to prepare for that battle."

"Why would the teachers at Hogwarts allow two students to meet in a battle like that?" Petunia asked almost seeming concerned.

"The other wizard isn't a student," Harry explained. "He was fully grown and fully trained before I was even born. He killed my parents and gave me this scar and his name is Voldemort."

Petunia gasped at the recognition of the name, and just after she did the kitchen door suddenly exploded into a thousand pieces into the hallway. Harry jumped from the shock and Petunia let out a shriek that must have been heard through half of the neighborhood.

"I'm sorry," Harry said with his eyes still wide. "I swear I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't."

Within seconds, they both heard several small pops as several wizards apparated into the kitchen and hallway. Petunia looked as though she was just about ready to pass out, and Harry just sat there waiting to be charged with doing magic as an under aged wizard.

One of the wizards looked over at them, and seeing Harry got a big smile on his face. He walked toward Harry as he said, "Harry Potter, I can't believe I'm getting this chance to meet you. I'm Jonis Dilford, from the Department of Accidental Magic."

"I never intended to destroy the door," Harry manages to tell him as Dilford shakes his hand.

"Don't worry, Harry," Dilford said, "you didn't do it. She did."

Harry saw that he pointed a finger to Petunia, who's face suddenly got a look of terror as if her world had just ended. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the shattered door reform in the doorway as good as new.

Dilford reached down for Harry's hand and shook it again as he said, "It really was a pleasure to meet you Harry. Wish I had more time to chat, but plenty more accidents to correct as you might imagine."

Dilford then took a couple of steps back and waved as an instant later all of those who had appeared in the house suddenly disappeared with a chorus of small pops.

Harry looked back to his Aunt Petunia and thought he had never seen her so shaken. He got up and went over to the cabinet and retrieved another glass, and filled it with water.  
Harry set the glass of water in front of Petunia as he returned to the table. She took the glass and took a long drink looking very much like was going through the motion automatically with no clear command from her numb brain to do so.

Finally, she looked at Harry and asked, "How can this be? What will Vernon say?"

"Knowing the way Uncle Vernon hates any mention of magic," Harry began, "I wouldn't doubt if he started treating you the way he treats me. Believe it or not, I would hate to see that happen. So, I'll make you a deal. If you don't tell him, he won't hear it from me."

By the time his Uncle Vernon got home, Harry was back in his room, but he didn't feel much like studying any more that night. He had managed to get Petunia calmed down and conspired with her to keep silent about the day's events. For the first time in his life he actually felt a solid connection with another member of his family. Harry sat back on his bed and thought happily that Petunia had just given him one of the best presents he had ever gotten from the Dursleys. A fitting thing, he thought, since after all the years he had spent at 4 Privet Drive would soon come to an end. He would not be coming back either because he would soon choose where to go when he left Hogwarts, or Voldemort would take that choice away from him for good.


	3. Goodbye Privet Drive

Harry didn't know which thought had disturbed his Uncle Vernon more, the thought that he may have to take Harry with all of his odd school things out into public to get him to the train station, or the knowledge that had come through the regular mail that Ron was going to pick him up early. Strangely, he had the feeling that Vernon would rather take him to the station himself. At least the neighbors were used to seeing Harry. Wizards in strange robes driving flying cars was something that was likely to stand out among the neighbors and cause all kinds of problems with Vernon's social standing in the neighborhood.

As it was, there wasn't much he could do to stop it though. Ron's letter had in no way asked for permission to come and get Harry, but was a purely informative one stating clearly the date and time to expect him. He was going to be driving a car that Fred and George had bought him, and Harry could only imagine what it was like, if the mischievous twins had anything to do with it.

Harry was so excited about the day ahead that he was barely able to contain himself. He had woken up before the sun made the first glimpse on the horizon. He had packed all of his things, cleaned Hedwig's cage even though she was out hunting and would meet him at the Burrow, and carried his every possession to the entryway. He then proceeded to the kitchen where he made a fresh pot of coffee and started cooking quite an extravagant breakfast.

The smell of breakfast seemed to be just the trick to rouse the Dursley's. Harry greeted them all with a pleasant smile when they walked through the kitchen door. They just stood there looking at him suspiciously.

"What's the matter with you all?" Harry asked. "I thought this would be a day you would want to celebrate. After all, after today I won't ever bring a dark cloud over this house again, and you'll finally be rid of me. This is your independence day. Sit down and eat all you want Dudley. There are no diets on independence day."

Eventually, all of the Dursley's were seated at the table, and after examining the food suspiciously for a minute, they began to eat. Harry was too stirred up to eat any of what he had cooked himself. He kept himself busy making sure no cup of coffee or glass of juice ever went dry, and adding more food to the plates when the level got low.

Harry had just refilled Dudley's plate for the third time, when the doorbell chimed. Harry put down the frying pan and announced to them that he would get the door. It took all of Harry's self control to keep from running out of the room to get to the door.

Harry opened the door and couldn't keep the happiness off of his face as he saw Ron standing there looking so much like any ordinary seventeen year old muggle that he thought their wasn't a person on Privet drive who could tell the difference.

"It's great to see you, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "Come on in."

"Good to see you to, mate," Ron said as he began to step inside.

It wasn't until Ron had gotten through the doorway that Harry took another look and noticed that someone had been standing behind Ron the whole time. Harry's smile dissolved into what he was sure was a look of awe as he just stared, speechless. Ginny stood there looking to Harry as if she had transformed into a young woman during the few months since he had seen her last. He couldn't help but wonder how it could be that he had never noticed just how beautiful she was.

Harry suddenly became aware that someone was speaking and managed to tear his eyes away from Ginny in time to hear Ron say, "…but she just wouldn't take no for an answer. I hope you don't mind Ginny coming along."

"Uh, no, not at all," Harry stammered, "its fine."

"Would it be alright if I came inside as well?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Harry managed to say as his ears seemed to drink in the sound of her voice.

"You must have been up since early this morning, Harry," Ron said looking at all of Harry's things packed and ready to go. "I expected to get here and have to help you get your things together."

"I just couldn't settle down enough to get much sleep," Harry admitted. "I'm all ready to go, but I just need to say goodbye first."

Ron was a bit shocked that he would even want to, but he and Ginny both followed him toward the kitchen.

As the three of them entered the kitchen, Uncle Vernon looked up and, although he was loath to have any wizards in his house, he had to admit the two who were with Harry seemed to look normal enough. He was glad to see they weren't draped in any of those funny robes that would have given them away to the neighbors.

"I'm ready to leave now," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon, you should be able to lower your intake of blood pressure medication now, and lead a much happier life. Dudley, I've completely vacated my room so you can reclaim it as your second bedroom, and if that isn't enough room for you, I am also bequeathing you the cupboard under the stairs."

Then Harry shocked them all by walking over to his Aunt Petunia saying, "I just wanted to thank you for taking me in when you could have sent me to an orphanage. I also wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me without knowing it."

Harry bent down and hugged Petunia. Everyone was shocked, but Harry acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He then walked back over to Ron and Ginny before turning and giving a final wave of farewell.

None of the Dursleys made the slightest move or said a word to Harry as he left. Ron and Ginny helped Harry get his things out to the car, and Harry took one final look at 4 Privet Drive as they drove away, and he smiled.


	4. Diagon Alley

It was hard for Harry to describe the change he felt inside. His life just seemed, somehow, more complete. Early on, he had been raised as a muggle, but never seemed to fit in. Then he had learned that he was a wizard, and his life became a duel one. He always felt more at home with life as a wizard, but every summer he was thrust back into the muggle world. For the first time he felt that his life was his own, and the choices for it were his to make as he saw fit.

Harry was happier than he had been in years as he sat in the car and listened to everything that had been going on in the Weasley household over the summer. The car, which did not fly, was Ron's birthday present from a very prosperous Fred and George. Apparently, they were doing so well that they were considering opening another store in Hogsmead, since a good portion of their business came from Hogwarts students.

The long ride in the car seemed to fly by for Harry, and before he knew it, Ron pulled over and parked just outside The Leaky Cauldron. Harry was planning to stay there for the night after getting all of his school supplies for the year from Diagon Alley. According to Ron, they were also supposed to meet Hermione there for dinner.

"I thought Hermione was in France with her parents," Harry had said to Ron.

"She decided to come back early," Ron had told him.

As Harry stepped out of the car, he realized that Ginny was getting out of the back seat. She had sat in the back and not said a word for the entire trip, letting Harry and Ron catch up. It was at that moment that Harry recognized the battle that had been going on within him since they got in the car. He had forced himself not to turn around where he could see her during the trip. He was afraid he would go numb again and be unable to take his eyes off of her.

Harry knew that he had been right, as he watched her every movement very closely as she exited the car. He had been so stupid. He had never seen her as she really was. He knew why that was though. Ron had always been like a brother to him, so he had always thought of Ginny as more of a little sister. For some reason, that had changed and he felt as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ron asked shaking Harry from his thoughts. "I thought you might like to go in and get a butterbeer, but if you have other things to keep you occupied I'll wait."

"No," Harry said, blushing as Ginny grinned, "we can go in. I just had something in my eyes."

Ron went in the door to The Leaky Cauldron, and Harry followed, but held the door and stood aside to let Ginny go in before him.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm glad to see that some people still know how to be nice to a girl."

"My pleasure, Miss Weasley," Harry said with a slight bow that made Ginny giggle to herself as she passed.

"Ah, Harry," Tom the bartender said as he walked in, "good to see you again."

"How have you been, Tom?" Harry asked.

"I can't really complain," Tom answered.

"I'll need a room for the night if you have one, Tom," Harry said.

"Already got one waiting for you, Harry," Tom responded.

"Mum made all of the arrangements ahead of time for you," Ron explained. "We'll all be staying here tonight and then leaving for the Burrow tomorrow."

"A more thoughtful woman there never was, I swear," Harry said. "She takes care of me like I was one of her own."

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "You know you've been like part of the family to her since she helped you get on to platform nine and three quarters that first time. She has an unusual tendency to get attached to people quickly."

"I don't mind," Harry said. "It feels kind of nice to be mothered every now and then."

"You don't have to live with it day in and day out, mate," Ron said.

"I'm sure you'll get all the attention you could ever want while you're staying with us, Harry," Ginny said.

At that moment, Harry knew that he would dearly love some attention, but not necessarily from Mrs. Weasley. She was becoming like a drug to him that he couldn't get enough of. Little Ginny Weasley, the girl who had held a crush on Harry since they had first met, but she had gotten over those feelings when Harry was too busy to notice her. How desperately he wanted to get those years back now. If only he could go back in time and shake some sense into himself.

"…butterbeer?" Ron asked. "Harry. Harry."

Coming back to reality once again, Harry said, "I'm sorry, Ron. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted a butterbeer before we go to Diagon Alley." Ron said.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "I think we had better go ahead and get our things if we want to be back here in time for dinner with Hermione."

"Right," Ron said, "to Diagon Alley then."

When they were through the portal and walking down Diagon Alley, Ginny asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It just seems like you have something on your mind, today," Ginny said.

"Well of course he has things on his mind," Ron scolded her. "We talked about that before we picked him up. Harry is facing things that no one should have to this year, and he doesn't need us to pester him about them."

"Actually," Harry said, "I haven't thought about Voldemort all day. I just have other things on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Ron asked."

"Ron…" Ginny began to say.

"Hermione," Harry said cutting her off.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione," Harry said as he pointed to the steps outside of Fred and George's shop.

"She wasn't supposed to be here yet," Ron said with a bit too much of a grin on his face.

"Careful, Ron," Ginny said. "If you smile any more she'll know."

"Oh shut up, Ginny," Ron said making an effort to take the smile off of his face.

"Know what?" Harry said.

"All summer long it's all we've heard," Ginny said. "Hermione this and Hermione that."

"I said shut up, Ginny," Ron said as his ears turned a scarlet color.

"Don't tell me you still haven't told her yet," Harry said. "You haven't seen her all summer and you couldn't even bring yourself to put it in a letter?"

"That is not something you put in a letter," Ron said. "I'm just not ready yet so don't either of you dare say anything."

"Men," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "If they only knew how long women sit around and wait for them to just admit how they feel."

Harry was so stunned by what Ginny had said that he nearly tripped over his own feet. Hermione saw them and ran out in the alley to meet them.

"Harry," Hermione said as she gave him a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Its good to see you too," Harry said.

"Ginny," Hermione said moving to hug her, "you look great. How have you been?"

"Fine," Ginny said. "How are you?"

"Never better," Hermione said as she began to move toward Ron. "Ron, anything new since your last letter?"

"Uh, no," Ron said as he hugged her a little longer than a mere friend would.

"I thought you weren't going to get here until tonight," Ginny said.

"A spot came open on an earlier flight, so I decided to come back early so I could spend more time with all of you," Hermione said. "I waited here in front of the joke shop figuring you would come by here sooner or later."

"This is the first place we stopped," Harry said. "I thought it would be safer to stop here before I went and got money from Gringotts."

"It's a good thing you did," Hermione said. "Fred and George seem anxious to talk to you about something, Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked surprised. "What about?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but they got excited when I showed up thinking you may be with me."

"Do you have any idea what it may be about, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nothing they've told me about," Ron said.

"Well then I guess I had better find out what it is," Harry said. "I expect they want me to try some new candy that will make my head explode and then grow back or something."

Harry had barely made it through the door when Fred and George spotted him and converged on him with wide grins on their faces.

"Glad you finally made it, Harry," Fred said.

"Thought you would never get here," George said.

"Its good to see you guys too," Harry said. "So, I hear you wanted to see me about something."

"How right you are, Harry," George said excitedly.

"All you have to do is say yes and we can start shipping them out today," Fred said.

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "What exactly am I supposed to say yes to?"

"Sorry about that, Harry," George said.

"Right, sorry, Harry," Fred said

"We're just really eager to get a new product into production," George said.

"And we need your approval before we can ship it out," Fred explained. "We haven't even advertised it yet, just had a demonstration model in the shop here for two weeks, and we already have a huge list of preorders if we can get it into production."

"That's great," Harry said, "but you still haven't told me what it is or why you need my approval."

"You'll see," George said.

George and Fred led the group to the back of the shop, and pointed to what looked like a tiny model of the Ministry of Magic.

"I still don't get it," Harry said. "Why did you need me?"

"Watch this and you'll get it," George said.

Fred turned to the model and said, "Harry Potter."

The group watched as a green mist formed above the model and then slowly coalesced into a miniature version of the Dark Mark.

"That's really awful to link Harry's name to that," Ginny said.

"Fred turned to her and said, "Just watch."

They stared at the model with the dark Mark floating above it and soon noticed another white mist forming near it. The white mist began to swirl and soon formed itself into a very realistic depiction of Harry's head. The head turned to face the Dark Mark and looked at it for a second. Then it opened its mouth and enveloped the Dark Mark. They watched as Harry's head chewed for a while before swallowing and giving a small burp. Then the head dissipated and the whole thing started over again.

"Hogwarts," George said and the scene stopped altogether.

"So, what do you think?" Fred said smiling.

"You have got to be kidding," Harry said still half believing they were playing a joke on him.

"What do you mean, kidding?" Fred asked, his smile fading.

"Why would anyone ever buy a thing like that?" Harry asked. "You guys don't really think you could sell this do you?"

"Show him," George said to Fred.

Fred went behind the counter and retrieved a stack of papers that he put down next to the model and said, "These people say we can sell it. They all reserved one just in case it went into production."

"And not one of them cared how much it cost," George said. "I tell you everyone will want one of these."

"I don't know guys," Harry said. "I really have spent the last few years trying to live down the 'famous Harry Potter' label. I think this will look as though I'm conceited or something."

"I think it puts into a visual form the hopes of the entire wizarding world, Harry," Fred said.

"That's what these customers have told us so far," George said putting his hand on the stack of orders.

"We aren't just in this for the money, Harry" Fred told him. "Voldemort's power comes from the fear that he inspires in people. We see this as a small way to counteract that power."

"I think it's brilliant," Ron said suddenly.

"Really?" Harry asked him.

"Just look at us, Harry," Ron said. "A few years ago, not one of us would dare even whisper Voldemort's name. Then you came along, saying it at the drop of a hat. It took a wile, but we finally realized that doom didn't befall you just because you said his name. If this thing can inspire that kind of hope in just one person who buys it, I say it's worth it."

"I have to say that I agree with Ron," Hermione said. "This is bigger than just you, Harry.

"Like it or not, Harry," Ginny began, "this may not be great for you, but it is exactly what the rest of the wizarding world is asking for."

"But what will it do to their hope if I lose," Harry said seriously.

None of them had a response for him as a sudden pang of guilt shot through each of them for not understanding the pressure it would put on Harry. It was bad enough that he was going to have to fight a battle that he may not win, but they were asking him for permission to profit from his misery.

"Sorry, Harry," Fred said. "We'll keep this product to ourselves."

Harry thought very seriously for a moment before looking at Fred and saying, "No. I want you to sell as many of these things as you can. If I do lose, the fight won't just end there. There have to be enough people out there who believe in what we stand for to pick up where I left off. You were right. Part of Voldemort's power comes from fear. If this is what it takes to eliminate some of that fear, so be it."

Harry's mood was a bit soured from his earlier happiness, so he told everyone that he was going to run over to Gringotts to get his money before they went shopping.

"I'll go with you, Harry," Ron told him.

"No, Ron," Harry said still very serious. "You stay here and look around. I'll meet you all back here when I'm done."

Harry turned and walked out of the shop, taking up a brisk walk and forcing his mind to settle. By the time he had made the short walk to the front doors of Gringotts, he had managed to regain his composure enough to regret being so harsh to the people who had always been there for him when he needed it most.

Before Harry pulled the door open that would take him onto the bank, he paused long enough to turn and take a look at where he had just come from. She was there. She was standing right where he, even as he had tried to control the anger rising inside him, had wished her to be. Ginny stood on the steps in front of the joke shop and watched him.

The longer he looked at her, the more Harry felt the happiness returning to him. It soon became clear that he wasn't going to be able to move another inch further from her, so he did the only thing he could. Harry waved to Ginny to join him.

Ginny was surprised that Harry had changed his mind about wanting company, but she wasn't going to refuse his request. She had been afraid that Harry had been on the verge of another of his temper flares, but as she ran over to him she noticed that a small grin had reappeared on his face.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said as she came to within a few feet of him. "I've never been inside Gringotts before. I was really hoping to see it."

"You're kidding," Harry said. "How could you never have been in here before?"

"Mum always kept us looking around the shops while Dad went in," Ginny said. "I suspect she didn't want Fred and George trying to make deals with the goblins."

"I can see where she might have that fear," Harry said with a smile. He held open the door and once again allowed her to pass inside first.

The ride down to Harry's vault had never seemed to pass so quickly. Then again, Harry had never sat beside Ginny on the trip before either. Once the car had stopped, Harry got out and offered his hand to Ginny to assist her exit. As her hand came into contact with his, Harry felt a warmth course up his arm and spread throughout his body. He felt so comfortable that he had to consciously remind himself to let her hand go when she was safely out of the car.

The goblin that made the trip with them unlocked the vault and swung the door aside; revealing what to Harry was a familiar sight. To Ginny though, it was nothing short of amazing. Stack after stack of gold Galleons stood in the vault glittering in the light from the lantern.

"Harry," Ginny said trying to regain her normal breathing pattern, "I had no idea. All of this is yours?"

"Yes," Harry said. "My parents left it for me."

"There must be millions of Galleons here," Ginny said.

"At last count," the goblin said from behind them, "twelve million seven hundred and forty one thousand one hundred and fifty seven."

"Harry," Ginny said barely able to contain herself, "you realize that Lucius Malfoy is estimated to be worth no more than eight million Galleons."

"I guess I just never really thought about it," Harry said. "I don't think I ever even asked how much was in here before. I just come here every year before school starts and take out a little for shopping in Hogsmead and things like that. Come to think of it, I think there may be more in here then there was when I first started taking money out."

"Gringotts is very prompt with interest payments, Mr. Potter," the goblin said.

"I earn interest on all of this?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Of course," the goblin answered.

"You may have to move it to a bigger vault if you don't spend it any faster than you have been, Harry," Ginny said still amazed with the incredible sight.

"In that case," Harry began, "school supplies are on me this year."

"Harry," Ginny said, "I can't let you do that. I wasn't looking for a handout."

"I wasn't offering one," Harry said. "I'm just beginning to pay off a debt."

"What debt?" Ginny asked.

"The debt I owe to your parents," Harry said. "Your mum may think of me as one of her own, but I'm not really. They took me in, fed me, and taught me what a family was supposed to be like. I figure that has to be worth something. It's meant more to me than I could ever say."

"But, Harry…" Ginny began.

"I want to do it, Ginny," Harry said. "I don't feel obligated to. I just want to."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw sincerity in them that she could not doubt, and said, "Alright then, Harry, if it means that much to you."

"It does," Harry said, as he examined the way the light sparkled in her eyes. He was secretly hoping that this would not be the last visit to the vault they made together.


	5. Home Sweet Burrow

The only real problem Harry could see with the car ride the next day was that he was sitting in front with Ron, while Ginny sat in the back with Hermione. He knew full well, as much as they valued their close friendship, they were both wishing Hermione and Harry were in the opposite seats. As things were, both Harry and Ron had to force themselves not to look around to the back too often. Ron even had to skew the mirror a bit just to make sure his attention remained on the road.

Harry had shared a room with Ron the night before, and he spent half of the night listening as Ron talked and talked about Hermione. Harry certainly got the idea of what Ginny had meant about the summer with Ron. Harry listened to some of it as Ron gushed on unable to stop himself, but more and more Harry found himself thinking about Ginny and the new feelings she was stirring within him. Harry didn't know how long he would be able to keep it a secret, but to that point he hadn't confessed anything, at least with words, to anyone.

It was nearly noon by the time Ron pulled the car onto the driveway that led them to the Weasley home that Harry still found as wonderful as the first time he had seen it. Even though he had never lived there, it held for him a feeling of coming home. He had been welcomed into the home as if he had always belonged there the very first time he had set foot inside.

Harry had barely stepped out of the car than he turned to see Mrs. Weasley coming out of the house with a wide smile and her arms already spreading for the giant hug that Harry knew was coming.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "it's so good to see you looking so well."

"It's good to see you too," Harry managed to say as Mrs. Weasley held him like a lost child who had returned.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said letting go of Harry and moving to intercept Hermione. "How was your trip to France, dear?"

"Fine," Hermione responded as she hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you have time to get all of your school things since you got in so late last night?" Molly asked her.

"She got an earlier flight," Ron said. "She got to Diagon Alley before we did."

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said noticing the condition of the books he was carrying and moving closer to him. "Did you have enough money to buy brand new books?"

"Actually," Ron began as he saw Harry behind his mom give him a sign that he didn't want her to know he had bought them, "someone who wishes to remain anonymous bought all of our supplies and paid for our stay at The Leakey Cauldron."

"Anonymous, eh," Mrs. Weasley said sounding suspicious before breaking into a grin. "First your car, and now this. Those brothers of yours must be doing pretty well to loosen their purse strings like that. Anyway, you lot must be hungry. Go and wash up, I have lunch waiting for you."

They all happily entered the house, thinking that they would have to warn Fred and George about the thanks they were likely to get from their mother.

Harry spent the next few days at the Burrow, happily doing nothing that some observers would think of as exciting. He helped Ron with whatever chores Mrs. Weasley assigned to him around the house. Mrs. Weasley tried to tell Harry that he needn't do anything, as he was the guest in the house, but Harry would have none of that. She had finally relented when Harry told her that he would have to learn to take care of his own home soon enough and thought a little practice couldn't hurt.

Mrs. Weasley had mixed feelings about what Harry had said. On the one hand she knew full well that his life with the Dursleys was one of servitude that required him to do more chores than her own children could ever dream of. On the other she was glad to see that his impending battle with Voldemort didn't seem to interfere with his planning for the future. After all, she was doing enough worrying for the both of them.

There was something at the Burrow though that was causing even her worrying to give way. Just having the children around, she got the feeling of something almost tangible hanging in the air that seemed to penetrate to her very core and cause joy to fill her.

One night, just as the last remnants of sun light finally gave in to the darkness; Molly walked past a window looking out on the back yard and saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Arthur," she yelled. "Arthur, come quick."

Arthur Weasley ran into the room with his wand drawn in one hand, and The Daily Prophet still clasped tightly in his other. He had expected to walk into the room to find some great disaster, but what he found instead was a beaming Molly Weasley.

"Come and see," she said quickly motioning him to the window.

He glanced out and said, "I don't believe it. Is he going to do it?"

In the back yard, Ron had been taking a walk with Hermione when he suddenly reached over and touched her hand. She let his hand envelope hers without protest as she held on to him. They walked a few more steps before Ron, encouraged when she didn't pull her hand away, stopped and faced Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron said with his voice breaking only slightly, "I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye on things in the past. If I remember correctly, when I first met you, I didn't like you very much. But… Well… That feeling has changed considerably, and I… What I mean to say is…"

"Yes," Hermione said not about to let him out of saying it.

"Well," Ron said, "hex me for it if you have to, but I think I'm falling in love with you and I would like us to start dating."

Ron closed his eyes and braced himself for the hex he knew would be coming, but instead his muscles involuntarily relaxed as he felt soft lips pressed gently against his own. It was several seconds after Hermione pulled back, that Ron was finally able to bring himself to open his eyes and see if he had dreamed the whole thing.

"You fool," Hermione said smiling. "What took you so long? I thought I was going to go mad."

"You mean…" Ron began, but was cut off as Hermione kissed him again.

Inside the house, a smiling Arthur Weasley comforted his crying wife, and said, "Now, Molly you know it happens to everyone sooner or later," Arthur said. "Even Ron wasn't going to be able to hold out forever. Let's give them some privacy now. You should come with me."

"Where are we going," Molly asked drying her tears.

"I thought we might, turn in early," Arthur said with a gleam in his eye.

"You old devil," Molly said as she let him lead her from the room.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were flying around above the paddock, practicing some quidditch maneuvers for the coming year. Harry would streak across the field on his broom carrying the quaffle with Ginny following behind, and he would drop it at random times to let Ginny practice recovering it. Other times, he would throw it to her at odd angles, or not in her direction at all.

He was quickly learning that Ginny had talent, and a lot of it. He had known that she was a good chaser before, but the work she had been doing over the summer had really paid off. Ron had told him that Ginny had gotten better, but, as far as he could see, she was the best. He doubted that there was a Hogwarts chaser in recent history that could touch her.

Harry had just watched as Ginny made yet another impossible save, and all he could do was watch the way the wind swept through her hair. It was there in the faint moonlight that he suddenly realized without a doubt what he wanted, and, though he may make a fool of himself, he was ready take a chance to get it.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ginny said looking concerned as she stopped to hover beside him.

It took a second before Harry realized what she meant as he became aware of the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Can you ever forgive me, Ginny," Harry asked.

"Forgive you?" she asked him confused. "For what?"

"For being so blind," Harry said. "For not realizing how wonderful you are before it was too late."

"Too late?" Ginny asked beginning to realize what Harry may be trying to say.

"Before the crush you had on me faded," Harry answered. "Now I find myself not just wanting you, but needing you in my life as more than just Ron's little sister. Every time I'm near you I feel a calm and happiness like I've never known before. When you aren't there, all I can do is think about how much I want to be with you again. I know now that I've been a fool not to tell you all of this years ago, but I just couldn't go without saying it now. I would understand if you turned me down, but I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"Harry," Ginny began fighting to hold back her tears, "you are still a fool. Did you really think that my feelings for you could just go away so quickly? I've loved you since the day I first saw you, Harry Potter. I would love to be your girlfriend."

With that she wrapped her arms around Harry and pressed her lips to his. As soon as their lips touched, Harry felt like a bolt of electricity was shooting through his insides, and he never wanted it to end.

Ron wasn't sure it was any of their business, but Hermione wanted to tell Ginny about the change in their relationship, so he went along with her happily. They had just walked through the hedge into the paddock, and looked up to see that they could just make out the forms of Harry and Ginny hovering close to one another. Ron was just about to call out to them when he saw Ginny lean close to Harry and kiss him.

Ron just froze and gripped Hermione's hand tighter as he realized that Harry was not pulling away, and a smile formed on Ron's face. He had been trying to get them together for years, and somehow they had managed to do it on their own.

Ron and Hermione had only been watching them for a few seconds when they noticed that it was becoming easier to see the couple in the sky, as if a ray of sun light was washing over them. That was impossible though, as it was nighttime and a half moon was well into the sky. That is when they both realized that the light wasn't coming from the sky at all, but from the couple themselves. The longer their kiss held the brighter the light seemed to glow.

Harry and Ginny's lips parted from one another reluctantly, as they looked into each other's eyes and saw only the love in them. They were oblivious to the light that slowly extinguished around them.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," Harry whispered softly.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," Ginny whispered back as their foreheads rested together, "and I always will."

"Hey Harry," Ron yelled.

Harry and Ginny separated slightly and looked below them to see Ron and Hermione watching them.

"Well," Harry said as they began to descend, "that doesn't leave us much time to come up with a plan of how to break our relationship to them gently."

"Why should we?" Ginny asked. "Hermione already knows how I feel about you."

"But Ron doesn't know how I feel about you," Harry said. "I have to think about how he might react to me dating his little sister."

"It doesn't make any difference to me if he likes it or not," Ginny said.

"You're his sister though," Harry said, "he'll love you no matter what. He's my best friend, and he may never speak to me again."

"I'll hex him if he doesn't," Ginny said. "Besides, take a look at the two of them. Do you notice anything different?"

Harry took a closer look and noticed their intertwined hands and said, "He finally told her. I don't believe it. If he doesn't kill me, I'll have to congratulate him."

Harry and Ginny touched down in front of Ron and Hermione and saw the strange questioning looks on both of their faces.

"How did you do that, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked

"How could you not know?" Ron asked.

"Leave him alone, Ron," Ginny said. "You don't have any right to be mad at Harry for kissing me."

"Mad at…" Ron started. "I'm not mad at Harry at all. I think it's great that you two are together."

"You two didn't see that light then?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't notice anything," Ginny said looking at Harry.

"You've got me," Harry said just as confused as Ginny.

"When the two of you were kissing," Hermione explained, "there was a bright light that looked like the two of you were making it."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about a light," Ginny confessed, "but there was something when our lips touched. It was sort of like a small electric shock that surged through me."

"You felt that too?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "A shock isn't really a good way to describe it though since it actually felt quite nice."

"Like joy," Harry said.

"That's right," Ginny said. "It wasn't the first time I felt it, but it was certainly the strongest."

"At the vaults in Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, "when you gave me your hand to help me out of the car."

"And I thought I was the only one feeling it," Harry said smiling.

"You two may want to limit your physical contact until we find out why you feel that way," Ron said.

"Not a chance big brother," Ginny said reaching for Harry's hand. As their hands touched, she looked at him and knew that he felt it as well.

"Just the same, I think we need to at least send an owl to Professor Dumbledore, and ask him if he knows anything about what is happening between you two," Hermione said.

"I'll send Hedwig out with a message tonight," Harry said. "We should have a message back tomorrow."

"If he's in the country," Ron said. "The teachers sometimes travel during the summer."

"He's already back at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain that later," Harry said, not wanting to tell them about what he had been doing all summer. "For right now, maybe you two have a bit of explaining to do yourselves."

Ron blushed a bit as he said, "You and I seem to have something in common, Harry. We're a bit slow, but we eventually come around."

"Now that we're all in the know," Hermione began, "when should we spring all of this on your parents?"

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Harry said. "Something tells me they might get too excited to sleep if we mention it tonight."

The next morning, Harry was sleeping in spite of the sunlight streaming in through the window, and he was so comfortable with his dreams that the smile on his face would be evident to anyone who watched him. As it happened, there was someone watching him.

Ginny had originally entered the room with the intention of waking Harry up for breakfast, but seeing him dreaming so happily made her reluctant to shake him. So she just sat there and watched him, still not believing that the man she had wanted for so long felt the same way about her.

Harry shifted his position and opened his eyes slightly to see Ginny sitting beside him as she said, "Morning sleepy head."

"I think I must still be dreaming," Harry said his smile growing larger as he reached for her hand.

"I feel the same way," Ginny said. "I hope it wasn't though, or I'm about to make a complete fool of myself."

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly and once again they felt the happiness course through them.

As Ginny began to sit back up, she said, "Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry looked at a bit confused as he reached for his glasses before taking a look at his watch. It confirmed what she had said. It was his birthday. The days leading up to it had been so wonderful, he hadn't even thought about it.

"I'll wait here for you if you want to go and take a shower," Ginny said. "Then we can go downstairs and see if anyone else remembered your birthday."

"Do they know about us yet?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"No," Ginny said. "I didn't want to say anything until you were there. Besides, I think mum needs a little time with Ron and Hermione first. It seems she already knew about them. She just happened to walk by the window at the right time last night, and saw the whole thing. She's as happy as she can be right now."

"She only thinks she is," Harry said as he stopped at the door on his way to the shower. "Wait until she finds out that her only daughter has some news for her as well."

After he had showered and dressed, Harry made his way down the stairs leading Ginny, who had begun to get a bit nervous about the size of hug she was likely to get from her mum. As he reached the bottom few stairs, a smiling Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw him coming.

"Happy birthday Harry dear," Molly said as she converged on Harry and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Mother Weasley," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley was a bit stunned, since Harry had never called her that before. She loosened her grip and pulled back to look at him questioningly. Harry just smiled back at her. She started to look over at Ginny, but was stopped half way there when she saw that they were holding hands. Her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but no words would come out. After struggling to say something for a few seconds, and with her tears welling up in her eyes, she finally gave up and pulled them both into the biggest hug either of them had ever received.

Harry spent the rest of the day reading the owls that kept coming in. The first of them came just after Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and Ginny to fix them some breakfast. As he expected, it was a note from Dumbledore in response to the owl he had sent the previous evening. It said:

Dear Harry,

I must say that I know of no other occasion when something like that occurred. I wish that more of us could experience it though. I shouldn't think it is anything to worry about, so enjoy it as much as you can. Within limits of course.  
By the way, happy birthday, Harry.

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Just as Harry had finished reading the letter, another owl flew in the window and delivered a small package. From the handwriting on the package it was clear that it was from Hagrid. Calling on past experience, Harry was very cautious when opening the gift for fear that it may suddenly take a chunk out of his hand. Caution wasn't needed though as it turned out. Hagrid had sent him a beautiful woodcarving depicting a hand reaching out to grab a snitch.

Everyone else let Harry eat his breakfast before they gave their gifts to him. Ron gave him a book of defensive magic. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him he had almost memorized the same book over the summer in the room of requirement. Hermione gave him a book of love poetry that he thought may come in handy as he stumbled into the new world of trying to express his feelings to Ginny. Ginny gave him a picture scrapbook with pictures of Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team playing quidditch that he never even knew existed. It only served to remind him of what a blind fool he had been as he noticed that in most of the pictures of the team standing together, Ginny was looking at him instead of at the camera.

Of all of the presents, the one that touched him the most was the one Mrs. Weasley gave to him. She explained to him that she hadn't had a chance to finish it, but wanted him to see it anyway. She pulled out what he first thought was a woven blanket, but as she spread it out he knew exactly what it was. He had seen a similar one hanging in the Black family house. It was a record of his family tree further back than he had ever thought.

"It still isn't complete of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm still trying to research to find who was the son of who and all that, but what I have so far is accurate."

"I can't believe it," Harry said, the tears already forming in his eyes. "Other than the Dursleys, my parents are the only other family I've ever really heard about. All my life, I never knew that any of these people existed."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and wrapped her in a giant hug of his own before he said, "I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thank you."

It wasn't the last gift Harry got that day, but it was the one that he would be the most proud of once he had his own home to hang it in. In the back of his mind, he thought how nice it would be to add Ginny and all of the Weasley's to it with him, but that was thinking for downthe road.


	6. On the Express

Harry was sorry to say goodbye to the Burrow. Some of the happiest days of his life had just taken place there. Everything had been so wonderful, he doubted even that returning to Hogwarts, which had always been something he had looked forward to, could measure up this year. His only consolation was that Ginny and all of his friends were making the trip with him.

Harry sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express next to Ginny. They were listening along with Ron and Neville as Hermione told all about her summer travels through Europe with her parents. Harry had to admit that slipping back into his life as a student was being made much smoother the longer he sat there among his friends. He had little doubt that the fact that he was holding Ginny's hand, and feeling wonderful for it, helped immensely in that area.

"So how long has all of this been going on between you all?" Neville asked. "You go away for one summer, and when you come back you've started dating."

"Actually," Hermione said, "only a few days since it became official. Even though we didn't plan it, Harry and Ginny started dating on the same night as Ron and I."

"Sometimes the stars just line up that way I guess," Neville said.

"So," Ron said, "is there anyone you have your eye on the next time the stars line up Neville?"

Neville's only answer was a shy smile as he looked down at the floor to avoid everyone's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ron said. "Come on Neville, who is it?"

"Ron," Ginny said. "Leave him alone. No one forced you to shout out your feelings for Hermione did they."

"Of course, Ron had it written all over his face," Harry said with a smile. "Everyone else knew it even if he wasn't ready to admit it."

Neville shocked everyone when he said, "If you all promise not to tell, I guess I can trust you not to laugh."

"Of course we won't laugh," Ginny said looking around and confirming with everyone that she spoke for them all.

"Alright," Neville said hesitantly. "Its Luna."

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"I knew I never should have said anything," Neville said as his cheeks reddened even more than they had already.

"No," Harry said, "don't take me wrong, Neville. "I think Luna is a great girl. There are a lot of people who don't bother to look past her quirks to see what a smart and caring girl she is. I'm glad you're one of them."

"I guess we all have our quirks," Neville said. "I know I have a few myself. Maybe that's why, when I look at her, all I can see is how beautiful she is."

"Take my advice, Neville," Ron said. "Don't wait too long like Harry and I did to say something to her. If you wait a month to tell her, and she says yes, you'll always look back at that month and regret every second you wasted."

"Well, hasn't Ron turned into the romantic one," Ginny said teasing.

Ron never had time to respond as they all froze for a moment when Luna Lovegood walked up and opened the compartment door.

"Sorry to bother you all," Luna said smoothly, "but I was sitting in the compartment next door and had the sudden feeling that someone in here needed me."

They all waited as they wondered if she really did get a feeling, or if the walls between compartments were thinner than they had thought. There was an awkward silence that none of them knew quite how to break.

"I… I…" Neville stammered surprising everyone, "I have something… I need to ask you."

"Of course, Neville," Luna said as she looked at him. They all watched as he melted under her gaze, and they thought he was going to back out of it.

"Why don't we take a walk," Neville finally said as he stood on shaky legs and crossed to the passageway with her.

When they had walked too far for anyone in the compartment to see them, Ginny said, "I can't believe it. He was backed into a corner, and instead of retreating he went on the attack. I didn't think he had it in him."

"I'm betting you'll see a different, Neville after today," Harry said. "I think we just watched him jump one of the biggest huddles he's ever faced. If she says yes it will really boost his confidence."

"That is all Neville has ever needed," Hermione said. "He would be a great wizard if he just had a little confidence in his abilities."

"Uh oh," Ron said looking to the passageway. "Look who's coming now."

They all had a suspicion of who it might be before they ever looked. Their suspicions were confirmed as they watched Draco Malfoy and his two goons stop at their open door and sneer.

"Well," Malfoy said, "look what we have here. Potter and his little fan club are returning to Hogwarts. I had a bet that you wouldn't even bother coming back this year Potter, what with a battle you can't win quickly approaching."

"I'll be sure to save you a front row seat, Malfoy," Harry said as calmly as he could. "Maybe after I fight Voldemort you would like to have a go at me."

"As if there would be anything left of you, Potter," Malfoy said as he looked down and suddenly saw that Harry was holding Ginny's hand. "I should have guessed you would end up with her, Potter. After you're gone, I'll…"

Malfoy suddenly stopped speaking as Harry flipped an invisible switch in his mind.

"You won't do anything," Harry said.

"I won't do anything," Malfoy repeated.

"Ginny is a beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to have," Harry said.

"Ginny is a beautiful woman that any man would be lucky to have," Malfoy repeated.

"Except for you because you're a stupid git," Harry said.

"Except for me because I'm a stupid git," Malfoy repeated.

"Now go and tell everyone on the train what a git you are," Harry said.  
Malfoy turned to Crabbe and Goyle and said, "I'm a big git."

They all watched as Malfoy turned and moved to the next compartment and repeated himself.

"Harry," Hermione said. "What on earth did you do to him?"

"A weak mind is easy prey," Harry said. "I think that will be the first lesson for the D.A. this year."

"Wow," Ron said. "You are a dangerous man, Harry Potter. Voldemort had better watch out."

Harry was just about to respond to Ron when something else caught their eye. Neville was coming back up the passageway wearing a big smile, and a positively glowing Luna Lovegood was on his arm.


	7. The New Student

Harry sat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall as the sorting of the first years took place as it always had. There had been several new additions to all of the houses already, and everyone was wondering where the last first year would be placed.

Professor McGonagall stood holding the sorting hat while she looked down to her list and said, "Vivian Wexler."

The last remaining girl walked up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head and it was only a few seconds later when everyone heard the sorting hat proclaim that Vivian was to be a Hufflepuff. Vivian jumped up and walked smiling to the Hufflepuff table to a chorus of applause from her house.

What everyone was expecting to see next was for McGonagall to remove the sorting hat and the stool so that Dumbledore could begin the opening feast in his usual manner. What they were not expecting was for McGonagall to set the hat back on the stool, walk back up the center isle and out of the Great Hall.

Questioning murmurs had erupted all over the Great Hall before she had even made half of the trip to the doors. The murmurs continued until Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, returning attention to the front of the Hall.

"No doubt," Professor Dumbledore began, "you have all noticed that things are not proceeding as usual. We have some special circumstances this year that need us to allow for some changes. First, let me introduce to you Professor Bryce Bane, who will be acting as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year."

At that point an elderly looking man sitting at the teacher's table rose and gave a small wave to the students before retaking his seat.

"Professor Bane," Dumbledore continued, "is here during a sabbatical from The Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America."

"America?" Ron whispered to his friends around him. "I never even thought about there being a school in America."

"There are two actually," Hermione whispered in answer. "There is one on each coast of the United States. The one in Salem is the oldest."

"Now that Professor Bane's introduction is taken care of," Dumbledore said, "this would usually be the time when we would begin the feast. Before we do that though, there is one more sorting to be done.

"It is my great pleasure to inform you that, for the first time in its history, Hogwarts has accepted a transfer student from another school. A transfer from the very school from which Professor Bane comes to us as a matter of fact. The student is in the last year of study, so some time of adjustment may be needed.

"At this time I think it is necessary for me to tell you the circumstances that have brought this student to us, since I'm sure it would become a matter of rumor soon anyway. Up until this last year, there was a dark wizard in America named Jarvis Hornquist who terrorized the wizarding communities on the eastern coast of the country. I say last year, because at the end of the last school year, he came across a young student who proved too powerful for him when they dueled. As you might imagine, the fame that resulted for the student made returning for another year at the school impossible. It is my hope that the students of Hogwarts will make every effort to welcome the new student with treatment no different than they would give to any other student. The special sorting ceremony will now begin."

"Dueling dark wizards," Ron said. "He must be a really tough guy. It sounds like a Gryffindor if I ever heard of one."

It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall opened the door to the Great Hall and began walking back up the center isle. The new student followed close behind her, and every jaw in the Great Hall dropped at the sight.

They had all conjured a picture of the wizard who had battled and defeated such a powerful enemy, but what they saw walking up the isle, was as far from what they were expecting as it could be. The wizard turned out to be a tall well tanned witch with flowing blonde hair that looked as if she had been pulled straight off of the beach and thrown into a Hogwarts uniform.

The young witch held the eye of everyone in the Great Hall as she walked, but acknowledged none of them as she stared straight at McGonagall's back as she glided up the isle. Her focus never wavered until she turned her head slightly and looked straight into Harry's eyes as she passed where he was sitting.

Harry had been surprised that she had looked over at him, but the thing that really disturbed him was the shiver that ran down his spine when he saw the look in her eyes. He didn't know if the feeling was some kind of warning or not, but he knew that it wasn't a good feeling.

Professor McGonagall reached the steps and raised the sorting hat once more as she said, "Cassidy Silverwood."

The young witch stepped forward and took a seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and everyone waited to hear the sorting hat's decision.

"I tell you it's a sure thing," Ron whispered. "She's going to be a Gryffindor."

Still remembering the feeling he had when she looked at him, Harry said, "Don't be too sure of that. I have a funny feeling…"

"Slytherin," the sorting hat announced, causing the Slytherin table to erupt in cheers.

Cassidy Silverwood stood up and moved to the empty seat at the Slytherin table, which just happened to be next to Malfoy. As they watched her walk to the table, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up to the teacher's table, he noticed that Snape was looking right at him, and he had a rare grin on his face.

Professor Dumbledore stood once again and said, "Now that we have welcomed Miss Silverwood into our school, let the feast begin."

Dumbledore waved his hand, and as expected, a mountain of food appeared along every table. The first years, were in awe at the surprise, but everyone else set right in to discussing what they thought of their new student.

"I think the sorting hat might have made a mistake," Neville said.

"Don't be too sure, Neville," Harry said. "Remember that the sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin."

"How can she fight dark wizards and still be in Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"She may not be overtly evil like Malfoy and some of the others," Harry warned, "but the sorting hat always has reasons for making the choices it does. Just don't drop your guard until you know what those reasons are."

Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and motioned for him to look at something. What he saw was that Cassidy had gotten up from the Slytherin table and every head was once again fixed on her as she walked in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Harry tried to ignore it and made the others stop watching as well.

Harry didn't have any choice but to take notice as Cassidy stopped right behind him and cleared her throat softly as she said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am," Harry said as he turned in his seat and looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm Cassidy Silverwood," she said as she extended her hand, which Harry accepted in a gentle handshake. "I really can't believe I'm getting to meet you in person. All of my friends back in America have your picture posted all over their walls."

"What?" Harry asked, not sure he had heard her right. "What pictures?"

"Well, the ones from the paper," Cassidy responded. "Even in America, a person can't go a month without reading a story about something to do with you. People are hoping you'll defeat Voldemort and keep him from spreading his evil overseas."

"I would warn you that some people in this country aren't very comfortable hearing Voldemort's name said out loud," Harry said.

"I know," Cassidy said. "There are plenty of people in my country who believe the same garbage and call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As if the name itself could hurt anyone."

"Congratulations on your defeat of Hornquist," Harry said.

"Oh, thanks," Cassidy said. "He wasn't nearly as powerful as Voldemort though. It will take a special wizard to defeat him."

"Or just a dedicated group of friends," Harry said as he motioned to those around him. "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them. Let me introduce you."

Harry began introducing all of his friends, as well as some others who nudged closer to get in on the discussion. The last person Harry came to introducing was Ginny.

"And last, but by no means the least, my girlfriend Ginny," Harry said.

Cassidy reached her hand out to shake Ginny's as she said, "You have no idea how many hearts you just broke back in America. My friends are going to cry for days when they find out Harry Potter has a girlfriend. As if he was going to sweep out of the sky on his broom and carry them off with him anyway. Well, I had better get back to my own house table before they send out a search party for me. It was nice to meet you all."

After she had walked a safe distance away, Neville said, "I still say they made a mistake putting her in Slytherin. When was the last time a Slytherin was that nice to anyone?"

"Don't be fooled by that sweet smile she puts on," Harry said. "Something still bothers me about her. It's something deep inside, and likely the thing that made the sorting hat put her in Slytherin in the first place."


	8. Casting the Circle

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years sat in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for their first class of the new school year to begin. They were all anxious to see what kind of teacher Professor Bane would be. They had gone through other teachers of the class in the past, and while some were fairly good, others provided an experience they would rather forget. They were all wondering how an American would stack up against the rest who had preceded him.

Professor Bane walked through the doors of the classroom, moving slowly and looking labored in his effort as he made his way to the front of the class.

As he got to the front, he turned and said, "You will all have to forgive me if I seem out of breath. I'm afraid I spent a bit too long chatting with the other teachers, and left too little time for a man of my age to climb the several sets of stairs to get to the room."

"Professor," Seamus began, "wouldn't it have been easier to levitate yourself up the stairs?"

"That it would, Mr. Finnigan," Bane said still trying to catch his breath. "However, when I reach the day when I take the easy way out of something, that will be the day I need to lay down in bed and not get out of it. There are many things in life that are hard to do, but that does not mean that we should not do them. If I'm not mistaken, that is the whole point of this class."

"Sorry, Professor," Seamus said.

"Don't be sorry," Bane said reaching a shaking hand into his robes as if he was massaging his chest. "Chalk it up as your first lesson in this class."

The class didn't have a chance to react as the feeble old man suddenly and swiftly pulled his wand out of his robes and sent a stunning charm out that hit the entire class before they knew what was happening. They all felt themselves go numb and slide out of their chairs to the floor having no control over their own bodies. The numbness passed a few seconds later and they all began to stand up and get back in their seats. What they saw when they got up was that the spell hadn't affected quite everyone.

"Mr. Potter," Bane began, suddenly breathing normally and standing up straighter, "you are the only one of your classmates that was not affected by the spell I cast. How do you explain that?"

"I had cast a shield charm around myself as soon as you came into the room, Professor," Harry answered.

"Remarkable," Bane said impressed. "I have done that same trick at the beginning of every one of the seventh year classes I have taught since I began teaching. Not once has anyone escaped it. How did you know I was going to do it?"

"I didn't," Harry said. "It was just a precaution in the event something happened."

"Wonderful," Bane said with a smile on his face. "Let that be a lesson to you all. A person who practices the dark arts is likely to be a very cunning individual, and use trickery to weaken your response ability. You all watched me walk in the classroom acting as if I was a feeble old man. I slowed my pace and quickened my breath in order to gain your sympathy. You all sat there and watched while I reached into my robes and took hold of my wand, and yet all you saw was an old man who could drop dead at any moment. Do you know why they were so easily fooled, Mr. Potter?"

"Because they trusted you, as a Hogwarts teacher, not to harm them," Harry said.

"Yet you did not," Bane said.

"I've learned not to trust anyone until you get to know them," Harry said.

"Sound advice," Bane said still smiling. "I hope some day I will be able to earn your trust then."

"Outside of this class you already have, Professor," Harry said. "Inside of this class, not a chance."

"Ah," Bane said chuckling, "wisdom beyond your years."

"Are you going to stun us every day like that, Professor?" Dean asked.

"Goodness no, Mr. Thomas," Bane responded. "I only stun everyone at the beginning of class on the first day. I won't do it again."

Just the same, most of the class took the trouble to cast a shield charm around themselves anyway. They didn't have any idea what the American professor might have up his sleeve next.

Professor Bane went on to explain to them the kinds of things he was planning on teaching them during the year. Having looked back over the lesson plans of his predecessors, he found them to be somewhat chaotic. He told them that with a few well planned lessons he felt that he would be able to fill in the gaps where they had fallen behind as well as teach them all of the things that were expected from a seventh year student.

"If there is time," Professor Bane said, "I would like to teach you all an all but forgotten form of magic that I always try to teach to my students back in America. In fact, I am one of only three know people in America that know how to use the craft properly. How many of you have ever heard of circle magic?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up instantly, but what they were amazed to find was that Harry's hand went up almost as quickly.

"Well," Bane said, "the surprises never stop around here. I didn't think any of you would have heard of it at all. I believe your hand was up first, Miss Granger."

"I read once," Hermione began as she usually did, "that a magic circle could be used as a protection for anyone who stood inside it. They fell out of favor though, because they were complicated and took a great deal of time to draw out, therefore making them impractical to use against a much faster wand spell."

"Quite true," Bane said. "Is there anything you can add to that Mr. Potter?"

"The circle can also be used to amplify the power of a wand spell, or conjure other forces outside of the circle to help battle an enemy," Harry said.

"Very good," Bane said actually sounding impressed that they knew so much. "Unfortunately, what Miss Granger said is true. Drawing the circle is very complicated and time consuming, and not of much practical use in a real time battle."

"Wasn't an American wizard in the nineteenth century working on a way to conjure a circle using a wand spell?" Harry asked.

Bane just sat there for a moment wondering just how much Harry knew about circles before he said, "It is true that some have tried, but none have ever been successful."

"But I have," Harry said.

Every eye in the class turned to Harry half expecting to hear that it was a joke, but Harry just sat and looked calmly back into the eyes of Professor Bane.

"That is quite a boast, Mr. Potter," Bane said not sure if he should be proud of him for his nerve or scold him for his impudence. "Would you like to demonstrate that for the class?"

Harry got up without saying a word and walked to the front of the class, took out his wand and held it upright in the center of his chest as he softly said, "Valaya atra saikata."

They all watched as Harry pointed his wand at the floor and a sandy substance spewed out, arranging itself around him in two neat circles. One of the circles formed a few inches inside of the other, and between them was some kind of writing that none of them recognized. Everyone, including Professor Bane, was speechless as they studied the strange writing and thought about the words that brought them forth.

After taking a few seconds to recover, Bane said, "Extraordinary, Mr. Potter. I have to admit that I am not familiar with the language written in the circle."

"Sanskrit," Harry said.

"Of course further tests will have to be conducted to determine if this circle would actually protect a person who was standing inside of it," Bane said still not able to take his eyes off of the circle.

"Go ahead and test it now if you like," Harry said.

"I am reluctant to try it, Mr. Potter," Bane said looking at him for the first time since the circle was conjured. "If it is not properly formed, then you could be seriously injured."

Harry just grinned as he said, "Don't worry, Professor. A simple stunning spell won't do any permanent damage even if it did get through."

"If you are sure you don't mind, Mr. Potter," Bane said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry nodded to Professor Bane that he was ready, and Bane sent a stunning spell directly at him. An instant later there was a small flash as the spell hit something before it reached Harry, and the energy of the spell dissipated around Harry. The circles glowed a fire red for only a few seconds before returning to their original sandy color.

"Nivarta," Harry said pointing his wand at the ground once more as the sand flew back to where it had come from.

"How long have you known how to do this," Bane asked.

"Only a couple of months," Harry responded.

"But Harry," Hermione said, "that would mean that you did it in the summer when you weren't supposed to do magic. How in the world did you manage it?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said.

"We seem to be getting that quite a lot lately," Ron said.

"I think what we have seen here today, class," Bane began, "is something monumental in the world of magic. I'm not quite used to this house point system you use here since we don't use it in America, but I think some are definitely in order. Do you think fifty would be too many?"

Not surprisingly, the Gryfindors in the class seemed to be alright with that number. Their first class couldn't have started off better as far as hey were concerned.

"Very well then," Bane said, "fifty it is then. I think I need to send a few owls to some colleagues in America, so I hope you will all forgive me if I let class out a bit early today. Please read the first two chapters in your book for the next class."

Everyone got up and turned to walk for the door. A few seconds later, all but three of them found themselves lying numbly on the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked back to see what had happened.

"I thought you said you weren't going to stun us any more, Professor," Seamus said.

"On the contrary Mr. Finnigan," Bane answered. "I said I wouldn't do it at the beginning of class. I never said anything about the end."


	9. Potions

Since the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was cut so short, Harry had plenty of time on his hands to do whatever he wanted. Hermione and Ron were both intent on pressing him for an answer to what he had been doing during the summer, but he shook them off by telling them he would tell them everything later. They weren't going to let him off that easy, but he promised them he would tell them everything later that night after dinner.

Hermione had taken off for the library to get in a bit of pre-class studying, and Ron went along with her just because he couldn't come up with a good excuse not to. Harry though had as good of an excuse as any love struck boyfriend could. He was going to sit outside the potions classroom where Ginny was currently imprisoned, just in case Snape decided to let them out early. They all knew that was a hopeless cause, but Harry was all right with just being that much closer to Ginny.

Snape stayed true to form though, letting the class out at least five minutes late. Ginny emerged from the class in what Harry could tell to be a barely controlled temper. She turned and caught sight of him leaning against the wall though, and her anger seemed to fade almost instantly.

"Don't tell me he kept us that late," Ginny said. "How did you manage to get here from your class so quick?"

"We got out early," Harry said still wondering what had made Ginny so angry. "How was potions? Any problems?"

"Not in the first three seconds," Ginny said, some of the temper returning. "After that was barely tolerable though."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny started to tell him everything, but caught herself in time to ask, "Don't you have potions next?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"I should probably wait until later to tell you then," Ginny said. "Gryffindor can't afford to have that many points taken off on the first day."

"Oh he wouldn't," Harry said getting a hint of what it could be. "It was me wasn't it? He picked on you during the entire class just because you're dating me."

Ginny was afraid to say anything one way or the other. If she denied it, Harry would know she was lying. If she confirmed it, she was afraid, seeing the look in Harry's eyes, of what might happen.

"I thought as much," Harry said fuming already. "I'll deal with it."

"Harry don't," Ginny said. "That's what he wants. Don't you know that? I can handle Snape on my own. You just worry about brewing your potions right and not letting your temper control you."

Harry realized that she was right. The anger and hostility that Voldemort had put into him was threatening to take control of his actions. Harry forced himself to calm as he had in countless meditation sessions over the summer. He had only to concentrate on Ginny's eyes to lose himself in an ocean of tranquility.

Once his breathing had returned to normal, Harry said, "You're right. What would I do without you?"

"I hope you won't have to find that out any time soon," Ginny said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

Harry and Ginny were just parting when Cassidy walked up and said, "Hi Ginny. Hi Harry."

"Hi Cassidy," they both responded together.

"I am in the right place for potions aren't I?" Cassidy asked looking at the door to the classroom.

"This is it alright," Harry said.

"So how is Professor Snape as a teacher?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm probably not the one to ask," Harry said. "We usually don't get along too well."

"Not get along with you?" Cassidy asked. "He must be awful then."

"I had better be getting to my next class or I'll be late," Ginny said not wanting to elaborate on Cassidy's observation. "I'll see you for lunch, Harry."

"I'll be there," Harry said not wanting to let her go.

"It was good to see you again, Ginny," Cassidy said a bit too sweetly for Ginny's comfort.

"You too," Ginny said as she turned to go.

"She seems like a great girl," Cassidy said.

"The best," Harry said still lost in watching Ginny walk down the hall.

"Shall we go in then?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure," Harry said forcing his attention away from Ginny.

There were only a couple of other students in the classroom by the time they entered. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would soon be joining him. He also knew that it wouldn't do any good for him to take a seat in the back. Snape would seek him out no matter if he sat in the hallway.

"Are there any kind of assigned seats in this class?" Cassidy asked.

"No," Harry said. "Not unless Professor Snape decided to change things this year."

"Would you mind if I sat with you then?" Cassidy asked. "I don't really know anyone else very well yet."

"I don't mind," Harry said. "It will be a first in this class though. Gryffindors and Slytherin usually don't mix much."

"I think it's awful," Cassidy began, "the way they split you into these houses and create a natural competition between you."

"I guess I never really thought about it any other way," Harry said. "You don't have houses at your school in America?"

"No," Cassidy answered. "They go out of their way to promote cooperation between all of the students. Don't any of the houses here ever mix together?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Three of them anyway."

"Just not Slytherin I take it," Cassidy said.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with a Slytherin since I've been here at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Oh," Cassidy said, "that is so wrong. I can't let that last for long. People who never step outside their own house miss the rest of the world."

"You'll find quite a bit of resistance to that," Harry said, "especially in your own house."

"Hey Harry," Ron said from behind them.

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione standing there seeming a bit confused to see a Slytherin sitting with him.

"I know," Cassidy said to them. "Harry told me that Gryffindor and Slytherin don't ever mix, but you all are the only ones I've really been able to feel comfortable with so far. If you're too uncomfortable with my sitting here though, I'll move somewhere else."

"Of course not," Hermione said. "It was just a bit of a shock to see it at first."

"I can't wait to see how Snape reacts," Ron said with a grin.

"He'll probably find some way to blame Harry for it and take points away from Gryffindor again," Hermione said.

"Does he really do it that often?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't think there has been a class yet where Snape didn't take at least ten points away from Harry," Ron said. "Gryffindor loses more points in potions class since Harry got here than it does in any other class or at any other time during the school year."

"Except of course when Snape is patrolling the hallways," Hermione added.

"Incredible," Cassidy said. "Why does he do that to Harry?"

"He hates my dad," Harry said.

"But I thought your dad was killed," Cassidy said.

"He was," Harry said. "Snape never got to take his anger out on him, so he has to settle for taking it out on me."

"How thick do you have to be, Potter," Malfoy said as he walked into the classroom and spotted Harry. "Why do you even bother taking a potions class?"

Cassidy turned around and Malfoy realized for the first time where she was sitting. She leveled a glare at him that was enough to silence him immediately, and made him take a seat on the other side of the room.

"I still say the sorting hat made a mistake," Ron said.

"Maybe it just isn't used to examining an American brain," Cassidy said with a smile. "It doesn't matter to me what house I'm in though. I make friends with whom ever I please."

Snape suddenly entered the room out of his adjoining office and waved his wand to close and lock the doors at the back of the room.

"As you can see," Snape said in his usual stern manner, "doors to the class will be locked at the exact time class is to begin every day. Anyone not inside by then will miss the class and points will be deducted from your final grade. Snape looked over at Harry when he mentioned it and the scowl on his face seemed to drop, if possible, even further when he saw who was sitting with him.

After a moment taken to recover from the initial shock, Snape looked right at Harry and said, "Well, Potter, you seem to be doing a better job of picking your friends. Miss Silverwood may prove to be a good influence on you. You should warn her though that you tend to drag your friends down with you in this class."

"I think she should be fine since I'm not dating her, Professor Snape," Harry said pointedly wondering if Snape would take the bait.

"Careful, Potter," Snape seethed. "Disrespectful insinuations could be grounds for taking points. I would hate for that to happen. Just to show you how much I want you to earn points in this class, a little quiz perhaps. Answer the questions correctly and Gryffindor will earn points. Give the wrong answer and you will lose points. Would you like to try, Potter?"

"Professor Snape, I don't think that is…" Cassidy began to say.

"I will warn you only once Miss Silverwood," Snape said cutting her off, " you speak only when asked to in this class. I will overlook it this time since you are new to the school and don't know the rules as well as everyone else."

"I'll do it," Harry said calmly.

"Harry, don't," Hermione said.

"That is five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Snape said with a smile of satisfaction. "You have been here long enough to know the rules."

"We'll get them back soon enough," Harry said. "Five points per question? Or would you like to raise the stakes a bit?"

"What did you have in mind?" Snape said intrigued.

"Five questions," Harry said. "Each one worth, say, twenty points?"

"You must have lost your mind over the summer, Potter," Snape said smiling as Hermione and Ron had to bite their tongues to keep from saying the same thing to Harry . "You would throw away one hundred points that easily?"

"Or gain them that easily," Harry said. "That isn't all I want in return though. If I get the questions right, then you can't turn around and take them back away at any point during the day. If you do take points away, they have to come from your own house."

"And when you lose?" Snape asked.

"Then you can take as many other points from Gryffindor as you feel are necessary," Harry answered

All of the Gryffindors in the class didn't know if they wanted to cheer Harry for standing up to Snape, or beat him to within an inch of his life for even opening his mouth.

"And the questions?" Snape asked seeming like a man who was anxious to make the kill.

"Can be about the magical uses or properties of any potion ingredient," Harry said.

"Fool," Snape spat, "you should have at least limited it to ingredients we have covered in class."

"I only have one more condition," Harry said. "From now on, if you have a problem with me you take it up with me, not my girlfriend."

Snape was so beside himself with joy at the opportunity Harry had laid before him, he would have agreed to almost anything if it meant bringing the famous Harry Potter down a few notches.

"Agreed," Snape said with a sadistic grin as he wrapped his robes about him. "Dicentra spectabilis."

"One of the main ingredients in several love potions," Harry said immediately astonishing everyone, "though it is rarely used since it's effects are more temporary than some other more trusted ingredients."

Snape was surprised, but not wanting to show any signs of being flustered said, "Farsera speciosa."

"Minor ingredient in a potion used during meditations to help focus thought," Harry said.

"Bloodwort," Snap said.

"A resin that can be combined with other more minor ingredients and burned to drive away evil and negativity," Harry said.

"Inula dysenterica," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Used in a potion to drive out possessive spirits in exorcisms," Harry said.

"Quickbane," Snape forced out.

Harry paused for a moment to give Snape some hope that he may not know the answer before he said, "Reduces the influence of outside stimuli on mental processes, therefore it is used as one of the main ingredients in a potion helping werewolves resist transformation during the full moon."

Snape was so livid he could barely see straight much less teach a class, so he turned and began walking toward his office. He waved his wand at the doors he had locked and they flew open as he said, "Class dismissed."

"I think you forgot something, Professor," Harry said. "I believe you have some points to award."

Everyone in the room was sure that Snape was going to turn around and hex Harry. They all waited as Snape stood motionless with is back to them just outside his office door.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor," Snape finally said grudgingly just before he slammed his office door behind him.

The entire class was so stunned by what had just happened that not one of them other than Harry began to stand up. They all looked at him and saw that he had a small grin on his face. He was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Harry gathered all of his things and turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I'll see you all at lunch. I'm going to go and wait for Ginny to get out of her class."

They all just stared as Harry walked out of the classroom. They could swear they heard him humming to himself as he walked down the hallway outside.


	10. Picnic by the Lake

As Harry left the Potions classroom, he felt a great sense of satisfaction with himself. He had endured six years of harassment from Snape, and for the first time he felt that he had finally dealt a blow for his side. More importantly, he had done it without having his heart rate increase even one beat, and had not pulled his wand out to give Snape the hexing he had dreamed of giving him for years.

Harry was so pleased with himself, and realizing that he had even more time to waste than he had after his first class, that he got an idea while on his way to the transfiguration classroom. Instead of going straight there, he took a detour to a place where most Hogwarts students never even thought of going.

Harry stepped through the entrance and saw a flurry of activity that he was hesitant to interrupt. He was on the verge of changing his mind and turning back when a shrill cry of joy stopped him.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said as he spotted Harry and immediately stopped what he was doing to walk over and greet Harry.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said. "I hope you're well."

"Dobby is so lucky to have someone like the noble Harry Potter to care how he is doing," Dobby said. "Dobby is doing quite well here at Hogwarts thanks to his friend Harry Potter."

"I'm glad to hear it," Harry said.

"Is there something that Harry Potter needs that Dobby can do for him?" Dobby asked hopefully.

"Actually," Harry said with a smile, "there is something I would like if it's possible."

Ginny walked out of the Transfiguration classroom and was stopped in her tracks as she noticed Harry leaning against the wall just like he had been when she got out of Potions.

"Oh no, Harry," Ginny said concerned. "You didn't get yourself kicked out of Potions did you?"

"No," Harry said walking over to her. "Actually, Snape let class out early."

"Early?" Ginny asked not believing that she had heard him right.

"Yep," Harry said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"But Snape never…" Ginny protested after Harry had broken the kiss.

"Let's not talk about Snape anymore," Harry said. "It's such a beautiful day, I thought you might like to take a walk down by the lake."

Ginny stood back and looked at Harry trying to determine if he was being serious or not before she said, "You would rather take a walk by the lake instead of eating lunch."

"There's plenty of time," Harry said.

Ginny hesitated, but realized she couldn't say no to him if she tried, and said, "Alright, but it'll be your head if I don't get to eat lunch."

Harry smiled as he stuck out his arm for Ginny. She put her arm in his and they walked leisurely down the hallway toward the nearest exit to the grounds. They walked down to the lake and watched the ripples on the water roll in to the shore.

Harry turned toward Ginny and gave her a long tender kiss, and as he broke away he said softly, "I can't tell you how much I wish this moment wouldn't end. I have everything I need right here."

"I agree with you in part, Harry," Ginny said, making Harry look questioningly at her. "I have everything I need, except lunch. I'm starving."

"Patience, love," Harry said. "I have everything under control."

Just then Ginny looked beside them as a blanket appeared with a full spread of picnic food arrayed on top of it.

"Lunch is served, My Lady," Harry said with a slight bow.

"How did you do this?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Well," Harry said, "I happen to have some very influential friends in the kitchens around here."

"A good thing for you," Ginny said. "Any longer and you would have been standing here on your own while I went to get some lunch."

"Then by all means," Harry said, "let's eat."

Harry and Ginny sat down and ate happily together. When they had both eaten their fill, Harry laid his head in Ginny's lap and let her attempt to smooth down his unruly hair.

"It's really going to be strange around here next year," Ginny said half to herself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny began, "you will have graduated, but I'll be stuck here for another year without you."

"I guess I never thought about that," Harry said as he sat up wondering why that never occurred to him.

"You'll go off to continue your training as an auror," Ginny said, "and I'll be sitting here by the lake longing to relive this moment."

"Well maybe I could get a job in Hogsmead," Harry said thinking out loud. "That way we would at least see each other on Hogsmead weekends."

"But you've wanted to be an auror for years now," Ginny said. "I don't want you to give that up just because we'll have to spend time apart. It would hurt me more to know that I was the thing that caused that dream to die."

"Sometimes dreams change," Harry said. "Nobody ever said I had to start my auror training right after I graduate. It wouldn't hurt anything to wait a year or two."

"No, Harry," Ginny said. "I can't let you do that. You need to get as much training as you can for when..."

"When I fight Voldemort," Harry said finishing her thought.

Ginny felt a deep guilt for bringing up the subject on what Harry had meant to be such a nice picnic. Of all of the things she could have said, she had brought up the one subject she knew to avoid most of all.

"I am so sorry, Harry," Ginny said. "I didn't mean to ruin this day for you."

"You haven't," Harry said taking hold of her hand. "Listen, I want to make it clear here and now that I know my fight with Voldemort is coming near. No one knows that more that I do. I expect it to happen before I graduate this year. I know that shocks you, but it's something I've been working very hard to prepare for. When it comes, I'll do the very best I can to end it once and for all. Until then, I am not about to let Voldemort influence my life like you might think. I'm perfectly all right with discussing Voldemort, and our impending battle, with people. Most of all you. I feel closer to you right now then I have ever been to anyone. The only reason I never bring it up myself is because I know it makes other people uncomfortable to talk about it."

"I don't want to lose you, Harry," Ginny said as she pressed her tear stained face to Harry's chest.

"I don't want to lose you either," Harry said. "I just want to make the most of whatever time we have left together, whether it's five minutes or a hundred years. I'm going to love you with every part of my soul for as long as I can."

Harry tilted Ginny's head back and kissed her until both of them felt the joy coursing through them as it always did.

"Hmmm." Dobby said, causing Harry and Ginny to look and see who had sneaked up on them so quietly.

"Dobby is sorry to interrupt Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said, "but he wanted to make sure you knew that you will be late for your classes if you do not leave now."

Harry looked down at his watch and realized that he was right. They wouldn't have to run, but they weren't far from having to.

"Thanks for everything, Dobby," Harry said as he and Ginny got up to leave. "You're a real friend."

Dobby couldn't have been more proud as he snapped his fingers and vanished the picnic blanket away. Harry Potter was the greatest wizard that ever lived, he was sure. And to the end of his days he would make sure that all of the other house elves knew it.


	11. Confessions

The remainder of the day went smoothly for Harry. None of his other classes got out early enough to meet Ginny, but his lunch picnic with her turned out to be enough to sustain him through the rest of his classes. He was looking forward to seeing her in the common room when all of their classes were done. He thought that they would have time for another walk around the grounds before they had to go to dinner.

He was looking forward to getting away from Ron and Hermione for a while anyway. They had been pestering him all day to tell them what he had done during the summer to suddenly become a whiz in every one of his classes. Harry had tried to tell them that it didn't really matter as long as he kept earning points for Gryffindor. While they agreed that it was great that Harry had personally managed to earn more points on the first day than some of the houses usually got in the first six months; they still wanted to know what mutation he had undergone that made him able to answer any question, and perform magic that no other wizard had ever been able to.

Harry's hopes of taking a late walk with Ginny and watching the sunset were not to be though, as Professor McGonagall walked into the common room and told Harry that Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet with him right away. Knowing that there was no way to get out of it, Harry left word with Neville of where he had gone, and told him to tell Ginny about it. It wasn't until after he left that he wondered if Neville's memory had gotten any better over the summer.

Professor McGonagall walked Harry all the way to Dumbledore's office, and when she took him inside, Professor Dumbledore said, "You should stay for this as well since you are Harry's head of house Professor McGonagall. You seem to have had quite an eventful day, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, suspecting what the meeting might be about.

"From what I hear, you managed to earn one hundred and seventy five points for your house today," Dumbledore said looking down over his glasses at Harry. "I asked you to come here about one hundred of those points. Professor Snape has filed a protest with me over your actions in Potions class today. He seems to think that you managed to cheat in some way on an oral quiz."

"There was never any cheating, Professor," Harry said. "There was no way for me to cheat. I had no prior knowledge that he would choose to give me a quiz or what would be on it, so there was no way to have arranged for anyone to help me."

"How do you explain it then that you were able to answer every question correctly," Dumbledore said calmly, "even though Professor Snape assures me the test was designed so that you shouldn't have been able to answer correctly."

"With all due respect to Professor Snape," Harry said, "he has no way of knowing, in advance, what I might know. I spent a good part of the summer studying potion ingredients. That, in addition to what I uncovered in my own mind this past summer, was all I needed to know."

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. "What did you uncover in your mind?"

"That is something that I will discuss with you, with Harry's permission," Dumbledore said, "after Harry is on his way back to the common room."

"I don't mind," Harry said. "I think Professor McGonagall should know just in case something happens."

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I just need to tell you that I have reviewed Professor Snape's complaint, and informed him that there is nothing that can be done unless he can show any evidence of cheating."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"You are welcome," Dumbledore said. "By the way Harry, I hear that we also have you to thank for Professor Bane's considerable good mood. I haven't seen a Hogwarts teacher that excited since Professor McGonagall told me she had found a new seeker for her house team some years ago."

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room expecting to find no sight of anyone since they would all be down at dinner. To his surprise, there was someone still there waiting for him.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Harry said walking over and taking her in his arms. "He just had to tell me about a complaint Snape had made to him."

"You never did tell me why he let class out early," Ginny said pulling back to look at him.

"I'm hungry," Harry said trying to change the subject. "Why don't we go down to dinner now."

"Alright," Ginny said taking his hand. "You can tell me all about Potions class on the way."

Harry just smiled at her as he led her out of the common room. Knowing that she would drag it out of him or hear it from someone else anyway, he spent most of the trip to the Great Hall relating to her everything he could remember about his potions class. Unknown to Harry, it was his friendly conversation with Cassidy Silverwood that bothered her more than what had happened with Snape.

A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table as Harry and Ginny walked in. As usually happened at dinner, everyone checked on where the house points stood and found Gryffindor had jumped out to a substantial lead that the other houses would be hard pressed to catch. It hadn't taken long for the tales of what Harry had done during the day to get around. From the way they congratulated him, a person would have thought he had just won the house cup for them single handedly.

As hungry as he might have been, it didn't take long for Harry to grab some food and suggest that they get it to go. He told Ron and Hermione to grab Neville and meet him in the room of requirement.

Twenty minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna walked through the door into the room of requirement to find themselves standing in the Hogwarts Library. They spotted Harry and Ginny sitting at one of the tables, and went over and sat down with them.

"I just wanted all of you to be here so I could explain to you what I did over the summer," Harry said. "Actually I spent most of it right here in this room."

"In the room of requirement?" Hermione asked. "But Harry, that's impossible. Hogwarts is closed over the summer. How would you have gotten in?"

"With this," Harry said as he unwrapped a coin he had pulled out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked. "Is that a portkey?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I made it last year before I left, so that I would be able to come back here when I wanted and then return to my room at the Dursley's."

"Brilliant," Neville said. "You can't do magic outside of Hogwarts, so you make a portkey to bring you back here so that you can."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"This is what you meant wasn't it Harry?" Ginny asked. "At lunch today you told me that you had been working hard to prepare for your battle with Voldemort."

"Right," Harry said.

"I find it hard to believe that Harry Potter spent an entire summer reading and doing research," Hermione said.

"I didn't," Harry said. "Remember that this room can be whatever I need it to be. Sometimes it was the library, but other times it was an assortment of other rooms. Sometimes it was the streets of Hogsmead, or the Forbidden Forest. I also did quite a bit of meditating."

"So why the sudden change, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Studying and meditating aren't things that we've ever associated with you before."

"I should think it was Voldemort," Luna said airily. "Perhaps Harry finally realized how close his battle really was."

"That's partially true," Harry said. "At the end of last year I was having flashes of memory, but they weren't memories that I should have remembered. They were Voldemort's memories. At first I thought he was placing the thoughts into my head on purpose, but my occulemency practice had taught me how to block something like that from happening without my knowing it. I kept looking for external ways he might have been doing it, but eventually I thought to take a look internally.

"My meditations quickly showed me what I feared to be true. Professor Dumbledore always thought that Voldemort transferred some of his power to me the night he gave me my scar. That's how he explained my being able to speak parcletongue. What I found was that he did much more than transfer some power to me. What he actually did was to copy everything he knew at the time into my brain without either of us knowing it."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said horrified for him. "Please tell me you don't have a memory of…"

"Killing my parents?" Harry asked. "Unfortunately, I have a clear memory of that and every other time he killed someone. Once I started digging to find these hidden memories, I couldn't stop them from flooding back to me of their own will. I've been meditating all summer to calm my mind so I can keep a handle on which memories are mine and which are his, but they've become such a part of me that the line isn't so clear cut all the time."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione said as tears dripped from her chin. "I never should have pressured you to tell us what you had been doing during the summer."

"I'm sorry too, mate," Ron said. "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"I spent quite a bit of time feeling sorry for myself," Harry said. "I won't lie to you. I would love to have some of the memories taken out of my head somehow, but there are other things that I need to keep."

"What could Voldemort give you that you would want to keep?" Neville asked.

"His knowledge of magic," Harry answered. "His intellectual research abilities. The knowledge of what his favorite spells are and how they can be blocked. All of these things that I know about him, that he isn't aware that I know, could be just the edge I need to defeat him once and for all."

"So when you answered all of Snape's questions in Potions today…" Ron said.

"I drew on those memories to help me get the right answer," Harry said. "I know more about making potions right now than Snape could ever dream of. I've even been working on a special one of my own over the summer."

"And the magic circle in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"Only partially in that case," Harry said. "Voldemort knew about circle magic and tried to produce one with a wand spell, but eventually gave up thinking it was impossible."

"But you did it," Neville said.

"Yes," Harry said. "I used the room of requirement to make a room that had all of the information that had ever been written down about the study of circles. What I found out was that they had been around much longer than most people today give them credit for. They were all trying spells in Latin or Greek. I started trying some of the older languages and finally found out that Sanskrit got a reaction. After that it was just a matter of finding the right words."

"Wait a minute." Ginny said waving her hand. "What is all this about magic circles?"

"That's right," Hermione said. "I forgot that you weren't there in class with us. I guess I thought Harry would have told you about it already."

"I just managed to drag what happened in Potions out of him," Ginny said. "I didn't know there was anything else I should have been asking about."

Hermione took the next few minutes to fill Ginny in on what Harry had done and how excited Professor Bane had been about it.

"But Harry," Luna began, having just heard the story for the first time as well, "if this is something you didn't want Voldemort to know about, you probably shouldn't have revealed it to anyone in front of a class. If Professor Bane tells the wrong people in Slytherin it will be just an owl away from Voldemort knowing about it."

"I realized that shortly after class had ended," Harry said. "Before I went to meet Ginny, I went back to see Professor Bane. He agreed not to mention it to any of his other classes, and to only send owls to people he trusted with instructions to keep the information to themselves for a while. In exchange I agreed to go to America and give a demonstration to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes at the school in Salem."

"So you think one of these circles will help you to defeat Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"Possibly," Harry responded. "I really had another purpose in mind for them though. I was really thinking of it as a weapon against the dementors. Remember that a circle can be used for more than defense. I was working on a way to amplify a patronus charm using a circle."

"But why, Harry?" Ron asked. "Your patronus is already strong enough to run the dementors off."

"I'm not trying to run them off, Ron," Harry answered. "I'm trying to kill them."

"Can a dementor be killed?" Neville asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "I've been doing some research here over the summer about them. Not many people realize that the dementors were once wizards. I guess you would say that they had formed sort of a cult that was obsessed with becoming immortal. They found a way to get their immortality, but by the time they realized what the price for it was it was too late. Since then they've turned into creatures that have to feed off of the very life force of others to survive. They have an existence that has trapped them in between life and death with no way to achieve either. I think that a sufficiently powerful patronus would be able to give them their final push into death."

"Have you had any luck with it yet?" Hermione asked amazed.

"I have been able to make my patronus much stronger," Harry said, "but I still haven't been able to make it strong enough."

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been testing it in this room all summer?" Ginny asked. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have been killed by a dementor created in this room just as easily as a real one, and no one would have known until somebody came in here and found you."

"At the time, I wasn't really thinking about what happened to me," Harry said. "If you remember, I was still dealing with losing Sirius on top of everything else that has happened since Voldemort killed my parents. It wasn't safety I was looking for. It was revenge. I can't be expected to think clearly with all of that running through my head."

"Do you really think the dementors will be that much of a problem?" Hermione asked. "After all, they haven't been heard from since they abandoned Azkaban and freed all of the death eaters they had there."

"I think we should bet on it," Harry said. "They're still working for Voldemort. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if he was just waiting to use them where he thought it would do the most damage."

"If they or the death eaters come near this place," Neville said with a determination that they had not heard from him before, "you can count on the D.A. to stand against them."

"Which brings up another point, Harry," Hermione said. "When are you going to call the first D.A. meeting?"

"I hadn't really given it too much thought," Harry said.

"I would expect an increased number of Ravenclaws to join this year, Harry," Luna said. "There seems to be great interest since all of the members from last year did substantially better in Defense Against the Dark Arts than those who didn't come to the meetings."

"But we've only been back in school for one day," Harry said. "How can there be that much interest already?"

"Well they all read the flyer of course," Luna said.

"There's a flyer?" Harry asked.

"I must have forgotten to mention that to you, Harry," Hermione said. "I sort of took the liberty of handing out an information sheet to be posted on the common room bulletin boards about it. I didn't think you would mind."

"Oh of course not," Harry said a bit sarcastically. "While we're on a roll, does anyone else have anything they would like to confess while we're all here?"


	12. True Colors

I was the Friday of that week that Harry chose to hold the first D.A. meeting of the year. As it turned out, he was the one who learned something that day. The room he had created for the meeting had always been large enough for every other meeting, but the number of students that showed up that year was nothing short of shocking. Even before they had all arrived, he had been forced to change the room to one that resembled the great hall so that they would have room to spread out.

Harry didn't know how he was ever going to be able to teach all of them anything. He liked to walk among the students while they practiced so he could offer one on one help. There is no way that he would have the time to make it around to every group unless they had the class last most of the day.

"Unless you have a time turner that we don't know about, Harry," Hermione began in response to Harry's latest suggestion as they sat at dinner, "I don't see how you can possibly do it that way. I don't think you realize just how much of your time that would take up. You would have to squeeze in all of your regular classes, quidditch practice, and don't forget that we'll be taking our N.E.W.T. exams this year."

"I know it won't be easy," Harry said. "I just don't see any other way unless we cancel the D.A. classes all together. I can't teach that large of a group all at once. It just isn't my style of teaching."

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny said. "Maybe you should let some of the other D.A members teach the first and second year students. At least that would only leave you with two separate classes to teach."

"I don't think that would work, Ginny," Neville said. "Think about why we all started coming to the classes in the first place. It wasn't just because we wanted to learn more Defense Against the Dark Arts. How many people would have come if you or Hermione or anyone else had been teaching it? The reason people come is because of Harry. They know that what he teaches doesn't just come from a book. He has actually faced Voldemort on several occasions and lived to tell about it. None of us can substitute for that."

They all just sat their and looked at Neville for a while, admiring his passion, before Harry said, "Thanks, Neville. I think you may be selling yourself a little bit short though. I may have fought Voldemort, but you were all the ones who were there fighting the death eaters right beside me. You deserve the same credit I do."

"Sure we know that," Ron said, "but Neville is right. In the eyes of the rest of the students, you are still the general. We may be your lieutenants, but they aren't going to accept any substitutes for the real thing."

"Then I guess that's the way it has to be," Harry said. "I'll take the first and second years on Mondays, third fourth and fifth years on Tuesdays, and sixth and seventh years on Sundays. That will still leave Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday for class work and quidditch practice."

"Hold on, Harry," Ron said. "You forgot to include Thursday in that list."

"I didn't forget," Harry said. "Thursday is for Ginny."

Everyone looked over to Ginny to notice that she turned a light shade of red even as a smile spread over her face that told everyone that one of her fears had just been laid to rest.

"Hello everyone," Cassidy said, breaking them all out of their thinking. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. If I am, I'll come back later."

"It's alright," Harry said. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask a question about something I heard," Cassidy said. "Are you teaching some kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts study group or something?"

"Something like that," Harry responded.

"Well, I heard that there were flyers put up in the other common rooms about it," Cassidy said. "I haven't seen one in the Slytherin common room though."

"You have to understand," Hermione said, "this class is designed specifically to train students to defend themselves if they ever encounter a death eater. There are some of the students who are in your house whose parents are death eaters."

"Malfoy I suspect," Cassidy said.

"Along with some others," Hermione said.

"Well Malfoy is a twit," Cassidy said. "You shouldn't judge all of us just because Malfoy and his friends are bad apples. There are some of us who would love to come to the class."

"I don't think it would be a problem if you wanted to come," Harry said. "Seventh years will meet in the room of requirement on Sunday. We'll get back to you about a time by tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if I brought along some friends?" Cassidy asked.

"Anyone who wants to come is welcome," Harry said.

"Great," Cassidy said with a smile that made all of the boys watching from the other tables melt. "I'll be looking forward to it. See you all later."

Cassidy walked out of the great hall, and as usual most of the heads in the room turned and watched her go.

"Who would have ever imagined it?" Ron asked. "Slytherins in the D.A. meetings."

Harry was just about to respond when he looked up and realized that Malfoy was looking right at him with a stare of hatred.

Cassidy sat in a chair in the Slytherin common room as she composed several letters to her friends back in America. She had gotten several letters from them telling her how jealous they were that she was getting to sit next to Harry Potter in every potions class. She was wondering what they would say when they found out she was going to be taking a class where Harry Potter himself was going to be her teacher. She was sure to tell them that she thought she would need to have lots of one on one training. She was sure it was just the thing to drive them all mad.

Cassidy was just signing the last letter when she noticed that someone had stopped to stand just in front of her. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see that it was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"For the last time, Draco" Cassidy said, "I'm not interested in dating you."

"I can't believe you would fall for that aura of fame that people have created around that fool," Malfoy said maliciously.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked.

"I see the way you sit next to Potter in Potions and the way you look at him when you talk to him," Malfoy said with a sneer. "Let me give you a little piece of advice. It won't be a good idea to align yourself with Potter this year. I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Let me make something clear to you, Malfoy," Cassidy spat at him as she stood and caused him to take a step back. "I would advise you to stay out of my business. I make friends with who I need to."

"What do you mean need to?" Malfoy asked. "What possible need could you have of Potter?"

"Idiot," Cassidy said. "I bet you made your feelings about Harry known to him the first time you met him. If you had been smart, you should have done everything you could to become his friend. I'm sure your father and Voldemort would have valued what could have been gained with a supposed friendship with Harry. As it is you don't know anything about what he is like or what he really thinks or feels."

"Don't tell me you're hanging all over him because you hate him," Malfoy said. "You're only here for one year anyway. Why would you care about getting close to him?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to do something extraordinary," Cassidy said letting her emotions spill out more than she had intended, "and have it tainted by the knowledge that someone is poised to do something even greater?"

"What?" Draco said not quite getting what she meant.

"I defeated the most powerful dark wizard in America," Cassidy said fighting to hold back the rage inside of her, "and my name should have been on everyone's lips for it. But it wasn't. It was always Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his battle with Voldemort that he hadn't even fought yet were still what they were all talking about. Who was going to remember what I had done if Harry actually managed to defeat Voldemort? That, Malfoy, is why I'm here. That is what I gain from being close to Harry Potter. So send owls to whomever you need to and let them know that they have more to worry about than Harry. I'll defeat Voldemort myself, and I'll take down anyone else who gets in my way until then."


	13. Jealousy

By the time Sunday arrived, all of the houses had been notified of the schedule for the D.A. meetings. Harry waited in the room of requirement talking with his friends as they waited for everyone to arrive. Most of the sixth and seventh years he was used to seeing in the class, but there were enough new ones to justify his decision to split into the three classes. It would enable him to concentrate on come of the more advanced forms of magic with the older groups anyway.

Every head in the room turned to see Cassidy Silverwood walk into the door. It wasn't a real surprise to most of them since it had become fairly normal to see her mingling with the rest of the houses. The thing that surprised them was that she was followed by eight more girls in Slytherin robes.

Harry could sense the tension that had just formed in the room, and knowing that it was his job as the teacher to attempt to alleviate that tension, he walked over to Cassidy and said, "Welcome to the class. It's nice to see you all here. We're just waiting for a few more people to arrive before we get started."

"Thanks, Harry," Cassidy said smoothly. "Didn't I tell you that there would be other people in Slytherin who would like to come?"

"I'm glad to see that there are," Harry said. "I always wished there would be some, but I never thought any of you would want to come to a class that I taught."

"Not all of us feel the same way about you that Malfoy does, Harry," Cassidy said making Ginny cringe a bit at the way she said it.

"I hope there will be others that come to the other classes," Harry said.

"Quite a few seemed interested," Cassidy said. "I may have to come with them to get them here the first few times, but there is definitely an interest."

"Great," Harry said with a smile.

Once everyone was there, Harry started the class and told them that he would be starting out with some new attack and defensive spells. He explained the spells in great detail and asked the class to pair up to practice the spells individually. Most everyone paired up fairly quickly with someone from their own house or their significant other. The Slytherin were no exception as eight of the girls formed four groups. Unfortunately, that left Cassidy without a partner. Harry had originally planned on teaming with Ginny, but when he saw that Cassidy didn't have a partner, he asked Ginny to partner with her instead and give him the chance to walk around and give help where needed.

"Sure," Ginny said after only a slight hesitation.

"Cassidy," Harry said, "you can partner with Ginny."

"I'd love to," Cassidy responded in a voice that seemed like slightly forced sweetness to Ginny.

They had only practiced the spells on each other a couple of times when Cassidy said, "Harry is a great guy."

"I think so," Ginny said as nicely as she could manage.

"So how did you two meet?" Cassidy asked as if they were old friends.

"I met Harry when he was heading to Hogwarts for his first year," Ginny said.

"Oh that's right," Cassidy said. "I forgot that you were a year behind him. I guess he became friends with your brother first."

"That's right," Ginny said not wanting to discuss her personal life with Cassidy, but knowing that those questions were probably coming.

"So how long have you been dating him?" Cassidy asked.

"A few weeks," Ginny said.

"Really?" Cassidy asked. "From the way you two act I figured you had been going out for years."

"I guess if we had you would have read about it in those American newspapers where your friends get his picture from," Ginny said trying hard to keep her temper under control.

"I guess it can't be easy being the girlfriend of someone who is seen as a savior on one hand, and an international icon on the other," Cassidy said.

"Only to those who read about him in the newspaper," Ginny said. "To those of us who know him he's just Harry. A great wizard, but still, at the heart of it, just Harry."

"I imagine you're right," Cassidy said. "He certainly isn't what I thought he would be. I like him much more than I thought I would."

"Not really something you should tell his girlfriend," Ginny said feeling her face flush with anger.

"I'm sorry," Cassidy said sounding as genuine as she could. "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought he would be a snob that only associated with a select group of friends. Instead I found out that he was as open and giving with his friendship as a person could be."

Several seconds passed in silence between them as Ginny attacked and Cassidy defended before Harry said, "Be careful to complete that rotation of the wand tip when you defend Cassidy. If you don't complete it fully, it won't produce a shield strong enough to hold off the attack. Here, let me show you."

Ginny watched as Harry stepped up behind Cassidy and reached around to grab her wand hand. He guided her hand in a slow motion demonstration of the precise movement. As she watched, Ginny didn't know if she wanted to scream out or hex Cassidy as she watched a small grin form on her face.

Harry had them go through the exercise with one another one more time while he watched and proclaimed that they were both doing very well. Then he told the class that they were going to move on to something else for the rest of the class. He had them all sit on some mats that he conjured as he attempted to lead them through a meditation exercise that was designed to calm their minds. He told them that it would be something that they would do every time, as he would try to teach them all occlumency in the near future.

Ginny found it most difficult to calm herself. Every time she tried to empty her mind, thoughts of her conversation with Cassidy kept popping into her head. She could only wonder why it was that Harry couldn't see what was going on the way she saw it. At the end of class she told Harry that she wasn't feeling well and was going back to the common room and then on to bed. Harry offered to walk her back, but she told him to go ahead and answer everyone's questions and she would see him in the morning.

"Is something bothering Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Not that I know of," Hermione responded. "What makes you ask?"

"Well, she just left here saying she wasn't feeling well," Harry said. "She looked like she felt fine, but she looked as if she was upset about something."

"Nothing she's told me about," Hermione said. "I can go and check on her if you want me to."

"Please do," Harry said. "I hope she would have told me if it was something I did."

"Don't worry mate," Ron said. "Maybe she really is feeling bad. I mean, I hope she isn't, but if she is then…"

"You had better come with me, Ron," Hermione said, "before you put your foot in your mouth again."

"Thanks guys," Harry said as they turned to go.

After they had stepped outside, Cassidy walked up to Harry and said, "Great class, Harry. I've talked to all of the other Slytherin, and they say they thought it was great too."

"I'm glad to hear it," Harry said with a smile. "I guess I owe you a bit of thanks for getting them here."

"Speak nothing of it," Cassidy said. "I'll be back tomorrow with a larger number of first and second years."

"Well, the class tomorrow may be well below your level, but you're welcome to stay if you want," Harry said.

"I'd love to," Cassidy said. "I'll even help if you need me to."

"I think that would go a long way to making the other Slytherins feel more comfortable," Harry said.

"Well, I have some letters to write before I go to bed tonight," Cassidy said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Goodnight," Harry said as she turned to go.

When he got back to the common room, Harry spotted Hermione and Ron sitting next to the fire.

"No luck, Harry," Hermione said. "I tried to ask her if anything was wrong, but she just acted like she was already asleep. I took that to mean she really didn't want to talk about what ever it is."

"I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow," Harry said. "I'd go and find out right now if there wasn't that silly charm on the stairs to the girls dormitories."

"I can't believe even you haven't found a way around that one yet," Ron said.

"I doubt it would do any good," Harry said. "I wouldn't doubt it if there were other spells to get through even if you did manage to get past the stairs."

"Well you could just read her mind you know," Ron said. "You can do that now you know."

"I wouldn't invade her privacy like that," Harry said disturbed that Ron would even suggest it. "If she decides to tell me on her own, fine, but I won't do anything to force her to tell me. I know what it's like having someone else getting into your head. I hope none of you ever have to feel that."

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said. "I just didn't think about what I was saying before I said it, as usual."

"It's alright," Harry said. "I've been known to do the same thing a few times before."

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Cassidy was sitting in her usual chair by the fire, writing another letter to her friends back in America. Unbeknownst to Cassidy someone else had noticed her writing another letter, and walked up behind her to see if they could get a look at what she had written.

"You have got to be kidding me," Malfoy said as he swiped the letter out of Cassidy's lap before she could stop him.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Cassidy warned him.

"I can't believe how wonderful Harry is," Malfoy said reading the letter out loud. "I thought I was going to melt when he touched my hand."

"Stop it," Cassidy yelled as she lunged for the letter that Malfoy managed to hold up, out of her reach.

"It doesn't sound like you're using him to me," Malfoy said. "It sounds like you actually love him."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Cassidy yelled. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is," Malfoy said. "Speaking as someone you've rejected, I think I have a right to know who the competition is. I just can't believe it would be Potter. What kind of a Slytherin are you anyway?"

"A better one than you'll ever be, Malfoy," Cassidy said finally managing to tear the letter from Malfoy's hand.

"Don't bet on it," Malfoy sneered. "You had better watch your back if you align yourself with Potter. You won't even be safe in your own common room. Maybe you should beg the Gryffindors to let you join their house."

"I told you before, Malfoy," Cassidy said. "I have plans for my time here, and anyone who gets in my way will pay the price, even if they are from my own house."

"What about your precious Harry?" Malfoy asked bitterly. "Are you going to take him out if he interferes?"

"He won't," Cassidy answered.

"Then you don't know Potter as well as you think you do," Malfoy said.

"I think I know him well enough," Cassidy said. "And if you breathe a single word about what you read in my letter to anyone, I'll kill you myself."

Cassidy pulled her wand out before Malfoy could react and shoved it into his chest. Malfoy just put his hands up and backed away a few steps.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh, Silverwood," Malfoy said nastily. "You aren't the only one who knows how to play mind games you know."

Malfoy turned and walked over to the stairs that would take him to the boys' dormitories. Cassidy stood there considering whether she should go ahead and get rid of Malfoy, or take a chance that he would somehow reveal her true feelings for Harry to the entire school. He had disappeared from sight before Cassidy had really made her final choice, so there was nothing she could do but sit back and wait for the other shoe to drop.

The next morning, Harry got up early and went down to the common room to wait for Ginny. He spotted Hermione sitting in a chair opening a book.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said a bit surprised. "Kind of early for you isn't it?"

"I didn't sleep well," Harry said. "I was just to worried about Ginny."

"Well don't," Hermione said. "She's upstairs right now getting dressed. She popped right up out of bed this morning as if nothing was ever wrong. When I asked her, she said she was feeling better, but never said what had been wrong to begin with."

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well after all," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said with a smile as she walked over to his chair. "What are you doing up already? I thought I would have to come up to wake you like usual."

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said as she bent down and gave him a little kiss.

"Sorry to hear that, Harry," Ginny said. "I slept great."

"So you're feeling better this morning?" Harry asked.

"Loads," Ginny said smiling. "Feel like some breakfast?"

"Sure," Harry said. "What about you, Hermione?"

"I guess I had better go wake Ron up," Hermione said. "We'll meet you there."

Hermione had finally managed to roust Ron out of bed, and gotten him down to breakfast. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the doors along with Harry, Ginny and Neville. Everything was fine until Cassidy entered and said good morning as she passed on her way to the Slytherin table.

Hermione never would have noticed anything if she hadn't still had Ginny's problem from the previous night in her mind. It was subtle, but it was definitely there. Hermione noticed a slight stiffening in Ginny as if chills had just run down her spine when Cassidy passed. She knew that whatever her problem was, Cassidy Silverwood was at the heart of it. She decided it would be best if she talked to Ginny about it alone before she made a decision of whether to tell Harry about it or not.

Later that day, Hermione found her chance as she and Ginny waited in the common room for Harry and Ron before they went down to lunch.

"Don't try to deny it, Ginny," Hermione said. "It may have taken me a while to notice it, but there is definitely something going on between you two."

Ginny finally decided that she was fighting a losing battle, and said, "You're right. I do have a problem with her. I think she's trying to steal Harry away from me."

"What?" Hermione said. "Why would you think that?"

"I know it probably sounds crazy to you," Ginny said, "but I've had a feeling there was something I didn't like about her ever since that first day when she came over to introduce herself. Everything she said to Harry was something to butter him up. Then she made that comment about all of her friends having pictures of Harry stuck up on their walls. I wonder how many of him she has on her wall."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean…" Hermione began.

"I've seen the way she looks at him, Hermione," Ginny said. "I know that look very well. I looked at him the same way for years. Then yesterday in the D.A. meeting when he came over to show her the right wand movement, I swear I saw her grin when Harry touched her hand."

"Do you think that you may be over reacting to all of this just because you're his girlfriend?" Hermione asked. "You can't exactly see it with objective eyes."

"I don't just see it, Hermione," Ginny said. "I know it sounds strange, but I can feel it in my very soul. I know she wants Harry for herself."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about even if she does," Hermione said. "Harry is totally in love with you. He isn't going to give up what he has with you just for her."

"Dreams change, Hermione," Ginny said sadly. "Harry told me that himself just a few days ago."

"Well for goodness sake," Hermione said, "at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

Hermione decided against saying anything to Harry, since he likely would have blown it off as ridiculous anyway. As the week progressed though, Hermione started paying close attention to Cassidy's behavior toward Harry. She had to admit, Ginny had a point. She did have a very different look and voice when she talked to Harry, as well as an inordinate amount of hair flipping. She was happy to see, at least, that Harry's behavior with her was no different than it was for anyone else, other than Ginny of course.

Ginny, however, did not take solace in Harry's good behavior. Every word Cassidy said to him grated her nerves raw, and every look that she gave him made her blood boil. So, after only two weeks of school, even Draco Malfoy found it easy to push her over the edge.

"Sitting here all alone huh?" Malfoy asked, as he walked up to the library table Ginny was sitting at.

"What's it to you, Draco?" Ginny asked in response.

"Nothing at all," Malfoy replied. "Of course I would have expected to find Potter here with you if I didn't know that he had something more important to do on a Saturday than to spend it with his girlfriend."

"Harry's going to meet me here when he gets done," Ginny said trying to force herself not to think of where he was.

"I have to hand it to you, Ginny," Malfoy said, "I don't think I could put up with it. Harry leaves you here so he can go to the room of requirement and give Cassidy private lessons, and you sit here without a care in the world. Maybe you don't know then."

"Know what?" Ginny said starting to lose her patience.

"That Cassidy Silverwood is in love with your boyfriend," Malfoy said. "She sits in the Slytherin common room every night and writes letters to her friends back in America and tells them about melting ever time he looks at her. She even told me that she came here this year with one goal in mind. She means to get it, too. She says that she won't let anyone stand in her way of getting what she wants. And you sit here, not standing in her way at all."

"I happen to trust Harry, Malfoy," Ginny said as she got up and gathered her things together. "Maybe that's something you wouldn't know about."

Ginny turned and left the library. She wasn't about to let Malfoy know that what he said had gotten to her as much as it did. As it was, Ginny found herself in a nearly blinding rage. Harry was her man, and if Silverwood wanted a fight she was going to get one. She knew where to find them, but she had the presence of mind to make a little detour first.


	14. Revelations

Ginny was nearly in a blinding jealous rage as she made her way to the room of requirement. It was bad enough that she had to give up so much time with Harry so that he could give private patronus lessons to Cassidy, the new object of desire for most of the male student body, but trying to endure the pestering from Malfoy about it had finally sent her over the edge.

Ginny neared the room where she would find the two of them doing, whatever it was they were doing. Even as boiling mad as she was, she had had the forethought to stop by Harry's dorm and take his invisibility cloak, so she could slip in and see what they were up to without alerting them to her presence.

Covering herself in the cloak, Ginny slowly turned the knob of the door until she felt the catch give way. She pushed the door open gently, knowing that this was her greatest chance of being caught in the act. If Harry or Cassidy were facing the door, they would see the door open and know that someone was spying on them. To her relief she found herself entering a room very much like the Defense Against he Dark Arts classroom, and Harry and Cassidy were both at the far end of the room facing away from her.

She shut the door as silently as she could never taking her eyes off of the two of them. She caught her breath when Harry turned around and looked toward the door as if he had heard something. Harry apparently dismissed the thought and turned to resume the lesson just in time to produce his own patronus to drive the dementor back into the wardrobe it had sprang from. 

Ginny took great satisfaction in seeing that Cassidy Silverwood was lying sprawled out on the floor having succumbed to the effects of the dementor. What she took no pleasure in was seeing Harry bend down and gently revive her and help her back up after giving her a piece of chocolate to eat.

"I still can't believe that you're in your final year," Harry was saying to her, "and you have never even tried to produce a patronus."

"Well, there would never have been any need for me to," Cassidy said in her all too silky voice that made Ginny's blood boil. "There aren't any Dementors in America."

"Well," Harry continued, "anyway, at least you managed to produce a silvery mist that time. I suspect that you may need to choose a happier memory to hold on to during the spell."

"I was thinking about when I defeated Hornquist last year, and the way I felt after it was over," she said. "I really thought it would be enough."

"Maybe it isn't personal enough to you," Harry said. "Maybe Hornquist wasn't something that brought you joy, it was just something that needed to be done."

"Is that the way you feel when you think about Voldemort?" she asked gently. "Is it a duty you have to do that doesn't bring you any joy?"

"None at all," Harry said. "Voldemort to me is the embodiment of fear and oppression. When I think of him I can't help but feel anything but pity."

"For Voldemort?" Cassidy asked surprised.

"Yes," Harry said seriously. "At one time, Voldemort was a boy much like myself. He could have been a great wizard. But he chose a different path. The things he's done to himself trying to make himself more powerful; transfigurations, taking potions that would alter him physically as well as mentally, spells to extend his life. I think there is a little bit of what drives Voldemort in all of us. We all want to be the best at what we do. He chose his way though, and there is nothing that can bring true joy back to him. For that reason I pity him."

Cassidy was silent for some time before saying softly, "I guess the two of us are the only ones who could really understand that."

Harry was lost in thought for just a moment before he snapped back into the moment and asked, "Do you think you're ready to try again?"

Cassidy considered that while she looked into Harry's eyes for a moment. "I think so," she finally said.

Ginny watched as Harry opened the wardrobe and a Dementor sprang out of it heading straight for Cassidy. A bright silver flash sprang from the end of Cassidy's wand and coalesced into the form of an eagle that instantly began driving the Dementor back to its hiding place. When Harry closed the door, Cassidy lowered her wand and the eagle disappeared.

"Well done, Cassidy," Harry said with a wide grin.

"Thanks, Harry," Cassidy said smiling and moving closer to  
Harry. "I never could have done it without you."

"You must have come up with a really happy thought," Harry said. "Most people don't produce a patronus so early on."

"Maybe I should just show you what I was thinking about," Cassidy said smoothly as she closed to within inches of Harry.

Ginny's insides felt as if they were being wrenched out of place as she watched Cassidy reach out and take Harry in her arms and pull him into her until her lips crushed onto his in a passionate kiss. Ginny didn't know whether to scream out or just die where she stood. She knew that Harry was lost to her now. The person she had loved was being stolen away from her and there was nothing she could do to get him back.

Harry realized too late what Cassidy was up to, so his reaction time was a bit slow, but he eventually managed to push Cassidy away from him and take a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" Harry managed to ask Cassidy surprised.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious," Cassidy said still savoring the touch of Harry's lips.

"You can't do that, Cassidy," Harry said sternly, "you know I have a girlfriend."

"Oh come on, Harry," Cassidy said. "Don't you think I'm attractive?"

"What does that have to do with it?" Harry spat, his temper beginning to flare.

"Can't you see what a good team we would make, Harry?" Cassidy asked. "I'm attracted to you, and you're attracted to me. We both have experience fighting dark wizards. That in itself would be enough to form a bond between us. Surely you can see that I would be a better girlfriend for you than the Weasley girl could ever hope to be."

"That's a lie," Harry said looking at Cassidy with disgust. "You have no idea what a wonderful woman Ginny is or how important she is to me. The bond I have with her is stronger than you can possibly imagine."

"Oh give me a break," Cassidy said with a sudden nastiness in her voice. "Do you really think she'll stand beside you as you battle with Voldemort? She'll run at the first sight of him."

"Then you obviously don't know Ginny very well," Harry said resisting the urge to throw a hex at her. "She has already stood with me in battle, and she would likely place herself in front of me as a shield if she could."

Cassidy said, "All hail Saint Ginny. Good God, Potter, she's just a girlfriend, not your wife."

"Not yet," Harry said

Ginny had to stifle a gasp while at the same time controlling her sobs as tears of joy streamed freely down her face. She had been so blinded by her jealousy that she had lost faith in Harry's feelings for her. Knowing now that she had been so very wrong was almost more than she could take.

Harry stood glaring at Cassidy with pure disgust in his eyes and said, "The training is over. You got what you wanted from me, so there won't be any need for further sessions."

With that, Harry turned and started toward the door, passing through it with a thunderous slam that seemed to shake the very room.

"We'll see who gets the last word, Potter," Cassidy said, all of the sweetness gone from her voice. "I'll defeat Voldemort myself, and then I'll take care of you and the Weasley brat."

Cassidy only had a split second to notice as a bolt of light flashed out of nowhere and caught her squarely in the chest, knocking her to the floor unconscious.

"We'll be ready for you when the time comes, Silverwood," Ginny said as she pulled the invisibility cloak off, and turned to leave the room


	15. Calm the Storm

Ginny left the room of requirement and headed for the Gryffindor common room, where she was hoping Harry would have gone. She was just about to say the password that would cause the portrait to open when it opened on its own, and Hermione walked out into the hallway.

"Ginny, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked a bit confused.

"I hope you and Harry didn't have a fight," Hermione said.

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked suspecting what might be wrong.

"Well Harry just stormed into the common room," Hermione said, "and went up to get his broom, before storming back out again looking mad enough to kill."

"No we didn't have a fight," Ginny said. "He's just had his faith in someone destroyed, and you know how Harry feels about that. I would say he's headed to the quiditch pitch to get some frustration out. I think I'll stroll down there and see if I can talk him down."

"Wait a second," Hermione said as Ginny was turning to go. "Who was it that upset him like that?"

"Let's just say I don't think we'll be seeing quite as much of Miss Silverwood anymore," Ginny said with a noticeable twinkle in her eye. Before she turned to leave she held out the invisibility cloak to Hermione and asked, "Oh, would you mind taking this back up to Harry's dorm for me?"

Ginny walked out of the castle and headed for the quiditch pitch just in time to look up and see a familiar blur streak nearly straight up at a fantastic speed. Harry kept climbing until he was no more than the faintest dot to anyone on the ground. Ginny watched as Harry sped around in great circles with as much speed as he could muster.

The thing that Ginny started to notice was that the more Harry flew out his rage the darker the sky seemed to get. It had been quite a nice sunny day before, but somehow all of that was changing. Thick dark clouds seemed to roll in from every direction. As Ginny looked around she noticed Professor Dumbeldore standing on a high balcony watching intently the unfolding events.

Students who had been sunning by the lake began running for cover when cold rain began sheeting down on them and lightning flashed across the sky. A fierce storm was in full bloom, but Ginny didn't run for the castle. She continued to walk into the stadium and stood soaked to the bone in the middle of the pitch. She noticed that Dumbledore was also still watching, though he had taken the trouble to summon a shield that kept the rain off of him.

A few minutes later Ginny saw Harry go into a screaming dive that looked as if he would slam straight into the ground, with lightning just missing the tail of his broom. Ginny knew Harry though, and no matter what his state of mind, he was not the suicidal type. He did have a talent for taking it to the edge of the point of no return though, so she was relieved to see him pull out with just inches to spare before rocketing back into the sky above.

Even through his rage though, Harry had noticed something as he pulled out of his dive that made him cut his ascent short at around a hundred feet above the stadium. As he steadied his broom he looked back down to see Ginny standing perfectly still watching him. Something in him seemed to dissolve in that moment, and a warm feeling started to envelop him even as the cold raindrops eased their assault upon his skin. As he slowly descended toward Ginny, rays of brilliant sunlight broke through the departing clouds and made her skin glisten sweetly before him.

Harry landed only a few feet away from Ginny and dismounted his broom as she stretched out her hand for him. Not taking his eyes off of her, he took her offered hand into his and felt his entire body tingle as if it had just been bathed in happiness. The skies were clear once again.


	16. Prophecy and Sacrifice

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back toward the castle as other students who had been run inside by the storm began to filter back out onto the grounds. Harry noticed that Parvati was standing on the steps to the castle along with a group of girls acting very much like they were gossiping. What concerned Harry was that they seemed to be doing so while gesturing in his direction. As he got nearer to them he heard one of them say "but he does have his broom."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't have my broom with me," Harry asked Parvati as he passed.

"I know that you think Professor Trelawney is a fraud, Harry," Parvati said, making Harry stop and turn to listen to what she had to say, "but I feel like I should tell you anyway."

"Not another death omen I hope," Harry said with a smile, his earlier depression forgotten.

"No," Parvati said. "It was really weird. We went up to see Professor Trelawney to ask her a question, and in the middle of answering it…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Parvati continued nervously, "her eyes seemed to roll back into her head a little and then she started speaking in a strange voice."

Seeming all too familiar, Harry said seriously, "Tell me what she said exactly."

"Well," Parvati said a little taken aback that Harry seemed anxious to hear what she said, "she said 'Though a heavy price he will pay, Harry Potter must have his broom, a life is in his hands this day'.

"You're sure that's exactly what she said?" Harry pressed.

"Yes," Pavarti said quickly, "yes, exactly that. Then she went on with the answer to our question as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you," Harry said to her. He turned to look at Ginny and said, "We had better change and then tell Dumbledore."

With that Harry and Ginny turned to go inside and began the climb that would take them first to their dormitories to change out of their wet clothes, and then to see Dumbledore about the prophecy.

Meanwhile Hermione was heading back to the common room after a trip to the library when, after reaching the next to last landing before she would reach the right floor in Gryffindor tower, a prickling sensation ran up her back that made her instinctively reach for her wand and begin a shield charm. As she turned to look down the passage behind her a green shaft of light jumped out and hit her in the middle of her chest. Her shield charm had come up in time to deflect a good portion of the spell, but enough of it got through to cause Hermione to lose consciousness and propel her backwards over the railing. There was nothing below but open space until the ground floor as she plummeted downwards.

Harry and Ginny had climbed about halfway up Gryffindor tower when they heard several screams above them. They looked up just in time to see Hermione fall past their level. Ginny screamed and Harry knew what he had to do.

Harry jumped over the railing and mounted his broom in one swift motion, willing all the speed he could get out of it as he raced to reach Hermione. The gap closed quickly, but so did their distance from the ground. He reached Hermione and held her tight to him, but his vast experience with it told him that this was one dive even he couldn't pull out of. So, making a quick decision, he pulled his broom up to a hover position even as his built up momentum carried him still downward. At the last moment, slowed but still carrying far too much speed, Harry twisted his body around so that he was effectively laying with his back on his broomstick and pulled Hermione on top of him. Seconds later they hit the ground with a great crash that echoed throughout the tower as the wood splintered, bones smashed, and blood began oozing out in sickening pools.

Screams rang out as a crowd of people rushed to encircle the gruesome scene. There was every possible reaction to what they saw. Some people cried, some fainted, and some became ill. Professor Flitwick pushed his way through the crowd, and upon seeing the situation immediately put his wand to his throat and said, "Medical emergency at the base of Gryffindor tower."

Immediately, a dozen house elves seemed to apparate to the spot, see the situation, place their hands on Harry and Hermione and then they all disappeared leaving only the pools of blood and the remnants of what was once Harry's broom.

Other teachers began to arrive on the scene and began to attend to those who had fainted and trying to calm and reassure those who were distraught. Everyone in the hall, even those sobbing uncontrollably, stopped what they were doing and looked to the stairs and prayed that someone would stop her before she saw it.

Ginny's pained voice rang out through the halls at the base of the tower as she screamed, "Harry!" over and over as she descended, her voice growing more desperate for an answer. Those nearest to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs stood shocked by the near mad look in her eyes, and did nothing to impede her progress toward the horrific center. Those toward the inside finally snapped to realize what was about to happen and tried to stand in her way, but she knocked through them with the ferocity of someone twice her size. She burst through to the center as she was falling and came face to face with the broken twisted remains of Harry's glasses. She raised her head just as Professor McGonagal reached her and wrapped her in her arms, but not before she saw the large pools of blood mixed with splinters of wood.

"HAAARRRRRYYYYY, NOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed just before she fell limp in McGonagal's arms.


	17. The Hospital Wing

Ginny found herself standing in the all too familiar reception room of St. Mungo's, having no clear memory of how she got there. Another thing that struck her as strange was the fact that she felt as if she were floating above the floor and looking at the reception area through someone else's eyes. She found herself moving toward the fountain without any of her own will taking her in that direction. She came to a halt and looked down into the pool of water, and gasped silently at what she saw.

Instead of her own reflection, she was staring at a reflection of Harry's face. Instantly, the memory of what she had seen at the bottom of Gryffindor tower flooded back to her. She cried out in her own mind, but no sound emitted from the reflection. There was something else about the reflection that disturbed her, as she noticed that she could also see the reflection of things behind him, as if he was there and yet not there at the same time.

"Don't worry," she heard herself say in Harry's voice, "this is only temporary. I just wanted to tell you that I truly love you, and that I'll need you as soon as they will allow you to come to me. Please don't cry for me my love. The sacrifice was indeed great, but it was my choice. I will always be with you."

The next thing Ginny was vaguely aware of was the muffled sound of voices somewhere nearby. After a few seconds, she became aware that she was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfree was trying to quietly explain something to someone.

"…definantly the killing curse, Headmaster," Pomfree said. "Lucky for her she managed to summon a shield charm to block most of the spells power, or it would have surely killed her on the spot. As it is, we should be able to have her up and about in a few days."

"Was there no serious injury from the fall?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just a few severe scrapes and bruises," she responded. "It would have been fatal though if it weren't for Mr. Potter, to be sure."

"What can you tell us about Harry's condition before he was sent to St. Mungo's?" Dumbledore asked.

"A natural born fighter I'll give him that," Pomfree responded. "At the time he was initially brought in by the house elves, I checked him myself and I swear as I'm standing here he died in that fall. His body was smashed and broken so badly I thought a troll had stepped him on. A lost cause if ever I had seen one. Then he suddenly took a small breath and whispered her name. Don't ask me how he was able to do it, a miracle is all I can call it."

"I never underestimate the power that love can have," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"Poor child," Professor McGonagall said. "She should never have seen what she did. It tore my heart out to hear the pain in her last scream before she passed out."

It was at that moment that Ginny rolled over and looked at the group saying, "I'll need to go to him as soon as possible, Professor Dumbledore."

"I thought you would feel that way," Dumbledore said, being the only one in the group not surprised to learn that she was awake, "but it will have to wait until the healers at St. Mungo's clear him for visitors."

"I understand," Ginny said. "Harry said I would have to wait."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked. "When would you have spoken to him?"

Ginny then related to them the experience she had just before waking up in every detail.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said after hearing Ginny's tale. "It would seem that Mr. Potter is still very much with us. Not that I would expect any less determination from a Gryffindor. I must say that I'm glad to see you taking all of this so much better than your brother."

"Oh my goodness," Ginny said, kicking herself for not thinking what recent events would mean to Ron, "he'll hex first and ask questions later."

"Fortunately," Dumbledore said indicating the bed across from hers, "we were able to intercept Ron after he came up here to check on you and Hermione. We thought it would be best to keep him sedated until your parents arrive."

"Do you know yet who it was that tried to kill Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet," Dumbledore said. "Students are currently confined to their common rooms, and wands are being collected for testing to see if any of them dared to use that foul curse within these walls."

"Yet anyone who would use it would also know that the wands would be tested," Ginny said. "So, the person might have a second wand hidden or disposed of that will escape the testing."

"There is that possibility," Dumbledore confessed.

"I just hope Hermione got a look at whoever it was," Ginny said. "That would be a bit harder to cover up."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, "but for right now, just let us deal with that. You should get some rest."

"Would you like a sedative to help you sleep, dear?" McGonagall asked.

"I think that would be helpful," Ginny answered. "I think we should make it one that will inhibit dreams if possible as well."


	18. St Mungo's

Ginny stayed in the hospital wing for several days. Not that her physical condition demanded it, but psychologically she wasn't ready to face the attention she would get from the rest of the students. At least not by herself, so she remained there watching over Hermione as she recovered from her attack.

Hermione had woken up the next morning after the attack, still extremely weak, but conscious and thankful for it. Ginny sat by her side and spoke to her when she wanted, and took charge of dosing out her medicine when it was needed. Unfortunately, Hermione never got a glimpse of her attacker, just a brief memory of green light coming out of the shadows.

Ginny tried to avoid telling Hermione about what happened after she fell, but as she regained her strength, she became aware that something was being kept from her. Ginny could not control her own tears as she comforted Hermione about what had happened to Harry, which she took very hard. So hard in fact, that Ginny became worried that it may seriously delay her recovery.

Ron was eventually released from the hospital after his parents had arrived. He remained so distraught and angry that Professor Flitwick had to administer a mood altering charm to him twice a day to keep him from attacking the whole of Slytherin House, who he believed to be responsible for the attack.

The wand examination had the power of the entire Ministry of Magic behind it as high-ranking officials swept in to oversee the proceedings and search for what clues might be found. In the end, they left knowing no more than what they did when they arrived.

There was another problem the Ministry had to deal with among the wizarding public though. There was nothing that could have stopped the rumor from spreading at Hogwarts that Harry was dead. Dumbledore had moved quickly to dispel the rumor among the students, but not before it had leaked to the outside world. The Daily Prophet had run a story taking up the entire front page with a bold headline that read, 'Harry Potter Dead After Heroic Rescue'. Even the retraction printed the next day did not immediately calm the panic that had insued. People feared that, with Harry gone, there was nothing to stand in the way of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

It was one week to the day that Hermione was finally released from the hospital wing. She was still so stricken with what had happened, she didn't even complain when all of her teachers declared that she was exempt from the work she had missed. Instead she used all of her time, along with Ginny, pestering the healers at St. Mungo's with owls asking for constant updates on Harry's condition. The only reply they ever received though was a statement that they could not release information to them about a patient they were not directly related to.

Finally, more than three weeks after the incident, Professor Dumbledore shared with them a message that he had received stating that short term visitation of family and friends was finally being allowed. It cautioned though that Harry was still unconscious and they were still unsure of his prognosis for recovery.

Later that day, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley emerged from the fireplace into the reception area of St. Mungo's. Directly ahead of them they watched as a witch at he information desk, looking terribly frustrated, cast a shrinking charm on an enormous pile of mail and gifts that covered the top of the desk. Then she carefully placed the shrunken mass into a small box, where she had apparently placed several piles previously. They were all amused to see 'Potter, H.' written on the side of the box.

The witch started to mumble a curse on The Daily Prophet for ever revealing that Harry was being treated there when she looked up and noticed the group moving toward her. After composing herself and taking her seat once again, she asked, "Patient or visitor."

"Visitor," Mr. Weasley said, "here to see Harry Potter."

The witch rolled her eyes slightly before saying, "Name."

"Arthur Weasley," he responded.

The witch picked up the list and scanned it quickly before raising an eyebrow and saying, "Well, what do you know, someone who is actually on the list. Mr. Potter is in room 2 ground floor. While you're going, would you mind taking some of these cards and gifts back with you?"

"Certainly," Mr. Weasley answered as he reached for the box she had put the pile into. As he did, the witch turned in her chair and bent over to retrieve seven more boxes of the same size from behind her desk.

Everyone carried at least one box as they proceeded in the direction the witch indicated where they would find room two. They entered a hallway that would take them to Harry's room. Along the way, they passed two different wards where multiple patients were being treated, wondering why Harry was placed in a private room. As they got to the place where the hallway turned right, they got their answer.

Sitting in chairs flanking a door with a 2 on it were Mad-eye Moody and Tonks. The Order wasn't taking any chances it would seem. They had to admit that it would be a perfect time for Voldemort to try and get to Harry.

Tonks and Moody stood up to greet the visitors and Tonks said, "Healer Snagprat is in checking on Harry right now, but I don't think he'll mind if you go on in."

"How is Harry doing?" Molly asked. "Has there been any change?"

"No," Tonks responded. "He's still in a coma and his life signs are just barely holding steady. The healer could tell you more in detail, but right now they seem to be in a wait and see mode."

"He'll pull through though," Moody said. "I don't think he would have fought this long if he ever planned to give up."

"He won't do that," Ginny said. "I won't let him do that."

"No," Moody said with a grin, "I suspect you won't."

"Well, you had better get inside," Tonks said, "before I start getting emotional about it all again. You can set the boxes inside with the others."

Upon entering the room, they could see why the witch at the reception desk had been so frustrated. One entire side of the room was stacked from floor to ceiling with boxes exactly like the ones they were carrying. Harry, unlike what they had imagined was laying on his front with his face pointed through a hole in the bed toward the floor. There was a wide bandage that ran all the way up the center of his back and up his neck.

Healer Snagprat turned and saw them bringing more boxes into the room and said, "We really are going to need another room to keep those in if we get anymore. There won't be any room left for Mr. Potter before long."

"We're hoping Harry won't be here for much longer, Healer," Hermione said.

"Believe me," Snagprat said, "everyone here is praying for that as well. Although there will be plenty of questions to be answered if he does make a full recovery."

"You don't sound very hopeful," Mrs. Weasley said.

"On the contrary," Snagprat said, "we are extremely hopeful, just at a bit of a loss to explain how he is managing to survive. We see broom crashes all the time, but never anything as bad as Mr. Potter's. There have been patients with injuries not nearly as severe as his that didn't make it this long."

"Harry is a Gryffindor though," Ron said.

"I think it has more to do with it than that," Snagprat said with a grin. "Actually it's quite exciting. We only received word back from the Ministry of Magic today about something that had us all stumped. Of course you are all familiar with the appendix that everyone is born with. Well, in Mr. Potter we found that his appendix had recently been transfigured into something else that we could not identify. Now, although we still don't know exactly what the function of it is, it has been identified as an organ found in a phoenix."

"A phoenix?" Hermione asked. "Are you saying that you think Harry had the forethought to transfigure an organ that even the Ministry of Magic doesn't know the function of before he hit the ground?"

"I doubt it," Snagprat answered. "Actually, we question whether Harry had anything to do with it at all."

"Then who?" Ron asked.

"What, actually," Snagprat said getting excited. "I don't want to disturb you all too much with the details of his condition when he arrived, but when he fell his broom shattered beneath him. Several wood splinters had to be removed, but that was not the only wood he had on him. He was also carrying his wand at the time of the accident. We found it broken among his robes when we were treating him. The parts of it that we removed from his robe were put aside on a tray, but the sections did not match up exactly. That told us that part of the wand had either dropped out at Hogwarts, or part of it had become lodged in Mr. Potter. During the hours of operation that followed a small sliver of wood was pulled from his side and identified as the missing piece. When that missing piece was placed on the tray with the other pieces something astounding happened. Well, let me show you."

With that he opened a drawer in the stand next to Harry's bed and removed a wand that looked very much like Harry's. The shocking thing was that it was in one piece.

"This wand contained a phoenix feather if I'm not mistaken," Snagprat said.

"Are you telling me that Harry's wand repaired itself after it was broken?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't been there to see it firsthand," Snagprat said.

"What I wouldn't have done for a wand like that," Ron said shaking his head.

"So we suspect that the sliver of his wand that we took out of him somehow performed the transfiguration on its own," Snagprat said.

"Amazing," Mr. Weasley said.

"Absolutely unheard of as far as we know," Snagprat beamed. "As we speak everything about this case is being carefully recorded and documented for future publication. This machine you see beside Harry's bed is monitoring almost everything that can be monitored for any change in his condition. The one that really means the most is the green vile of fluid. The better his overall health, the higher the liquid in the vile will rise. The vile next to that one is monitoring for any physical movement, of which as you can see there has been none so far. If there is any it should show in red. The rest are for breathing and circulation which surprisingly, Mr. Potter has been able to do on his own since he arrived here, though at a level just adequate to keep him alive."

Ginny walked over to Harry's bedside and paused before sitting down and asked, "It won't affect the monitors if I sit next to him, will it?"

"Not at all," Snagprat said. "The monitor checks for muscle movement he initiates."

With that, Ginny sat down next to Harry and gently took his hand in hers. Everyone was silent as they watched Ginny fighting to hold back tears. They were stunned into a longer silence when they saw the green fluid move upwards in the vile slightly.

"Oh, please tell me that everyone else just saw that," Hermione said, close to tears herself.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly, her tears coming freely. "I'm here."

They all watched the monitor and nearly yelled with joy as the red vile filled with a few drops of liquid. Looking down they could tell that Harry's hand had closed around Ginny's.

"Young lady," Snagprat began, with excitement building up inside him, "I think we had better make arrangements for you to stay here for a while."


	19. Awakenings

Ginny had gotten special permission from Professor Dumbledore to remain at Harry's side for as long as the healers at St. Mungo's felt that her presence was beneficial. She had insisted that her class work be sent to her, not wanting to be given any break over what was expected of other students.

So, she sat there, at his side day after day. One hand writing scroll after scroll of school work, and the other holding tightly to Harry. The healers were in a frenzy trying to explain how Ginny was affecting Harry's recovery, but none of them could come up with any logical reason why it should. What they did know, was that the fluid levels in the viles never rose at any time other than when she was touching him.

Harry had several visitors who came to check on him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came by on a daily basis to check on Ginny and bring her clean clothes and remind her that she would be of no use to Harry if she didn't get more rest. Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, and several of the other teachers came to visit occasionally, and Hermione and Ron spent the weekends there when there were no classes.

On the first weekend in December, Ron and Hermione were there as usual and Ron was pacing the floor as he vented a problem that he was facing. What none of them were aware of, was that someone else was listening to the conversation as well.

'I tell you it's going to be a disaster!" Ron exclaimed as he paced. "We get lucky enough to not have our first quidditch match until the last game before Christmas, and we still can't field a decent team. None of the alternates has been able to catch the snitch even once. One of them could sort of fill in at your chaser position, but without a seeker we don't have a chance of winning against Ravenclaw."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ron," Ginny said. "There isn't anything I can do about it."

"I know," Ron said kicking his foot and leaving a black mark on the floor. "I just don't see any way that we can actually win."

"Ginny can be your seeker," came a voice none of them had been expecting.

"Harry?" they all gasped at once.

"She did a great job as the seeker when she first started playing," Harry said as he looked at the floor below him. "She'll catch the snitch and have the game over before the alternate chaser can do too much damage."

"I can't leave you, Harry," Ginny said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said with as much humor as he could muster. "You took care of me when I needed you, but there are other people who need you as well."

"Harry…" Ginny began.

"When was the last time you got out of here to get some fresh air?" Harry asked. "I'm not asking you to leave for good. I desperately want you to come back when its over, but now that I'm back I can handle some of the healing myself."

"So what took you so long to come back anyway?" Ron asked.

"It's hard to explain, Ron," Harry answered. "I was in kind of a limbo, neither alive or dead, but separated from my body. The longer you're there, the more comfortable you get, and the less of an urge you feel to return to life. Death is on the other end trying to pull you in that direction, and the more comfortable you get the stronger the pull toward death."

"It sounds awful," Hermione said.

"It was really difficult," Harry said, "trying to hold out until Ginny got here."

"What did I have to do with it?" Ginny asked.

"You were the anchor that made me want to return," Harry said. "The grip of death lost ground with every day that passed thanks to you."

"Oh, Harry," Harry heard Ginny say just before her tear streaked face appeared below him. "Any time you want to ask me, the answer will be yes."

Ginny then raised up and planted a tender welcome kiss on Harry's lips.

Several seconds later they both heard Ron clear his throat a bit too loudly as he asked, "Just what question would that be that you're saying yes to?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said through her own tears.

"Is there anything you need?" Ginny asked Harry as they finally parted.

"Actually there is," Harry responded. "Could you ask the healers just how long I have to stare at the floor. I think the ceiling would be much more interesting."

"Sure," Ginny said with a smile. "I'll go and do that right now."

As she turned to walk out, Hermione said, "Ron, why don't you go with her?"

Ron was just about to ask why when his new scense of 'I don't have to understand her reasons, I just have to do it' kicked in and he silently turned and followed his sister.

"Harry, I…" Hermione began.

"You don't have to, Hermione." Harry interrupted.

"Yes I do, Harry," Hermione said. "I can never repay you for what you did. I can't help but think that things would have been better if you had just let me fall."

"I hope you don't really think that," Harry said. "I certainly don't."

"But how are you supposed to fight Voldemort," Hermione agrued, "and be the savior of the wizarding world if you're dead. Just look at what happened after those articles in The Daily Prophet."

"First of all I have no idea what they wrote in The Daily Prophet," Harry said. "Second, I think we have established that I'm not dead. Third, the whole reason I'm preparing to fight Voldemort is so my friends can live long and happy lives. I'm not about to stand by and let one of those friends go so easily. If I had it to do over again, I would do exactly the same thing. I don't want to hear any more talk about letting you fall. Besides, you would have done the same thing if I had been the one falling and you know it."

Hermione thought about what Harry said for a while before saying, "Then I guess there is only one thing left for me to say. Thank you, Harry."

Harry felt Hermione's hand close around his as he said, "Any time."


	20. Ginny's Return

Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts along with Ron and Hermione late enough to miss dinner, and all of the crowds that would have swarmed around them. Harry had insisted that Ginny return at the end of the weekend instead of just on the day of the quidditch match. She had argued against leaving him, but he had gotten the healers on his side saying there was no longer a pressing need for her to stay.

Ginny knew that it may have been late enough for the halls to be clear, but it wasn't too late for the common rooms to still be crowded with those trying to cram in all of the work they had put off for the past two days. So, it was no surprise to her when she entered the common room to find that all of those present wouldn't let her go to bed until they had personally welcomed her back and heard all about Harry's recovery. The common room became nearly overfilled as word spread to those who were already in their rooms and the dormitories emptied.

Finally, having had her hand nearly shook off, Ginny was relieved when someone realized how late it was and they still hadn't gotten their work done. Half of the common room was in a sudden panic. The rest started to thin out shortly after and Ginny was looking forward to finally going to bed, at least, that is, until Ron had to make the announcement to a group that Ginny had come back to be the Gryffindor seeker at Harry's request.

That did it. Pandemonium erupted in the common room as those who were working decided that a celebration was more important than their grades. The party went so late, that it was still going on when Dobby the house-elf came in to clean. He started to make apologies and leave but someone explained what had happened and Dobby, overflowing with joy at Harry's improved condition, danced along with them.

Fortunately for everyone in Gryffindor house, Hermione knew a handy little spell that would fool their body into thinking they had gotten a full nights sleep in the space of just a few hours. So, the next morning the Gryffindors awoke feeling quite refreshed, and walked a little taller with the knowledge that Harry was getting better and they suddenly had hope for their next quidditch match.

Ginny left the Common room to go down for breakfast along with a large group of Gryffindors that included most of the quidditch team. Just outside the Great Hall, the group, led by a smiling Ron, came into contact with a group of Slytherin headed by a smug looking Malfoy.

"What are you smiling about, Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "Did one of your alternates finally catch the snitch?"

"I admit we had to move a few people around," Ron said not losing his grin, "but we have a seeker that will catch the snitch this weekend."

"With those losers, you really think you can actually win?" Malfoy sneered.

"I do," said a voice from the back of the group, causing the group to part down the middle until Ginny was visible to the Slytherins. "I'll be the seeker this weekend, Malfoy. I've beaten a Ravenclaw seeker to the snitch before, and I can do it again."

"Well, well," Malfoy said mockingly, "the lost Weasley returns. Does this mean that Potter finally died."

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said having just emerged from the Great Hall. "We will not tolerate comments like that about another student. Fifty points from Slytherin House."  
Malfoy waited until she passed to walk up to Ginny and say, "Just watch your back Weasley. Potter won't be here to save anyone this time."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Ron's fist connected with Malfoys face. Ron then stood looking at where Malfoy laid sprawled out on the floor with blood beginning to trickle out the corner of his mouth and said, "Don't you worry, Malfoy. Her back is being watched."

The Gryffindors then continued into the Great Hall feeling very satisfied with themselves.

Most of Ginny's classes that day were pretty much the same. The professors found it difficult to keep the classes on task with their lessons because of the interest those from other houses showed in the same things she had to explain to the Gryffindors the previous evening about Harry's recovery.

As the week wore on though, normalcy once again descended upon her life at Hogwarts as she trained daily with the team, catching the snitch over and over. She found that some habits were hard to break as she seemed to pick up as a seeker where she had left off two years earlier.  
Other than filling the seeker position, Ginny also worked with Jason Law, the third year Gryffindor who had the task of trying to fill Ginny's shoes as a chaser. By that Friday, surprising everyone, she had turned him into a passable chaser after all.

So, on a brisk December day, the Gryffindor team took to the skies over the frost covered quidditch pitch. They didn't have to stay there long though. It was only four minutes into the game, with Gryffindor up two goals to none, when Ginny caught the snitch hiding behind the center Ravenclaw goal post.

Everyone quickly thawed out after the game in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was anxious to get changed and get back to St. Mungo's. She had been away from Harry for an entire week, and it was almost more than she could take. All week she had reminded herself about the game and what she needed to do, and it had worked as long as she had a goal to shoot for. The game was over now though, and nothing was going to keep her from seeing Harry. That is, if she could find a way to sneak away from all of the ecstatic Gryffindors who kept wanting to congratulate her.


	21. A Disturbing Message

Ginny returned to St. Mungo's only a few hours after the quidditch match with Ravenclaw. As she walked down the hall toward Harry's room she greeted several healers on the way. During the time she had spent there, she had come to know many of them quite well.

Ginny rounded the corner that would take her to room two, and found Remus Lupin sitting outside the door along with Tonks.

"Welcome back, Ginny," Tonks said as she stood to greet her.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "It's good to see you again, Professor Lupin. What did you do to dislodge Moody from his chair out here?"

"Oh, he just had to take a letter over to the Ministry to be checked out," Lupin said.

"Checked out?" Ginny asked. "Was there a problem with it?"

"Well…" Lupin said. "It's nothing you need to worry about for now. There is someone who is very anxious to see you right now."

"Funny thing," Ginny said. "I happen to be anxious to see someone myself."

"Ah, to be young and in love," Tonks said with a glance at Lupin.

"Healer Snagprat is in with Harry now, but I think you can go on in," Lupin said not daring to look at Tonks.

Ginny walked into the room just as Snagprat was saying, "…let you know if there is any further progress."

"Ginny," Harry said with a smile spreading across his face.

Ginny was almost at a loss for words as she looked at Harry. When she had left him he was still laying face down on the bed unable to move anything but his hands, and not being very happy about it. Now he was sitting up in the bed reaching his arms out to her for their first real hug in months. She quickly ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his arms envelope her gently as the feeling of joy washed through her.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Harry," Ginny said.

"I missed you too, Gin," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up for now," Snagprat said. "I'll check in on you again later."

When he had gone, Ginny asked, "Was that your progress he was talking about when I came in?"

"Oh, no," Harry said. "Just something else we've been talking about."

"Well, anyway," Ginny said smiling, "your progress seems to be going quite well. Just look at you sitting up in bed, and looking as handsome as ever."

"I was right you know," Harry said. "I do like this view better than the one of the floor."

Ginny smiled as she asked, "So how are you doing? You look like you could walk out of here today."

"That's still the problem, I'm afraid," Harry said. "I still don't have any felling in my legs. The healers say it could take quite a while before I'm able to walk again."

"But they do think you'll make a full recovery though?" Ginny asked, hopeful.

"I don't want to keep anything from you, Ginny," Harry said, deflating some of her hopes. "They actually say that there may have been too much spinal damage that they weren't able to repair properly. There is always the chance that I won't ever walk again."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Harry said. "After what I've been through, I'm happy just to be alive."

Ginny was silent for a few seconds while she thought about how to say, "Harry. I want you to promise me that you won't over do it on my account. I mean, I just don't want you to push yourself to hard too fast just because you think I need you to be walking again. I'm going to love you no matter what, Harry."

"I know, Gin," Harry said lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I do have a confession to make to you before you say anything else though. I should have told you right after it happened, but I was so angry that I let it happen in the first place that I wasn't thinking straight."

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"The day of the accident," Harry began, "when you found me flying in the rainstorm, I was trying to fly out my guilt over something that happened when I was in the room of requirement with Cassidy."

"Harry," Ginny said cutting him off before he said any more. "You don't have to tell me."

"But I do," Harry said. "I swear I didn't want it to happen."

"It's all right, Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "I already know everything that happened in that room."

"But how?" Harry said just as a sudden memory came to him. "Wait a minute. I was in there giving Cassidy a lesson when I suddenly had a feeling like you were somewhere near. I was so sure of it that I even turned around to look and see if you were there, but I didn't see anybody."

Ginny couldn't keep the knowing grin from spreading across her face as Harry suddenly realized what had happened.

"I guess I should have expected it," Harry said. "You don't grow up being the youngest in your family and not know how to sneak around when you want to. You were wearing my invisibility cloak weren't you?"

"Please don't be mad at me, Harry?" Ginny said. "I know I should have trusted you, but I was just so jealous of you spending time with Cassidy. I knew she would try to steal you away from me."

"How long had you known that?" Harry asked.  
"Since the first time she introduced herself to you," Ginny answered.

"I wish I had noticed it before I did," Harry said. "I guess I didn't quite know it until a second after she started kissing me. Looking back on it I guess I should have picked up on it sooner. Maybe I could have avoided it if I had known."

"Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it even a little?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not," Harry said surprised. "It made me feel disgusting. Dirty somehow. I don't want any lips touching mine other than yours."

"I'm so glad to hear it," Ginny said with a smile as she moved in and kissed him tenderly.

"Should I wait outside until you two are finished," Moody said from the doorway, making Harry and Ginny separate to look at him.

"Come on in, Mr. Moody," Harry said. "What can we do for you?"

"I just came from the Ministry of Magic," Moody said, his magical eye focused on Harry. "They've cleared me to give you a letter that came for you this morning."

"Why did the ministry have to clear it?" Ginny asked as Moody handed the letter to Harry. "Who is it from?"

Harry turned the envelope over and said, "Voldemort," as he examined the wax stamp of the dark mark that had sealed the letter."

"What?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Sorry we had to open it, Harry," Moody said. "We had to make sure it wasn't poisoned or have some spell attached to it."

"I understand," Harry said flatly, still staring at the wax mark. "Not exactly the person I expected to get a get well card from."

Harry took the letter out of the envelope and read out loud:

Harry,

I'm glad to hear that you have not expired early. I am so looking forward to bringing your life to an end myself. But don't let that worry you right now. Your constant door guards can go home. I have no intention of killing you until you are fully recovered. It would do me no good to defeat you while you are unable to defend yourself. I want you to be at your full strength for our battle. Then the world will know that there is no one who can stand against Lord Voldemort. Make your recovery a speedy one though. My patience will grow thin quickly. Before you leave Hogwarts, you and I will meet one last time. Until then, your friends will not enjoy my benevolence. The attack on the Grainger girl may not have been successful, but perhaps you will not be there to help the next one. I wouldn't let little Ginny out of my sight if I were you, Harry. A nice girl isn't an easy thing to replace.

Yours Temporarily,  
Lord Voldemort

Harry laid the letter down in his lap and looked at Ginny as he said, "I don't think it will be you that makes me speed my recovery, Ginny."

"Don't worry about any of us, Harry," Ginny said. "He won't be able to touch any of us at Hogwarts."

"He almost managed to get to Hermione," Harry said. "Tell everyone in the D.A. to watch their backs. Everyone needs to keep a shield charm up at all times."

"Well," Ginny said, "I'll see what I can do. The D.A. as we knew it is almost gone. After your accident, Cassidy tried to take over teaching the classes. The only thing she succeeded in doing was to increase the numbers of Slytherin in the class. Most everyone else just stopped going. It just wasn't the same as having you teach it apparently. Hermione tells me that the stuff she was trying to pass off as advanced magic to the sixth and seventh year classes was barely even up to the level that you started with when we started the D.A."

"I'm not really surprised," Harry said. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know how she managed to defeat Hornquist in the first place. Her knowledge of magic seemed a bit average in the little time I actually spent with her in the classes."

"I think you should know something then," Ginny said. "After you left the Room of Requirement I heard her say something I didn't expect. Harry, I think she came to Hogwarts to try and defeat Voldemort herself."

"I hope you're wrong about that, Ginny," Harry said seriously. "She won't stand a chance. Other than me, and perhaps Dumbledore, no one realizes just how powerful Voldemort really is. Ginny, I realize that you probably don't like Cassidy very much, but as a favor to me, please try to stop her. She'll never survive."

"I'll do what I can, Harry," Ginny said. "I may not like her very much, but I don't think anyone should go into a battle not knowing what they really face."

"So," Moody said, reminding them that he was still in the room, "you should know that the ministry is increasing security here at the hospital and sending as many guards as Dumbledore will allow to Hogwarts. Dumbledore has put the order on alert. Everything that can be done is being done to make sure no one is attacked."

"What in the world would make Voldemort send you a letter like that now anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe this had something to do with it," Moody said as he pulled a newspaper from his pocket and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny opened the copy of The Daily Prophet and read the headline and the first part of the story that said, 'THE BOY WHO LIVED, LIVES AGAIN. Once again the wizarding world learned never to count out Harry Potter. Mr. Potter is reported to have regained consciousness and be making a full recovery after a horrific fall months ago at Hogwarts. Oh, we of little faith. No fall could ever kill the person who even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named failed to destroy.'

"It must have driven Voldemort crazy to read that," Moody said with a wide grin of satisfaction..

"I think I should send an answer to him then," Harry said, looking as mischievous as any Weasley ever had. "First, I need to write a note to Fred and George."

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly until it dawned on her what he was planning, and she said, "You aren't going to do what I think you are, are you?"

"Very likely," Harry said with a grin as Moody handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. "I just need to have Fred and George set it to run automatically when he opens it and remove the password to turn it off."

"Are you planning to send him one of those little models of the ministry of magic?" Moody asked.

"Yep, " Harry said with a smile.

"Blasted fine idea," Moody said. "I have two of the little gadgets myself."


	22. Holidays at Hogwarts

Ginny had returned to Hogwarts, though reluctantly, the next evening. She wanted more than anything to stay with Harry, and monitor his recovery herself. Harry had insisted though, reminding her that it would be her last week to study before the end of term exams that began later in the week. Furthermore, he had absolutely forbid her to come and see him the next weekend. He wanted her to study over that weekend as much as possible since her potions exam would be on the following Monday, and he was sure that Snape would do what he could to make her exam more difficult than everyone else's.

Ginny planned on spending her entire Christmas Holiday at Harry's side, and the last few days before the students were officially released were some of the longest of her life. It didn't make her time there any shorter when she had followed Harry's wishes and tried to talk to Cassidy about not going after Voldemort. She had been a bit surprised that Ginny even knew about it, but was too concerned with finding out how Harry was doing to pay any attention to what Ginny was trying to tell her. When Ginny had explained his condition to her, she had just broken down in tears and run off back toward her common room. Since then, she had found out from Moaning Myrtle that Cassidy had spent several days crying in her bathroom, and Myrtle was none too happy about sharing the space.

Ginny didn't have time to worry about any of that though. She had done what Harry had asked her to do, and if Cassidy didn't want to hear it then it wasn't her fault. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a bit sorry for her though. She had spent years trying to get Harry's attention, and knew how it felt to think he didn't care. But it was at the back of her mind, and that was where she intended to keep it.

Finally, the evening of December 22nd came, and Ginny knew that the next morning she would be able to go to Harry once again. Ginny assembled, along with everyone else, in the Great Hall for the final feast of the term, and listened as Professor Dumbledore rose to give a final speech before he would make the food appear on the house tables.

"I know that you are all anxious to begin your holiday vacations," Dumbledore said. "I would just like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your hard work during the entire first term. By my calculations, fewer house points had to be taken away during this term than during any term in a number of years. I can only hope that you will take that same behavior home with you and share it with your families, who I am sure that you have all remembered to buy presents for."

There were mental notes made all over the Great Hall, as indeed many of those there had neglected to remember after all.

"So in this time as chocolate frogs dance in your heads," Dumbledore began, "don't forget that it is the season for sharing cheer and kindness with your fellow witches and wizards. Just as long as you don't do so, too late. Remember that the Hogwarts express will leave promptly at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. So, now I believe it is time…"

Dumbledore never finished his sentence as the door to the Great Hall opened, causing everyone's head to turn and see why. What they saw stunned them all into silence, and placed a wide grin on Dumbledore's face.

Everyone strained for a better view as they saw Harry standing in the doorway. He began to walk forward slowly into the hall. They could see that it was a considerable effort for him as he leaned heavily on the cane in his left hand. Ginny wanted to run to help him, but, knowing that it was something he likely wanted to do on his own, she sat there and tried to stem the flow of the tears that began to roll down her face.

Harry stopped when he made it three quarters of the way up the center isle, which just happened to be right next to Ginny, and said, "I hope I'm not too late."

"You're just in time, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You're lucky enough to have missed my speech. Welcome back."

"Thanks," Harry responded with a smile.

Seamus, who was sitting next to Ginny at the time, turned to the people on the other side of him and motioned for them to move down. One quarter of the people on that side stood almost at once and moved down one seat, leaving the seat next to Ginny free for Harry to sit in.

"Thanks everybody," Harry said as he moved closer to the bench. "Uh, could a couple of you help me out? I don't know if I can support myself on this cane long enough to get my legs over the bench."

Seamus and Ron jumped up and moved to either side of Harry, practically picking him up and hoisting him over the bench, and supporting him until he was fully seated.

"Thanks guys," Harry said.

"No problem," Ron and Seamus said in unison.

"Now that we're all here," Dumbledore said, "let the feast begin."

A plethora of food suddenly appeared on the tables, but Harry and Ginny never noticed as Ginny wrapped him in a hug she never wanted to release and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know until a few hours ago," Harry responded. "Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did that," Ginny said gripping him tighter. "You did that."

Harry and Ginny stayed in their hug until Colin Creevey stood up at the end of the Gryffindor table and hit his mug with is knife to get everyone's attention.

Colin raised his mug and said, "A toast, to Harry Potter, a true Gryffindor."

To Harry's surprise, the majority of the people in the Great Hall raised their own mugs and said in unison, "To Harry."

After dinner, Harry left the Great Hall with a formidable entourage on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He made it as far as the bottom step before he stopped and looked up, and saw the full magnitude of the task before him. He needn't have worried though. Hermione saw his dilemma right away and pulled out her wand, performed the correct charm, and began to levitate him up the stairs.

"I think this is the least I owe you," Hermione said as Harry looked back at her.

If Harry had any illusions that he would be able to go straight to bed, he quickly found out that they would have been far from reality. For half of the night, he sat and talked with a large group of Gryffindors. They asked him every question they could think of, and told him almost every detail of what he had missed. By the time everyone was finally winding down, it had gotten so late that Hermione had to perform her charm on everyone once again so that they would be able to wake up feeling rested and refreshed.

The next morning, students were sure to wake up in plenty of time, to catch their train back to London. Thanks to Dumbledore's warning, most of those who were leaving made sure that the first person to wake up would go around and make sure everyone else was awake as well. That held true everywhere except in one of the Gryffindor dorms. Ginny had given orders that no one in Harry's room was to wake him, since he was staying at Hogwarts over the holidays anyway. Not wanting to incur her wrath, everyone in that dorm tread very lightly that morning.

By the time Harry finally rolled over and opened his eyes, he saw Ginny sitting at the foot of his bed watching him.

"Morning sleepyhead," Ginny said as he reached for his glasses.

"Careful, Ginny," Harry said with a smile spreading over his face. "A guy might just get used to waking up and seeing you looking at him."

"Why, Harry Potter," Ginny said as she blushed. "You shouldn't tease a girl like that."

"But you turn such lovely colors when I do," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Would you like me to stay here while you change?" Ginny asked playfully. "Then we can see what color you might change."

Harry thought about how to counter her, and finally said, "I can take it if you can." Harry threw off the blanket that was covering him and began to unbutton his pajama top as seductively as he could.

"Ha," Ginny laughed as she got up and started for the door. "You got me this time, Harry. I wouldn't want to get too excited until you're fully recovered. You might not survive it."

Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief as he said, "Why Ginerva Weasley!"

Ginny just smiled from the doorway and said, "Look who's turning colors now."

After he had dressed, Harry went down to the common room to find Ginny waiting there along with Hermione and Ron. Since they had all made plans to stay at St. Mungo's with Harry, they were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays now that he was back. Hermione insisted once again on levitating him down the stairs. He tried to tell her that he was going to have to climb the stairs someday without her help, but she just told him that the day had not yet arrived.

As Harry walked up to the doors of the Great hall, being flanked by Ron and Ginny with Hermione guarding the rear, Cassidy walked out of the Great Hall and stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Harry.

"Hi, Cassidy," Harry said.

Harry watched as Cassidy's face contorted as if trying to hold back tears. He thought she was about to say something when she placed her hand over her mouth and ran past him with tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall and saw all of them standing there, and looked to see Cassidy running away from them as he said, "What did you say to her, Potter."

"I just said hi," Harry answered, still baffled by Cassidy's reaction. "Then she just burst into tears and ran off."

"I might have known you did that to her," Malfoy said frowning.

"Did what?" Harry asked confused.

"That, Potter," Malfoy said. "She's been acting just like that ever since you got hurt. She used to sit in the common room and write letters to her friends every night just gushing about Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. I don't know if she's finished even one letter that she's started since then. She just bursts out in tears and runs back up to her dorm room."

"I still don't exactly see why all of it has to be my fault," Harry said.

"Just stay away from her, Potter," Malfoy said.

"What are you still doing here anyway, Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you get on the train?"

"I'm staying here for Christmas, Weasley," Malfoy responded. "As if that's any of your business."

"I think it is my business if you're going to be in the castle," Ron said suppressing his flaring anger.

"I know you think I was the one who attacked Granger, Weasley," Malfoy said.

"Didn't you?" Ron asked.

"I must say that it didn't distress me that much," Malfoy said with a sneer, "but I wasn't the one who did it. I was in the library at the time. Ginny can tell you that she saw me in there, and after she left I sat down with a book doing some research. I didn't even find out about the attack until half an hour after it happened. I can come up with several people who can tell you I was in the library, and no, they aren't all from Slytherin."

Malfoy walked past them as he headed back to his common room. Ron and the rest of the group just stood there stunned. Malfoy had always been their most likely suspect, and now they were left wondering if he really could prove that he wasn't there when it happened. If Malfoy didn't do it, then there was someone who had been able to go unnoticed, and that prospect was more terrifying. An unknown enemy was always the most dangerous.

"You were coming back from the library when you were attacked, weren't you Hermione?" Ron asked. "Did you see Malfoy in there?"

"I only went to the library to return a book," Hermione said. "I was in and out so quick that I never really paid attention to who else might have been there."

"He was there," Harry said. "If he wasn't, he never would have mentioned that he could produce witnesses from houses other than Slytherin. He knows that of all people, we are the ones that are likely to check on that as soon as possible. For once, I think he was actually telling the truth."

After they had eaten breakfast, Harry surprised them all by telling them that he wanted to go into Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping. They had tried to argue that he wasn't ready for a tip like that yet, but he told them that he had spent the last few months sitting in a hospital bed and thought some fresh air was just what he needed. So, not being able to change his mind, they informed Professor Dumbledore of what they had planned and set off for Hogsmeade.

It wasn't easy for Harry to get his Christmas shopping done. It wasn't so much his legs that bothered him, as his loyal friends. They all hung very close to him worrying that he would slip and fall on some ice, or just get overly tired and not be able to remain standing. The fact that they never wanted to leave his side made it a bit difficult to buy anything for them without their knowing it. Finally he explained his difficulties to them and made them resort to watching after him in shifts. That way, he could send one person away from the group while the other two helped him pick out their gift. Then he would take that person back and send another away. It was a time consuming process, but eventually Harry was able to proclaim an end to it.

The group finally made it back to the castle, and Ginny waited outside the Great Hall with Harry while Hermione took their gifts up to Harry's dorm, and Ron loaded down several owls with Harry's gifts to the people he wasn't going to be seeing for Christmas. When they were done, they all walked into the Great Hall extremely ready for dinner.

As usual during the holidays, Professor Dumbledore had removed the house tables from the room and had them replaced with a single round table. There were usually very few people who remained behind over the holidays, and this year was no exception. There were only eleven students altogether, made up of four Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and two Slytherin. As dinner got started, Harry couldn't help but notice that one of the eleven was absent.

"Professor Dumbledore," Malfoy asked as he gave up on pushing the food around his plate that he had barely touched, "would it be alright if I took a plate of food back to my common room for Cassidy."

"Of course, Draco," Dumbledore responded. "I imagine she must be quite hungry by now, since she didn't come for lunch either."

"She didn't come to lunch?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Is she sick?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"I wouldn't know, Potter," Malfoy answered. "I've been in the common room all day, and she never came out of her dorm. I'm just going to leave this food in the common room for her in case she decides to come down sometime tonight."

"Let me know if she doesn't," Dumbledore said. "If not, then I'll send Professor McGonagall to check on her."

Harry watched Malfoy leave the Great Hall, wondering what it could be that Cassidy was hiding from. He also wondered why it was that Malfoy was so thoughtful all of a sudden.

The next day was the same thing. Cassidy still hadn't come to the Great Hall, but Malfoy took plates back to the common room after every meal. Harry was relieved at least to find out that she was coming out of her dorm to eat the food, although she still had never come down during a time when Malfoy was waiting for her. Obviously she didn't want to talk to anyone, but Harry couldn't figure out why.

On Christmas morning, Ginny woke up to find Hermione already halfway dressed, and said, "You're getting an early start today. You wouldn't be anxious to see if my big brother managed to pick out something decent for you this year would you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Hermione said with a smile of excitement. "Don't tell me that you aren't dying to see what Harry got for you."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said smiling as she sat up, "Harry has been giving me little gifts all year long. Just having him back is gift enough for me."

"Be that as it may," Hermione said, "I bet he got you something you'll really love."

"Oh, you're awful," Ginny said letting some of her suppressed excitement show through. "You know what it is don't you?"

"Actually," Hermione answered, "I don't. I thought I was going to have to help Harry pick something out in Hogsmeade, but I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"He apparently had to order your gift before he got out of the hospital," Hermione said softly as if revealing a secret. "He said it was something that he wouldn't have been able to find in Hogsmeade."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she was no longer able to contain her excitement, "What in the world couldn't he find in Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but it must be something really special. He wouldn't tell Ron or me what it was. So get yourself up and get ready so we can go down and see what it is."

Ginny got up and dressed quickly, taking an extra second to look in the mirror and make sure that she looked all right. Hermione impatiently told her that she looked fine, and physically dragged her out the door. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they noticed Harry and Ron sitting, with Santa hats on, in the chairs by the Christmas tree, waiting on them.

"Happy Christmas," Ron and Harry said simultaneously as they stood to greet the new arrivals.

"Who would have thought that the two of you would beat us down here," Hermione said as she closed in and hugged Ron.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he hugged Ginny. "We've been waiting on you two for hours."

"Really?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "Hours?"

"Well, it seemed like hours anyway," Harry said as he kissed Ginny.

Ron took charge of passing out the gifts to everyone. He made sure to pass out the ones that weren't from him or Harry first, which he could tell nearly drove Hermione mad. There were all of the usual gifts from his mom. Each of them got a new jumper with their first initial on the front of it; the only bright spot was that for once, Mrs Weasley had apparently gotten the message and made Ron's dark blue instead of maroon. The twins had sent them all enough candy to give the whole of Gryffindor House a sugar high. Other gifts were there from other friends and relatives, as well as members of the Order, but it was the last few gifts under the tree that Hermione and Ginny were the most interested in.

Harry had to laugh when he opened Hermione's gift. They had all assumed that it would be a book, as it usually was, but instead it was an entire set of men's grooming supplies. Hermione pointed out that it contained a hair potion that was guaranteed to make even the most unruly of hair lay down.

Ron opened Hermione's gift to find a new set of dress robes, and asked, "When am I supposed to wear these?"

"Don't you worry, Ron," Hermione said, "I'll take care of that."

"Well," Ron said as he blushed a deeper red than any of them had ever seen, "Maybe I will have somewhere to wear them after all."

Ron handed Hermione a small package that was neatly wrapped in a shimmering silver paper with a white ribbon laced with gold. Hermione trembled a bit now that the moment she had been so excited about was in front of her. It could have been a chocolate frog for all she cared. It was the first Christmas present he had given her while they were a couple, and that was enough to make her treasure it forever.

She gently slipped off the bow and made sure not to rip the paper as she carefully unwrapped the box that was inside. She was laying the paper aside to save for later scrapbooking, when she felt Ron take the box from her hands. She looked around for an explanation to see Ron on his knees in front of her chair.

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice trembling slightly, "there was a time when I thought I would never be able to stand being around you. Over the years, as I've gotten to know you, I've found out just how wrong I was. For some time now I've held a special place in my heart for you. It wasn't until recently that I worked up the nerve to tell you just how much you mean to me. Recently, I've been wishing that I could go back and relive some of those past years over again just so I could have more time with you. But instead I find myself stuck here in our last year at Hogwarts together, and not knowing in what directions the future may pull us. The one thing that I know is that I never want it to pull us apart. So, Hermione…"

Ron then held up the box he had given to Hermione and opened it so she could see the diamond ring that was inside it.

"… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ron finished.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words would come out as tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally managed, unable to voice a response, to nod her head to say yes. Ron took the ring out of the box and tried to steady his hand as he slipped the ring onto Hermione's trembling finger.

Once it was on, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and pulled him into a hug that reminded him of one of his mothers, as she whispered, "I love you, Ron."

"I love you too," Ron responded, losing himself in her arms.  
The next thing Ron and Hermione were aware of was Ginny, crying and not able to control herself any longer as she wrapped them both in a tight hug. Harry himself was overcome with happiness as well, and wrapped his own arms around the rest of the group.

When they finally separated, Hermione and Ginny were both crying and Ron had the widest grin any of them had ever seen.

"I can't believe you never told me you were going to do that," Harry said to Ron.

"I could barely believe I was going to do it, mate," Ron said still smiling. "I nearly chickened out a hundred times, but once she had the paper off of the box I knew it was too late to back out."

"Ron," Ginny, still crying, began, "how in the world did you ever afford that ring?"

"Well," Ron said as if he didn't want to admit something, "I actually ordered it a while back, and I've been making small payments on it ever since."

"How far back?" Hermione asked as she wiped her cheeks.

"Uh, about three years," Ron admitted.

"What?" Harry asked amazed. "Are you saying that you've been planning this for three years and you never told me."

"Forget you, Harry," Hermione said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to," Ron pleaded. "I really did. But you have no idea how close I came to not telling you I liked you at all. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I thought you would laugh in my face."

"You are such a git, Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "I would have said yes long before that. A big, lovely git."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron once again and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. They kissed for so long, in fact, that Harry had to clear his throat just to remind them that he and Ginny were still there.

"Sorry mate," Ron said blushing once again. "I know that it may still be a bit early to ask you, Harry, but would you be my best man?"

"Of course I will," Harry said shaking Ron's hand.

"Then I guess I need to go ahead and ask you if you'll be my maid of honor, Ginny," Hermione said.

"I would love to," Ginny said. "It'll be nice to know that there's another girl in the family."

"Speaking of adding another member to the family…" Hermione said looking at Harry.

It was Harry's turn to blush as he swallowed hard before he said, "I'm afraid I didn't get Ginny an engagement ring this Christmas. I was thinking her parents would prefer that I wait until she's out of school first."

"That's all right, Harry," Ginny said taking his arm. "I can wait. For a while anyway. For now, I guess I should give you my gift."

Ginny went to the tree and retrieved a medium sized crimson wrapped box with a crimson and gold ribbon and bow.

As Ginny handed Harry the present she said, "Now you have to understand that I got you this present when I thought you were going to be stuck in St. Mungo's for a while."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Harry said as he took the present. He carefully unwrapped the box, and when he opened it he saw something that looked very familiar.

"It's a quick notes quill," Ginny said. "I thought you might need it if you wanted to answer some of those get well cards that are stacked up in the hospital."

"I think it's perfect," Harry said smiling at Ginny. "I still plan to write some thank you notes, so this will go a long way toward saving my hand and wrist from constant cramping."  
"Oh, good," Ginny said relieved. "I thought you would think it was totally useless."

"It looks like there's only one present left," Hermione said. "I wonder who it could be for."

"I guess it is almost time," Harry said looking at his watch. Harry walked over to the tree and removed a small cube shaped box wrapped in crisp paper with a moving scene of falling snow and a sprig of mistletoe adorning the top instead of a bow.

"Are you sure you aren't proposing, Harry?" Hermione asked when she looked at the shape of the box.

"Right shape," Harry said, "but wrong contents."

Harry handed the present to Ginny and she eyed it adoringly and said, "It's too beautiful to open."

"Well, you had better go ahead and do it," Harry said. "The charm should wear off in a few minutes anyway. Besides, if you don't open it the whole schedule will be thrown off."

Ginny looked at Harry, wondering what schedule he was talking about, and saw a gleam in his eye that made her wonder even more what he might be up to. Resigning herself to the fact that she would likely have to open the gift to find out anyway, Ginny tore through the paper to get to the box underneath.

Ginny slipped the lid off of the box and was surprised by its contents as she said, "A golden snitch. Where in the world did you get it, Harry?"

"It was my dad's," Harry said. "Well, not technically his, since he nicked it from here in the first place. Professor Lupin found it among his things and gave it to me, and now I want you to have it."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny began, "I can't take this. You don't have that many things that belonged to your parents. You should keep this for yourself."

"Just read the note under the snitch," Harry said smiling.

Ginny pulled the snitch out of the box, found the note Harry had mentioned, and read, "Dearest Ginny, I have been looking for a way to tell you what your love does for me. Finally I've found it. When I'm with you, I feel the wings of my heart unfurl and carry my heart to places it has never been before. Like the snitch you hold in your hand, I was flying free and without purpose until the day that you captured my heart. I pray every day, that you will never release me, as my father never released this snitch. There is no one I would trust more with this piece of my life. Let it be a symbol of my love, and never let it go."

Ginny stopped reading to look at Harry and let him know that she would always hold it tight, when Harry said, "Well, read the rest of it. I'm on a schedule here."

Ginny looked back down at the letter and saw that below Harry's signature was a P.S., and she read, "Put the snitch back in the box for a while. You need to open the window."

She looked questioningly at Harry, but he just pointed to his watch to let her know that she was running out of time. She decided to play along, so she put the snitch in the box as instructed and walked over to the window and opened it. She stood back and looked at Harry to see if he was going to explain what was about to happen, but her attention was drawn back to the window as she heard something that sounded suspiciously like the flapping of owl wings. She barely had time to react as Hedwig flew in the window and dropped a long package into her hands.

"What have you done, Harry?" Ginny said wide-eyed as she took in the wrapped, yet unmistakable shape of a broom.

"Just open it and find out," Harry said with a knowing smile.

They all moved over to her, and Harry thanked Hedwig before sending her back out the window and closing it. Ron and Hermione helped Ginny tear at the brown wrapping, and quickly revealed what was under it.

"Harry," Ron said not able to take his eyes off of the broom, "how in the world did you get one of these? There's a waiting list a mile long for a second generation Firebolt."

"Not just any Firebolt," Harry said. "Look at the handle."

There before them, on the end of the handle, inscribed in crimson letters with a gold outline were the words 'Ginny's Firebolt II Special Edition'.

"Whoa," Ron gasped.

"Harry…" Ginny started to say as she struggled to comprehend what she was holding while tears began to blur her vision.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he said, "It's a one of a kind. There will never be another one like it. Just like there will never be anyone like you, Gin."

Ginny turned and, still not able to speak through her sobbing, pressed her head into Harry's chest and held him as tightly as she could. Ron and Hermione admired them silently for a while as they came together in their own hug.

Several minutes passed before Harry pulled back slightly to look down at Ginny and said, "Why don't we go down and get some breakfast. Then you can go outside and give your new broom a test flight if you want."

"If I want?" Ginny asked. "I'm dying to give it a try."

The four of them went down to the Great Hall, and once again found everyone except Cassidy already there. After they had all seated themselves, it only took about a minute for one of the Ravenclaw fifth years to notice the ring Hermione was wearing. Ron and Hermione confirmed the significance of the ring, and congratulations rang around the table from everyone except a very depressed looking Malfoy.

"Didn't Potter get you a ring too, Ginny?" Malfoy asked.

"Actually, no," Ginny said almost unable to hide her excitement over her broom. "Would you like to see what he gave me?" Ginny didn't even wait for an answer before she turned and said, "Accio broom."

They only had to wait a few seconds before a broom sped into the Great Hall and came to rest in Ginny's hand. With quidditch being such a popular sport, everyone at the table was instantly aware that there was something special about the broom.

"Is that what I think it is?" Malfoy asked too amazed to remember to be nasty. "Is that a second generation Firebolt?"

"Sort of," Ginny said happily, as she rolled the handle over so they could all read it.

"But how?" Malfoy asked.

"I asked the same question myself," Ron said looking to Harry to see if he wanted to explain further.

"I sent a message to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley and told them that I was trying to find a good broom to give to Ginny for Christmas," Harry explained. "I was just expecting them to send me a list of the brooms they had available, but apparently they forwarded my request to the people who make the Firebolt. The next day I got an owl from them offering to sell me a special edition Firebolt and wanting to know the name of the person I was giving it to. I sent a reply that day and told them that the price was acceptable and that I wanted to give it to Ginny. I got a confirmation two days before I came back here confirming delivery time, but when I got out of the Hospital early I sent them a message letting them know that I would send Hedwig to pick it up."

"I bet they gave you a big discount just for being the famous Harry Potter," Malfoy said with some of his nastiness coming back to him.

"Actually, it cost considerably more than my first Firebolt did when it first came out," Harry responded. "I don't know if that's what you would call a discount, but I thought Ginny was worth it whatever the cost. Someday, even you'll find someone that you feel the same way about."

Harry had made the last statement to see what kind of a reaction he would get out of Malfoy. He watched, and thought Malfoy was about to make a comment, but at the last moment he seemed to think better of saying whatever he had thought.

"Hopefully we will all be lucky enough to find a love like that at least once in our lifetimes," Dumbledore said, filling the tense silence that had overtaken the group.

"I think I'll take a plate of food to Cassidy now, Professor," Malfoy said as he got up to leave.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said as he waved his hand, making another plate of food appear on the table next to Malfoy.

As Harry watched Malfoy begin to walk toward the doors of the Great Hall, he stood up and asked everyone to excuse him for a moment as he followed Malfoy as quickly as he was able with his cane.

Once they were well outside the Great Hall, Harry saw Malfoy ahead of him and said, "Draco, wait up."

Malfoy stopped and turned to see Harry walking toward him and asked, "What do you want, Potter?"

"I take it that you still haven't seen her yet," Harry said.

"That's right, Potter," Malfoy said. "Why should you care?"

"Believe it or not, Draco," Harry said, "I would like to know that she's all right. Since her whole reason for hiding out like this seems to be linked with me somehow, I'd like to have a chance to talk to her and work it out. Today is Christmas after all."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Malfoy asked. "I haven't gotten to see her either. At least you have your friends to keep you company. I might as well be living in Slytherin House by myself."

"If I can get in to talk to her, then maybe I can change that," Harry said.

"Get in?" Malfoy asked. "I hope you don't seriously think I'm going to get you into the Slytherin common room. For one thing it's against the rules. For another, if she comes down and finds you there she might stop coming down to get her food."

Harry took a long look at Malfoy before saying, "You care about her don't you?"

"Care about her, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You certainly are going out of your way to make sure she gets fed," Harry said.

"I do that just because she's a Slytherin, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"There have been other people in Slytherin house you would have let starve," Harry said pointedly. "Don't get me wrong, Draco. I think the two of you would be great together as long as you can come to an understanding over Voldemort. I could be wrong, and you may not have any real feelings for her at all. But if I'm right, and you do, then please do everything you can to keep her from going after Voldemort."

"How I do or don't feel about her is none of your business, Potter," Malfoy said through gritted teeth. "When it comes to the Dark Lord, I thought you would be more worried about yourself."

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort any more," Harry said. "I'll be ready to fight him when the time comes. I just don't want any innocent people to get in the way when it happens."

"Then you should keep an eye on all of your D.A. buddies," Malfoy said. "I'm sure they'll stick their noses in."

"It's too bad really," Harry said. "You know, for years now I've hoped that we would be able to find a way to put our differences aside. Maybe it was just wishful thinking."

"I would say so, Potter," Malfoy laughed. "You and I will never be friends."

"Enemies it is then," Harry said seriously. "Just make sure you don't end up on the wrong side at the wrong time."

Harry didn't give Malfoy a chance to respond as he turned around and began walking back to the Great Hall. He had learned all he needed to, and planted a few seeds along the way. All he had to do was to wait and see if any seeds began to grow. Already though, a plan was forming in his mind.

Later that day, Ginny entered the Great Hall for lunch along with Ron and Hermione. She told Dumbledore that Harry had overexerted himself during the morning and had decided to rest instead of coming to lunch. She told him that she would like to take a plate of food up to Harry so he could eat after he got up. Dumbledore said that would be fine, and lunch proceeded normally.

Malfoy walked back to his common room with another plate of food for Cassidy and stopped at the painting outside his common room and said, "Datura."

The portrait swung open and Malfoy stepped inside. He walked over and set the plate of food down in its usual spot. Then he walked over to the Christmas tree to see that there was one gift that still remained under the tree. He shook his head as he headed for the stairs that would take him to his dorm room. What he did not know, was that a few minutes later, the portrait swung open again to admit someone else. 

Cassidy stood at the top of the stairs that would take her down to the Slytherin common room and listened for any indication that there would be anyone there. Hearing nothing, she carefully walked down the stairs until she got to a point where she could check to make sure no one was sitting in a chair waiting on her. Luckily, no one was there, so she walked the last few steps down into the common room and over to the table where her food was.

Cassidy sat down and ate all of her food, thankful that Dumbledore had been kind enough to send it up to her as he had for the past couple of days. She stood up to head back to her dorm room, and when she turned around, she froze in place as she saw the person blocking the stairs she was heading for.

Cassidy looked in stunned silence at Harry, who was standing there with his cane in one hand and a cloak in the other as she finally managed to say, "Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry said.

"This is my common room, Harry" Cassidy said.

"That's no reason to lock yourself in it," Harry said making Cassidy look at her feet. "Everyone is worried about you, Cassidy. I don't know what it is that's made you shut yourself away from everyone, but you can't go on like this. What have I done?"

Cassidy looked up at Harry with tears forming in her eyes and said, "I am so sorry, Harry. I just can't face you after what I did."

"I hope this isn't all just over that kiss in the room of requirement," Harry said.

"Of course it is," Cassidy said, the tears bursting from her eyes. "I never should have done it. If I hadn't kissed you it never would have happened."

"What wouldn't have happened?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Your accident, Harry," Cassidy managed to get out through her sobs. "If I hadn't kissed you, you would have still been in the room of requirement with me. If I hadn't driven you out of there you never would have had to suffer those months in the hospital."

"But, Cassidy," Harry said softly, "don't you see. I should be thanking you for kissing me. You're right that I would have been safe in the room of requirement, but how do you think I would have felt if I had come out of that room only to find that Hermione had died in that fall. I feel so blessed that I was there, and actually able to save her. I knew as soon as I jumped over that railing what I was facing. I would have done the same thing even if it hadn't been Hermione.

I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but I didn't die. I should be as good as new in a few more weeks, but there is still a part of me that's still hurting. It's the part that got hurt when I ran into a friend outside the Great Hall the morning after I got back, and I couldn't even get her to say hi to me. It was the part of me that got twisted in knots when I found that my mere presence caused her pain. Then she hid herself away so that I couldn't even tell her how sorry I was for anything that I had done to hurt her."

"I never meant to hurt you, Harry," Cassidy said. "I just felt so guilty…"

"But you don't need to," Harry said taking a few steps closer to her. "I jumped over that railing, because I wanted to. No one made me do it. I could have just stood there and let her fall, but I made the choice not to. I made the choice. The only person who should feel guilty for what I had to do is the person who attacked Hermione in the first place, and I don't think it was you."

"No," Cassidy said. "I was still in the room of requirement at the time of the attack. Just after you left, I saw a flash of light, and the next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor."

"Ah," Harry said grimacing a little. "I didn't know about that part. Never underestimate the temper of a woman under an invisibility cloak."

A sudden realization hit Cassidy as she asked, "Ginny?"  
"I'm afraid so," Harry said.

"I guess after what she saw," Cassidy said, "I was lucky that she only stunned me."

"I don't think she'd do it again if you were to just come to dinner with everyone else," Harry said. "It is Christmas you know."

"I guess I haven't exactly spread cheer and kindness like Dumbledore told us to," Cassidy said wiping her cheeks dry.

"There is one person I can think of who deserves some of that from you more than any of us though," Harry said.

"Who is that?" Cassidy asked, curious.

"Draco," Harry said.

"Malfoy?" Cassidy asked, surprised.

"After all," Harry said, "he was the one who kept bringing food up to you."

"He did that?" Cassidy asked. "I thought Dumbledore was just sending it here magically."

"No," Harry said. "It was Draco every time. I think he's been genuinely concerned about you. He hasn't been able to eat a decent meal yet I don't think. He just sits there and picks at his food. He denies it of course, but I think he has some real feelings for you."

"Malfoy?" Cassidy asked a bit surprised. "He asked me out when I first got here and I turned him down. Since then he hasn't done anything but make fun of my letter writing and sneer at me the way he does at you."

"I don't think he really knows how to show you he cares," Harry said. "I think he is trying though. He's been bringing you food and not even asking anything in return for it. That's something one doesn't usually associate with Draco Malfoy."

"But that doesn't mean…" Cassidy began to say.

"I also see that there's a gift left under the tree," Harry said cutting her off. "I wonder who it could be for. Draco just walked through here a few minutes ago and didn't claim it, so I would say it must be for you."

"But I had the house elves bring all of the gifts from my family up to my room," Cassidy said.

"Maybe it isn't from your family," Harry said lifting an eyebrow at her.

Cassidy walked over to the tree and retrieved the package. She flipped the tag over and read it before looking to the base of the stairs that led to Draco's room, and then looked back over to Harry with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, open it," Harry said.

Cassidy carefully removed the wrapping paper from the box, and opened it to find a beautiful necklace inside. Harry walked over and looked at the silver chain with a silver pendant that held a stone that seemed to have a mist inside that swirled in slow fingers of varying shades of red, pink and white.

"Hmmm," Harry said as he studied her present. "That doesn't look like a present you give to someone you hate. Trust me. Malfoy hates me, and he's never given me a Christmas present."

"I can't believe he would do this," Cassidy said stunned. "I didn't get him anything in return."

"Well, if you want to give him something," Harry said, "I may be able to help you with that."

"Why would you do that for him if you hate him?" Cassidy asked.

"Because I understand the position he's in," Harry said. "Ginny had feelings for me years before I realized that I felt the same way about her. I look back on it now and wish I could go back and make every gift I ever gave her something special."

"But a relationship with Malfoy is out of the question," Cassidy said. "He's the son of a death eater. He may even become one himself."

"Maybe he just needs someone to give him a reason to rethink that option," Harry suggested.

"You don't understand, Harry," Cassidy said seriously. "You know the way he feels about being a pure blood. What would he think if he found out that my dad's a muggle."

Hearing that was one thing that Harry had not counted on, but he eventually said, "Never underestimate how much a man might be willing to change for someone he loves."

"I don't know if I would go that far," Cassidy said, "but the least I owe him is a thank you for the gift."

"If you wait here for a few minutes," Harry said with a smile, "I'll just go and get something you can give to him and bring it back to you."

Harry turned and walked toward the portrait hole and had almost reached it when Cassidy said, "Harry?"

Harry stopped and turned to look back at where she stood. He was happy to see that she finally had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," Cassidy said.

"Anything for a friend, Cassidy," Harry said with a smile of his own.

Draco Malfoy looked at his watch as he lay on his bed. It was time for dinner. If he didn't know that it was up to him to bring food to Cassidy, he would just as soon remain where he was. But he raised himself off of the bed where he had spent the last few hours staring at the ceiling, and headed for the door.

Malfoy emerged into the common room, and took a look around wishing that someone would be there, but to his disappointment, there wasn't. He was about to walk out of the common room, but, as he passed the Christmas tree, he noticed something that stopped him in his tracks. The present that he had placed there for Cassidy was gone, and in its place was one wrapped in green paper with a white bow. He bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was to him. The thing that really surprised him, was that it was from Cassidy.

As he stood up, Draco turned around and saw Cassidy standing at the base of the stairs leading to the girls dorms. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that stunned him into silence, but a feeling he had not felt in days coursed through him as he noticed that she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the necklace," Cassidy said stepping into the room. "It's beautiful."

Malfoy tried to gather his wits back about him as he looked at her and said, "I… I… I'm glad you like it."

"I hope yours is okay," Cassidy said. "A friend told me you might like it."

Malfoy felt as though his body was slow in accepting commands of movement as he finally was able to tear his eyes from Cassidy to notice that he was still holing her gift for him. He tore through the paper with a sudden thought that perhaps this is one gift that he should treat more gently than usual. He carefully slipped the box out of the open end of the wrapping and knew instantly that her friend must know him fairly well.

"This is exactly what I would have wanted," Malfoy said. "I've needed a broom care kit for quite a while, but never got around to getting one."

"I'm glad," Cassidy said. "I guess I should also thank you for bringing me all of those plates of food. I didn't know until today that you were the one doing it."

"It was nothing," Malfoy said, blushing as if he were a Weasley.

"It was nice," Cassidy responded. "I won't forget it."

"Does this mean that I won't have to bring you a plate tonight?" Malfoy asked hopefully.

"I think I'll be going to dinner with everyone else tonight," Cassidy said. "At least I will if I have a friend to sit next to."

Malfoy just stared at her numbly as he said, "I… could sit with you if you like."

"I think I'd like that," Cassidy said. "I think it would be a good time to get to know you a little."

Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see Cassidy walk into the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone except for Harry that is. His friends knew that he had gone to the Slytherin common room and talked to Cassidy, but he wouldn't tell them exactly what was said.

During the dinner, Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy smiled more and looked happier than he had ever been since coming to Hogwarts. He was pleased to see that his archenemy had a heart after all.

The next morning, Harry awoke early, and decided to go on down to the common room to wait for everyone else to wake up. To his surprise, Professor Dumbledore was warming his hands by the fire when he got there.

"Ah, good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile as he looked over his glasses at the new arrival.

"Morning, Professor," Harry said still a bit shocked to see him there. "I didn't expect to find you down here."

"I needed to speak with you," Dumbledore explained, "and I thought I would save you the walk up the stairs to my office. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Better every day, Professor," Harry said. "I'm not leaning on my cane nearly as much as I was just a few days ago."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"So what is it that you needed to see me about, Professor?"  
Harry asked.

"Have a seat here by the fire with me, and I'll explain it to you," Dumbledore said as they both moved to sit. "As you may know, due to your stay at St. Mungo's, you have missed a considerable amount of work in your classes. I have discussed the situation with your teachers, and there are two courses we could follow. First, you could leave Hogwarts before the beginning of the next term, return to live with the Dursleys, and come back to finish your last year at the beginning of the next school year."

"I can already tell you that I choose the second option, Professor," Harry said. "Anything would be better than going back to live with the Dursleys."

"I had a feeling you would feel that way. Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "However, you should know that the second option will be much more difficult for you. All of your professors have agreed to offer weekend classes to catch you up on what you have missed. In essence, you will have to pack a weeks worth of study into just two days, and that will be on top of all of your other work during the week."

"I'm ready to give it a try, Professor," Harry said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said as he hesitated to deliver the final bit of news. "I have to tell you though, that what I said was not quite accurate. I did talk to all of your teachers about this option, and all agreed, save one."

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said watching for his reaction. "Professor Snape has said that he stated quite clearly in your first potions class of the year, that once the doors to the classroom were locked at the beginning of class, anyone not inside would lose points for the day. I have asked him to make an exception considering the circumstances, but he has refused, as is his right. Professor Snape, I am sorry to inform you, has failed you for the year in Potions."

"But without his potions class he won't be allowed to take his N.E.W.T. for potions," Ginny said as she and Hermione stepped forward to acknowledge that they had been listening to the conversation. "He has to have one in Potions to go on to be trained as an auror."

"I'm afraid you're right, Ginny," Dumbledore said as he turned to see them.

"There must be something that Harry can do," Hermione said thinking hard. "I remember reading something… Oh, what was it? In Hogwarts a History. A test. Some kind of comprehensive test that can be taken to replace the students grades in a class."

"Very good, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Ten points for Gryffindor."

"So Harry can take a test to replace his grades for the entire year of potions?" Ginny asked.

"Actually," Dumbledore said, "it is far more comprehensive than that I'm afraid. The test would be designed by the instructor to include, but not be limited to, everything the student should have learned during their time in the class from the first year on. The test would replace every grade Harry has ever gotten in Potions. I should warn you that this option has only been exercised three times since the school was founded, and that none that have attempted it have even come close to passing."

"I can only imagine what kind of test Professor Snape would design for you if he wasn't limited to what he had taught in class, Harry," Hermione said concerned. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea after all."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Ginny said as she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll do it," Harry said looking seriously at Dumbledore.

"Harry, what…" Hermione began

"I'm going to try it," Harry said so that they all knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "I will inform Professor Snape of your decision as soon as he returns from his holiday break. I should also tell you that it is up to the professor to set a date when the test will be given, and also to determine the length of the exam."

"Tell him to give it his best shot," Harry said confidently. "It should be like Christmas all over again for him."

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said, "I think you might be right, Harry."


	23. A New Term Begins

The winter holidays at Hogwarts were coming to an end. The rest of the students who had gone home for Christmas were returning that night. Harry awoke as the first rays of sunlight crept in through the window of his dormitory. Harry knew that it would be a momentous day for him. He looked at his cane resting against the wall next to his bed and a smile crept to his face as he thought about the fact that, from that day forward, it would be no more than a decoration. He wasn't going to be running any marathons, but he had improved enough that he no longer had to rely on the cane for support.

Harry couldn't have been happier about how things had turned out over the holidays. His two best friends in the world had gotten engaged, he and Ginny were as happy as they had ever been, and Cassidy had come out of hiding to resume her friendship with Harry, as well as begin to explore her own feelings about Draco Malfoy. Harry had to be impressed with the effect she was having on Malfoy. After Christmas day, it was a rare thing to see them apart, and when they were together, the smile never left Malfoy's face.

Harry had even noticed a difference in Malfoy's attitude toward him. He spent so much of his time thinking about Cassidy that he almost forgot to be nasty to Harry at all. Harry knew that Malfoy's attitude was something that was likely to change quickly if he ever found out about Cassidy's father though. Harry was hoping that, by the time that happened, Malfoy's feelings for Cassidy would have grown strong enough for him to let go of his hatred of those who weren't pure bloods. He had an uneasy feeling that it wouldn't be as simple as that though.

As for Hermione, Ron and Ginny, they were in a constant twitch over the Potions test Harry was going to have to take, as well as making up all of the other classes on the weekends. It unnerved Hermione to the point of madness that the only notes of hers that Harry wanted to look at were History of Magic. Even those, he looked at quickly, leaving Hermione to wonder if he was taking it seriously at all. Harry had finally managed to calm her fears about History of Magic by allowing her to quiz him over anything in any of the notes he had looked at to that point. She had been shocked to find that he had absorbed it all so quickly, especially since it was a subject he had never taken an interest in.

So, after breakfast, Harry walked into the room of requirement to find exactly what he needed. Of course, he had looked through all of the books several times, but he was hoping that one more search would somehow reveal something he had missed in his research over the summer.

Harry was about two hours into his search when the door to the room of requirement opened, and Ginny walked in and asked, "This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No time is a bad one when you're around, Gin," Harry said as he dropped the book he had been reading onto a table so he could hug Ginny.

"What are you working on?" Ginny asked. "Are you studying for your test?"

"No," Harry said. "I was just working on a way to make my patronus powerful enough to kill a dementor."

"Find anything yet?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing that I didn't already know before," Harry said a bit disappointed.

"Maybe it isn't possible after all," Ginny said.

"I still think it is," Harry responded. "I couldn't explain why unless I wrote you an essay about little things I've read in these books, but I just know that there is a way. There's something I'm missing somewhere."

"Well, if it can be done," Ginny began, standing back to look at him, "I'm sure you'll be the one to find it. You really are amazing, you know. Not long ago, there was a question of whether you would ever walk again. Now you're walking without the help of your cane, and Hermione hasn't had to levitate you up or down the stairs in a week."

"Well, it wasn't for lack of her wanting to," Harry said. "For a while there I was wondering if she'd ever let me do it on my own again. Speaking of walking down the stairs, is it time for lunch already?"

"No," Ginny said. "Not yet. I know I said I would come and get you for lunch, but there was something else I needed to talk to you about."

"Sure," Harry said motioning her to a chair. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, Harry," Ginny said, "now that you're getting better, you'll be able to take over as the seeker again. I just wanted to tell you that, since you don't have your firebolt to ride any more, you can use mine if you want. I can just use my old broom."

"I bought that broom for you to ride," Harry said.

"But we can't have our seeker trying to catch the snitch with one of the house brooms," Ginny said as Harry held up a hand to stop her.

"I've already worked it all out with Ron," Harry said. "I won't be returning to the team right away, so you'll still need to be the seeker. I'll just be an alternate in case something happens and I have to step in."

"But Harry," Ginny pleaded, "you're the best seeker Gryffindor has had for as long as anyone can remember."

"And I have more work facing me in a single term than any student ever has before as well," Harry said. "Something tells me that there isn't going to be much time for quidditch practice with my new schedule. Besides, I want to try to get the D.A. running again."

"No one expects you to do that, Harry," Ginny said showing her surprise that he would even think of it.

"But it needs to be done," Harry said firmly. "There is a war raging outside the walls of Hogwarts. I know better than anyone the kinds of tactics Voldemort and his death eaters like to use. I have to prepare as many of the students here to defend themselves against those tactics as I can. You heard what Voldemort wrote in that letter he sent to me. I think it's only a matter of time before he brings that battle here to Hogwarts."

"But Professor Dumbledore…" Ginny started to say.

"He can't stand alone against two hundred death eaters," Harry said cutting her off. "Remember what the D.A. stands for. Dumbledore's Army. He shouldn't have to stand alone, and if I have anything to say about it, he won't."

"Do you think Voldemort has that many death eaters?" Ginny asked.

"I think it might be close to that at any rate," Harry said. "Remember that he got back all of the ones that were allowed to escape from Azkaban. He's also been recruiting more in the last couple of years. Add into that the fact that he has control of the dementors, and you can see why I'm so interested in finding a way to kill them."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said. "I guess I didn't understand just how much pressure you were under. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you."

"I know you will," Harry said with a gentle smile. "I would be proud to have you at my side. Just understand, when it comes down to the battle with Voldemort himself, I don't want you to get between us under any circumstances."

Ginny looked Harry in the eyes and saw the clear determination in them before saying, "I understand."

"I mean it, Ginny," Harry said. "I'll stun you myself to keep you out of it if that red headed stubbornness of yours makes you forget what you just agreed to. I'll hate myself for it, but I'll do it if I have to."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Ginny said as she took Harry's hand into hers.

Unfortunately, Harry knew that, if Voldemort was able to get him on the defensive, it was very likely that he would have to follow through with his threat. He knew that no matter what she said, what he had told Cassidy was true. She would step in front of him and act as a shield to save him if she could. He just prayed that he was fast enough to stop her before she could do it.

It didn't take long after the students had returned to Hogwarts for the rumor of Harry's impending Potions test to circulate. Harry suspected Snape himself had probably leaked out the information. Harry thought that he had never seen Snape so happy. The look in Snape's eyes told Harry that he believed that his opportunity for revenge against James Potter was at hand.

Before the first seventh year Potions class of the second term began, Snape was sitting in his office consulting the most obscure book of potions he could find as he planned the test that he believed would finally take the swagger out of Harry. He was so involved with and excited by what he was doing, that it took him a moment to recognize the sound he heard as someone knocking on his office door. Snape put his quill down on his desk and went to open the door only to find Harry standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape asked as he stepped out of his office and closed the door behind him as if to shield the information inside from Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that you would have something for me that would spell out exactly how the test would be structured," Harry said.

"As if it would do you any good, Potter," Snape said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll of parchment that he handed to Harry. "You really are a fool aren't you. Do you really believe that you can do something that no other student in the history of the school has been able to do?"

Harry knew that Snape was only asking him because most of the students had already arrived and were listening closely to every word. He wanted to shake Harry's confidence and belittle him in front of those who thought him brave for even attempting the test in the first place.

"I will pass the test, Professor," Harry said looking straight into Snape's eyes. "If you grade it fairly that is."

"I suspect there won't be much to grade, Potter," Snape said. "The test I'm preparing for you will be impossible for you to comprehend in difficulty. You made the choice to take this test in order to mock the art of Potions and to mock me as your instructor. I can assure you that you will make a mockery of yourself if you even attempt it. Do yourself a favor, run back to Professor Dumbledore and tell him you made a mistake."

"Needless to say," Harry said calmly, "I won't be attending this potions class any more. I could use the time to study Transfiguration I guess."

"You had better study your Potions if you still think you have a prayer," Snape said, trying to mask his anger at Harry's insult.

"I'm ready to take the test today," Harry said. "We could move up the date if you're ready."

Snape wanted to reach out and strangle Harry, but controlled himself as he said, "Very well then. If you are so anxious to fail then lets change the date of the exam. What about one week from today?"

"So long?" Harry asked. "You must not be done writing the test yet. Take as long as you like, Professor. I'll be ready when you are."

"We'll see, Potter," Snape said with an evil grin. "We'll see."


	24. Weekend Classes

Professor McGonagall sat in the staff room looking over some scrolls of work students had turned in during the week. It was the first Saturday of the second term of the school year at Hogwarts. Later that day, it would be her turn to try and catch Harry up on what he had missed during the first term. She wondered if there would be anything left of his brain by the time he got to her. Professor Bane got him first for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Hagrid would get him for Care of Magical Creatures. When she thought about that, she wondered if there would be anything left of him at all considering the creatures Hagrid was likely to pull out of the forbidden forest to study.

Professor Bane walked into the staff room, and as soon as he saw Professor McGonagall, he said excitedly, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Like what?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry," Bane responded. "I just came from my tutoring session with him to get him caught up."

"Didn't it go well?" McGonagall asked.

"It went beautifully," Bane said taking a seat near her. "I must say that he is far more advanced in his studies of Defense Against the Dark Arts than I ever would have dreamed possible considering that he missed an entire term of class."

"Mr. Potter has always had a knack for it from what I hear," McGonagall said.

"He has more than a knack for it," Bane said immediately. "There were times when I wondered exactly who was tutoring who. I planned on moving through the book quickly because of the short time we had to cover everything he missed, but I had no idea just how fast Harry was prepared to move."

"I take it you're pleased with his progress then," McGonagall said.

"Astounded by it more like it," Bane said. "He knows everything in the book."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

"He can literally quote the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts book," Bane said. "I started with chapter one. There wasn't a topic in it he couldn't fully explain. I moved on to the next one, and he knew that as well. Before I knew it we had reached the end of the book. I've only gone halfway through the book with the students that were actually in the class."

"Maybe he studied it while he was in the hospital," McGonagall suggested.

"Maybe," Bane responded, "but that wouldn't account for the fact that he was able to expand on each of the topics beyond the information contained in the book. That boy has studied some pretty advanced magic in some place other than his classes. Even Miss Granger wouldn't have been able to do what he just did, and I happen to know that she's read the book through at least three times."

"So, are you saying you don't have anything else to teach him?" McGonagall asked.

"Not very much if I stick to the topics I was going to cover in class," Bane said. "I still have to test his dueling skills, but if they're anything like his book knowledge I think I could graduate him out of the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class today."

"Amazing," McGonagall said as she silently wondered just how much knowledge Harry had actually gotten from Voldemort.

"Out of fairness to Mr. Potter," Bane said, "I've decided to hold off on the dueling until he feels that he's recovered from his accident sufficiently. I must say that I'm anxious to see just what he can do though."

"I think we all are," McGonagall said, hoping that Harry's skills would be enough to get him through what they all knew was coming.

After Lunch, Harry walked into the Transfiguration classroom to find Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk correcting scrolls from the week's classes. He walked up to the front of the class, but when she didn't look up at him, Harry took a seat in the first desk and waited.

"How do you feel, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked not looking up from her grading.

"Fine, Professor," Harry answered. "I'm really sorry I have to take up your weekend to tutor me."

McGonagall looked up from her scrolls with a surprised look on her face and said, "I am your teacher Mr. Potter. Anything I can do to further the education of a student is never an imposition."

"Still," Harry said, "I appreciate it."

"You are quite welcome," McGonagall said. "From what I hear, you seem to be doing quite well with your studies so far. Hagrid says that you really impressed him with your ability to work with the black winged tree serpent he had in class today."

"That was easy for me," Harry said. "It's a distant relative of the snakes, so I was able to talk to it. Once I got it started talking, I almost couldn't get it to stop. It had more questions about me than I had about it."

"A useful gift to be sure," McGonagall said. "You seem to have made quite a good impression on Professor Bane as well."

"Well, he's made a good impression on me too," Harry said in response.

"I'm glad to hear it," McGonagall said. "The character of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers has been a bit inconsistent in recent years. It's good to know that you have a good one for your final year."

"Believe me," Harry said, "no one appreciates that more than I do."

"I can quite understand your point, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Do you feel up to some Transfiguration now."

"Ready to get started whenever you are, Professor," Harry said.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "The first task you will need to perform, is to transfigure one of the desks into a pony and then back into a desk again. Would you like me to explain the procedure to you, or are you prepared to perform the spell on your own."

"I can do it, Professor," Harry said.

Harry pulled out his wand and uttered the correct spell as he waved his wand, and the desk before him transformed into a small pony like one might see at a children's pony ride. Harry let the pony walk a few steps before waving his wand again, causing the pony to turn back into a desk again. Harry levitated the desk back over to its original spot and set it down gently.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Your next task will be to transfigure the paperweight on my desk into a goblet."

"Ah, easy one," Harry said as he began to raise his wand.

"With water in it," McGonagall said watching his reaction carefully.

"Oh, that one will be a bit more difficult," Harry said. "Transfiguring one object into two that have a totally different chemical composition is fairly tricky as I recall."

"Would you like me to guide you through it?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Harry responded. "I think I can do it."

Professor McGonagall watched as Harry pointed his wand at the paperweight. An instant later, the paperweight transfigured into a silver goblet with her Initials etched into the side in deep relief. She could easily see that the water in the goblet was as clear as any she had ever seen. Once she shook her head at Harry to let him know that he could proceed, the goblet and the water turned back into the paperweight it had been before.

"Your third task is to transfigure yourself into any animal you choose," McGonagall said. "Don't worry if you are only able to do a partial transfiguration. I am perfectly capable of changing you back to your original form. I must caution you that it is very dangerous to attempt a transfiguration of this type without the help of someone who knows how to reverse it. Unlike transforming into an animagus, once you transfigure yourself into the animal, you will not be able to transfigure yourself back of your own free will. You should never do this transfiguration without someone knowing exactly what you transfigured into. There would be no way to communicate your wish to be changed back otherwise."

"I understand," Harry said as he launched himself into deep thought.

McGonagall watched Harry for several seconds before asking, "Would you like me to instruct you?"

"Oh, no thanks, Professor," Harry answered. "I was just trying to think of what animal I wanted to transfigure into. I think I have it now."

"Proceed then, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

Seconds later, Harry uttered the correct spell and pointed his wand at himself. McGonagall watch in amazement as Harry began to quickly transform. Harry shrank down out of her vision as he transformed into the much smaller creature. McGonagall began to rise out of her seat to look over the edge of her desk to see what Harry had changed into, when she heard a familiar song, and a brilliant red phoenix launched into the air and circled the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall sat back in her seat and watched in wonder as Harry, the phoenix, soared happily around the room. It was such a beautiful thing that she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Finally, several minutes after his flight had begun; Harry landed on the edge of one of the desks, and sang a few more notes of phoenix song as he looked at Professor McGonagall.

It took another few seconds for her to realize what the phoenix was asking her to do. She raised her wand, said the reversing spell, and the phoenix began to change until Harry sat on the edge of the desk.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, her eyes wide, "that was…"

"Amazing!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't believe how wonderful that was! I've never felt so… free."

"Mr. Potter…" McGonagall began without being able to find words to say what she wanted to.

"Did I do something wrong, Professor?" Harry asked, mistaking her reaction.

"Wrong?" McGonagall asked. "My dear boy, it was brilliant. Never in all my years of teaching have I seen a student successfully transfigure into even the most simple of animals on their first try. To transfigure yourself into something so complicated as a phoenix is… well… just unheard of. What on earth made you pick that particular animal?"

"I don't know," Harry responded. "You said to choose any animal I wanted, and when I thought about it, it just seemed the most logical one to start with. It has played a significant part in my life so far after all."

"I can see now that Professor Bane wasn't exaggerating your ability," McGonagall said. "Do you realize the magnitude of what you've done here today, Mr. Potter? By all rights you shouldn't have been able to do any of the three tasks I set before you. All three of them represent the most advanced and complicated transfigurations that can be done. Transfiguring an inanimate object into a complicated animal form, changing a single object into two dissimilar objects, and transfiguring yourself in to an animal are things that few seventh years are able to do even one of at the time of graduation."

"Then why did you ask me to do them in the first place?" Harry asked. "I thought we were only reviewing the things that I missed during the first term."

"Professor Bane says that you memorized the book in Defense Against the Dark Arts," McGonagall said. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"Am I right in assuming that you have also memorized your Transfiguration book as well?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"I figured as much," McGonagall said. "I designed this test to see if I should waste my time trying to teach you the things I taught during the first term. It would appear that I needn't bother. Quite frankly, I really didn't believe that you could pass this test. I was hoping that you would fail it in fact. I was really hoping that there was something left that I could teach you, but what you have shown me here today is all the proof I need to tell me that you have exceeded the expectations of this class. I think you will do quite well on your Newt for Transfiguration. It should serve you well in your auror training as well."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, not quite sure what he was hearing.

"There is only one final thing I would like to ask you to try," McGonagall said. "If you don't already know that you can do it that is. Have you ever tried to find out if you are an animagus?"

"No," Harry said, showing a bit of excitement.

"You know of course that your father was one," McGonagall said, "so there is a good chance that you will be as well."

"I didn't know that it was something that could be passed along," Harry said. "Does that mean that I'll transform into a stag like my dad?"

"Not necessarily," McGonagall explained. "Occasionally the ability is passed on, but the animal is always unique to the individual. The animal is like a projection of the person's own personality into animal form. We wouldn't know what you might transform into until you try it."

"I'm ready to try then," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

"Do you already know how to do it?" McGonagall asked.

"I think so," Harry said, not sure of where he might have read about the process. "I just concentrate on focusing everything that I believe myself to be into my chest and think the words "animagia transforma". Then I just have to think "animagia reverto" to change back."

"That's right," McGonagall confirmed. "The key is in being able to calm your mind and focus your thoughts properly. You may find that easier than some do since you've had occlumency training. The concentration process is similar. This time, instead of trying to empty your head of all thoughts, try to empty out everything except the one thought of who you truly are."

Harry closed his eyes and set about his task. Professor McGonagall had been right. It only took a few seconds for Harry to clear his mind, before concentrating on who he thought himself to be. When he visualized his whole being to be centered on his chest, he thought about the two words that would begin the transformation.

Something was happening. He could feel his body changing. He was doing it. He was an animagus. Then, he felt something that disturbed him terribly. He was growing larger. He was growing stronger. He felt something forming where his own skin had been only seconds before. He had scales. A sudden memory flooded into his mind, and he knew that he had to stop the transformation right away. He thought about the words to reverse the process, but a terrible pain shot through him instantly. There were a few seconds of intense pain, and then he felt nothing. He knew nothing. He was nothing.


	25. As Good As New

Harry felt himself lying on a comfortable bed, and had a brief thought that perhaps he was still in St. Mungo's, and he had somehow dreamed the last few weeks. He opened his eyes slightly to see a dim blurred ceiling that he knew right away to not be the one at St. Mungo's. He looked over to his side and could make out Ginny's unmistakable form sitting next to him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Harry," Ginny said. "I don't know if my nerves can take it."

"Oh no," Harry said as he reached for his glasses. "Don't tell me I've missed another term."

"Not this time, Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked over to Harry's bed with Professor McGonagall at his side, and Madame Pomfrey following behind. "You have only been unconscious for a few hours this time."

"A good thing it was for you too, that Professor McGonagall was with you," Pomfrey said in her usual agitated tone. "You would have been back in St. Mungo's for sure if she hadn't known how to stabilize you long enough to get you here."

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"You're welcome," McGonagall responded. "It was my fault anyway. I should have warned you not to attempt to reverse the transformation until you had completed it first. As you now know, doing so is a very dangerous thing."

"Why was it that you tried to reverse it so soon, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Professor McGonagall says that your transformation seemed to be taking place smoothly."

"Because, after I began to transform," Harry answered, "I realized why it was that I already knew how to do the transformation in the first place. I thought at first that I had read about it over the summer, but then I realized that it wasn't my memory. It was Voldemort's. Voldemort is an animagus. He transforms into a basilisk. He can't kill someone just by looking at them, but the poison in his bite is just as deadly as the real thing. When I started to transform, I felt myself changing into something large, powerful, and serpent like. I think I'm only an animagus because Voldemort is. If my animal is a basilisk, then I don't ever want to try to transform again. I can't help but remember what happened the last time I ran into one."

Harry gripped Ginny's hand, knowing that she remembered as well, and that the memories were not pleasant for her to think about. In that moment, he knew that he would gladly give back anything that he had gotten from Voldemort then to ever become a creature that she had such negative feelings about.

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry over his glasses. "You are of course under no obligation to attempt such a transformation as a requirement for your classes here. And speaking of transformations, Professor McGonagall has told me of some remarkable transfigurations you were able to accomplish before this incident. I must say that I would be very interested to see your transfiguration into a phoenix for myself, when you're feeling up to it."

"Actually," Harry said, "I think I feel better now than I did before all of this happened. How long will I have to stay here in the Hospital Wing?"

"I would like you to stay here overnight," Pomfrey told him, "but you should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"Great," Harry said. "I have three more classes tomorrow, and I start the day with Professor Bins in History of Magic."

"Well, if you do as well in those classes as you did in the ones today," McGonagall said, "then you should do fine. I would still like for you to come to your normal Transfiguration classes during the week, Mr. Potter, but after what I saw today, I don't believe any more weekend classes will be in order."

"Which reminds me," Dumbledore said, "I have informed Professor Snape that his request for your Potions test to take place on Monday will not be possible due to the fact that a panel of teachers is required to oversee the administration of the test. Since all of the teachers will be teaching their own classes on Monday, I have designated the Saturday one-week from today as the test day. You will have to miss your Saturday tutoring, but from what I have heard, Hagrid is the only one still requiring you to come to class, and he has agreed to suspend class so the test could take place."

"Great," Harry said with a smile.

"There is still time for you to back out of the test, Harry," Dumbledore said. "The other option is still open to you."

"I don't plan on backing out," Harry said. "I hadn't realized that there would be a panel of teachers observing the test. I would say that works in my favor, all things considered."

"Do not underestimate the difficulty of the test Professor Snape is preparing for you, Harry," Dumbledore warned. "We both know the motivations he has behind him as he designs the tasks for you. I suspect that not one of us who will be sitting on the panel would be able to accomplish all of the tasks he will set before you."

"I spent the entire summer working very hard on my study of potions," Harry said. "If Professor Snape designs a fair test that I can't pass, I'll be the first one to congratulate him."

"I guess that would depend on your definition of fair," Dumbledore said as he raised a brow.

The next morning, Harry awoke at sunrise, and was unable to get back to sleep. He sat up and put his glasses on as Madame Pomfrey spotted him and began to walk in his direction.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

"Great," Harry said. "Surprisingly so as a matter of fact."

"How so?" Pomfrey asked.

"Well, "Harry began, "I've either had a bit of pain or numbness in my legs and back since I came back from St. Mungo's, but I don't feel anything like that now. Did you give me some potion that would mask a sensation like that?"

"No," Pomfrey said, thinking about something. "Nothing I gave you should have had any effect like that. I wonder…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Pomfrey responded, "I've been in communication, of course, with Healer Snagprat at St. Mungo's since you came back. He wanted to make sure I was familiar with everything that had happened to you at St. Mungo's, just in case you should have any related problems come up. I was just thinking about what he said about the piece of your wand that they suspect transfigured your appendix into a phoenix organ. Perhaps your lack of pain and numbness is related to the fact that you transfigured yourself into a phoenix yesterday afternoon."

"I hadn't really thought of that, but you might be right," Harry said. "You had better send an owl to Healer Snagprat to let him know. I'll wager it'll make a good final chapter for the book he seems to be writing on my stay there."

"Careful, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey warned with a rare smile, "you may be sucked into a career in the medical profession. They'll have you over at St. Mungo's working day and night transfiguring people into phoenix birds to heal them."

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stepped thought the portrait opening intending to set out for the hospital wing. They were going to see if Madame Pomfrey would release Harry in time for him to go down to Breakfast with them. They had only taken a few steps when they heard Harry's voice calling to them from below them. Surprised, they all looked down to see that Harry was two flights down, but getting nearer quickly as he took the steps two at a time.

"I was just coming up to see if you all were ready for breakfast yet," Harry said as he regained his breath. "I'm starved."

"Harry…" Hermione began. "What… how…"

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" Ginny asked.

"Is there some reason why I should still be there?" Harry asked in return.

"You know what I mean," Ginny said. "We were just on our way to see if you could be released in time for breakfast."

"Madame Pomfrey released me a couple of hours ago," Harry said. "I've just been walking the grounds for a while. I visited with Hagrid for a while and helped him gather some firewood, but I figured you lot would be waking up so I was on my way back to the common room."

"How in the world did you manage to run up the stairs like that?" Ron asked. "I thought you were still recovering."

"I got better," Harry flippantly answered.

"Obviously," Ron said. "But how?"

"Does this have anything to do with your transfiguration into a phoenix yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"They don't say you're the brightest witch of our age for nothing," Harry said with a smile. "Madame Pomfrey thinks it's the most likely explanation."

"Brilliant," Ron said.

"I just wish I had realized it sooner," Harry said. "I would have transfigured myself into a phoenix ages ago if I had known it would have an effect like that."

"Speaking of that," Hermione began, "Ginny told us all about those three transfigurations you did yesterday. You realize that we haven't attempted even one of those transfigurations in class yet."

"I didn't until I had done all three of them," Harry said. "I thought she was having me go over things I missed."

"Instead she gave you the most difficult transfigurations possible," Hermione said, "and you breezed right through them like you've been doing them all your life. I'm surprised McGonagall still wants you to come to class."

"To tell you the truth," Harry said as if he were divulging a secret, "I think she just wants to keep an eye on me, and keep me out of trouble."

"If she wants to keep you out of trouble," Ginny began, "maybe she should try to talk Snape into taking it easy on you this Saturday."

"Oh, honestly," Harry said with a smile. "I think you lot are more worried about it than I am."

"Well, someone has to be," Hermione said.


	26. The Test

Early on Saturday morning, Harry heard faint whisperings beyond the drawn curtains around his bed. He was wishing that they could have waited a little while longer before waking him up. He had been right at the best part of his recurring dream about Ginny when their voices filtered in and disrupted the whole thing.

"Is there a particular reason why all of you are up so early this morning?" Harry asked as he tried to hang on to the memory of his dream.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Hermione said, unable to contain her frustration any more.

"Well, I was managing it very nicely until I was woken up by some very loud whispering," Harry said as he opened the drapes and reached for his glasses.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said.

"Look, Harry," Hermione began as she set down a heavy book next to him, "you have got to study something before you go into the test. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for my sanity."

Harry was just about to tell her, once again, not to worry, but he stopped himself when he looked over her shoulder and noticed Ginny giving him a look that told him to be nice.

"I'll look at it while we're eating breakfast," Harry said submitting to Ginny's unspoken request.

"Great," Hermione said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her conscience. "I don't know if it'll do much good at his point, but it couldn't hurt."

"Why don't we go down to the common room and let Harry get dressed," Ron suggested.

They all agreed, and left Harry with the book Hermione had brought. Harry glanced down at it and smiled to himself. He hadn't had the heart to tell Hermione that he had studied the same book from cover to cover over the summer. Besides, if he knew Snape, nothing on the test he had prepared would have come from a book that Hermione would have had access to without the use of an invisibility cloak. He would at least make it seem as if he was studying though. If he didn't, he thought Hermione would likely have to be sedated before he even went into the test. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that it might not be a bad idea anyway. At least she could be relaxed until it was over.

If anything, breakfast only served to frustrate Hermione even more. Harry tried to keep up his end of the agreement. He sat there with the book open in front of him as he ate, and made a great show of being deeply into reading it. The problem was, that every couple of minutes someone would interrupt him to wish him luck and let him know that they were pulling for him.

"Oh I wish you had started trying to study sooner, Harry," Hermione said looking as if she was ready to pull her hair out. "You'll never be able to concentrate if people don't just leave you alone."

Harry looked up at her and saw the frantic look forming in her eyes as he said, "I think a walk by the lake would be in order." Harry looked over at Ron and motioned for him to do something about his fiancé.

"A walk?" Hermione asked not believing she had heard him correctly. "You can't seriously mean that you want to…"

"I don't think he was talking about himself, love," Ron said as he stood and stuck his hand out for Hermione to take.

Hermione looked at Ron and then turned to Harry to see if that was really what he had meant as Harry said, "I'm not going to be able to concentrate during my test if I think you're waiting out here ready to explode, Hermione. Either take a walk with Ron and calm down or I'll have Madame Pomfrey sedate you until it's over."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Try me," Harry responded seriously. "You go snuggle with Ron for a while, and don't come back until you can think of something other than my test. Talk over the wedding details if you have to, but you have got to find a way to relax."

Hermione started to open her mouth in protest, but thought better of it as she stood and took Ron's hand. They walked out of the Great Hall, and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Ron and the job that was ahead of him.

"She really was just trying to help you know," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said. "I meant what I said though. I'd never be able to concentrate on the test knowing she was climbing the walls out here."

"I can't say that I blame her," Ginny said. "I feel like climbing a few walls myself sometimes."

"Don't worry," Harry said taking hold of her hand. "I've told you that I'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" Ginny asked. "Professor Dumbledore himself told you how difficult this test was going to be. How many times has he told you now that you can still back out of the test? Do you think he would do that if he wasn't worried? If he's worried then you should be."

"Let me tell you, Ginny," Harry said with gentle smile, "I'll either pass this test or I won't. To tell you the truth, it doesn't really matter to me any more. If this is what it takes to get Snape off my back, then so be it. I'll let you in on a little secret though. As well as I did on the tests I went through last weekend, they weren't my best subjects. The subject I feel most confident about is Potions. A good portion of my summer was spent filling in gaps of things I didn't know about Potions. I'm fairly confident that I'll know a fair number of the things he puts on the test. What remains to be seen, is if I know enough."

"It's an awfully big risk to take," Ginny said.

"Getting in some last minute studying, Potter?" Snape said as he stopped just behind Harry and looked over his shoulder.

"Every little bit helps, Professor," Harry said with a mocking smile.

Snape gave a small chuckle followed by an evil grin, and said, "We shall see about that, Potter."

"Yes, sir," Harry said continuing to smile. "I have no doubt that we will."

Twenty minutes later, Harry walked toward a classroom on the first floor in a wing of the castle he had found rare occasion to visit during his years there. Ginny, Ron, and an apparently calmer Hermione walked with Harry, and as they began hearing voices behind them, they saw that a large group of students wanted to go with them to the testing room.

As Harry turned a corner he realized that his entourage had reached the end of their journey. There ahead of them in the corridor, a group of students were standing around listening to Professor McGonagall explain to them why they couldn't proceed any further.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as Harry drew near to the group. "You may proceed on past this point. Walk straight ahead and take the third corridor to your right. Follow that corridor to the classroom at its far end. That is where your test will take place. You will find that Professor Snape and all of the teachers who will be observing the test are already waiting for you there."

"Can Ginny walk with me?" Harry asked, already suspecting what the answer would be.

"No one will be allowed past this point other than yourself and the observers," McGonagall answered.

"Aren't you going to be one of the observers, Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Potter," McGonagall answered. "Professor Snape has requested that I, as your Head of House, not be present as an observer. He feels that my desire to see you do well would put me in a compromising position, since I would not be allowed to help you in any way."

"That snake," Harry said angrily. "How dare he not trust you. As if your integrity could be called into question."

"He is quite right not to have me there," McGonagall said. "It is the custom in cases like this. And remember Harry, you should refer to him as Professor Snape."

"So you get to stay here and handle crowd control?" Harry asked.

"There won't be any need for that, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "There are charms and spells guarding this end of the corridor, that will not only insure that none of your classmates are able to move more than ten more steps past this point without getting the hexing of their life, but will guard against attempts to cheat in any way as well."

"Seems foolproof to me," Harry said. "Ginny, don't you dare wait out here for me until this is over. I suspect it'll be rather lengthy. Enjoy the day, and try to keep Ron and Hermione out of trouble."

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny said trying to stay positive even though she was more nervous about the test than Harry.

Harry gave Ginny a kiss before he turned and walked off down the corridor. She stood and watched until he reached the correct corridor and turned out of sight before she let the mask that she had been wearing fall. She looked at the ground and could no longer hold back her tears.

"There, there, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said as she placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Somehow, if anyone could ever pull this off, I have to believe that Mr. Potter has the best chance."

"I know, Professor," Ginny said as she tried to dry her tears. "Harry is just so loaded with confidence that someone has to carry the doubt."

"I quite understand," McGonagall said. "Does that mean that you will not be leaving as Mr. Potter requested?"

"Not a chance, Professor," Ginny said.

"I rather thought not," McGonagall said as she waved her wand and caused chairs to appear lining both sides of the hallway for everyone to sit in. "No reason we should stand while we wait."

Snape saw Harry walk through the door of the classroom and said, "It's about time, Potter."

Harry looked down at his watch and then to Snape as he said, "Actually, the test isn't supposed to start for another five minutes. If you're that anxious though, I wouldn't mind starting a bit early."

"Very well," Snape said as if he were just waiting to spring a trap. "Have a seat then, Potter."

Harry walked to the lone chair in the center of the room and sat down, taking in the panel of teachers assembled to watch the proceedings. Professor Dumbledore sat behind the center of a long table at the front of the classroom. To either side of him were Professor Bane, Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick, Professor Vector, Professor Sprout, Madam Pince, Professor Trelawney and Madam Hooch. Harry had to admit that they certainly took the test seriously to have so many people observing it.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he looked over his glasses at him, "I must ask you once more if you wish to change your mind and cancel this test."

Harry looked him straight in the eye with just a hint of a smile and said, "I haven't changed my mind, Professor."

"I must also make sure that you understand the consequences of what will happen if you fail the test," Dumbledore said. "If you fail, all of your past potions grades will be replaced with the test grade. In addition, the OWL level you attained in potions will be stripped. In order to graduate, you will have to come back next year and take potions class every day with every year of Gryffindor's. You will then have to take your Owls over again in Potions and then take your NEWTs. Do you still want to go ahead with this test?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and took a deep breath as Snape turned to Harry and said, "Then by all means, let's begin. The first part of the test, as you know, is an oral question and answer section."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said calmly.

"Then tell me, Mr. Potter," Snape said as he looked down at him, "how would you brew the Draught of the Living Death?"

Harry smiled at Snape for a second before saying, "Of all questions, I should know the answer to that one. After all, you asked me the same thing during my first Potions class. The Draught of the Living Death is made, by adding asphodel to an infusion of wormwood. The resulting Potion causes the unfortunate person who takes it to fall into a deep sleep that simulates death."

"Yes," Snape said, "I thought I would start you out with an easy one, Potter. I can assure you they get harder from this point on."

"Then we had better get to them," Harry said brightly.

"Name all of the ingredients in Veritaserum," Snape said smoothly.

"Leech juice," Harry began quickly, "broth of alihotsy, powdered dragon horn, eppich, devil's herb, tubeworms, jabberknoll feather, centaurion, erumpent fluid, and dragon blood."

Snape eyed Harry suspiciously before he asked, "What is the purpose of the dragon's blood in that potion?"

"To keep the volatile erumpent fluid from exploding," Harry said.

Harry could see the frustration building already in Snape as he eyed Harry dubiously. Harry had just thrown Snape the first indication that trying to use a Potion that could only be found in the restricted section of the library was not a sure way to stump him. He wondered how much it would take to break Snape's confidence completely.

"Polyjuice potion," Snape said. "Name all of the ingredients, and explain exactly how it is brewed."

Harry smiled. The day was about to get very long for someone if the current level of difficulty didn't raise considerably.

Four hours later, Harry sat calmly in his chair as a near mad Snape asked, "And just why do you say that the potion can no longer be brewed, Potter?"

"Because the main ingredient was a rare plant that was impossible to grow outside of its native region," Harry said. "A Goblin rebellion several hundred years ago saw that region's local ecology nearly destroyed. When it was over, there were no more fazlam thorns left to harvest. Since then, several attempts have been made to brew the potion using substitute materials, but the effort was given up as impossible nearly two hundred years ago."

Snape looked at Harry as if he wanted to strangle him slowly as a silence descended for several seconds on the room.

"I believe that covers everything that you had originally listed on your draft of questions, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Are their any follow up questions you would like to ask Harry before we move on?"

"No," Snape growled slowly and softly.

"Then I would recommend that we take a short break for refreshments," Dumbledore said. "Some of us are not as young as we used to be."

Harry remained in his seat as all of the teachers stood and stretched their numb muscled and worked the stiffness out of joints that had remained unused for too long. As they started to walk out, Harry watched Snape run to Dumbledore to plead his case.

"Headmaster," Snape said trying to keep his voice low, "Potter is cheating. There is no way he could have answered every one of those questions correctly without a great deal of help."

"I would remind you, Severus," Dumbledore began, "that there are powerfull spells surrounding this entire wing of the castle to protect against that very thing. Many of them, I placed there myself."

"But it is impossible I tell you," Snape pleaded.

"I admit that even I would not have been able to give such complete answers to your questions, Severus," Dumbledore said. "In fact, I am quite sure that I would have been flat wrong on several of them. However, to suggest that Harry has found a way to counter privacy spells that have been used for centuries without fail, is high praise indeed. Unless I can be shown some evidence that such a thing has occurred, I'm afraid that I have to conclude that Harry did in fact answer everything correctly. As miraculous as that is to us, he seems to have done it."

"He won't do as well on the next part of the test, I can assure you," Snape said as he looked back at Harry still sitting in his chair looking away from them.

Thirty minutes later, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers walked back into the classroom to find Harry still sitting in the same chair where he had been when they left. Giving that they had been in another classroom down the hall where the food had been served, and considering that none of them ever saw Harry come to eat or go into the hall, they all had to assume that Harry had remained in the room, if not in the chair, where he sat.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir," Harry responded cheerily. "I'm ready to get started with the next part of the test."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape?"

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape said, obviously still steaming over the oral part of the test. "Your next task, Potter, will be a practical potion making one."

Snape pulled out his wand, and Harry saw the gleam in his eye as he briefly thought about how nice it would be to hex Harry right then. After the moment had passed, Snape waved his wand, and a long table appeared in front of Harry. The table had a cauldron on one end, and jars full of ingredients on the other. Harry looked at the jars and noticed that Snape conveniently left the labels off of all of them.

Snape pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and laid it on the table before Harry as he said, "You'll have three hours to complete brewing all of these potions, Potter. I would advise that you get started."

Harry stood and walked to the table to look at the list before saying, "I won't be able to brew these potions, Professor."

Snape's eyes gleamed with joy as he said, "Don't tell me you aren't even going to try, Potter."

"I'm perfectly willing to try," Harry said, "but it's impossible to brew these fifteen potions in three hours. Many of them will take nearly that long to brew just by themselves. Not even the greatest potions master could brew all of them in that time with a single cauldron to brew them in."

Dumbledore waved his hand, and fourteen more cauldrons appeared before he said, "I trust that will be enough for you to work with."

"More than enough, Professor," Harry said with a smile.

Harry worked steadily as he measured out ingredients and began working on several potions at once. Within thirty minutes, Harry began putting samples of some of the potions into small vials that he carefully labeled before turning them in to Snape. Harry then went back to his remaining potions to stir some, and to add more ingredients to others. At the end of one hour, Harry had turned in all but five of the original fifteen potions. By the end of the next hour, he had turned in all but one potion. He measured out precise amounts of two potions he had already turned in and added those to the remaining potion. With just fifteen minutes to spare, Harry labeled his last sample and handed it to a furious Snape.

Dumbledore called for another break, and the last Harry saw of Snape was him following Dumbledore out closely, again protesting that Harry had indeed found a way to cheat. The thing that amused Harry the most was that, Dumbledore just continued walking and began humming to himself in an effort to tune Snape's protests out.

By the time the break was over, all of the teachers came back to the classroom to find Harry seated in his chair once again. Once they were all seated, Snape walked toward Harry. Harry didn't know what Dumbledore might have said to Snape during the break, but Harry could see the suppressed anger in his eyes.

"You final task, Potter," Snape said, not attempting to hide his contempt any longer, "will count as fifty percent of your grade."

Harry sat in the chair and stayed as emotionless as he could, but out of the corner of his eye he could see several of the observers shift uncomfortably in their seats.

"You have forty five minutes," Snape said, "to formulate an original potion that was not covered in class, has not been part of the test to this point, and has never been used in the wizarding world before. After that, you will have two hours to brew the potion and identify what effect the potion is supposed to have. In order to receive any points at all for this task, the potion will have to be tested and actually work. If it fails, you fail."

Snape waved his wand and parchment and a quill appeared on the table for Harry to use. Harry walked right up to the table, and instead of taking time to think about what he might want to do, bent down and began writing a list of ingredients immediately. Less than five minutes later, Harry handed the long list of ingredients to Snape, who looked it over carefully trying to figure out what Harry could be planning.

Harry ignored Snape, and went back to the table, where, for the next fifteen minutes, he wrote down the exact brewing procedure. Once Harry signaled that he was done, Snape waved his wand causing all of the cauldrons from the last part of the test to vanish and be replaced with a single one.

"I trust that one will be sufficient this time," Snape growled.

"Quite sufficient," Harry responded. "Now, I just need the ingredients that I asked for and then I'll be ready to begin."

Snape gave a wave of his wand, and most of the ingredients that were left from the last task vanished just as the cauldrons had. With another wave of Snape's wand, several new ingredients were added to the remaining ones.

Harry immediately went to work brewing his potion, continually stirring, adding new ingredients or adjusting the brewing temperature. After a solid hour of continual activity, Harry removed a portion of the steaming potion and placed it into a vial. He then labeled the potion as 'Final Victory', and handed it to Snape.

"I trust that one sample will be sufficient," Harry said.

"That all depends, Potter," Snape said.

"I must say that I am not familiar with the ingredient combinations or brewing procedure of the potion that you have just brewed, Harry," Dumbledore said leaning forward as if to get a closer look at the sample vial. "Is it familiar to you, Professor Snape?"

"It is not," Snape said bitterly. "Don't forget, Potter, that you were to brew a potion that would actually work. What you have brewed may do no more than to give someone who drinks it a sour stomach. If that is the case, then no points will be awarded for this portion of the test."

"I'm aware of that, Professor," Harry said. "The reason you are not familiar with the potion, is because it is one that I created, and I assure you that it will work. I've already tested it as far as it was safe to do so."

"What exactly is it that the potion is supposed to do, Mr. Potter?" Professor Bane asked.

Harry looked back at Bane seriously and said, "It's designed to turn a wizard into a muggle."

A stir of murmurs rippled through the room as the observers shifted in their seats, Snape stared with suspicion, and Dumbledore asked, "Do you mean that it is supposed to temporarily suppress a wizard's magical ability?"

"No, Professor," Harry said looking deadly serious. "It will remove all magical ability, permanently."

A stunned silence filled the room as everyone's mouth opened as if to speak, but no words would come, until Snape said, "That is quite a boast, Potter, but I don't see how you could have tested it."

"I tested it on a wizard conjured in the room of requirement," Harry explained.

The teachers remained silent for several more seconds. They all looked at the vial Snape was holding, and thought about the power and the danger that such a potion could have.

"I believe that we may have done all that we can in this classroom," Dumbledore said as he tried to bring the others out of their thoughts. "If this potion must be tested, then it would seem obvious that we can not do so here. I would suggest that we move this test to the room of requirement."

"But, Headmaster," Snape protested, "the room of requirement is not within the area protected by the spells to prevent cheating."

"The potion has already been completed, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I seriously doubt that any students are waiting outside for us to move the test just so they can attempt to change the potion somehow on the way. I shall carry the potion to the room personally. On the way there, you must not speak to any students that you may encounter, Harry."

"I understand, Professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore led the way out of the room. All of the other observers followed in two rows behind, with Harry between them. Snape followed last so as to guard the rear and make sure Harry didn't try to communicate with anyone in any way. He half hoped that he would try though. He would take joy in failing him instantly.

As the group reached the end of the hallway, and took a left into the main corridor, they looked ahead of them to see what looked like half of the school waiting for them to emerge. As they got nearer, Harry could see that Ginny, Hermione and Ron hadn't done what he had asked them to after all.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said as he reached the line where the anti-cheating charms ended, "I might have expected to find you here."

"I wanted to be the first to learn how Mr. Potter faired on his exam, Headmaster," McGonagall said.

"It would appear that you have had a fair bit of company," Dumbledore said gesturing to the students that trailed off as far as could be seen down the corridor. "I am sorry to say that I can not tell you how Mr. Potter is doing yet. We have found it necessary to move the test to a different location for the final part of the exam. Mr. Potter is not allowed to communicate with anyone on the way there, so I will have to ask you all to refrain from speaking to him"

Ginny looked at Harry as he passed, and a warm feeling washed over her. He certainly didn't look like someone who had gone through an entire day of testing by Snape. It was so hard to read Harry though. With the carefree way he had approached the test, she thought that he may have missed every question and still smiled about it. Something deep inside of her told her otherwise though.

As Harry, his escorts, and a few hundred students got to the level of the room of requirement, Dumbledore performed the ritual to make the door appear. Dumbledore drew his wand as he opened the door and went inside, and Harry made his way inside, before Snape slammed the door in the face of McGonagall and everyone else who had made the trip with them, Harry saw a wizard he didn't recognize glaring at Dumbledore.

"So, we meet again, Albus" the wizard said with a look that sent a shiver up Harry's spine. "I see you've brought some friends to help you in your attempt to defeat me."

"I am not here to defeat you, Grindelwald," Dumbledore said. "I have done that once already. We are here because young Harry here is in the middle of a potions test, and we are in need of your assistance."

"There is no way I'm going to take a potion willingly without knowing what it does, Albus," Grindelwald said with an eerie chuckle.

With a sudden swift movement, Grindelwald reached inside his robes to retrieve his wand. All of the teachers present drew their wands immediately, while Harry, who had surrendered his wand to Snape before they began the trip to the room of requirement, wondered which way he should jump.

Grindelwald, not having located what he was after on his first try, groped franticly at his robes as Dumbledore said, "Don't bother looking for your wand. It isn't there. We are in the room of requirement at Hogwarts. I summoned you here specifically without your wand, since I know perfectly well what you are capable of with one."

'Of course,' Harry thought. 'I knew I had heard that name before. Dumbledore defeated the dark wizard, Grindelwald, when he was younger.'

"You are simply the conjured image of a wizard who lived many years ago," Dumbledore explained. "You no longer have a life outside of this room. Whether you take the potion or not, you will cease to exist as soon as we leave this room."

"Assuming that you're right," Grindelwald asked suspiciously, "what is there in this deal for me?"

"If you take the potion," Dumbledore said, "you will be given your wand. Then you are free you wreak what havoc you can before my associates and I are able to subdue you."

Grindlewald got a nasty grin on his face, and said, "Well, it would seem that taking your mystery potion would offer the most promising outcome for me. Unless it kills me."

"It wasn't designed to anyway," Dumbledore said.

Grindelwald leveled his gaze on Harry and said, "I hope you're good at your potions work, boy. Give it to me then, Albus."

Dumbledore took the potion out of his robes and levitated it over to Grindelwald. Grindelwald eyed the vial for a few seconds before he turned it up and drank all of the contents. Several second passed, and there was no change in anyone except Harry, who was finally able to relax a bit.

Grindelwald laughed and looked at Harry as he said, "It would appear that you have failed your test, boy. We may be enemies, Albus, but I have never known you to go back on your word once you gave it. I'll be expecting my wand back now."

"Look in your robes," Dumbledore said as he lowered his own wand, "and you will find your wand as promised."

Grindelwald drew his wand and uttered a stunning spell before anyone had a chance to react. All of the teachers were about to cast their own spells in answer, but something occurred to them just before they did. Nothing had happened. Grindlewald began to shout out spell after spell, but to no avail.

As Grindlewald finally stopped and looked at them with horror on his face, Dumbledore said, "We thank you for your assistance, but your assistance is no longer needed."

An instant later, Grindelwald disappeared from the room. All of the teachers took a breath and put away their wands.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would have believed it possible," Professor Flitwick said in amazement.

"Harry's potion seems to work just as he said it would," Dumbledore said.

"It would appear so," Snape said grudgingly, "but there is no way to know if it would be as effective against a live wizard."

"Unless you know of a live wizard who would be willing to test it, Severus," Dumbledore said as he looked over his glasses at him, "I think we may just have to give Harry the benefit of the doubt."

Snape does not take up the challenge, but instead turns to Harry and asks, "What wizard have you been conjuring into this room to test your potion on? You weren't summoning the Dark Lord himself were you?"

Harry's eyes went wide as a smile spread across his face and he said, "Of course not. There would be too much danger of him getting out."

"A wise thing to realize, Harry," Dumbledore said smiling. "Conjured people can leave the room of requirement just as conjured objects can. If you had summoned Voldemort, and he had gotten out of the room, there would be two Voldemorts to deal with."

"Do you mean that the wizard you just conjured in here could have just walked out the door and been alive again if the potion hadn't worked?" Bane asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed, "but I had enough faith in Harry to think it was a reasonable risk. He had tested the potion already after all."

"That may be," Snape said, "but we still don't know who he used as his test subject."

"I picked another student here at Hogwarts as my conjured test subject," Harry said. "No harm ever came to the real student."

"And what is the student's name, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Can't you think of a student at the beginning of the year that I would want to see lose his powers, and also one who's powers were no match for my own?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes went wide as it came to him suddenly and he exclaimed, "Malfoy! Fifty points from Gryffindor for injuring another student, even if it was only a conjured copy of one."

"Quite right," Dumbledore said. "Quite right. What exactly made you create such a devastating potion in the first place, Harry?"

"It was the inability of the Ministry of Magic to effectively hold the death eaters they captured in Azkaban after the dementors left," Harry said. "Other death eaters would go there and bust them out. Then they were back on the streets fighting against the Ministry again. I thought that there must be a way to make the captured death eaters useless to Voldemort. If they were to use this potion on them, and Voldemort broke them out, even he wouldn't be able to restore their powers."

"Would you mind then," Dumbledore began, "if I sent a sample of your potion to the Ministry for further testing?"

"Not at all," Harry answered. "I just have one condition. Don't tell them that I invented it. I've had enough fame for a lifetime."

"As you wish, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You've made what is likely one of the biggest contributions to the wizarding world in a century, and you don't want to take any credit for it. I think we can reward it internally however. Sixty points will be awarded to Gryffindor. Are you ready, Severus, to officially end the test and confer a grade, or do you have further tasks you wish for Harry to perform?"

Snape looked angrily at Harry as he grudgingly said, "Perfect marks."

"Do the observers concur?" Dumbledore asked as he watched them all nod their agreement. "As the result of your most wonderful test, you are exempt from Potions classes for the remainder of the year. You're free to go, Harry. I believe there are a few hundred people outside this room who are very anxious to find out how you did."

Harry got his wand back from Snape and stuck his hand out and said, "I know that you don't like me, Professor Snape, but I just wanted to thank you. You've been hard on me from the minute I arrived here, but you taught me quite a bit during that time as well. I wouldn't be the person I am today partially without your influence. Not to mention all the times you saved my life. I won't forget it. I'll be proud to fight by your side, and if there is ever anything you need from me, you just have to ask. I would understand if you didn't want to shake my hand, but I would like to at least make an effort to put our differences aside. My name is Harry Potter, and I am not my father."

Snape was shocked into silence. Could he have been so wrong about Harry? He had always believed him to be just as boastful and glory seeking as his father, but he had just witnessed Harry give away a potion that would have assured his name would appear in every book written about potions from then on. Could it be that he really didn't like all of the fame and attention that came with being 'the famous Harry Potter'? Harry had just gone out of his way to make a fool out of him by getting perfect marks on the most difficult Potions test that had ever been given, yet he had also just thanked him humbly and offered his friendship. Perhaps, he wasn't his father after all.

Snape looked down at Harry's out stretched hand, and reached his own out to meet it, as he looked into Harry's eyes and said softly, "Thank you, Harry."

Dumbledore stood and watched the two one time bitter enemies shake hands. He knew that between them, a new understanding had been formed. It was at that moment that he realized that Harry was indeed shedding the skin of the boy to become a man. He had just taken his first steps, and they were huge.

Harry opened the door to the room of requirement, and stepped out to find the huge throng of people who had made the trip before had grown in numbers.

Harry walked over to Ginny and took her in his arms and whispered, "I hope I never have to go that long without you again."

Ginny clutched Harry tighter to her as she said, "That's a hope we both share. I think everyone wants to know how you did on your test though."

Harry smiled as he placed his mouth very close to Ginny's ear and whispered so softly that only she would be able to hear him as he said, "I passed."

Ginny's tears exploded from her in rivers as she held on to him. Everyone watching mistook her reaction for bad news, and they all began to think of what consoling words they could say to let him know how sorry they were. It wasn't until Harry and Ginny separated that they caught sight of the smile on her face.

Harry turned and looked at a very concerned McGonagall and said, "I passed."

Cheers erupted in a wave as word of what Harry had said was passed down to those not close enough to have heard it. For several minutes, the noise of the celebration was deafening. Eventually, it had died down to a low rumble, and everyone tried to get to Harry to congratulate him.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Neville asked.

"Actually, isn't it almost dinner time?" Harry asked. "I'm starving."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	27. Dueling

The next morning after his big Potions test, Harry was still being congratulated by nearly everyone in the school. Several of those who had congratulated him also let him know that they may be calling on him for some potions help as the time for the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s grew closer. Harry got the feeling that at least part of his time with the D.A., after he got it started again, would be spent on Potions as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Good morning everyone," Cassidy said as she stopped where Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat eating breakfast.

"Morning, Cassidy," Harry responded first, as he noticed that she was hand in hand with Malfoy. "Morning, Draco."

"I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on your test yesterday," Cassidy said. "I'm sure you must be tired of hearing it by now though."

"He's used to it," Malfoy said with only a slight bit of his usual attitude toward Harry. "It's what comes from being 'the famous Harry Potter'."

"Thanks, Cassidy," Harry said, not looking at Malfoy. "As much as it may surprise some people, I really didn't go into it so I could get my name written into some book or another though."

"Too late for that I'm afraid," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione.

"Hogwarts, A History, Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm not mentioned in it, am I?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Hermione said. "I checked it this morning, and there is an entire section about you being the first person to pass that kind of test in the school's history."

"He only took the test yesterday," Ron said. "How in the world could he be in it already?"

"Honestly," Hermione said exasperated at their lack of knowledge about the book. "If you had ever read the book you would know that it is a self editing one. Any time someone does anything of any significance to the history of the school, the book just adds it into whatever section it belongs."

"Are you saying that what Harry did is in every copy of that book that has ever been published?" Ron asked amazed.

"Of course," Hermione said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Great," Harry said with a frown. "As if I didn't have enough trouble without that."

"I bet Professor Snape will really have it in for you when he hears about that one," Malfoy said.

"Actually," Harry said with a grin, "Snape and I have begun to come to an understanding I think."

"Ha!" Malfoy laughed. "Wishful thinking I think, Potter."

"Be nice, Draco," Cassidy said, making Draco look almost ashamed of what he had said. "Anyway, we'll miss you in Potions class. We'll leave you all alone now, but we'll see you later."

"Thanks, Cassidy," Harry said.

"See ya," they all said as Cassidy and Malfoy walked off toward the Slytherin table.

"Well, it looks like she has Malfoy wrapped around her little finger," Ginny said with a smile.

"Probably the best thing that could have happened for him," Harry said.

"He seems almost like a changed person," Ron said. "He stood there all that time and never even made a snide remark to Hermione."

"I think he has more important things on his mind right now," Ginny said as she noticed the look that suddenly appeared on Harry's face. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Well," Harry said, "please don't let it get around to anyone else, but there is something about Cassidy that Malfoy doesn't know. If he ever found it out it would almost certainly be the end of their relationship."

"Well, he already knows that she plans on going after Voldemort," Hermione said as she tried to reason out what Harry meant, "so that can't be it."

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "What is it? We aren't going to tell anyone."

Harry hesitated and took a look around to make sure no one was near enough to hear him as he said, "Cassidy's dad is a muggle."

"What?" Ginny, Ron and Hermione exclaimed together.

"You heard me," Harry said. "Now keep your mouths shut about it."

"I can't believe it," Ron said. "I finally have something really good to throw into Malfoy's face and I don't even want to do it."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said. "I like him much better now that he's under her influence."

"I want that to continue for as long as it can," Harry said. "I know he'll find out at some point, and he'll have to make a big decision about where his loyalties belong. The longer he's with her, the more likely he'll come out on our side."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "I'm still not sure she's on our side."

"Trust me," Harry said. "If he loves her, he'll do everything he can to keep her away from Voldemort and the death eaters."

"I hope you're right, Harry," Ginny said.

Professor Bane walked into the Great Hall and headed for the teachers' table, and as he passed where Harry sat he stopped and said, "I just wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure to observe your test yesterday, Mr. Potter. You were truly amazing."

"Maybe you could tell us about it, Professor," Ron said. "Harry won't tell us a thing about it. All he'll say is that he passed."

"I see," Bane said as he caught the look from Harry. "Well, that really is something that he would have to tell you himself. I'm afraid that I have to keep everything that happened in the test confidential."

"Great," Ron said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Professor," Harry said, "I still have the dueling portion of my make-up classes to take. Would you like to meet at our normal time on Saturdays for that?"

"Actually, Harry," Bane said, "Professor Dumbledore has been telling me more about the room of requirement. It really is a fascinating room. I wish we had one like it at my school back in America. Anyway, I thought perhaps I could bring the seventh year students to the room on Monday and I could have them help in your dueling test."

"That would be fine with me," Harry said. "I've done quite a bit of dueling in that room lately."

"Really?" Bane asked. "Perhaps you will be kind enough to show us all the level of dueling you have been working on while you were there."

"If you'd like," Harry said.

"Its set then," Bane said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing what you can do. I'll bring the rest of the class on Monday and meet you there."

"That will be fine," Harry said.

Bane smiled and walked on to the teachers' table as Ron said, "You never told us anything about dueling in that room over the summer."

"Didn't I?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said.

"You told us you spent the entire summer studying," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Among other things, I studied dueling."

"With no one else around?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer. "What if you had been hurt?"

"I didn't do anything I couldn't handle," Harry said with a smile.

"I get a funny feeling that there's a lot we don't know when you say things like that, Harry," Ron said.

Just then, a loud screech made them all look up to see Hedwig flying in their direction with a letter grasped in her claws. Harry quickly moved his mug of juice to give her a place to land, and she glided to a gentle touchdown. Harry removed the letter from under her foot and thanked her for the delivery. She spread her wings and flew back into the air and out of the Great Hall once again.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked. "There shouldn't be any mail today."

"This isn't normal mail, Ron," Harry replied as he opened the letter. "I sent a message to Healer Snagprat early this morning. This is just his reply."

"Healer Snagprat?" Hermione said. "I thought you had made a full recovery."

"It isn't about that," Harry said as he read. "It's just something I wanted to check on."

"Wait a minute," Ginny said. "That time when I came back to see you, after the quidditch match, I walked in when he was talking to you about something. When he left, he said he would let you know if there was any progress. When I asked about it you said it wasn't you he had been talking about, but something else. Is that what the letter is about?"

"Yes, actually," Harry said, impressed that she remembered it so quickly. Harry smiled as he finished reading it, and folded it up before shoving it into his pocket.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, Gin," Harry said. "This is something that I'd like to keep to myself for now. I'm hoping it could turn into a big surprise for someone, and I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"It isn't good to keep all of these secrets from your friends, Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, maybe I'll let you all in on it soon," Harry began with a grin, "but I had better be getting on to my History of Magic tutorial. I wouldn't want Professor Binns to get started without me."

"Since when has that ever bothered him before?" Ron asked as Harry kissed Ginny and got up to leave.

Harry was just about to walk off to his class when he turned and said, "Oh, by the way, Hermione, could you send out a notice to all of the D.A. members with the signal coins that there will be a meeting Monday night after dinner?"

"Are you really going to try to start it up again, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Harry responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you may want to wait on that," Ginny said. "You do still have the weekend classes to worry about you know. I don't want you to overextend yourself."

"So I'll do the D.A. meetings during the week," Harry said with a smile as he turned once again to walk away.

On Monday morning, Ginny woke up early and found herself unable to go back to sleep. She was going to just go ahead and get dressed so she could get some last minute studying for Potions done, but, as she sat up, she saw something sitting on her bedside table that she knew had not been there the night before. There was a note with her name on it standing tented and facing toward her. She unfolded it and read:

Dearest Ginny,  
Good morning my love. I hope your night was a restful one. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I wish I could be there when you wake up, but I have gotten an early start this morning in preparation for my dueling test. Don't worry; I'm not going to duel with no one around today. There is just something else that I want to research in the room of requirement before the test starts.  
Well, I should be getting down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before I start my day. I likely won't get to see you until lunch time, so I wanted to write you this note to tell you how much I truly love you. . When we're together I feel like there isn't anything I can't do. I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can wait until you finish your final year, but I will be having a serious talk with your mum and dad this summer. That is something to discuss another day though.  
Love Always,  
Harry

Ginny was nearly in tears by the time she finished reading. He had said he could wait, but she wasn't so sure about herself. She just stared down at the letter for several seconds before a big question formed itself in her mind. Harry had somehow gotten the note onto her nightstand despite the charms that made it impossible for him to climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She thought briefly that Hermione must have brought it up for him, but as she looked over at Hermione's bed, she saw that she was still sound asleep. Looking back to the note, she noticed for the first time that it had been written on her own stationary that she kept by her bed. There was no doubt about it; Harry had somehow been within inches of her that very morning. She had to admit that Harry was nothing if not full of surprises.

Professor Bane was as excited as he had been since the day Harry had produced the magic circle with a wand spell. He had witnessed Harry perform an impossible task in passing his Potions test, and he knew of what Harry had accomplished in transfiguration. He was anxious to see just what Harry was capable of in dueling. If his past achievements were any indication, Bane suspected he was in for a real treat.

Bane led the seventh year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students to the room of requirement, and when they walked in, they found Harry sitting at a lone table reading something from a large book.

"Good morning, Harry," Bane said as Harry looked up and noticed them. "You did remember that we were to test your dueling skills today, didn't you?"

"Of course, Professor," Harry said as he closed the book and it disappeared. "I was just researching something else."

"Something for one of your classes?" Bane asked.

"No," Harry responded, "just something for my personal use."

"I always like to see students researching for personal growth," Bane said. "Let that be my lesson to you for the day class. You never know what piece of information might come in handy for you. It would serve you all well to learn as many different things as you can. Are you ready to begin, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Is there any certain way you want me to do it?"

"I'll let you decide that," Bane said watching Harry carefully. "No use wasting time though. Lets not spend time fooling around with the basics. I've already been told that you have had some practical dueling experience. I would like to see you challenge yourself."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Will you need any assistance from me or the class?" Bane asked.

"No," Harry answered. "The room of requirement will provide everything I need. You should all stand close to the door though. That area should be safe as long as you all keep a shield charm up."

"Good luck, Harry," Ron said as everyone moved closer to the door.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. "First, I think we need a change of location."

Everyone watched as Harry walked to the center of the room, and everything began to change. The simple room they had walked into disappeared, and was replaced with a heavily wooded poorly lit forest. They found themselves on a small hill looking down onto a small clearing in the center where Harry stood with his wand drawn.

"Hmm," Bane began, "an interesting choice. This is a difficult dueling location he has chosen class. The thick growth of trees will make it difficult for him to get a clear shot at any attacker. He himself is standing in a clearing without the protection of the trees. The poor lighting may play a factor as well. Its interesting that he has chosen to start by putting himself at a disadvantage."

"Harry has been at a disadvantage most of his life, Professor," Hermione said. "I think he feels more comfortable there somehow."

"Do you see that?" Ron asked as he pointed off to their left. "He's crazy. There must be ten death eaters closing in on him. He can't stand against them alone."

"It gets worse," Seamus said looking to his right. "There are at least that many coming form the other direction."

"We have to help him," Ron said frantically reaching for his wand.

"Easy, Mr. Weasley," Bane said as he stopped Ron from drawing his wand. "No one is to interfere."

"But, Professor," Ron pleaded, "he doesn't stand a chance."

"Doesn't he?" Bane asked. "Remember that it was Mr. Potter who conjured this situation. I told him to challenge himself, not to kill himself. We are in the room of requirement anyway, and I can stop this all before he gets to terribly hurt."

Just then, a red shaft of light lanced out from the opposite side of the forest where they had not seen any attackers approaching. Harry quickly put up a shield that reflected the power of the spell at an angle into the forest. A split second later there was a yell of pain from the direction the spell had deflected to. Harry immediately rolled into a crouch as seven more colors of light streaked over his head. Harry pointed his wand at the direction the attack had come from and the trees in that area exploded under the assault. Several more cries of pain let them know that more death eaters had been incapacitated.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as his eyes went as wide as they had ever been.

Harry rolled to his right and lay out flat as a deadly barrage of spells seemed to jump out of the trees from all around him. For a few seconds, everything was still and quiet as Harry stayed motionless and several faces appeared from behind the trees to see if they had hit their target. A few silent signals later, several robed figures sprang from behind the tees and began to rush in toward Harry's position. They had only taken a few steps before Harry suddenly sprang up with his wand outstretched before him, and the resulting spell tore up the ground in a twenty-five meter wide swatch between himself and the approaching attackers. Those in its path never had time to react as the spell ripped through their bodies as easily as it did the earth before them. Those lucky enough to jump clear of the devastation were still trying to comprehend what had just happened as Harry again dived to the ground as he shot a spell at the nearest death eater. Again spells rang out from the trees, but Harry was already beneath their path. The remaining exposed death eaters were not as lucky, as the spells that had missed Harry hit them instead.

The students all had to admit that the odds were getting better for Harry, but they stared in wonder at both the incredible numbers who had already been neutralized and the large numbers Harry still faced. Harry lay still once again, but this time there was no hurried rush from the trees.

"Give it up, Potter," Lucius Malfoy yelled from behind a tree. "You can't win against all of us."

"And what happens to me if I surrender?" Harry asked.

"You will be taken to the Dark Lord," Malfoy responded, "and he will decide what is to be done with you."

"Oh," Harry said sarcastically, "that makes me feels loads better. I'll make a deal with you though. You step out from behind that tree and duel me alone. If you win then you can take me to wherever you want."

"I think not, Potter," Malfoy said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "You don't really think you're any safer behind that tree do you?"

Harry suddenly stood up in clear view of all of the death eaters that surrounded him. Once again, light lanced out toward him, but before it reached him he suddenly vanished. Death eaters and students alike were wondering what had just happened, and all of a sudden, silver bolts of light erupted from behind the death eaters to the students left. They could see that the death eaters were dropping fast as deadly accurate spells were cast at their backs. The remaining death eaters tore out across the clearing in a dead run in an attempt to reach the safety of the trees on the other side.

Harry appeared out of thin air just behind the running death eaters in the clearing with a look of seriousness on his face that none of them had ever seen before. He spread his arms out to the side and mumbled a spell as he put his hands above his head and grasped his wand tightly. He finished the spell and brought his wand down clasped between his hands and pointed it directly in front of him.

The students watched as the death eaters and the very forest in front of Harry seemed to waver as if they were looking at the scene through water. There were screams of pain from the running death eaters, who seemed to freeze in mid-stride, as well as those who were still hiding behind the trees. Seconds later, the students all felt a blast of frigid air blow past them as they looked down to watch the stiff forms of the death eaters topple over and shatter on the frozen ground under them.

The next thing they knew, they were standing back in the room they had been before Harry had begun to duel. They were all too shocked by what they had just seen and suddenly being back in the room to say anything.

"Is that what you wanted, Professor?" Harry asked as he caught his breath.

"That was far more than I was expecting, Mr. Potter," Bane said still trying to shake off the feeling that it had all been some kind of dream.

"It was bloody brilliant," Ron said as he tried to come to grips with the power his best friend had inside of him.

"Harry, you were…" Hermione said, uncharacteristically unable to express how she felt.

"How did you learn to do that, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Necessity is a powerful motivator, Seamus," Harry answered.

"Could you teach us that one in the meeting tonight?" asked a Ravenclaw named Anne.

"We'll see," Harry said with a smile.


	28. Trouble in Paradise

"I still don't see why we need to go and see Dumbledore about it," Ron pleaded as he followed Hermione to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked, frustrated at having to explain every little thing. "You're his best friend and you can't see any reason why we should be concerned?"

"No," Ron answered as the gargoyle opened before them and Professor Bane walked out.

"Well hello," Bane said. "Is there something you need to see the headmaster about?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "It's rather urgent actually."

"I wouldn't say that," Ron said as he followed Hermione onto the stairs leaving Professor Bane to watch them go.

"Enter," Dumbledore said in response to the knock on his door.

"Could we speak to you about something if you have time, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she stuck her head through the door.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Please come in."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Ron said as he shut the door behind him. "I tried to tell her it wasn't worth bothering you over."

"Oh, you can really be a git sometimes, Ron," Hermione said, having heard enough of his protests.

"What is it that you need to discuss?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Harry," Hermione said. "I wanted to talk to you about what he did in the room of requirement today."

"Yes," Dumbledore said as he looked over his glasses at them. "Professor Bane has related the details of what happened to me already."

"Then you can see why we're concerned," Hermione said.

"Don't lump me in with that," Ron said. "I think it was the most brilliant thing I've ever seen."

"It scares me, Professor," Hermione said, ignoring Ron. "What Harry did wasn't like the Harry I know. He killed all of those death eaters. The Harry I know would never kill anyone, even if they weren't real. Harry knows that just because you can do a thing doesn't mean you should do a thing."

"I have to say that I believe your argument to have some merit," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Ron asked not believing that Dumbledore saw a problem with what Harry had done. "But fighting death eaters is what everyone is expecting Harry to do isn't it? I mean, you don't seriously expect him to show them any mercy do you? The entire wizarding world is just waiting for Harry to defeat Voldemort and take care of the death eaters single-handed. How is he supposed to do that if he doesn't prepare himself to fight that kind of a battle?"

"I also see merit in your argument, Ron," Dumbledore said. "It is unfortunate, but true, that most people are sitting back and waiting to find out if Harry can defeat Voldemort. He has told you about the discovery he made during the summer, I take it."

"Which one?" Hermione said. "It seems like we find out something new every day."

"Do you know what Harry is carrying around in his head right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"All of Voldemort's memories," Hermione said, a glimmer of thought sparking in her head.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. "It is partially due to those memories that Harry seems to have grown so talented and powerful. You are right, Hermione that the Harry we know would never hurt anyone if he didn't have to. The thing that we have to realize is that Voldemort would. The more time passes, the more those memories that Harry received from Voldemort become a part of him. I feared that something like this would happen when he first told me about it over the summer."

"Are you trying to say that Harry is going to become Voldemort?" Ron asked hoping Dumbledore would say he was wrong.

"In a manner of speaking," Dumbledore said, "I believe there is a real danger that something like that could happen. You have to understand that Harry is now constantly engaged in a battle within himself to control the very fabric of who he is. It would be very easy for him to just give in to the power, the thoughts, and the personality that Voldemort placed in him. If he doesn't master his own mind, he very well could end up craving power just as much as Voldemort ever did. You have no doubt noticed the new found confidence that Harry seems to be displaying. That is just one obvious change that could be attributed to Harry's incorporation of a piece of Voldemort's personality into his own. The demonstration in the room of requirement today was another. There will come a time very soon when Harry will have to make perhaps a series of choices to decide just who he is destined to be."

"I take it back," Ron said, horrified. "I don't think it was brilliant. "I'll take it all back if it will keep that from happening to Harry."

"But it was a brilliant feat," Dumbledore said, surprising them. "Disturbing, yet brilliant at the same time."

"Is there anything we can do to help him, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Just be his friends," Dumbledore responded. "He may seem very strong right now, but this is the time when he needs you more than ever. To tell you the truth, I think your sister may be doing more for him already than any of us can imagine, Ron."

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I have suspected since I got the letter during the summer explaining the details of the light you saw between them when they kissed," Dumbledore said, "that she would have the ability keep Harry from forgetting who he truly is. I think she could be the key to helping Harry keep his sanity."

"Well he should be pretty sane then," Ron said. "The two of them are hardly ever apart."

"Exactly," Dumbledore said. "That is why, even as disturbing as the display today was, I think all we can do is wait and see what happens next."

Later that evening, Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating their dinner as they listened to some of their fellow seventh year Gryffindors recounting the tale of what Harry had done in the room of requirement to the younger students who had not already heard about it. Hermione just shook her head as she thought about how the old Harry would be furious about their apparent hero worship of his abilities.

"Uh oh," Ron said as he looked toward the doors to the Great Hall. "It looks like someone is pretty upset about something."

"Where is Potter?" Malfoy said nastily through clenched teeth as he stopped and glared at Ron.

"He hasn't come to dinner yet," Ron answered. "He and Ginny were taking a walk down by the lake."

Without another word, Malfoy turned and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What in the world was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said looking worried, "but it can't be good. We had better see if we can find Harry before Malfoy does."

Harry and Ginny stood on the shore of the lake and looked out at the moonlit ripples on the water as Ginny said, "It's getting a little colder, Harry. Maybe we should go on in to dinner now."

"Sure," Harry said with a smile.

Just as he turned, Harry didn't have time to react as Malfoy's fist connected with his mouth and sent him stumbling backwards. Harry's foot caught on the slick bank and he fell backwards into the water. Being so close to the shore, Harry was quickly able to recover and stand back up in the waist deep water. He looked back up into the face of the furious Malfoy and something within him broke. He swiftly reached for his wand and had it halfway through a curse he had used earlier that day when Ginny jumped into the water and pulled his arm out of its motion.

"Harry, no!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't do it, Harry! Please!"

Harry felt two opposing forces battling for control within him at that moment. The feeling he always got when Ginny touched him tried to replace the blinding rage that consumed him. Something deep inside of Harry recognized what was happening and cried out in silence for calm. His rage felt that it was losing ground and caused Harry to pull his arm away from Ginny to stop the invading emotion. He was calmer, but the rage held on to him with a tight grip.

"That was the least of what I owe you, Potter," Malfoy yelled. "This is all your fault."

"What are you talking about, Slytherin?" Harry asked with a twisted snarl.

"You were the one who tried to get me together with Cassidy," Malfoy said venting his own anger. "You did it just to embarrass me. You knew the whole time didn't you?"

"Know what?" Harry yelled back.

"That her father was a stinking muggle," Malfoy said, his voice rising even higher. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? My mum sent owls to America to find out about her bloodline as soon as I wrote to her and told her that I had a girlfriend."

"So what?" Harry asked. "It shouldn't really matter to you should it? Maybe now you can see just what a joke your pure blood theory really is. Only this morning, you were walking hand in hand with her around the school. You can't stand there and actually expect me to believe that your feelings for her have changed just because of her father."

"They can and they have, Potter," Malfoy said with a sneer. "I just can't believe that even you would be so low as to pull something like this. So why would you do it? Did you think it would somehow add another chapter to the legend of The Famous Harry Potter?"

"I am so sick of hearing you say that," Harry yelled as he walked out of the water. "Would you like to know what it is to be 'The Famous Harry Potter'? Well let me enlighten you."

Almost instantly, Malfoy began to struggle against the force that was brutally invading his mind. There was nothing he could do to defend himself though, as Harry began to flash quick pieces of his early life with the Dursleys. The feelings he had as he was continually locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and beating after beating from Dudley and his gang flowed into Malfoy's head at a blinding speed.

Next were the memories of challenges Harry had dealt with during his time at Hogwarts. Malfoy was inundated with painful memories about taunting, being shunned by everyone, and the horrors he had faced in his battles.  
Harry knew that he was causing Malfoy a great deal of pain as he forced his thoughts to rip through his mind. He knew it, and he liked the thought of it. He was causing someone pain, and he was happy about it. Nothing else existed but the pain. It was so intense that Harry began to feel a searing pain himself. He didn't care though; he wanted his scar to burn. 

Just when Harry thought the pain couldn't possibly get worse, his body suddenly convulsed as agony exploded within his entire body. It took him a few seconds to notice that there were screams of pain somewhere near him, and they were not from Malfoy. Something about them was familiar.

A reservoir forced itself open inside of him that seemed to instantly wash the majority of his rage away. As Harry's mind struggled to make sense of what was happening, he felt a vast wave of guilt ripple through him. He knew that what he had done was wrong, but he had been unable to stop himself. He had been a monster.

Harry suddenly became aware of arms encircling him and voices very nearby. Something about it all was familiar, and somehow comforting.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron screamed as they ran the final steps to where Ginny held tightly to Harry, and Malfoy was sprawled out weakly on the ground.

"Stop it, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Harry, please stop it!" Hermione echoed.

"Harry," Ginny said weakly as she used the last of her strength to hang on to Harry, "you'll be alright."

"Ginny," Hermione said as she stopped just short of the couple, "are you okay?"

"I have to help him," Ginny said, not letting go of Harry.

"What…" Harry said as he began to find his voice again. "What happened?"

"You don't know?" Ron asked. "I think you just went mental on Malfoy there, mate."

"I couldn't stop him," Ginny said. "There was so much pain."

Just then Harry's mind caught up and realized that it had been Ginny's scream he had heard. He had been filled with rage, and she had wrapped her arms around him. She had felt the pain caused by his rage and her love coming into contact with one another just as he had. She had felt the pain. He had caused her pain.

"Ginny," Harry began as tears rolled down his cheeks, "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me."

"I do," Ginny said as she looked up at him with her own tear-stained face. "I do."

"You were out of control weren't you, Harry?" Ron asked already knowing the answer.

Harry just looked back at Ron for a few seconds and thought about what he had done before he said, "Ron, I want you and Hermione to take Ginny back to the castle, and get Malfoy to the Hospital wing."

"What about you, Harry?" Ginny asked as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I can't go," Harry said.

"You should go to the hospital wing too, Harry," Hermione said.

"I can't go," Harry repeated. "I can never go back there. Not now."

"Harry, what are you saying?" Ginny asked confused.

"I can't take the chance that I may hurt you or someone else again," Harry said as he dropped Ginny's hand. "This is goodbye." Harry immediately turned and ran off toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry…" Ginny started to say as she tried to go after him, but was restrained by Hermione and Ron. "Let me go. I have to go after him."

"He doesn't want you to come after him," Hermione said.

"But I have to," Ginny said as her tears flowed faster.

"Harry is right," Ron said. "After what he's done, he can't just walk back into the castle. We need to get back to the castle and tell Dumbledore about all of this. He'll know what to do."


	29. The Search

Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room trying desperately to keep Ginny as calm as possible. They had tried to get her to take a calming draught from Madam Pomfrey when they took Malfoy to the hospital wing, but she flatly refused. Professor Dumbledore had met them there and gotten the full story of what had happened. Even he seemed uneasy about the situation.

Professor McGonagall walked thought the portrait hole, and walked directly to the three of them and said, "I've just come from the Headmaster's office. You should know that he has had to inform Mr. Malfoy's mother of the incident, and she has filed a complaint with the Ministry of Magic. There will be representatives from the Ministry arriving soon to investigate the situation. They will of course want to speak with all of you to find out what you know."

"But what about Harry?" Ron asked. "Is anyone trying to find him?"

"Professor Dumbledore is handling that matter as we speak," McGonagall said. "No doubt that it won't take the Ministry long to decide to organize a search for him themselves. We'll do everything we can to prevent them from finding him though."

"Does Harry really have that much to fear from the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so," McGonagall said. "Once they start talking to people and finding out how powerful he has become, the fact that he has already attacked another student will be all they need to deem him a threat and who knows what they would do with him after that."

"You don't think they would send him to Azkaban do you?" Ron asked.

"I would say that it all depends on how far Mr. Malfoy decides to push his complaint once he wakes up," McGonagall said.

"Would you please ask Professor Dumbledore if I can go into the forest to look for Harry?" Ginny asked as she wiped more tears from her face. "I can't leave him out there alone. I just can't stand the thought of it."

"Easy child," McGonagall said as soothingly as she could. "As I said before, Professor Dumbledore is already sending someone to look for him that knows that forest much better than you do."

Hagrid had been searching the forbidden forest for a full two days in search of Harry. He had to admit that no other creature he had ever tracked in the forest had ever given him so much trouble. If he hadn't been assured otherwise, he would have sworn that Harry hadn't ever come into the forest at all. He knew he had though. He was only more cunning and better at covering his tracks than most. He was one quarry that did not want to be found.

"You waste your time, Hagrid," Magorian the centaur said, making Hagrid jump in surprise.

"Magorian," Hagrid said.

"You were told to stay out of the forest the last time," Magorian said.

"I be lookin for…" Hagrid began.

"I know what it is you are looking for, Hagrid," Magorian said. "He was seen when he first entered the forest."  
"Ya knows where e is then?" Hagrid asked.

"Actually, no," Magorian said as if not wanting to divulge a weakness. "He has proved almost as difficult for us to track as he has for you."

"Thas 'arry all righ'," Hagrid said. "Got ter find im before them fellas from tha Ministry."

"I'll tell you what I know if it will get you out of the forest any faster," Magorian said. "I don't know if it will do you any good or not though. Even the centaurs haven't been able to get close to him yet."

"Jus tell me wha ya know," Hagrid said.

"He was last seen about a kilometer due south of here two hours ago," Magorian said. "Then he disappeared, and none of us has been able to pick up his trail. I was sent back this way to see if he had turned north, but there has been no sign of him. That would leave only one direction that was not already being watched. I believe he would have headed east."

"I thank ya fur yur 'elp," Hagrid said with a slight bow.

"Don't thank me too soon," Magorian said. "You may yet encounter more of my kind who are not so inclined to tolerate you being here."

Hagrid set off Southeast with the warning clear in his mind. There were many creatures that he would have shrugged off such a warning from, but the centaurs were not to be taken lightly even at the best of times.

The next afternoon, Hagrid was beginning to wonder if Magorian had possibly given him false information to throw him off track. He shook that thought away quickly though. There was no reason why the centaurs would want to keep Hagrid from finding Harry first. They didn't want any humans in the forest, and he had no doubt that they would do anything they had to, if it would make them leave.

Hagrid stood on a small ridge and surveyed the land before him. The wind changed suddenly, and it was only a few seconds later that he smelled it. It was unmistakable. Hagrid proceeded slowly as he followed his nose in the direction of the smell. He found the source just over a hundred yards away.

Hagrid bent down and looked at the remains of what was undoubtedly an extinguished campfire. He knew that there was only one other creature in the forest other than himself that would have built it. Harry had been there. Hagrid put his hand down on the earth that has been thrown onto the fire and felt that it was still slightly warm. He couldn't have been far away.

A few broken twigs was all Hagrid had to give him a clue as to which way Harry had gone after he left the campsite. So, Hagrid headed north. He moved slowly, as he watched for small occasional signs that he was still on the right track. The clues were few and far between, but Hagrid quickly became better at reading the few signs Harry left. Several times, Harry had changed directions for irregular lengths of time. It was almost as if he knew that he was being tracked, and was purposefully trying to shake his pursuer.

Hagrid didn't give up though. If anything he became more determined to catch Harry. He searched for the remainder of that day and straight through the night, and in the afternoon of the next day, Hagrid finally stopped for a much-needed rest. Hagrid sat down on a large rock and leaned against the tree that was next to it. He had gone three days without sleep, and he was in desperate need of some rest. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and let his sore muscles relax.

Hagrid rested there for several minutes, and was just about to fall asleep when he heard a familiar voice say, "Go back, Hagrid."

Hagrid's eyes snapped open to see Harry standing close by and looking as if he too had gone without sleep for far too long. It took a moment for Hagrid's head to clear and realize that he wasn't dreaming.

"'arry!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"You have to go back to Hogwarts, Hagrid," Harry said as he leaned on a nearby tree. "You have to stop following me."

"Can' do tha 'arry," Hagrid said. "Been sen' ter bring ya 'ome."

"I can't go home, Hagrid," Harry said. "I can't take the chance that I'll hurt anyone else again."

"'ave ya hurt somen' since ya been 'ere in the fores', 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Then wha' makes ya think yer gon' ta 'urt somen' at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked with a grin.

"I already did, Hagrid," Harry said. "You weren't there. You don't know what it was like. I was out of control. I was a monster."

"Humph," Hagrid snorted. "Some 'ave called me tha' before, 'arry."

"This is different," Harry said.

"Codswallow," Hagrid said before Harry could say anything else. "Yer as good as the come, Harry. Yer me frien', an I don' think yer a monster. There's still more believes tha' back a' Hogwarts. Poor Ginny's beside 'erself with worry 'bout ya."

"Do you think it doesn't kill me to leave her like this?" Harry asked. "I can never forgive myself for hurting her the way I did."

"Tha' kind o' pain she can take," Hagrid said. "She won' be able ter stan' much more o' wha' yer puttin' her through now though."

"He's right, Harry Potter," Magorian said as he stepped into view. "You are causing a great deal of distress to those back at Hogwarts, as well as to those of us who live here in the forest."

"I haven't done anything to any creature here in the forest," Harry said.

"Haven't you?" Magorian asked. "Do you not know that there are officials from your Ministry of Magic that have begun to comb the forest in search of you? It is distressful enough to have the two of you in the forest, but fifty is totally unacceptable to us at any time."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I never meant to cause you or your people a problem. I didn't think they would come here to look for me."

"A large error on your part I think," Magorian said. "You should know that the name of Harry Potter is well thought of here in the forest, even though you are a human. It is very disappointing to us to see you run away from your problems instead of facing them with the bravery that we have attributed to you in the past."

"You don't even know why I ran away," Harry said.  
"The reason is not important to us," Magorian said. "It is the action that counts. It is very important for us all that you return to Hogwarts. We have foreseen it."

Harry stood and looked at Magorian in silence for some time considering what he had said. Could it be that the centaurs had foreseen his battle with Voldemort? They usually took no interest in human affairs, so why was it so important to them that he return to Hogwarts? Deep down, he knew that it was important to his friends. He was the boy who lived. What would happen to them if he weren't there to try to defend them against Voldemort? Could he ever forgive himself for that?


	30. Returning Home

Two nights after Hagrid had encountered Harry in the forbidden forest, Ron and Hermione sat together in the Gryffindor common room trying to study for a big Charms test. Several times, Hermione nudged Ron to bring his attention back to his book, but Ron found it impossible to concentrate. He just had too much on his mind.

Ron slammed his Charms book and tossed it on to the table before he said, "It's no use 'mione. I just can't stop worrying about Ginny. I feel like I should do something for her."

"I think you've done enough already, Ron," Hermione said a bit more accusingly then she had meant to.

"You're not still on about that are you?" Ron asked. "I didn't know what else to do. It was the only thing I could think of, aside from chaining her up down in the dungeons, to stop her from running into the forest to look for him herself."

"Well, that it did," Hermione admitted, "but since you gave her that map she hasn't done a thing but sit in her room and stare at it in hopes that Harry is just going to walk out of the forest. She'll go mad if she doesn't find some way to get her mind off of it."

"I know," Ron said. "Harry could have made it to the other side of the forest and then taken off to anywhere in the world. He may never come back."

"Don't you dare say anything like that in front of Ginny," Hermione said as she closed her own book with a bit of force and glared at him. "Hope is the only thing she has left right now. It won't do anyone any good if you take that away from her."

"I'm not going to say anything to her about it," Ron said. "How long do you think it will take her to figure it out on her own though? She's a smart girl, Hermione. Somewhere deep down, she already knows that he may not come back. It's only a matter of time before she'll have to admit it. If I ever get my hands on him for what he's done to her…"

"You'll wrap your arms around him and cry like a baby, Ron," Hermione said. "I know that you miss him almost as much as she does. I feel the same way. We all love him, and we're all worried about him."

Ginny sat on her bed and wiped tear after tear from her face as she stared at the Marauder's map that lay open in front of her. Little footprints scurried here and there within the castle, but she took no notice of them. Her concentration was locked on the part of the map that showed the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had sat staring at it almost continually since the previous evening when Ron had given it to her. It had momentarily given her hope that she would see Harry's name suddenly appear walking out of the forest, but a sleepless night and another day of watching had dulled that hope considerably.

Ginny took a moment to wipe away the wetness that had become a constant on her face of late, and was just about to give in to her need for food when she saw a single set of footprints suddenly emerge from the edge of the forest. Hagrid had returned. She watched intently for Harry to appear just behind him, but by the time Hagrid had made it half way to his cabin, she knew that he had returned alone.

Hagrid had either not found Harry, or he had found him only to have Harry refuse to come back. Ginny didn't know which, but, her need for food forgotten, she decided to go and find out for herself. She was just about to draw her wand to deactivate the map, when she noticed that Hagrid stopped for several seconds at the door to his cabin. A few seconds later her heart nearly burst as she saw another set of footprints.

"Maybe you should see if she wants to go down and get something to eat," Ron said.

"I guess I could try," Hermione said. "She'll probably just ask me to bring something up for her again though."

Hermione didn't even have a chance to stand up as she and Ron watched Ginny jump down the last few steps into the common room, and run straight trough the portrait hole holding the map in her hand.

"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up. "She's trying to make a break for it. We have to stop her before she can get to the forest."

Ginny ran as fast as she could out of the castle and down to Hagrid's cabin. She was out of breath as she climbed the steps to his front door and knocked loudly. She could hear movement inside, and she could tell that there was a delay before Hagrid opened the door.

"Ginny…" Hagrid said as she squeezed past him into his cabin.

Ginny looked around wildly as she asked, "Where is he, Hagrid? I know he's here somewhere. I saw him on the map."

"Don' know wha yer talkin'…" Hagrid began to say.

"It's alright Hagrid," Harry said as he stepped into view.

Ginny caught sight of Harry and immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They hugged in silence for several seconds, and were not even distracted by another knock on the door.

"Open the door, Hagrid," Ron said. "We saw Ginny run in there. Let us in."

"Keep it down," Hagrid said as he opened the door and let Ron and Hermione in before he closed it and locked it once more.

"Harry…" Ron whispered in surprise as he and Hermione stood and watched as Harry and Ginny continued to hug one another.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'm much better now," Harry answered just as softly. "Ginny, I'm…"

"It doesn't matter now, Harry," Ginny said, cutting him off. "Just please promise me that you'll never leave again without taking me with you."

"I promise," Harry said. "I was such a fool for leaving you behind. I thought it was the best thing to do, and I ended up hurting both of us more than I ever imagined possible. I might as well have cut out my own heart."

"I know what you mean," Ginny whispered. "I'm so glad you're back."

Another knock at the door made them all jump. Hagrid unlocked the door and peaked out before opening it wider and saying, "Sorry 'bout tha' Professor Dumbledore."

"No need to apologize, Hagrid," Dumbledore said as he stepped inside. "A measure of caution is always a good idea. I see that you have quite a bit of company, Hagrid."

"A fair bit," Hagrid responded as he looked over his guests.

"I'm glad to see that you made it back without running into anyone from the ministry, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Actually, we did once, Professor," Harry said keeping an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Salisis warned us that there was one of them ahead of us and I hid under the back of Hagrid's coat until we were well past him."

"Salisis?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's the black winged tree serpent that I met in my tutoring session with Hagrid," Harry said.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "It would seem that it is good to have friends in the forest."

"I would say so," Harry said. "Including those that come into the forest to make you see just how stupid you're being."

"Now don' say tha', Harry," Hagrid said. "Magorian 'ad more ta do with makin' ya come 'ome than I did."

"So, you ran into centaurs as well," Dumbledore said. "They are not a race that is easy to get along with, much less make friends with."

"I don't know that we're really what you would call friends," Harry said. "He wanted me out of the forest as much or more than he did Hagrid. I would say that all of my best friends are here with me now though. I'm sorry for what I put all of you through."

"We're just glad to have you back, mate," Ron said.

"Will the ministry let him stay once they find out he's back, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know that they have much choice," Dumbledore said. "Draco has flatly refused to press any complaint against Harry. The most they can really do in this case is give him a verbal reprimand."

"I can't believe that Malfoy didn't take his chance to get rid of Harry," Ron said. "He's hated him since our first year."

"Hate is a powerful emotion," Dumbledore said. "It is a very difficult thing to overcome it. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy isn't your enemy after all."

"I doubt that we'll be having lunches together," Harry said, "but I guess I should apologize for what I did to him."

"I believe Mr. Malfoy is in the Great Hall eating dinner now," Dumbledore said.

"Great," Ginny said. "I'm starving. I'm not about to let Harry out of my sight for a while anyway, so I'll make sure he gets there."

"I'm sure you will," Dumbledore said with a knowing grin.

When the four Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall, a glance down the Slytherin table told them that Malfoy was no longer among his house mates.

"I'm not surprised he's not here really," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Cassidy is here," Hermione responded. "He's been avoiding her all week long. He even made Madam Pomfrey keep her out of the hospital wing when she went there to see if he was alright."

Harry walked over to Cassidy, and she looked up at him and said, "Welcome back, Harry. You had us all worried to death."

"Sorry about that," Harry responded. "I don't expect to be taking any more trips anytime soon. Listen, I know it's probably a bad thing to ask you, but do you know how long ago it was that Draco left?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago," Cassidy responded. "At least it wasn't me that made him run out of here this time anyway. He got a howler. I think he ran off to find somewhere to open it."

"Thanks," Harry said as he turned to leave the Great Hall.

"I told Professor Dumbledore I would be keeping an eye on you, Harry," Ginny said. "I'll just go along and help you find him."

"I promise I'm not going to run off again," Harry said. "I think it would be a better idea if you stayed here with Ron and Hermione."

"But, Harry," Ginny said, "you know what happened the last time you two talked to each other."

"I'm going to apologize for that when I see him," Harry said. "I'm not going to pick a fight with him. Now, run along. You said yourself that you were hungry. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ginny didn't like it, but she stood still while Harry turned and walked away from the Great Hall. She waited until he had turned a corner before she quickly began to follow him. With any luck, he would never know that she was spying on him. It was for his own good after all.

Harry didn't have a clear destination in mind once he left the Great Hall. As he walked, he tried to reason out where Malfoy would have gone to open a howler. He would have gotten as far away from the Great Hall as possible. Harry briefly thought that he may have gone down to the dungeons, but realized he wouldn't have wanted to take the chance of running into any of his fellow Slytherin on the way. It would have to be somewhere out of the way where few people would be likely to end up after classes had ended for the day.

Harry could think of only one place that was fresh in his mind for such a thing. He had been there recently for his Potions test. There was always the chance that he was mistaken, and that Malfoy had not put as much thought into his escape from prying ears. As he got nearer to the hallway he was looking for, Harry could make out the sounds of a very angry woman yelling something he couldn't quite make out.

"…A DIGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME!" the voice screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY BEEN RUNNING THROUGH THAT LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOUR FATHER THAT YOU REFUSED TO DEAL A BLOW TO A SWORN ENEMY TO THIS FAMILY? FIRST THE MUDBLOOD GIRLFRIEND AND NOW THIS! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DISAPPOINTMENT THIS FAMILY HAS EVER KNOWN NEXT TO THE BLOOD TRAITOR BLACK! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, DRACO! YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

There was a short silence before Harry heard the unmistakable sound of paper ripping. He took another step and looked around the corner to find Draco standing there with is back partially to him. Harry walked closer, not sure if he was doing the right thing by invading Draco's privacy at that moment.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Malfoy turned quickly to see through his tears that Harry was walking toward him, and asked, "What are you doing here, Potter? Did you come to gloat over the trouble you've caused for me?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said. "That isn't why I came at all. I was looking for you for another reason, and I couldn't help but overhear."

"What?" Draco asked. "Did you want to invade my mind and cause me more pain?"

"Actually," Harry said, "I came here to apologize for doing that the first time. I was so upset that I couldn't control myself then, but that was no excuse for me to do that to you. I'm really sorry."

"As well you should be," Malfoy said. "I have bigger things to worry about than you right now though, so just leave me alone."

"You could always make those problems disappear," Harry said. "All you had to do was file a complaint against me. You didn't though. I don't know why. You can still get back into your mum's good graces if you tell them you've had a change of heart."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because it would be the easiest thing for you to do," Harry said. "Besides, I would deserve whatever I got as a punishment. I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Forget it," Draco said. "I'm not going to do anything to ease your conscience for you."

"I thought it might ease yours," Harry said.

"As touching as that is," Draco said as he walked past Harry, "I have an essay to write for transfiguration."

"Draco," Harry said, making Malfoy stop at the corner. "Thanks."

Malfoy stared ahead of him in silence for several seconds before he said in a more gentle tone, "I never knew, Harry. I never knew."

"I know," Harry responded softly. "I never intended to show it to you."

"But you did," Draco said.

"Yes," Harry said.

Several more seconds passed, and as neither of them could think of anything else that needed to be said, Malfoy continued to walk away. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of yet another person who was listening to his private business. He forced himself not to look at her as he continued on down the hallway and turned out of sight.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she walked around the corner.

"I thought I told you to stay in the Great Hall," Harry said with a grin.

"It must be the red hair," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around him. "It makes me very stubborn sometimes."

"I'll have the rest of my life to learn that lesson," Harry said. "I feels so good to be back home."


	31. Godfather, Goblin, Gentleman

Ginny awoke early on Monday morning, just one day after Harry had returned, with a need to prove to herself that his return had not been a cruel dream. She got out of bed and dressed quickly as she prepared to walk to Harry's dorm room to confirm his presence. She knew she would have to be quiet about it though. Harry's dorm mates might not like being disturbed so early just to satisfy her curiosity.

Ginny was about to walk out of her room when a sudden thought came to her. She had the perfect way to check on Harry without disturbing anyone. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about it. She had been staring at it almost continually for the past couple of days after all.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Ginny said as she pointed her wand at the map.

A bolt of panic shot through Ginny as she looked at where Harry should have been, but did not see his name appear there. She unfolded the map the rest of the way quickly, and a short survey of the castle later was enough to set her mind at ease. Harry was inside the castle, and right where she might have expected him to be.

Ginny opened the door carefully, not knowing what she might find on the other side. A slight peek around the door showed that Harry was sitting at a table reading over a large book. A smile spread across her face, and she was just about to walk in and surprise him when she heard someone else's footsteps in the room somewhere out of her view.

"I know it may be a crazy idea," Harry said, "but I think it'll be a fun thing to try."

"I don't think it's crazy at all," Sirius said as he walked into Ginny's view. "I think it'll be brilliant if it works. Even James wouldn't have ever thought to… Ginny!"

"Is it really you?" Ginny asked amazed as she stepped into the room.

"Well, as much as it can be anyway," Sirius answered. "I'll disappear again as soon as Harry leaves this room, but I feel real enough while I'm here anyway."

"It's really good to see you again," Ginny said as she gave him a hug. "So this isn't the first time Harry's seen you I take it."

"Oh heavens no," Sirius said. "He's been bringing me back to talk to him since last year. You should have seen him when he first conjured me here. Boy was he ever a mess. He's seems to have straightened out a bit since then though. I can't tell you how proud I am of him. I would have given anything to see the look on old Snape's face when Harry passed that Potions test. I'll bet he was livid."

"Actually," Harry said, "Snape and I have come to a sort of agreement since then."

"I don't believe it," Sirius said. "Surely he's been docking points from Gryffindor like a mad man since then."

"He's probably cut back on it if anything," Ginny said. "I don't know what happened in that test, but ever since that day Snape has seemed almost cheerful in class."

"Now I really don't believe it," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Well, happier at any rate," Ginny said.

"Now I really wish I had been there to see your test, Harry," Sirius said. "Hey, maybe you could conjure that in here and let us watch it."

"Not a chance," Harry said as he closed the book and it disappeared.

"Spoil sport," Sirius said with a grin.

"So what is this brilliant thing you were working on when I walked in, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Harry said as he stood up and hugged Ginny.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said. "Don't tell me you've got another secret."

"I promise I'll tell you what it is soon," Harry said. "I may even need your help with some of it."

"Oh you are a devil, Harry Potter," Ginny said. "You know that just makes me more anxious to know about it."

"I'll tell you what," Harry began. "If you promise you won't mention it to anyone else, I'll tell you on the way down to breakfast."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Potter," Ginny said surprised it was so easy to get Harry to let go of a secret.

"Oh sure," Sirius said, "tell her after only a few minutes.

How long was it before you told me what you were reading in all those books? Maybe I would have gotten further if I had put on some makeup and tossed my hair a bit more."

"Well, I could conjure you that way the next time if you would like," Harry said with a grin.

"Don't you dare," Sirius said. "Ginny, get this boy out of here before he gets any more funny ideas."

"I'll see you again tomorrow morning, Sirius," Harry said.

"Feel free to bring Ginny back with you," Sirius said. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, Harry, but a little variety never hurt anyone."

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall just as Harry finished telling Ginny what he was planning.

"Do you really think you can do it, Harry?" Ginny asked. "It sounds pretty difficult to me."

"I don't know," Harry said. "It may not work at all, but it can't hurt anything to try."

"I guess you're right," Ginny said. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Just having you there would be enough for me," Harry said with a smile. "We're going to have to learn to share things soon enough anyway. It couldn't hurt to start early."

"I was right before," Ginny said. "You are a devil. Only you could find so many ways to ask me without actually asking me."

"I'm not asking yet," Harry responded. "I just know that I will someday. I want to do it right though. I still plan on having that talk with your parents, but I don't know if I can wait until summer to do it."

"What do you need to talk to them about?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "It's just something between me and them. That's all."

"Secrets again, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Can't you go an hour without coming up with a new secret?"

"Patience, dear," Harry said. "Everything at it's own time and place."

Harry and Ginny had gotten to the Great Hall very early, so it was several minutes later before a few other students and teachers began to filter in.

"Good morning, Harry," Professor Bane said as he stopped on his way to the teachers table. "Good morning, Ginny."

"Morning, Professor," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Harry," Bane said, "I never got the chance to tell you that I don't think it will be necessary for you to attend classes any more. There isn't anything I plan to cover that you haven't already mastered it would seem. Instead, I would like for you to come and see me later this week. I have an independent study project I'd like to propose to you."

"I'll come to your office just before dinner on Saturday to talk about it if you want," Harry said.

"That would be perfect," Bane said. "I'll see you then. I'll see you in class Ginny."

"I'll be there," Ginny said.

Professor Bane had only walked a few steps away when Harry and Ginny noticed that most of the sleepy students in the Great Hall suddenly slumped over their tables.

"I would have though that you all would have learned by now that an attack can come at any time," Bane said with a grin as the students began to recover. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley remembering to shield themselves."

"There you two are," Ron said as he and Hermione walked into the room several minutes later. "I guess you must have gotten an early start today. I nearly panicked when I woke up and you weren't there, Harry."

"You guys don't have to keep a constant surveillance on me you know," Harry said with a grin.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "I tried to tell him."

"Liar," Ron said with a smile. "You were as worried as I was, if not more."

"Well, maybe just a little," Hermione admitted.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she walked to the table, "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that he would like you to come to his office as soon as you have finished your breakfast."

"Can Ginny come with me?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't advise it," Professor McGonagall responded. "I don't know how long it will take, and Miss Weasley, unlike you, has not been excused from her first class. It wouldn't be good for her to be late to Potions."

"Sorry, Ginny," Harry said. "I tried."

"I know, dear," Ginny said. "I guess I'll get used to you being privy to secrets that I am not."

"I promise that I'll tell you everything," Harry said as a grin came to his face. "If I can, that is."

"I expected as much," Ginny said as she kissed him lightly. "Now don't keep the headmaster waiting. Go on."

"I'll see you at lunch," Harry said as he got up to leave.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Ginny said.

Harry knocked on the heavy wooden door to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hearing the invitation to enter, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside to find Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and a familiar looking goblin standing in front of him.

"Harry, I believe you have met Mr. Griphook," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry said. "We met when I first went to Gringotts before my first year. I hope you have been well Mr. Griphook.

"Quiet well," Griphook said sharply. "I have made this trip to see you because of, though it saddens me to have to admit it, an oversight that was made at Gringotts. I can assure you that the Goblin responsible has already been disciplined."

"What sort of oversight?" Harry asked.

"It was within our records that you were to be presented with your inheritance once you reached the age of seventeen," Griphook said. "I am ashamed to tell you that we failed to do so out of a clerical error, and I am here to discuss your inheritance with you now."

"My inheritance?" Harry said. "I don't understand. I thought what was in my vault was my inheritance."

"No, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "The money in your vault is the result of an account your parents set up to act as your educational fund. Not drawing anything out of the account until you were eleven allowed the account to grow considerably. I set that account up with your parents myself. Everything was worked out perfectly to allow yearly withdrawals throughout your school years before the money ran out during your last year at Hogwarts. The fact that no withdrawals were made for the first eleven years upset the calculations terribly."

"I still don't understand," Harry said. "That isn't my inheritance?"

"I believe I have said that it is not," Griphook said. "If it was then I would not have to be here, Mr. Potter. I assume it is not a problem that Professor Dumbledore is present. A witness is required in all transactions of this nature."

"No, I don't mind at all," Harry said, still trying to grasp what  
the goblin was saying.

Griphook waved his hand and a small desk appeared along with a chair on either side of it. The goblin motioned for Harry to sit, and Harry sank into the chair closest to him. He noticed when Griphook sat down that the goblin's chair was tall enough so that he was elevated slightly above Harry.

Griphook produced a roll of parchment from somewhere and said, "We will start with the land holdings. There is, of course the two-acre tract in Godric's Hollow where your parent's house once stood. If you will sign here, ownership will revert to you."

Harry signed the roll of parchment in the designated space still not believing what he was hearing.

"You'll have to go and see Godric's Hollow for yourself, Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's a beautiful place. I have a house there myself."

"You also own three hundred acres of forest land in Ireland that was set aside by your parents as a reserve not unlike the Forbidden Forest here at Hogwarts," Griphook said placing a new parchment in front of Harry for his signature. "There is also a small villa on the southern coast of France."

"That was a very special place to your parents, Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry signed once again. "That was where they spent their honeymoon. Your mother fell in love with the place and your father bought it for her as an anniversary present."

"That is the extent of your land holdings from your parents, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "There is one additional item that was willed to you by your godfather with a request that it not be given to you until such time as you turned seventeen. It was attached to your parents will at the time of his death. You are now the owner of the Black family manor located at twelve Grimauld Place."

"Please tell me that's the end of it," Harry said as he signed the parchment before him.

"There are no more land holdings," Griphook said. "All that remains are the monetary items. There are long term investments made by your parents, as well as your parent's personal vault, and the Potter family vault. A list of each of these things can be found on this scroll."

Harry looked at the scroll and nearly choked when he saw the values listed on the parchment. There was no way he would be able to spend even a fraction of the total even if he was to work at it for the rest of his life.

"Can I do anything I want with all of this?" Harry asked.

"Once you sign for it, it will belong to you and you may do as you wish," Griphook said.

Harry signed the paper and asked, "Now how do I go about splitting these assets into separate accounts?"

Griphook pulled out a blank piece of parchment and said, "Just write down exactly what you want done and I will make the transactions once I get back to Gringotts."

Harry went to work, writing down all of the different places that he wanted the money to go. Then he began to portion out amounts to each of the new accounts. He worked for several minutes, scratching out the amounts several times to revise them. Once he had gotten the amounts exactly as he wanted them, he began writing out the instructions for how each of them would be paid out. Harry looked it over one last time to make sure he hadn't missed anything, and handed the parchment back to Griphook.

Griphook looked over the parchment to make sure he understood all of the requests, and said, "I don't see any problems. I should be able to make these changes right away. Are you sure you want to just give away such a sizeable amount though?"

"What do I need that much for?" Harry asked.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter," Griphook said as he rolled up the parchment. "Goblins do not find it that easy to just give away wealth."

"I still have more than enough," Harry said with a grin.

"Very well then," Griphook said as he stood up. "I should have these transactions completed within the hour. I'll send an owl with your receipt."

Griphook then reached out and took hold of a small object on Dumbledore's desk and portkeyed back to Gringotts.

"I think you handled that very well," Dumbledore said. "Most people would have been too overwhelmed on the initial meeting to think clearly enough to know what to do with all of the money."

"I was overwhelmed," Harry said. "I think that may have been what made me so anxious to get rid of it. No one person should have that much money at their disposal."

"Wisdom beyond your years, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Then again, there are several things about you that are advanced far beyond where one might expect."

"Believe me, I know the reason for some of that," Harry said. "It isn't easy being seventeen with more than fifty years of memories to draw on."

"Speaking of that," Dumbledore said, "how are you feeling?"

"Very much like myself right now," Harry said. "I think the incident with Draco may have turned the corner for me. I'm more determined than ever to drive Voldemort's memories to the far recesses of my mind."

"That's good," Dumbledore said. "Stay calm though. It is at the times when you are the angriest when you become the most dangerous."

"I don't plan on attacking anyone any time soon," Harry said. "I'm doing what I can to keep calm."

"It isn't just attacking someone that you have to worry about," Dumbledore said. "The day of your accident that sent you to St. Mungo's, you were flying around in a bad storm."

"I know," Harry said. "I was so angry that I barely even noticed that it was raining."

"So you don't know," Dumbledore said thinking out loud.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"That you were the cause of that storm, Harry," Dumbledore  
said.

"What?" Harry said.

"The ferocity of the storm was tied directly to the feelings you were experiencing at the moment," Dumbledore said. "If Ginny hadn't been there to calm you down, I don't know how bad the storm would have gotten. It was bad enough as it was."

"How could that be true?" Harry asked. "I don't know any magic like that, and neither does Voldemort."

"There may be natural abilities within you that you are unaware of, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You may be an elemental."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A person with the power to control and alter the elements," Dumbledore said. "It may have just been a freak bit of accidental magic though. Elementals are a rare thing. There hasn't been any record of one in nearly four hundred years."

"Great," Harry said shaking his head. "As if I didn't have enough problems without worrying about that. I could get mad and strike my friends down with a bolt of lightning."

"I would say that there is very little chance of that," Dumbledore said. "Besides, you will always have Ginny there to calm you down before it gets that bad."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Harry said blushing. "I'd like to ask your advice about something."

Later that night, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. It was nearly nine and Harry was trying to think of a way he could sneak out without any of them knowing or asking any questions.

"I thought you told me this morning that you would tell me all about your meeting with Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said. "Come on, Harry. Out with it."

"It was nothing covert I assure you," Harry said. "There was a goblin there from Gringotts. He was just having me sign a bunch of papers."

"What kind of papers?" Ginny asked. "Since when does Gringotts send representatives out instead of making you come to them?"

"Well it seems as though there was some kind of mistake," Harry explained. "Apparently, they were supposed to get me to sign for my inheritance when I turned seventeen, but they didn't."

"Your inheritance?" Ginny asked. "Are you saying there was more to it than what's already in your vault?"

"Just a few investments and some land," Harry said not wanting to make a big deal of it all. "It was nothing really."

Ginny sat and looked at him for a few seconds before she said, "There's more to it and you know it, but I'll wait. Everything in it's own time and place. Isn't that what you said?"

"Speaking of time," Harry said with a yawn, "I got up awfully early this morning. I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Retreating from the field of battle, Harry?" Ron asked with a grin as Harry stood up.

"I don't know what you mean, Ron," Harry said as he bent over and gave Ginny a kiss. "I'm just feeling a bit tired. Really."

They watched Harry walk up the stairs, and Ron asked, "Do you think I should follow him?"

"Are you wanting to tuck him in, Ron?" Hermione asked. "You wouldn't want him to think you're spying on him. We can't hover over him every second of the day."

"I guess you're right," Ron said. "I guess there isn't any way for him to sneak out past us anyway."

Once in his dorm room, Harry looked around to see if he was alone. Fortunately, he was. Harry opened his trunk and took out his dress robes. He changed quickly, and drew the draperies around his bed to hide his absence just in case he wasn't back by the time Ron decided to go to bed. Once on the stairs outside his dorm, Harry covered himself in his invisibility cloak. All he would have to do is to wait until someone opened the portrait hole. Then nothing would stop him from leaving the school grounds.

Molly Weasley sat happily knitting while Arthur read the days copy of The Daily Prophet. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the kitchen door. Molly and Arthur both looked at one another, and Arthur drew his wand as he got up to see who it could be at that time of night. Molly followed, but stayed back far enough to be an effective backup if needed.

"Harry?" Arthur asked as he opened the door.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said as he stood up straight. "Mrs. Weasley. Please forgive me for intruding upon you at such a late hour. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not, Harry," Arthur said a bit confused.

"Come in Harry dear," Molly said as she walked closer.

Harry walked in and stood stiffly before them as he said, "I have a matter that I need to discuss with you that is of the utmost importance to me."

"Come in and sit down, Harry," Molly said. "I'll make you some tea."

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. It wouldn't be proper for me to sit or take refreshment in this situation."

"Forgive me, Harry," Arthur said, "but I'm not exactly sure what this situation is."

"My name is Harry James Potter. I have taken a liking to your daughter, Ginerva Weasley," Harry said. "I am here to seek your permission to formally court your daughter. If, at the end of the formal courting period, all parties are agreed, I will ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

"Well I'll be…," Arthur said in amazement. "I haven't heard of anyone holding to that convention in generations. My grandfather told me about it."

"I think it's romantic," Molly said with a girlish giggle.

"Let's see…," Arthur said. "What was it that my grandfather said about the official response? Ah yes. Harry James Potter, we, the parents of Ginerva Weasley do here by grant you permission to formally court our daughter. Having done so we agree to uphold all of the conventions required of us."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Please remember that it is up to you to notify your daughter of the courting, and instruct her in the conventions pertaining to it. I thank you. I will not intrude on your time further."

Harry turned and walked out the door leaving a stunned, yet happy couple behind him. He wondered how Ginny would react to the whole thing when she found out. He wondered what was in store for him, since the time scale of their relationship was just placed in her hands. He was hoping that she would hold to a few of the conventions, but as anxious as she had seemed, he could very well find himself getting married by the end of the week.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	32. Let the Courting Begin

"Ginny," Hermione said as she gently shook her sleeping dorm mate. "Ginny, wake up."

"Wha…" Ginny said as she sleepily opened one eye slightly to survey exactly where she was.

"Wake up or you won't have time to find Harry before breakfast," Hermione said.

As her head cleared and the reality of the situation began to seep into her, Ginny sat up and said, "Oh my goodness, Hermione. I was going to try to wake up early enough to go to the room of requirement with Harry. You should have woken me up sooner."

"I tried," Hermione said with a shrug. "You were really out. You must have stayed up too late last night. You should have gone to bed when Harry did."

"I was just so sure he was up to something," Ginny said as she changed into her school robes. "I don't know what it was. I just had a feeling he was going to try to sneak out last night."

"What reason would you have for thinking that?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have a reason," Ginny answered. "I told you, it was just a feeling. When he went off to bed, I got the strangest feeling he was hiding something."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a grin. "Now when have you ever known Harry to have a secret that he doesn't let the rest of us in on?"

"I see what you mean," Ginny responded with a grin of her own. "I guess I was just being paranoid. It doesn't stop me from wanting to know what all of his secrets are though."

"I think that may be one of the things about Ron that I love so much," Hermione said. "He never keeps anything a secret for long."

"Except, of course, his secret of how he felt about you," Ginny teased.

"Let's not even get into that one," Hermione said with a smile. "Still, he didn't hide his feelings for me as well as Harry hid his for you."

"To tell you the truth," Ginny said, "I don't know if Harry did hide his feelings for me. Up until this past summer, I don't think he had ever bothered to look at me as anything other that Ron's little sister. I'll never forget the look on his face when we went to pick him up from the Dursley's. I think I knew right then that he loved me. That was when I knew that, if he gave me the chance, I was going to love him to the end of my days."

"So, have you heard anything about that lately?" Hermione asked.  
"Are there going to be wedding bells chiming for the two of you any time soon?"

"Not that I've been made aware of," Ginny said with a smile. "I think we both want to get married some day though. It's just a matter of finding the right time. I do still have another year here at Hogwarts you know."

"I hadn't thought of that," Hermione said. "You two will have to spend the entire school year apart from each other. That won't do at all. He'll have too much time to come up with new secrets. You'll never get caught up on all of them."

"Speaking of that," Ginny began as she put down the brush she had just ran through her hair, "I had better go and find him before he makes a new one."

Ginny and Hermione walked out of their dorm room smiling and began to descend the stairs into the common room. Ginny was the first to emerge into the common room, and what she saw there made her stop in her tracks.

"Mum?" Ginny asked. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Ginny dear," Molly said with a smile. "Did you rest well?"

"Fine," Ginny responded as she noticed that her parents were both wearing their dress robes. She also noticed that a small crowd was gathered there to watch whatever was going to happen. It wasn't every day that parents visited their children at Hogwarts, and nearly unheard of that they would be in the house common room.

"Ginny, your mother and I have something that we need to discuss with you," Arthur said with just a hint of a grin.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. "No one has been hurt have they?"

"Oh no," Arthur said quickly. "It's nothing like that. You'll have to forgive us. This is just a bit awkward."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ginny said.

"We've come here this morning to inform you that we have spoken with a young man named Harry Potter…" Arthur began.

"Since when is he Harry Potter to you instead of just Harry?" Ginny asked cutting him off.

"If you will let me finish I'll tell you," Arthur said a bit impatiently. "Now where was I? Ah yes. …a young man named Harry Potter and we have given permission for him to begin a formal courtship with you."

"What?" Ginny asked, confused. "Isn't that what we've been doing already?"

"Oh no dear," Molly said, barely able to contain her excitement. "A formal courtship will be very different. If you want it to be that is. You see, what Harry has done by requesting this courtship, is to put your relationship with him completely under your control. He has agreed to do anything that you ask of him to prove his love for you. When you feel like you have got all that you have asked for, and you still want the relationship, it is up to you to tell him when you are ready to get married. It is his responsibility then to offer you a formal proposal."

"What?" Ginny asked, amazed as whispered conversations broke out all over the common room.

"There hasn't been a wizard enter into this type of an agreement in more than one hundred and fifty years," Arthur said. "You can imagine why that would be. Apparently, women would sometimes get to asking a bit too much from the men. Keep that in mind young lady. I think Harry was a brave man for entering into this kind of thing."

"I would just ask you to keep in mind that part of our agreement in this matter," Molly began, "is to pay for your wedding, if you should decide to marry him that is. I would just like to point out that we are currently in the middle of plans for your brother's wedding. If possible I would like to get that one out of the way first."

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, still not believing what she was hearing. "Are you telling me that I could marry Harry while I'm still in school?"

"You could do it this morning if you wanted it," Arthur said. "Special rules apply in this case that would override the age limits for marriage. I would strongly advise against it though, if that was what you were thinking. You're poor mum would fall to pieces."

"Don't worry, dad," Ginny said still in a bit of a daze. "I won't get married until sometime after Ron and Hermione."

"Good," Arthur said relieved. "I'll have to make a trip to Gringotts to check on our finances, and I'll let you know what we'll be able to do by that time."

"I'm so happy for you, Ginny," Molly said, failing to hold back her tears any longer as she hugged her daughter.

"I just keep thinking that someone is going to wake me up," Ginny said.

"I've already done that," Hermione said. "Unless we're both dreaming."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny found herself, still in a daze that she couldn't seem to snap out of, walking down the last flight of stairs that would take her to the Great Hall. She couldn't think of why she was going there, but Hermione was somewhere near by talking about how wonderfully the day was starting out. All Ginny could do was to nod numbly as her brain tried to make sense of what she had learned.

Ginny's mind cleared almost instantly, as she stopped and looked at the black-haired green-eyed boy who stood outside the Great Hall waiting on her. She was going to marry Harry Potter. As she looked into Harry's eyes, she felt a warmth flood in her body, and she knew that it would indeed be hard to wait until after Ron and Hermione were married.


	33. Anything You Say Ginny

Harry walked over to where Ginny stood staring at him, and grinned as he stuck out his arm and asked, "May I escort you to breakfast Miss Weasley?"

Ginny grinned back and put her arm though Harry's as she said, "I would be delighted Mr. Potter."

Harry escorted Ginny to the table and held her hand to assist her as she sat down on the bench before he asked, "May I join you, Miss Weasley."

"Only on one condition, Mr. Potter," Ginny responded. "You have to drop the formality and just call me Ginny."

"As you wish," Harry said with a slight bow.

"Any pet names you may think of may be used as will as well," Ginny said with a smile. "Now sit down Harry so we can eat."

Harry sat next to Ginny as Hermione and Ron sat across from them and giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said with a smile. "You must have gone nutters to have agreed to something like this."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said. "It's only the most romantic thing a man could do for the person he loves. You really have to trust that person to do it though. I have to admit that. What made you think of doing this Harry?"

"Actually, I didn't know anything about wizard courting until I talked to Professor Dumbledore yesterday," Harry said. "I told him that I was planning to ask Ginny's parents for permission to marry her, and I asked him if he had any advice as to how I should go about it. He told me that it was a custom that not many people followed any more to ask the parents before they asked the woman. He started telling me about how things used to be done, and explained about the whole courting procedure. It was perfect for me. It was exactly what I wanted to say. From the day she came to pick me up at the Dursley's, I knew that I would give her anything she wanted if I could. This is my chance to prove that I mean it."

"You are a fool, Harry," Ginny said, "a big lovely fool. You didn't need to do this to prove your love to me. I felt it the first time we touched this summer."

"So did I," Harry said. "I just want you to know everything about me that you want before you make a decision about our future."

A light went on inside of Ginny's head and she smiled as she said, "I don't believe it. You did this so I would have access to all of your secrets. You knew that I would ask about all of the things you keep hidden from us. Are you really ready to spill everything?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Harry said. "I'm ready to do anything you ask of me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ginny said as she squeezed Harry's hand. "Actually, there is one thing that I'd like for you to agree to do for me right now."

"Name it," Harry said.

"Start teaching the D.A. again," Ginny said. "Tuesday's were for third, fourth and fifth years if memory serves me correctly. You can start tonight."

"Consider it done," Harry said as he bit off a bit of his bacon. "Hermione, I trust I can leave it to you to let everyone know that the old schedule is back on."

"Sure," Hermione said. "I'd say there will be quite a few people who take you up on the classes now, Harry. Maybe even more than before as people start to realize how soon the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. tests are coming up."

"I'll be ready for it," Harry said. "We're going to need all of the help we can get fighting the death eaters. I think it's about time to turn this club into a real army. We'll be dueling tonight, so I could use all of your help with it."

"You can count on us, Harry," Ron said. "Word has gotten around about what you did in your dueling test the other day. I don't know if you'll have much luck making the sixth and seventh years wait until Sunday for their lesson."

"Just let them know that the Sunday class will be a double one to get them caught up on where they need to be," Harry said.

"Just don't forget about your tutorials on Sunday, Harry," Hermione said.

"I haven't forgotten," Harry said. "There's plenty of time for both. I owe it to them, Hermione. I should have been teaching that class all year long, but I seem to have had one thing or another that took me away from Hogwarts. Now that I'm here, I plan on using what time I have left to prepare them for what is coming."

Throughout breakfast, word spread beyond the boundaries of the Gryffindor table of the situation Ginny and Harry were in. It didn't take long for Ginny, who wasn't as used to the stares as Harry, to want to leave the Great Hall.

"I had better be running along to class," Ginny said. "I've got double transfiguration this morning."

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?" Harry asked. "I could carry your books for you if you wanted."

Ginny smiled and said, "This is going to take some getting used to, Harry. I'm not used to someone following my every command. I would be very pleased to have you walk me to class. On the way there, I have a couple of questions you can answer for me."

"Anything you say, Ginny," Harry said as he stood and took Ginny's books and began to walk away with her. "What would you like to know first?"

Ron and Hermione had to laugh as they watched Harry and Ginny walk away. They both had the feeling that Ginny would soon learn more about Harry and his secrets than they could imagine. They were still laughing when Neville and Luna sat down where Harry and Ginny had been.

"Is it true what they're saying about Harry and Ginny?" Neville asked. "Has Harry really agreed to do anything she asks him to?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "It's true."

"I always knew he was brave," Neville said, "but I never thought he was that brave."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't have that much trust in me then?" Luna asked.

"Uh…" Neville stammered. "No. I mean yes. I mean… I would trust you is what I mean."

"It's okay, Neville," Luna said with a smile. "I love you anyway."

Neville blushed deeply and said, "I love you too. It's just that my Gran would freak if I did something like that. I don't have any secrets from you anyway. I've told you things I've never told anyone before."

"I may have to have a talk with Harry about this," Ron said with a grin. "He's making the rest of us look bad. Every girl in the school is going to be asking their boyfriends if they would do it for them. Now how is a guy supposed to answer a question like that?"

"At least you don't have to worry, Ron," Hermione said. "You're already getting married."

Ron's grin turned into a wide smile as he said, "I couldn't be happier about it either."

Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, and walked quickly to where the four Gryffindors sat laughing. Hermione saw her coming and had a sudden fear that something had happened, and she was looking for Harry.

"Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall began, "the Headmaster needs to speak with you in his office right away."

Neville swallowed hard, trying to think of what he could have done as he asked, "W… W… Would it be alright if Luna came with me?"

McGonagall looked as if she was about to say no, but she stopped herself and said, "Perhaps it would be a good idea if Miss Lovegood accompanies you after all."

"I'll be late to transfiguration if I do, Professor," Luna said. "It's my first class today."

"I think you should plan to miss all of your classes today," McGonagall said. "I will inform your other teachers about your absence."

Ron and Hermione sat there and watched until Neville and Luna had followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"That was strange," Ron said. "I wonder what that was about."

"There's only one thing it could be," Hermione said, the sadness evident in her voice. "He can't be in trouble for anything. If he were, Professor McGonagall never would have allowed Luna to go with him. Did you see her reaction when he asked if Luna could go with him? She was about to say no, and then she thought better of it. Why else would they be gone for the entire day? It's Neville's grandmother. Something must have happened to her."

"I hope you're wrong, Hermione," Ron said. "I don't know if Neville could take something like that even if Luna was at his side."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	34. DA With a Vengeance

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into the Great Hall for dinner, and were not surprised to see that many of the heads of those already there turned to watch them. Harry had learned to tune such a thing out through years of practice, but Ginny was still dealing with it as best she could. She had been pressed for details of what she was planning to make Harry do all day, as well as had an assortment of tortures proposed by those who thought it would be funny to see any guy squirm a bit. She had no need of them though, Harry had done everything she had asked of him all day long without complaint. By dinnertime, she thought that she must certainly know almost every secret Harry had kept hidden from them all.

"Well, I see that you've survived the first day, mate," Ron said to Harry as he and Ginny sat down.

"Of course I have," Harry said.

"I told you she wasn't going to torture him, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well I couldn't very well rough him up before the D.A. meeting tonight," Ginny said with a grin. "He's missed too many of them already, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't miss another one."

"I assume you've already passed the word about the meeting tonight, Hermione," Harry said.

"Everything is set, Harry," Hermione said. "As we expected, several of the sixth and seventh years didn't want to wait until Sunday for their class. I think we convinced them with the double class though."

"Great," Harry said.

"I hope Neville is back in time, and in a condition to get to the class on Sunday," Ron said. "I know that he's been looking forward to it starting up again."

"I wouldn't worry about Neville," Ginny said. "Luna will take care of him."

"I wish we knew why he left today," Ron said. "I just feel like there should be something we could do for the poor guy. I heard a rumor that he had to floo over to St. Mungo's."

"I'm sure they'll let us know if there's anything we can do for him," Harry said. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions though. It may be nothing."

Hermione and Ron sat and stared at Harry for a few seconds before Hermione said, "You know something don't you, Harry?"

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Because you just answered my question with another question," Hermione said. "You only do that when you're hiding something."

"Go on, Ginny," Ron said, "make him tell you what he knows."

"Harry has told me all he needs to for now," Ginny said with a grin.

"Oh come on," Ron said. "You know whatever it is too? Maybe it isn't such a good thing that you two spend so much time together. You hang around him for too long, and you start keeping secrets with him?"

"Harry has told me quite a few things that I asked him about," Ginny said. "Now that I know some of the things he's been keeping from us, I don't blame him at all for not telling us about them. Some other things I choose to keep quiet about just to annoy you, dear brother."

Harry left the Great Hall early enough to give him time to conjure everything he would need for the D.A. class. Ginny had wanted to walk Harry to the class, but Harry reminded her of the Potions essay she needed to get done. So, he left her in the care of Hermione and Ron to make sure she got back to the common room.

Minutes later, Harry was standing at the head of the room he had conjured, and he looked out at the faces of the students who had come to learn what he had to teach. He briefly wondered if they had any idea what he had in store for them that night. It was a night that would certainly determine if they really wanted to be there or not.

"Many of you have attended the D.A. classes before," Harry said. "Tonight we'll move beyond those previous classes. Outside the walls of this school there is a war raging. Voldemort and his death eaters are spreading fear throughout the wizarding community once again. From now on, this class will be concerned with one thing and one thing only. I will do what I can to prepare you to fight in this war. By the time I'm done with you, you will have learned how to work together to defeat your enemies. You will need to work together, because none of you are ready to fight one of the death eaters one on one. You have to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, and use them to your advantage in a battle.

"The first thing I can tell you, is that you need to know as much about your enemy as you can before you ever duel. Tonight we'll learn about three of the most dangerous death eaters you may face."

Harry waved his hand, and all of the students took in a sharp breath as three death eaters appeared next to Harry. It was several seconds later before they realized that the death eaters were as still as statues, as if they were frozen in place.

"Allow me to introduce you," Harry said. "Lucius Malfoy. He's the brains of the death eaters. If you meet a group of them, he'll be the one giving the orders. Don't let that fool you though. He can still duel with the best of them. He's ruthless. He would kill you with the killing curse without giving it a second thought. His weakness is his arrogance. If he gets the upper hand on you in a battle, he'll stop to gloat about it before he finishes you off. It may only give you a couple of seconds to escape, but, if used wisely, that can be more than enough time.

"Antonin Dolohov, probably the most consistent fighter among the death eaters. His power is not to be underestimated. You can't depend on him to make a mistake, because he won't. He can be just a cruel as Malfoy, but he won't spend time talking to you. He'll go for the quick kill every time. You'll have to be on your toes if you get near him. The very focus and determination that make him such a formidable opponent can also be used against him. He'll focus in on one target and fail to notice an attack from his flank or rear. Working as a team is the only way that you may be able to survive against him.

"Last but not least, Bellatrix Lestrange. She's an extremely powerful and knowledgeable witch. She was trained in the dark arts by Voldemort himself. Out of them all, she is the one that you should fear the most. Her loyalty to Voldemort is absolute, and any insult of him will set off her extremely quick temper. Unlike Dolohov, who likes to go for the quick kill, Bellatrix enjoys causing pain to her victims before she kills them. She'll toy with you until you think you have a clear shot, and then she'll strike. Her favorite spell to use if she's only trying to cause you pain is the Cruciatus Curse. Believe me, you don't want to feel the pain she can inflict with that curse. She's driven people mad with it in the past. One of her greatest assets can also be one of her greatest weaknesses. She is extremely quick. She can toss out two spells in the time it takes most people to do one. You will spend much of your time against her just trying to defend yourself. She can be too quick for her own good though. It may be possible to lead her into a trap before she has time to realize one is being set for her.

"You will come to know these and other death eaters very well over the next few weeks. While in this class they will act as your main dueling partners. In the past I have had you partner against each other, but it is now time for you to get a taste of what dueling in a battle is really like. It won't be easy, and it will be just a bit dangerous, so if any of you want to, you can leave before we get started."

Harry looked around the room at the excitement on the faces of the young students before him. None of them moved at all. By the end of the class, he knew that some of them would wish that they had.

"We'll get started then," Harry said as he waved his hand and all of the death eaters except Malfoy vanished. "We'll start with Malfoy. I need five volunteers to go in the first group."

Harry grinned as five times the number he needed raised their hands instantly. He pointed to five of them in the front of the class and motioned for everyone else to step back and give them plenty of room. Harry put up a shield charm that would protect those not participating in the exercise, as the chosen five spread out in a straight line in front of Malfoy with their wands drawn.

"Begin," Harry said.

An instant later, Lucius Malfoy came to life, and reached inside his robes for his wand. Less than ten seconds later, Malfoy went as still has he had been before the duel began.

"Ennervate," Harry said as he pointed his wand at the five students sprawled out on the floor. "I guess it was a good idea to start by only allowing him to use stunning spells. If this had been the real thing, I would have some really angry parents on my hands."

"I thought you said Bellatrix Lestrange was the quick one," one of the fifth year volunteers said as he shook his head in an attempt to clear away the fog.

"She is," Harry said. "Welcome to the real world of dueling. There is no marching off of ten paces in a real battle. There won't be anyone to check to make sure both sides are ready. Your opponent may be two hundred meters from you, or he may be two centimeters away. You have to be ready to fight under any circumstances. Does anyone have any idea what they did wrong?"

A small third year girl shyly raised her hand and said, "They didn't have a shield up?"

"Exactly," Harry said with a smile. "I would have thought you all would know by now to always keep a shield up when there is a possible danger. Hasn't Professor Bane stunned all of you enough yet? Still, if this had been an actual battle, your shields wouldn't have helped you much against the killing curse anyway. I'm sure you all remember the attack on Hermione Granger earlier in this school year. What many of you may not know is that it was the killing curse that she was hit with before she fell over the railing. The only reason she wasn't killed instantly was the fact that she put up an exceptionally strong shield in time to deflect a portion of the spell's potency. I'll teach you that shield charm later on once we've gotten past the stunning level.

"Another thing you all may want to keep in mind, is that the easiest target is one that stands still directly in front of you. The last group met their attacker in a straight line, making it easy for Malfoy to identify the extent of the threat immediately, and decide on a course of action very quickly. Remember that a moving target is more difficult to hit than a stationary one, even for an experienced wizard. Also, spread out to attack from different angles all the way around your enemy. Having to turn around to search out a target should slow his attack considerably. Now, do I have five more volunteers that want to give it a try?"

Harry looked out and noticed that, the number of hands that went up immediately were fewer in number than the last round had been. Harry picked another five, and they stepped forward cautiously. Harry backed away along with the remainder of the students. He was pleased to see that they were taking his advice about surrounding their opponent.

"Begin," Harry said once again with a wave of his hand.  
Once Malfoy came back to life and began firing stunning spells at the students, Harry watched as the students ran all around Malfoy slowing down his response time. The students were proud that they had withstood the attack this time using their shields, but became frustrated when they discovered that Malfoy had his own shield to protect him from the stunning spells they were sending at him. Malfoy too noticed that his efforts were wasted, and resorted to a tactic the other students were not expecting.

Before any of them had time to react, Malfoy dashed straight at a fourth year Ravenclaw, and grabbed her from behind as he put the point of his wand to the girl's temple. The rest of the students were so surprised, that they stopped what they had been doing and stared at the frightened girl being held roughly by the death eater.

"Are you having trouble believing that someone would resort to such a thing?" Harry asked as he walked back to the center of the room. "Always expect something like this if you have a death eater losing a battle with a group of attackers. You have to expect the unexpected. The thing you can't do, is exactly what you did. Be aware at all times if you get into range for them to attack you like this, and do your best to make sure you don't give them the chance to grab you. The tactic worked for him unfortunately. There may come a time in the midst of battle when one of your friends may fall or be captured as one was here, but you can't afford to stop your attack. That was exactly what he was counting on. You stop your attack, and you are suddenly a stationary target once again. Don't be fooled just because we're only using stunning spells right now. If this were a real battle most of you would be dead right now just because you stopped and presented him with a target. Once most of you were dead and the rest were diving for cover, he would have killed his hostage and used her body as a shield against whatever attack you may still try to mount."

"Uh, Harry?" Rachel, the girl being held by Malfoy, said. "Is it okay if I move now?"

"Sure," Harry said with a grin. "He isn't going to harm anyone for a few minutes. I have to tell you that, although most if not all of you would have just died in a real battle, this last attempt was a marked improvement over the last one. Don't feel too bad about it though. I didn't exactly do a stellar job the first time I faced off against the death eaters myself. By the time I'm done with you, I dare say that you will do much better."

The rest of the evening was spent letting everyone in the class have a go at Malfoy. Harry pointed out the good and the bad things from each turn, and began letting the students use spells other than stunning spells to subdue their enemy. Time after time they tried and failed, but each time they tried brought them closer to their goal. It really threw them when Harry gave Malfoy the ability to use a shield disrupting charm so that his stunning spells were able to get through their shields. He explained to them that it was very unlikely that they would be facing a stunning spell from a death eater, and they needed to practice not being hit by whatever spell they had thrown at them.

By the time they all left, they were exhausted and sore from being stunned so many times, but their spirits were high. Harry had been right. They were getting better. By the time they left, almost every group had succeeded in capturing Malfoy. It was true that they had yet to do so with all of their original team still standing, but they listened to Harry's advice, and they were starting to anticipate the moves of their teammates. They left knowing that they were on their way to becoming a significant force that few would be able to stand against. Though it would likely take them until the next Tuesday to recover, they all made plans to return to the next class.

The thing that Harry was most pleased with was the way each group began to work together as a cohesive unit without regard to what house colors they wore. He was especially pleased to see the way that the students from the other houses accepted the four Slytherin students so easily within their ranks.

The door to the room of requirement disappeared behind Harry as he walked down the stairs. He felt a great satisfaction with what he was doing. He had so many things he wanted to teach the other students, but knew that he would have to focus his efforts for the short time he had left at Hogwarts. He began his trek back to Gryffindor tower knowing that he had a completely different dueling structure in mind for the other D.A. classes. He had several days to plan them, so he would be sure to be ready when the time came.

By lunchtime the next day, word of Harry's training of the third, fourth and fifth year students had gotten around to every corner of the school. He wasn't worried though. He didn't have to keep it a secret the way he did back in the dark days when Delores Umbridge stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. As long as no one was permanently injured, there was nothing anyone could do about it to stop him. So far, none of the teachers seemed interested in trying to. Even Snape failed to comment on it one way or the other when he had seen him earlier that morning. Professor Bane was elated. It turned out that the special project he had wanted to propose to Harry was to tutor some of the students in preparation for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

Harry had gotten a heads up from Cassidy that Draco was furious about Harry's use of his father in the D.A. training. So far, Draco had yet to make his feeling on the matter known to Harry in person. Harry knew that that likely wouldn't last though. He was making sure to keep a shield charm active at all times just in case.

"So where is Hermione anyway, Ron?" Ginny asked. "It isn't normal to see you two apart during meal times."

"Oh, she spilled some ink on her robes and went to change them," Ron said as he piled food on his plate. "I offered to walk with her, but she told me to go ahead and eat since it wouldn't take her that long to change."

"So, Harry," Ginny began, "have you planned what we're going to do in the D.A. class on Sunday? You seem to have caused quite a stir with the one last night."

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm going to do with the class on Sunday, Ginny," Harry answered. "It will be considerably different from the other one."

"It sounds as though you may be creating a monster with those third, fourth and fifth years, Harry," Ron said as he swallowed a bit of food. "They're walking around the school as if they were ready to take on the world."

"I wouldn't worry about them too much, Ron," Harry said unable to hide a grin. "They won't feel quite so cocky after their next class session. Last night was just a warm-up."

Hermione ran into the Great hall and over to Harry, Ron and Ginny and said, "I can't believe I was so wrong. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Slow down, Hermione," Ron pleaded. "What are you talking about?"

"Neville," Hermione answered. "It wasn't his grandmother at all. An owl delivered this to me while I was upstairs changing into fresh robes."

Hermione put the copy of the Quibbler down onto the table for all of them to see the story on the front page.

**You Can't Keep a Longbottom Down**

_St. Mungo's has chalked up another miracle recovery to it's history book. Just over one month after the astounding recovery of Harry Potter from his incredible injuries, the healers of St. Mungo's have announced the recovery of Frank and Alice Longbottom from injuries sustained more than sixteen years ago at the hands of well known death eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Previously thought to be unrecoverable due to the extensive damage done to their minds after being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, healers are now expecting a full recovery to be imminent._

Details are still sketchy as to the reason for the sudden turn around of the Longbottom's condition. Healers tell us that it was accomplished using a new regimen of treatment that had not been attempted before. They have refused to reveal any details about the treatment fearing that it could prove dangerous in the wrong hands.

Just when you thought it couldn't get any stranger, though that is what we specialize in here at The Quibbler, it seems that there may be some connection with this case to Harry Potter. There is a rumor floating around some of the portraits lining the halls of St. Mungo's, that it was none other than the-boy-who-lived himself that first proposed the new mystery treatment. Healers have refused to comment on that rumor in any way other than to say that Mr. Potter did inquire about the health of the Longbottoms while he was hospitalized there. Healers insist that he was simply checking up on the condition of the parents of friend and fellow Hogwarts student Neville Longbottom.

Neville learned of the recovery of his parents yesterday morning, and has remained at their bedside ever since. He described the moment when he learned the news of his parents condition change as, "the happiest day of my life". 

"Wow," Ron said amazed. "And here we were feeling all sorry for Neville. Little did we know that we should be having a party for him."

"I think that would be a great idea, Ron," Hermione said. "We should start planning it tonight if we want to have it ready by the time he gets back, whenever that may be."

"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more," Ginny said.

"So, Harry," Ron began with a sly look as if he was about to pry into something, "is it true? Did you tell the healers how to cure the Longbottoms?"

"You always have been a sucker for rumor, haven't you, mate," Harry said. "You heard what the paper said. I was just asking about the parents of a friend."

"What about the letters you've been sending to Healer Snagprat?" Hermione asked.

"So who says I still have to be in St. Mungo's to inquire about them?" Harry asked in response.

"You're answering a question with a question again, Harry," Hermione said. "Ginny, make him tell you the truth."

"Actually, I asked him about that yesterday morning," Ginny said with a grin.

"And?" Hermione asked anxious to hear what he said.

"And I heard all I needed to hear," Ginny said unable to control her smile.

"Oh, you two," Hermione said in frustration. "You two were definitely meant for each other."

"I like to think so," Ginny said still smiling.

Ron just looked at Harry with a knowing grin and said, "You're a good man, mate. You're a good man."

Later that evening, Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, Ron and Hermione trying to plan an appropriate celebration for Neville's return. They were just finalizing their plans when an excited fifth year girl who had been in the previous day's D.A. class stepped into the common room and walked over to where they sat.

"Hi, Meagan," Harry said as she neared where he sat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Meagan responded. "I just thought you would want to know that Luna Lovegood just got back."

"Is Neville with her?" Harry asked.

"No," Meagan said. "I asked her if he was coming back tonight, but she said he was going to stay at St. Mungo's until his parents were released."

"I guess we can't really blame him for that," Ginny said. "He's grown up his entire life without his parents. If I were in his position, I wouldn't be quite ready to leave them either."

"She said they were expecting to release his parents by next Monday," Meagan said.

"Well that should give us plenty of time to set up for his party," Ron said.

"It's a shame really," Harry said surprising them all. "I was hoping he would be back for the D.A. class on Sunday."

"Well, if it's anything like the one yesterday," Meagan began, "he'll be sorry he missed it."

"I take it you enjoyed the class then," Hermione said.

"I wasn't enjoying it much when I first woke up this morning," Meagan said with a smile. "Most of the soreness wore off as the day went on though. I'm ready for another class tonight if Harry wants to teach one."

"Sorry, Meagan," Harry said with a grin. "I'm going to be busy tonight. I'm still trying to answer all of the get-well cards I got when I was in St. Mungo's."

"Oh," Meagan said as she blushed suddenly. "Well if you get to the one I sent you, you don't need to send me a response. I'm just glad you're back. Well, I'll leave you all alone now."

"You don't have to," Ginny said. "You're welcome to stay if you want."

"Oh, no," Meagan said blushing even deeper and beginning to fidget. "I think I'll just… uh… turn in early."

They all watched as Meagan nearly ran for the stairs to the girl's dormitories, and Hermione said, "You had better watch out, Harry. I think you have another admirer."

"I know," Harry said. "I opened her letter earlier today. I was just trying to think of how to respond to it."

All of the sixth and seventh years spent the rest of the week growing more and more anxious to find out what Harry was planning for their Sunday D.A. meeting. They had all heard about what he had done with the younger students, and couldn't wait to know what they would be up against.

The students in the room of requirement stood trying to control all of their pent up anticipation as Harry stepped to the head of the room and said, "By now I suspect that you have all heard about the D.A. class on Tuesday. Most of you are probably wondering if you are in for the same training. I will tell you right now that what we do here tonight will be very different in some ways, and similar in others. I have begun to train the younger students to work efficiently in small groups to take on the death eaters. Most of them are not yet skilled enough to think of fighting a death eater on their own yet, so they will combine their talents to make them more effective. For you however, I have something different in mind. I will train you to fight the death eaters one on one. We don't have much time to train before Voldemort attacks, so we will be having double D.A. meetings every Sunday until the end of school."

There was a collective gasp from the group at the mention of Voldemort's impending attack and Cassidy was the first to step forward and ask, "How do you know Voldemort will attack soon? And what makes you think he would attack us here at Hogwarts?"

"I know he will attack soon because I can feel it," Harry said as he reached up to touch his scar. "He'll attack here, because that's where I am. The thing he wants more than anything in the world is to kill me."

Just then, they all jumped as the door to the room creaked open. They all relaxed when they saw who it was.

"I heard there was going to be a D.A. meeting tonight," Neville said as he closed the door. "I hope I didn't miss it."

"You're right on time, Neville," Harry said with a smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said looking at Harry. "Thanks for everything."

Neville walked over to where Luna was standing just as Cassidy said, "I still don't get it, Harry. I'm just as aware as anyone how much Voldemort must hate you, but why would he risk everything by attacking Hogwarts while Professor Dumbledore is here, just to get to you?"

"It goes beyond hate, Cassidy," Hermione said. "You'll just have to trust Harry. There are things you don't know."

"But I think the time has come," Harry began, "when she should. You all should know why I am so certain that Voldemort will come after me. When Voldemort was at the height of his power years ago, there was a prophecy made that concerned the two of us."

Harry spent the next few minutes telling the stunned group everything he could about the prophecy, how and why his scar had hurt over the years, and the details of their past meetings. Once he had stopped his tale, it was several seconds before anyone moved to speak.

"I can't believe you suffered through that for so many years and you never told us, Harry," Seamus said. "We've slept in the same dorm for seven years now and none of us knew. God, half of the time I thought you were just crazy, but all those times your scar was hurting."

"I didn't want anyone to know, Seamus," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew about it along with a few of the teachers. I didn't want to get the rest of you involved. I didn't want to give Voldemort a reason to hurt anyone else. I wouldn't have told you tonight, but the time has come when you all needed to know. The battle is coming, and I'm going to need your help if we're going to win it."

"You can count on me, Harry," Neville said. "I'll stand beside you."

"No you won't," Harry said. "I want to make that clear to everyone right now. I'm going to train you to fight the death eaters, but under no circumstances are any of you to attempt to fight Voldemort. That will be my fight. That is what I'm training for. I don't want anyone even close by when Voldemort and I meet."

"Then we had better get to the training if we're going to fight the death eaters," Cassidy said with a slight tone that made Harry wonder if she was really giving up so easily.

"Then let's begin," Harry said with a wave of his hand that caused the room to change into the same forest setting Harry had used for his dueling test with Professor Bane.

Four hours later, a weary and humbled group of students, some with some minor burn marks on their robes, emerged from the room of requirement. They had heard about what Harry had done with the class earlier in the week, but what they had just been through made that class look like a cake walk. They all just hoped Professor Bane didn't ask them to do anything on Monday morning that would require them to be alert and agile.

The next evening, Harry found himself back in the room of requirement facing a very nervous group of first and second year students. They had all seen the condition of their housemates that had attended previous classes, and they were slightly scared that they wouldn't survive the night.

"Welcome to the D.A.," Harry said with a gentle smile that served to relax some of them somewhat. "I know that you all may be wondering what might be in store for you tonight. The first thing I need you to do is to relax. Take a few deep breaths and calm your nerves. You won't be dueling as fiercely as the other two D.A. classes, so you don't need to worry about any stories you may have heard. I am going to train you to perform a very specific task. I won't be asking any of you to try to battle a death eater. You can leave that to the other two classes. Let them do the fighting. What I need you to learn to do is to protect. I am going to be teaching you some of the most advanced shield charms ever devised. Some of them haven't even been made known to the general wizarding world. Don't think you are getting off easy though. These charms won't be easy for you by any stretch of the imagination. Many of them are difficult for fully trained wizards, but if you work hard at it, you'll be able to block any spell thrown at you.

"Your job, should the death eaters attack, will be to spread out among those not involved in the battle and conjure a shield strong enough to protect them. I'll teach you how to band together to combine your shields to protect large areas. Don't think of yourself as the last line of defense. For those innocent people you will be saving, you are their first line of defense."

"But what if we can't produce a strong enough shield, sir?" a first year Hufflepuff boy asked meekly.

"You can call me Harry, David," Harry said with a smile, surprising him that he knew his name. "I'm not a professor. I'm just a student like you. You just give me a chance to teach you, and I'll guarantee that you'll produce a shield more than strong enough. Is it a deal?"

"Deal," David said with a smile and eyes full of trust.

"Great," Harry said. "That goes for all of you. Even if you've had trouble with your shields in other classes, I'm willing to bet that there will be an improvement for all of you by the end of this class. If there isn't, you can call me an idiot and we can move on to anything you like."

"So where do we start?" David asked, all anxiety gone and replaced with excitement.

"Why don't we start with one that I developed myself over the summer," Harry said with a smile. "I can tell you that no one below seventh year has seen this one. You will be the youngest wizards and witches to ever attempt it. Even better than that, it isn't difficult to do, and it is as strong as any shield ever taught in a class here at Hogwarts. You master this shield, and even the killing curse won't be able to touch you."

Gasps and mutterings erupted from the students to match their wide eyes. They knew then that Harry had saved a very important duty for them. They may not be dueling like the older students, but Harry was about to teach them something that even they would be envious of.

"I do have to ask one thing of you before I teach you this spell," Harry said, bringing their attention back to him. "I need all of you to agree not to mention this spell to anyone outside of this room. If word of this spell should reach the ears of the enemy, it could prove disastrous to our cause."

David looked around the room and gauged the affirmative nods of his classmates before he turned to Harry with a new confidence and said, "You can count on us, Harry. We won't let you down."

"Then lets get started," Harry said as he drew his wand. "Spread out a bit, and draw your wands. You are about to create a magic circle. Listen to what I say and watch very closely. Then give it a try."

Two hours later, the first and second year D.A. students walked out of the room of requirement with a confidence they had not felt since they got to Hogwarts. Not only were they members of a secret army, they were a secret unit within that army that none of the other members would ever be aware of. They were so happy, it didn't even bother them that they couldn't tell anyone about what they were preparing for.

They weren't the only ones that were happy though. Harry paused at the door and looked back at the room behind him, and smiled. He was as happy as he had been since the last time he saw Ginny. Sharing his knowledge with the students and seeing the look of accomplishment on their faces was something he would treasure forever.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	35. DA, Date and the Dark Lord

The Tuesday D.A. class met in the room of requirement once again to see what Harry would teach them that time. Some of them were a bit disappointed to enter the room to find Harry waiting on them standing next to the frozen figure of Lucius Malfoy once again.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked the class. "You all look disappointed. I had heard that you were all looking forward to this class."

"We dueled Malfoy last week," Rachael said. "We were kind of hoping for something different this time."

"Are you all sure?" Harry asked in mock surprise. "I thought you may want to master this death eater before we moved on to someone else. I'll tell you what, lets start with Malfoy just to get warmed up and then I'll see if I can bring something new into the class."

Everyone in the class nodded their agreement, but some of them caught the look in Harry's eyes and thought that perhaps it may have been a mistake to ask him to make things more difficult.

"I'll need five volunteers," Harry said as five people immediately stepped forward from the pack. "You will be the lucky group that gets to duel Malfoy first. Before we get started, I need another group of five to join in the fight later on."

The students looked around at each other in a moment of surprise. He had never let a second group join in a duel before. Rachael stepped forward with her group to take up the second position.

Harry waved his hand and they all found themselves standing in a much different room. Harry gave them all a few seconds to look around the room and take in their new surroundings.

"You will notice that we have switched locations," Harry said. "You are now standing in a room within the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. A couple of years ago, I was unfortunate enough to find myself here dueling with death eaters. If you look down the steps you will see the stone dais in the center if the room. In the real room of requirement there is a mysterious veil standing there. If you fall into the veil… Well, actually it is not known exactly what happens to a person who falls into it. Suffice it to say that the person leaves this world, and there, as yet, is no way to get them back. Obviously, I'm not going to have the veil present for our class, because of the danger to you all. Just know that anyone who falls onto the center dais will be considered dead and will not be allowed to continue with the exercise. Is everyone ready?"

"Harry," Rachael began before he had told them to start, "when do we join in?"

Harry looked back at her with a grin that made them all cringe slightly and said, "You'll know when. Trust me. You'll know. Begin."

The first group of five fanned out around the stepped room and aimed their spells at Malfoy, who ducked below the edge of a lower step to avoid the onslaught. Malfoy popped his head up and hit two of the students with spells that made their movement slow considerably before he ducked to avoid a barrage from the other three. There was nothing the remaining three students could do to stop Malfoy from popping up once again as he took aim at the two students struggling to move and knocked them out cold. The three remaining students were ready for him once he popped up and prepared to strike, when they heard a noise on the other side of the room. It sounded like voices talking from behind a door.

The next thing the students knew, the door exploded and Dolohov and Lestrange ran through it. The students had to lay down flat on the top step to avoid the incoming spells from the two unexpected death eaters. They were pinned down. They couldn't move thanks to the constant stream of spells heading in their direction, and the two new arrivals were circling to close in on them.

"I would say that would be the cue you have been waiting for," Harry said to the five students staring in disbelief.

A couple of seconds later, the five new students entered the fight and almost immediately two of them fell unconscious. One of them tripped as he tried to jump down the steps while firing off a spell. The three that had been pinned down took their opportunity to join in the fight again only to realize that they had been so concerned about the new death eaters that they had forgotten about Malfoy. A couple of seconds later another student went down as Malfoy found his mark.

Rachael had managed to make it around to where the first two students who had been stunned were laying and said, "Ennervate."

They were dazed at first, but a couple of seconds was all it took to remind the recently revived students of where they were. One of them was able to launch a stunning spell that hit Malfoy in the back and took him out of the fight, only to fall stunned again after Bellatrix spotted his head pop up.

"Next five," Harry said just as Dolohov hit Rachael with a spell that made her slip and tumble down the steps. "You had better get in there if they're going to stand a chance.

Another group of five jumped forward and began to run into battle, but before they could scatter, Bellatrix hit them with a spell that knocked them all backwards and off of their feet. They scrambled to stand up, but Dolohov stunned three of them before they could get out of the way.

"Another five," Harry said over the taunts that Bellatrix was yelling at the students she was battling.

Five more students joined the battle, but waited for a time when they knew that the attention of the two death eaters was focused somewhere else before doing so. They revived the three stunned from the previous group as they passed, and they felt that they may finally have sufficient numbers to mount a decent attack. It was only seconds later though, that they heard more voices coming from behind a door opposite the one Dolohov and Lestrange had entered through. They all braced for the worst as the door exploded as the other one had, and eight more death eaters they did not recognize ran in to join the fight.

"Okay class," Harry said turning to those who still stood behind him, "I think perhaps all of you had better get in there now."

Less than five minutes later, everything in the room went quiet as Rachael pushed herself up to a sitting position. She was acutely aware of the pain in her left shoulder that she had landed on when she had fallen to the bottom step at the base of the center dais. If her spirits were not low enough already, they sank even lower as she looked up and surveyed the steps around her. All of her D.A. classmates were lying unceremoniously draped over the steps throughout the room. She also could see the still figures of the death eaters standing around the top rim. A quick count showed her what she already feared. The entire class had entered into the battle, and other than Malfoy, they had only succeeded in stunning one other death eater. It was plain that they had let Harry down. They were not even close to being up to the challenge.

Rachael looked up once again to see Harry walking around the top levels and reviving students as he came to them. Once everyone had been revived, the room changed once again, and Rachael found herself sitting in a bed in the hospital wing. Several of her fellow students were also in beds nearby.

"Patch them up as soon as possible, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said to the woman who had walked in to survey her new patients. "Class isn't over yet and we have a great deal more to learn before it is."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "I don't see anything too serious so far. To have this many students injured in one class would tend to suggest that perhaps the lesson was a bit too dangerous."

"That it was," Harry said. "I'll try to take it easy on them from now on."

"See that you do, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said. "I would hate to have to report something like this to the Headmaster."

Harry grinned, having heard similar threats from the conjured Madame Pomfrey nearly every day over the past summer. Little did she suspect that he had little to fear from her threat. She would disappear from the room as soon as Harry was sure that all of the injuries had been mended.

"So," Harry said as he walked over to Rachael's bed, "how are you feeling?"

"I think my pride hurts more than anything else," Rachael responded. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I know we let you down."

"Not at all," Harry said. "You all actually did better than I expected you to. I knew you weren't ready for a fight like this yet. The only thing was that none of you knew it. All of you walked around ready to take on the world ever since the last class. This dueling exercise was just to show you that you may not be as ready as you think."

"Will we ever be ready for a fight like that though?" Meagan asked as she and several other class members walked over to Rachael's bed.

"In time, even a single group of five will be able to defeat all of the death eaters you faced today," Harry responded surprising those who heard him. "That is, you will if you'll trust me to know what you are all ready for when it comes to your training."

"I certainly will," Rachael said. "Anything to keep me from falling down any more steps."

"I can't promise that you won't get a few more bumps and bruises during this training though," Harry said. "At least there won't be any more today. As soon as Madame Pomfrey releases everyone, we'll go back to our usual room and I'll teach you all a few new spells that will serve you a bit better when dueling against greater numbers."

Later that evening, after the D.A. class had been dismissed, Harry walked down to Hagrid's hut to see if he had been able to procure something from the forest that Harry was in need of. He was pleased to see that Hagrid had found more than he would be needing. Still keeping his latest project a secret from everyone except Ginny, who had agreed to help him where she could, Harry decided that it would be safest to let Hagrid keep it until he found time to come back for it.

Harry walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, and spotted Ginny sitting with Ron and Hermione near the fire.

"My goodness, Harry," Ron said as Harry walked over. "I don't know what you did to the class tonight, but they sure seemed changed over last week. Last week they strutted through here like they were royalty or something. Tonight, they were a somber lot. Not one of them said a word to anyone. They just walked straight through and up to their dorms."

"I suspect they were still smarting a bit from class," Harry said. "I don't think I'll have any more problems with overconfidence from now on."

"Just to let you know, mate," Ron began with a smile, "I don't feel confident at all after the last class. You don't need to prove any points to me."

"I'm not worried," Harry said. "I'm sure word of what happened tonight will leak out by Sunday. I suspect I won't have to worry about anyone else."

"Then maybe I can give you something to worry about, dearest," Ginny said with a smile. "It occurred to me today that you and I have never really had a date before. I know we've spent loads of time together, but we've never gone out on what you might call an official date."

"I see what you mean," Harry said. "I guess we have always just sort of hung out together."

"I think I might have a solution for that though," Ginny said brightly. "Valentines Day is coming up and there's a Hogsmeade weekend. I want you to make plans to take me somewhere we've never been before. Don't tell me about it before hand. I want it to be a surprise."

"How big of a surprise can it be?" Ron asked. "Hogsmeade isn't that big of a place. Is there anywhere you two haven't already been together?"

"Hmmm," Harry said as he thought. "I've got more than a week to plan it. I think I might be able to come up with something by then."

"Why do I get the feeling you may already have an idea, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You did it again, Harry," Hermione said. "You just answered my question with another one."

"Did I?" Harry asked with mock innocence.

Elsewhere, in England, the mood was not as light. Lucius Malfoy walked down the dim hallway that would take him to the room where he knew his master to be. He did not look forward to the meeting. It was always a painful thing to deliver bad news to the Dark Lord.

"Forgive me for intruding on you, my master," Malfoy said as he bowed low in the doorway of the room. "Something has happened, and I wanted to tell you about it right away."

"Enter, Lucius," Voldemort said as he looked up from the desk he was sitting at. "Tell me of your news."

"We have had to abandon our hide out in east London, Master," Lucius said expecting to feel pain at any time. "The aurors raided it this evening, and I am told that the death eaters stationed there barely had time to apparate out before they were captured."

"Good," Voldemort said surprising Malfoy. "What's the matter, Lucius? Do you not see why I would be glad to hear this news?"

"I admit that I am puzzled by it, my lord," Malfoy answered.

"Allow me to enlighten you while I am in such a good mood then," Voldemort said. "I knew very well that the aurors would be raiding that hide out. It was I who allowed them to find out its location. You can tell those manning all of the hideouts in London to be on their guard. I will be giving up their locations soon as well."

"I am more confused than before, my lord," Lucius said. "Why would it be to our advantage to do so?"

"Because I want the keen eyes of the ministry to be focused on London, Lucius," Voldemort said with something akin to a chuckle. "I want them to be crawling down every sewer pipe in the city while we focus our efforts on another target."

"Potter," Lucius said with a sudden understanding.

"Of course, Lucius," Voldemort said. "Until he is dead, that is my one and only real target. Everything else is just a diversion."

"So we finally get to take care of Potter once and for all?" Lucius asked.

"Not yet," Voldemort said. "All of the pieces are not yet in place for such a battle. First we'll just soften them up a bit by hitting them somewhere close to home. I still owe Harry a bit of pay back for that ministry model he sent to me."

"I'm sure I could get my son to…" Lucius began

"He is not to touch Harry in the slightest," Voldemort said with his voice rising.

"I was thinking more of the Weasley girl Harry is dating," Lucius said.

Voldemort sat and though for a moment with a twisted grin on his face before he said, "I will consider that, but I'm surprised you would want to ask your son to do the job. I was under the impression that he was not in your good graces at the moment."

"I believe that Draco just needs a bit of a reminder of exactly who he is," Lucius said biting back what he really wanted to say.

"Don't bother," Voldemort said. "I wouldn't use him to do the job anyway, just as I didn't in the attack on the Mudblood."

"I still don't understand why that was, my lord," Lucius said. "I assure you that Draco would have succeeded in carrying out your wishes."

"I have no doubt of that," Voldemort said. "He also would have been at the top of the suspect list if he had. How long do you think the student who attacked her will live if Harry ever finds out who he is? My reports tell me that he has become a shockingly powerful wizard of late."

"I doubt that Potter has it in him to kill anyone, my lord," Lucius said.

"Never underestimate the will of an enemy to cross a moral boundary when presented with the right pressures, Lucius," Voldemort said. "Never underestimate Harry. He stopped me once. I don't intend for it to happen again. Meet me here tomorrow with Bellatrix and some of the others and I'll tell you where you will attack next."

"My lord," Malfoy said as he bowed and backed out of the room. What Voldemort had said about Draco still stung in the back of his mind. He was a Malfoy after all. No Malfoy could ever have his loyalty called into question. Voldemort may have said it was for other reasons, but Malfoy still had the feeling that there was something his master didn't trust about Draco.


	36. A View from the Tower

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch to find Harry, Ron and Hermione already seated and eating.

"… don't need me, Ron" Harry said. "You've already got a full team to work with. You'll be fine."

"Well, I never thought I would see the day when Harry Potter passed on a chance to climb onto a broom for quidditch," Ron said with a frown.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Harry.

"Just Harry refusing to rejoin the quidditch team," Ron growled.

"I don't see why you're so upset about it, Ron," Hermione said. "Your next match is tomorrow. Harry hasn't been on a broom in months. He hasn't trained with the team at all."

"I didn't expect him to start," Ron said. "I just thought it would be nice to have him as an alternate just in case we needed him."

"It isn't as if we're going to be facing Slytherin or something," Ginny said. "If we were, I could see where you might think someone could be knocked out of the game and we would need an alternate. The match is against Hufflepuff though. When was the last time anyone had to use an alternate in a match against them?"

"I guess you're right," Ron said. "It just makes me feel better somehow knowing Harry is waiting nearby if we need him."

"Even if you did need him," Hermione began, "it wouldn't be like getting the Harry of old. He would have to ride one of the school brooms."

"Speaking of that," Ron said turning to Harry, "why haven't you ordered a new broom?"

"I guess I just never thought about it," Harry said. "If it would make you feel better, I'll have a broom by the time Gryffindor takes on Slytherin."

"Good," Ron said relieved.

"So, Harry," Hermione said. "What are you planning to do after lunch while the rest of us are in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"I thought I might go down and visit with Hagrid for a while," Harry answered.

"But, Harry, Hagrid has to teach Care of Magical Creatures during that time," Hermione pointed out. "He won't be able to visit with you."

"Oh," Harry said thinking quickly. "I guess I'll just work on what I'm going to do for Sunday's D.A. class."

"Didn't you say just yesterday that you had already worked that out?" Hermione asked.

"Is there some reason why I can't change my mind?" Harry asked with a grin that he knew Hermione would pick up on.

"You're doing it again, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "Oh my goodness. We're sitting here talking about the D.A. and I nearly forgot that I have something I want to show you, Harry."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione reach inside her robes and pull out a tiny bag and place it on the table.

Hermione pulled out her wand and performed an enlarging charm on the bag. A second later, they all saw a large bulging bag sitting in front of them. Hermione reached inside and pulled out a silver ring and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the offered ring and turned it in his hand to examine it more closely. The outside of the band had the symbols of the four houses etched into it. On the top, there was a small white stone. Harry looked the ring over carefully, and then looked back to the bag it had come from before looking up at Hermione.

"Is this what I think it is," Harry asked.

"It works on the same principles as the original signal coins we made for the D.A.," Hermione said. "I have one for everyone who has been coming to the classes, and a few extra just in case you get any new students. They're one size fits all. They'll automatically adjust to the finger size of the wearer. They get warm whenever there is a new signal coming through from anyone wearing one. The stone will remain white most of the time, but will change color depending on what the situation is that everyone is being alerted to. Green will alert everyone to a meeting. Red will be the signal that someone is in danger. The stone will turn black if someone is in immediate need of medical attention. Once the signal has been sent, the corresponding message will display around the outer band as to the location where help is needed, or the place and time for a meeting."

"Brilliant," Harry said as he slipped the ring on his right ring finger.

"So when do the rest of us get one?" Ron asked.

"Well, you can have one right now if you want," Hermione said. "I'll bring this bag to the meeting on Sunday to pass them out to everyone there, Harry. Then I'll just leave it with you to pass out to the other two classes."

"I just want to make sure now," Harry said. "It isn't going to spell out the word sneak on their forehead if they take it off is it?"

Later that evening, after dinner, Ron came down from his dorm room into the Gryffindor common room expecting to find Harry and Ginny sitting by the fire where he normally found them. He had a few new plays he was thinking about inserting into the next day's quidditch match, but he wanted to run them by Harry and Ginny first. He was disappointed to find that they were not in the common room where he had expected them to be.

"Hermione," Ron began as he walked over to where Hermione sat reading, "have you seen Harry and Ginny lately."

"They went out just a few minutes ago," Hermione responded looking up from her book. "I think they said they were going to go and see Hagrid for a while."

"Why this sudden interest in seeing Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said surprised. "Hagrid is a friend of ours. Harry can go and see him if he wants to. You're just mad because they didn't ask you to go along."

"Am not," Ron said. "I just had a new play I wanted to run by them."

"So you weren't upset at being left behind?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," Ron said not sounding too convincing.

"I was," Hermione admitted.

"Hermione," Ron said surprised.

"Well I was," Hermione said. "It isn't easy you know. We've been hanging out with Harry for seven years now. To suddenly have him going off and doing things without us makes me a little jealous. I know it isn't rational. He probably feels the same way about us going off and spending time without him. We'll have to get used to the separation soon enough anyway. It won't be that long before we graduate and move away from Hogwarts. We may see each other during holidays and the like, but it just won't be the same as it was."

Ron stood and stared at Hermione for a few seconds before he said, "I guess I did lie a little bit. I do miss him. That was one of the reasons I wanted Harry back on the quidditch team. He may only be an alternate, but at least he would come to the practices and we would get a chance to spend some time together. He's like a brother to me, Hermione. I know I have plenty of those, but I feel closer to Harry than to any of them. I felt that way even before I found out he wanted to marry my sister."

"I know," Hermione said as she stood up and hugged her fiancé. "How would you like to get some fresh air with me. The astronomy tower should be free tonight since there aren't anymore classes before the weekend."

"I think I could use some air now that you mention it," Ron said.  
A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked out onto the top of the astronomy tower to find that they were not the only ones who had thought to come there.

"Good evening, Draco," Hermione said causing Draco to jump as he turned to glare at the new arrivals.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked.

"Not the most polite response I've ever heard," Ron said. "We just came up here to get a bit of the night air. What about you?"

"I thought perhaps it was somewhere I could be alone," Draco said. "Apparently I was wrong."

"We were only planning on staying for a few minutes anyway," Hermione said. "Then we'll leave and you can be alone again if you want."

"Forget it," Draco said. "Take all the time you want. I've had enough air for tonight."

They watched as Draco turned and walked away without another word. After he was gone, Hermione moved to look over the side of the tower and saw something that intrigued her interest. Down by the lake, she could just make out Cassidy standing by the shoreline. Hermione had to wonder how long she had been there. Surely Draco had noticed her. He had been staring off in that direction when they first walked onto the roof. She wondered if wanting to be alone was his real reason for being on the tower that night.

"They're coming out," Ron said, bringing Hermione back from her thoughts.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Ginny just came out carrying a lantern," Ron said as he pointed in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. "Hey. What do they think they're doing? Harry can't take her into the forbidden forest. She could get hurt."

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for it," Hermione said. "Besides, Harry is with her. She's probably safer in there with him than anyone else."

"She's my little sister, Hermione," Ron said. "Do you have any idea how mum would react if she found out Ginny was strolling through that forest in the middle of the night? She'll blame it on me for not stopping her."

"Just relax, Ron," Hermione said. "Harry has on his ring and so does Ginny. If anything goes wrong, we'll know about it. Maybe we should just go back down to the common room and wait for them to come back."

"I can't go back to the common room," Ron said. "I'll be a nervous wreck there. I have to wait here so I can see when they come out of the forest."

"Great," Hermione said. "So you'll be more of a nervous wreak up here. Just stand back from the edge. I don't want you to accidentally throw yourself over the edge."

"I'm not that bad," Ron said as he turned to look at Hermione.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. "Of all nights. It had to be tonight that I needed some air."

Ron looked back to the forest and said, "Wait a minute. I think I see something. It looks like a light."

"You see," Hermione said. "It wasn't anything to worry about. There they come now, and neither one looks any worse for wear."

"What in the world is Harry carrying?" Ron asked. "He didn't go into the forest with that."

"It looks like some wood," Hermione said. "They probably just went to gather some firewood for Hagrid."

"Why would they need to?" Ron asked. "He has a huge pile of firewood behind his cabin."

"Don't you get it, Ron," Hermione said. "Maybe they were just looking for something they could do together for a few minutes without being disturbed by anyone. Maybe they just wanted some air."


	37. The Mark of Potter

The Saturday quidditch match against Hufflepuff lasted considerably longer than the one had against Ravenclaw. A thick fog had rolled in overnight and hung stubbornly in the air over the quidditch pitch, making the snitch more of a challenge than usual to locate. Ginny had finally chased it down after nearly three hours of searching. Gryffindor had already built up a considerable lead in the match, and the points from catching the snitch made for an especially jubilant Gryffindor house. Their points from the game allowed them to widen their lead in the race for the house cup.

The party had lasted well into the night back in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was one of the only ones to go to bed early, since he still had to be up early for his Sunday tutoring sessions. By the time most of the rest of the Gryffindors opened their eyes, Harry was well into his History of Magic session.

At the beginning of the Sunday D.A. class, Hermione had passed out the new D.A. rings to those present and explained their workings. By the time the class had ended, four hours later, the stone in the center of their rings had turned black several times. Many of them were becoming as familiar with Madam Pomfrey as they were the death eaters. They always came back for more though. Their injuries were fewer and further between as the class progressed. They all knew that they had learned more about dueling in the last few weeks with Harry than they had in all of their years at Hogwarts. By the end of the school year they had no doubt that he would train them to stand alone against any of the death eaters they may come into contact with.

On Monday, the first and second years slipped their rings on proudly. It was a sign to them that they were part of a larger whole. The thing that they found astounding was what Harry was going to teach them. In addition to their shielding spells, in which their progress surprised even Harry, he said that they would need to be able to get to the scene of a battle quickly in response to a call for help they would get through their rings. It was unheard of to even be attempted by such young wizards and witches, but Harry was going to teach them to apparate. After their initial shock had worn off, they pointed out to him that there were spells protecting Hogwarts that prevented apparating. Harry just smiled and told them that that only applied to someone trying to apparate onto or off of the Hogwarts grounds. It was a little known secret that students could still apparate from place to place within the school grounds.

By the end of the third, fourth and fifth years D.A. class, each group had managed to defeat the duo of Malfoy and Dolohov with very few casualties. They were all feeling very good about what they had accomplished, but they had learned their lesson the week before. They weren't about to say anything to Harry that might give him the feeling that they were becoming too sure of themselves.

Friday morning came, and almost every student in the school awoke with the first rays of the sun. Their Valentine's weekend had finally arrived. Those that were old enough to make the trip to Hogsmeade counted their money in an effort to plan their day to make it last as long as possible.

Probably the only person who didn't worry about planning their day was Ginny. She didn't have to make any plans at all. She could leave all of that to Harry. Ron had been right though. They had been to every place she could think of in Hogsmeade, at least the places she would want to go to. It would be interesting to see what kind of a date Harry would plan. She knew that it would likely consist of roaming though the shops as usual, but she didn't care. She was going to be with Harry, and that was enough for her.

Ginny and Hermione walked down into their common room to find Ron sitting alone and Ginny asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He said he had to go and see Professor Dumbledore about something before we went to Hogsmeade this morning," Ron responded.

"What about?" Ginny asked.

"Well, unlike Harry," Ron began with a grin, "I don't have to answer every question you ask me."

"I bet you'll tell if Hermione asks you," Ginny said.

"Sorry, Ginny," Hermione said. "I already know why he went to see the Headmaster. I'm afraid I can't tell you either. It has something to do with your date today, and you said you wanted it all to be a surprise."

"There's never a time turner around when you need one," Ginny said in mock frustration.

"Don't you dare make Harry tell you about it when he gets back either," Ron demanded. "You have no idea what lengths Harry has gone to in order plan this date for you. If you make him tell it all now it'll ruin everything for the both of you."

"You do understand, of course, that telling me that only makes me more anxious to know what in the world he has planned," Ginny said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Hermione said. "Trust me. You're going to love it."

They all looked up to see the portrait hole open and Harry walk through it with a smile on his face, and a handful of flowers. He looked and saw them all standing there and the smile on his face dropped a bit.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Ginny," Harry said. "I was hoping to make it back here before you came down."  
"That's all right, Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "It must have taken you a while to cut all of those flowers."

"Oh," Harry said, remembering that he was holding them. "These are for you, Ginny."

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said as she took the flowers. "They're beautiful. It was very sweet of you."

"Well, I'm kind of new to this dating thing," Harry said, "but I think flowers are sort of customary."

"I think you're doing fine so far," Ginny said. "I'll just take these up to my room and put them into some water. Then we can go down and get some breakfast."

"I can't wait," Harry said as she turned to go.

"So is everything set?" Hermione asked once she was sure Ginny was out of earshot.

"Professor Dumbledore said he got an owl late last night, and everything has been arranged," Harry said with a grin of anticipation.

"She would never guess what you're up to in a million years," Ron said.

"I hope not," Harry said. "I really want this day to be one that she'll always remember. If everything goes like it's supposed to, this may be one of the best days of my life."

After breakfast, all of the Hogwarts students made the journey off of the Hogwarts grounds and into Hogsmeade. Being that it was Valentine's day, the majority of the students had taken the time to make sure they were making the trip with someone special to them.

As Ginny expected, she and Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione as they stopped in at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, Honeyduke's, Zonko's, and the building site for Fred and George's new shop. It was nice to get a chance to talk to Fred and George about their new expansion, but other than that, everything else was fairly normal for a Hogsmeade trip.

At around noon, Harry looked at his watch and said, "It's almost time for lunch. Is anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving," Ron said before anyone else could say anything.

"That's surprising," Ginny said. "I didn't think you would want to eat anything after all the candy from Honeyduke's you've eaten."

"My goodness, Ginny," Ron said. "That was nearly an hour ago."

"Ah, the appetite of a teenage boy," Hermione said. "We had better get these two fed or they'll be cranky for the rest of the day, Ginny."

"So what is it going to be?" Ginny asked. "Shall we go back to the Three Broomsticks like usual?"

"Actually," Harry began, "we thought we would try somewhere a little different this time."

"Really?" Ginny asked a bit surprised.

"We may be teenage boys," Ron said, "but we can still be spontaneous when we want to."

"Lead on, Ron dear," Hermione said. "I don't want too much time to pass before we get there. You may change your mind."

They walked for a couple of minutes until Ginny watched Ron turn and begin to walk to Madam Puddifoot's. She thought he must surely be joking. She had wanted to go there before, but it wasn't the kind of place she could see Ron consenting to. Maybe Hermione had more influence over him then she thought.

Ron and Hermione walked all the way to the door before they turned to look at Harry and Ginny behind them. Ginny was a bit surprised when Harry stopped several feet away from where Ron and Hermione were standing waiting on them.

"Enjoy your lunch you two," Harry said.

"You too, mate," Ron said as he and Hermione turned to walk inside.

"I don't understand, Harry," Ginny said. "I thought we were all going to eat together."

"Surprise," Harry said with a smile. "You and I will be dining elsewhere today."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant when I told you I wanted you to surprise me," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry responded. "Just wait. There are more surprises coming."

Harry led Ginny back down the street until they were almost back to the Three Broomsticks. Harry surprised her again when he pulled her into the alley that ran beside it.

"Harry," Ginny said. "What in the world are we doing here?"

"My, my," Harry said grinning at her. "You sure are anxious. You must be hungrier than I thought."

"Then why are we standing in an alley?" Ginny asked.

"We just needed to get to a place where no one would see us," Harry said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out an unopened chocolate frog.

"I hope that isn't your idea of lunch," Ginny said.

"Of course not," Harry said. "You don't really think I would have spent so long planning this day and come up with nothing better than a chocolate frog do you?"

"I don't get it, Harry," Ginny said.

"Just hold on to the chocolate frog and you will soon," Harry said as he held out the frog to her. "Hold on tight. Its almost time."

It was only a split second before it happened that Ginny realized what the chocolate frog was. She felt the hard tug behind her navel and the next thing she knew her feet hit a much harder surface than the one she had just left. She looked around her to try to get her bearings, but she didn't recognize the place as anywhere she had been before. She was in another alley, but it was not one in Hogsmeade.  
"What have you done, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you were hungry," Harry said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll see if we can find a nice place to eat."

"Harry, you turned that chocolate frog into a portkey?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore did it for me," Harry said with a smile. I couldn't have done it myself. You can only make a portkey to a place if you've been there before."

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"Well, lets have a look around and make sure we ended up in the right place first," Harry said as he began to lead her down the alley.

When they emerged from the alley, Ginny stopped in her tracks and gaped at her new surroundings. They had emerged onto a boardwalk bustling with people. Beyond the boardwalk was a beautiful beach, and beyond that was a sparkling sea.

"This is it," Harry said. "It looks just the way he described it. Ginny, welcome to the southern coast of France."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"I wanted to do something really special for you," Harry said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said as she took another look at the beach. "This is so much more than I was expecting. I really would have been fine with eating in the Three Broomsticks."

"Professor Dumbledore tells me that there's a nice little café near here that is only accessible to wizards," Harry said. "Do you want to see if we can find it?"

"You bet I do," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Harry. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You just say the word and I'll do it for you every day," Harry said as he hugged her back.

"You have no idea how hard it is not to tell you to do it right now," Ginny said as she gripped him tighter.

"Well you might want to wait until after lunch anyway," Harry said. "If we do get married, this may be where we end up living."

Ginny stepped back and looked at Harry as she remembered what he had told her about his inheritance, and asked, "Is this it? Is this where the villa your dad bought for your mum is?"

"It should be somewhere in this neighborhood," Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore gave me the address, so we could take a look at it after lunch."

"Then by all means," Ginny said, "let's eat."

Ginny took Harry's arm and they strolled down the boardwalk toward the café. It wasn't a difficult place to find. It looked like any normal café, except for the fact that muggles who came near it suddenly found that they had a need to walk as far to the right of the boardwalk as they could get.

Lunch at the café was all that Professor Dumbledore had said that it would be. Harry would have been tempted to stay there longer and talk with Ginny, but they both became aware that a crowd of wizards and witches had gathered nearby, and they appeared to be whispering among themselves as they looked at Harry. 

Just before they left, Harry had it confirmed for him that he had been recognized even so far away from home. He had called the waiter over to tell him that he needed the check.

"Oh no, Monsieur Potter," the waiter said. "Ze meal is on ze house for you."

Ten minutes later, Harry managed to pry himself away from the crowd that all wanted to shake his hand and get his autograph. He wondered just how far he would have to go before he got to a place where people would not recognize him so readily.

The crowd had been good for one thing though. They were all familiar with the area and were able to give Harry precise directions to the place where he could find his villa, though he made sure not to tell them that was the reason he wanted to go there.

Harry and Ginny stood at the gate of the small villa and stared in wonder. It was not a large place, but it was the very picture of home. Each of them could already see why Harry's mum had fallen in love with the place. The front yard was neat and well taken care of as if a groundskeeper had been tending to it for years. Bright colored flowers stretched up to drink in the bright sunshine, and helped to create a peaceful oasis that neither of them felt like leaving. The interior still remained unexplored, but somehow Harry knew that he would return to the villa as often as possible.

"Your mum had great taste, Harry," Ginny said as she looked over at him. "This isn't going to be an easy place to leave."

"I know what you mean," Harry said. "Let's check out the inside. Maybe then we can just forget everything else and move in."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Potter," Ginny said with a wide grin.

Ron was following Hermione around one of the shops in Hogsmeade as she looked for just the right gifts for her bridesmaids and maid of honor. As far as Ron was concerned, it was far too complicated to look for a gift that would be right for every single member of a wedding party. He would much rather pick out individual gifts for each of them. He was just about to mention it to Hermione once again when he heard a commotion outside.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the window and looked out to see people running for cover. Looking to their left they saw a large group of hooded figures walking down the street toward where they were. They were shooting spells at anything that moved and one of them cast the dreaded dark mark into the air above Hogsmeade.

"This is it, Hermione," Ron said as he drew his wand and headed for the door. "This is what Harry has been training us for."

"Wait, Ron," Hermione said as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We have to get out there," Ron said urgently.

"I know that," Hermione said. "Remember what Harry taught us though. Don't enter into a battle until you've prepared yourself mentally for it. Focus your thoughts."

They both took a moment to stop and breathe. After a few seconds, they nodded silently to one another and Ron opened the door and ran out to meet the death eaters. They were not the only ones who's recent training kicked in. D.A. members from second year through seventh never hesitated in what they knew had to be done as they ran into the streets of Hogsmeade to meet the death eaters head on.

Harry walked out onto the balcony of the villa and wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind as they both looked out at the Mediterranean Sea before them. They were both dreaming of day upon day of watching the waves roll into the shore. Their old lives seemed so far away. They could almost imagine that they had already been married and settled into a new life.

They both felt it at the same time. The rings on their fingers were getting hot. Looking down at the rings they could see that the stone, normally white, had turned a vibrant red. A look at the band spelled out Hogsmeade. Suddenly, their new life evaporated and their real lives slipped back into place. Harry knew what he had to do.

Harry pulled the chocolate frog package out of his pocket and pointed his wand at it as he said, "Portus."

Harry nodded to Ginny and they both grabbed the portkey and waited for the ten second delay to end and transport them back to Hogsmeade. The delay couldn't be over fast enough for Harry as he looked at the ring on his finger and noticed that the red stone had suddenly turned black. Someone had been seriously injured, and he had not been there to stop it.

Harry and Ginny transported back to the alley they had left from. They didn't even have to leave the alley for Harry to know what had gone wrong. A quick glance at the sky told him that the dark mark had been conjured. Death eaters were attacking Hogsmeade at a time when they knew students would be present, and the most damage could be done.

Harry and Ginny both drew their wands and ran onto the streets of Hogsmeade to see what they could do to help. What he saw almost made him lose his focus on what he was there to do. There were death eaters spread out all over the streets, and it looked like they were on the defensive against the constant attack of nearly seventy five students. Harry had to smile as he looked around and saw that those students who had been stunned or injured were all surrounded with a protective magic circle, and inside of many of those circles stood the second year student who conjured it. They were doing their job even better than Harry expected.

Harry noticed that five of the students from the Tuesday night class had a death eater pinned down behind a stack of crates. Harry muttered a spell and the death eater never knew what hit him as Harry appeared out of thin air behind him and hit him with a paralyzing spell. Harry then set out in a dead run at the flank of Rookwood, who was standing in a toe to toe slugging match with Hermione. Rookwood saw him coming out of the corner of his eye and stupidly took his attention away from Hermione long enough for her to draw her wand back and whip it forward to send a fierce purple cutting spell through his shield that hit him square across the chest.

"He won't be waking up from that one any time soon," Hermione said. "I should know. That's what they hit me with in the Department of Mysteries."

"Great work, Hermione," Harry said. "See if you can help some of the others."

Draco Malfoy was in Hogsmeade at the time of the attack, but he did not run out in the street to try to prevent it like some others had. He had watched from one of the shop windows as the battle raged outside. He was amazed that the students were putting up such a good fight against the pride of Voldemort's army. He couldn't concentrate on that for too long though. Right in front of his window, the American mudblood stood dueling with Avery. By the looks of it, it was a fairly even match. Something caught Draco's eye though, and he looked back up the street to see a death eater with his hood still on stalking in on Cassidy from the rear. A few more steps and the death eater would be able to easily stop and fire off a spell to take her out.

There wasn't time to think, instinct took over and as the death eater stopped and raised his wand, Draco jumped between him and his target and blocked the spell that had been intended for Cassidy's back.

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy screamed as he took off his hood. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Not her," Draco said. "Any of the others, but not her."

Thanks to an assist from a flanking Hermione, Cassidy was able to turn and see what was happening behind her. She had heard Draco's voice, but hadn't had time to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lucius asked. "You're protecting the mudblood who has come here to destroy our master?"

"Your master," Draco said. "I won't let you hurt her, dad. I can't help it. I love her."

"Then you've made your choice," Lucius said. "If you stand against us, then you must die."

Draco never had time to react as Lucius uttered the killing spell and a bolt of green light shot toward Draco. There was a scream behind him, and Draco knew that he was already dead. Then something unexpected happened. Before the shaft of green light got to him, it hit something and dispersed around him. He looked down to make sure he was still standing, and watched as the glowing letters that encircled him turned back to a sandy color. He looked back up to see his father already looking off to his side.

"Potter," Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't your half-blood boss come with you this time, Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Never insult the Dark Lord like that, Potter," Lucius spat.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked seriously. "Do you really think you're a match for me Lucius? I'm willing to bet that you couldn't attack me even if you wanted to. I'm willing to bet that Voldemort has told you not to harm me. He wants me for himself. If you make it out of here today you can give him a message for me. Tell him I'm ready for him. Either he comes to find me, or I'll come to find him."

"You are a fool, Potter," Lucius said. "You have no idea what kind of power the Dark Lord possesses."

"Actually I do," Harry said as he drew back his wand. "Let me show you."

Harry never got the chance to use a spell as Malfoy apparated away instantly. In fact all of the conscious death eaters apparated away. Looking to the end of the street, Harry could see why. Running down the street from the end of town were the Aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

Harry went to meet them along with Hermione, and left Cassidy and Draco standing there next to each other. Neither of them knew quite what to say to each other.  
"I don't know about you," Cassidy finally began, "but I could use a butterbeer about now."

"I wouldn't mind a drink," Draco said not meeting her eye.

"Well, I'll buy," Cassidy said. "I think it would be the least I owe you."

They walked together side by side for a while on their way to the Three Broomsticks, and Malfoy finally asked, "Did you hear everything I said to my dad?"

"Most of it," Cassidy said.  
"I may need something stronger than butterbeer then," Draco said as his cheeks flushed.

"Butterbeer only," Cassidy said. "I want your head clear. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yea," Draco said as he held the door open for Cassidy to enter first. "I guess we do."

"Harry, what in the world happened here?" Kingsley Shaklebolt asked as he surveyed the main street of Hogsmeade.

"The death eaters picked a bad day to attack," Harry said matter of factly. "There are a few of them that are knocked out that weren't able to get away."

"Amazing," Kingsley said as he surveyed the students still standing on the field of battle. "I can't believe a bunch of students were able to stand against them with so few casualties. What in the world are they teaching all of you at Hogwarts now?"

"How to survive, sir," Harry answered. "How to survive."

The aurors set about detaining the fallen death eaters and getting the injured students to St. Mungo's. To their surprise, the extent of the injuries consisted of nothing more than a broken leg and a few burns. All of the students would be treated and released in time to be back at Hogwarts for dinner.

"Hey, Tonks," Ron called out as he spotted her walking by. "Don't forget this one."

Tonks walked over and looked at the stiff form of a death eater lying on the ground in some sort of binding she had not seen before. She was wishing it extended over his mouth since he was sobbing and pleading annoyingly.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tonks asked.

"The rat himself," Ron said proudly. "Peter Pettigrew."

"What in the world is that you have him bound with?" Tonks asked.

"It's something Harry taught me just in case I ever ran into him again," Ron explained. "Not only does it bind him, but it keeps him from aparating or changing into his animal form."

"Hmmm," Tonks said. "Sounds like a handy little spell. I might have to get you to teach it to me someday."

"You had better get Harry to teach you," Ron said. "He still does it better than I do. He can do it so it will cover the mouth as well."

Tonks began to levitate Pettigrew to the center of the street where the Aurors were gathering the captured death eaters. On the way, they passed Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry," Pettigrew said. "Harry. Remember me. You saved my life once."

"I remember it," Harry said. "Don't think I haven't regretted it every day since."

"Oh no," Pettigrew said. "It was a good thing that you did. I owe you a debt now. I want to repay it."

"Really," Harry said as he stopped and knelt down beside the floating form of Pettigrew. "How do you suppose you can help me?"

"Just tell the Aurors that I helped you and I'll tell you where the Dark Lord is." Pettigrew said.

"I might have expected you to turn informant," Harry said nastily. "You did it against my parents. Now you're ready to do it against Voldemort. I don't need your help though. Would you like to know why?"

Pettigrew nodded, and Harry leaned forward and whispered into his ear so that only he could hear it, "Because I already know where he is."

"But how?" Pettigrew asked. "That's impossible. You still need me."

"Take him away," Harry said as he stood and walked away.  
Most of the students who had taken part in the battle were gathered just outside the Three Broomsticks as if awaiting orders as to what they should do next. Harry, Ginny and Hermione, having been joined by Ron, Neville and Luna, walked over to the group and Harry could see the look of accomplishment on their faces.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked.

There were nods all around that told him that they were feeling pretty good.

"This wasn't it though was it, Harry?" Meagan asked. "This wasn't the main battle?"

"No, it wasn't," Harry told them. "The next one will be much worse."

"But by the time that comes," a sixth year Slytherin girl named Delores began, "we'll be much better."

"Of that I have no doubt," Harry said with a smile. "Still, I think you all exceeded my expectations here today."

"I just have one question," Rachael said. "How long does it take before that thing goes away."

They all looked up to see the dark mark still hovering over Hogsmeade, and Hermione stepped forward and said, "Maybe I can do something about that."

Hermione walked out into the middle of the street and muttered something they couldn't hear before she pointed her wand at the sky. What they saw next surprised no one more than Harry. A mist erupted from the end of her wand and shot into the air where it spun together and coalesced into a perfect rendition of Harry's head. Everyone watched as Harry's head opened its mouth and swallowed the dark mark whole. It was just like the model of the Ministry of Magic that Fred and George had been selling, except this time Harry's head didn't go away.

Everyone on the streets cheered as they looked up and saw what to them was a beacon of light in dark times. Harry could have died of embarrassment where he stood.

"Hermione how could you?" Harry asked. "Get rid of that thing."

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "I can't get rid of it. You just have to let it burn out."

"How long will that take?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "I've never tested it anywhere other than the room of requirement."

"I like it, Harry," Ron said.

"So do I," Meagan said.

"I think it's quite nice," Luna said airily.

"I think it's perfect," Ginny said with a smile.

"We all do," Delores said.

"After what you've given us, Harry," Rachael began, "no one deserves that kind of a tribute more than you do."

"Well, in that case," Harry said looking back at all of them, "I guess the least I owe all of you is a few butterbeers. Everybody get inside. The drinks are on me."


	38. Aftermath

Malfoy, Dolohov and Lastrange all writhed in pain on the floor as Voldemort stood over them in a towering rage and said, "How could you all have failed me? I sent you with a sufficient number of death eaters to flatten Hogsmeade. There should have been enough death and devastation to keep the Ministry of Magic busy for months combing through the rubble."

"Please, master," Bellatrix pleaded. "We met heavy resistance. We did all we could."

"What resistance?" Voldemort snarled. "I made sure the aurors were occupied elsewhere. There is no way they could have gotten there in time to stop you."

"It was the students master," Dolohov gasped.

"The students?" Voldemort asked as he intensified the pain. "Are you telling me that the heart of my army was defeated by a bunch of students?"

"It was Potter, my Lord," Malfoy screamed.

The pain stopped almost immediately as Voldemort walked over and bent down to where Malfoy laid and asked softly, "What of him? He had better not have been permanently injured in the battle."

"He wasn't touched, my master," Malfoy said as he gasped to catch his breath. "Just as you ordered. But the other students he has been training in his D.A have become formidable fighters."

"How is that possible?" Voldemort asked. "My reports of this D.A. tell me that they have only met a handful of times all year. Would you have me believe that Harry has managed to train them to face the power I wield so quickly? I have trained my death eaters for years to make them the most powerful army in the world. Harry couldn't have possibly done it."

"Master," Malfoy said as he got to his knees. "I spoke to Harry myself just before we apparated back here. He wanted me to deliver a message to you."

"Really," Voldemort said with curiosity. "What could he have to say to me."

"He said to tell you that he is ready for you, my master," Malfoy said fearing that he may be struck down in pain at any time. "He said that if you don't come to find him, then he will come to find you."

Voldemort was silent for a time before the death eaters cringed as he let out a sound they could only assume was supposed to be laughter.

"The foolishness of youth," Voldemort said. "He will run head first into a battle with me, and not realize the power I can bring to bear on him."

"He believes he does know how powerful you are, my Lord," Malfoy said. "He told me that in his own words."

"The fool," Voldemort said. "I will prove my power to him soon enough. His confidence will be his undoing. He won't have to wait long. Soon everything will be in place for the final battle with Harry. First though, we need to make a plan to break those captured out of Azkaban. I will need all of my death eaters if we are to destroy Hogwarts."

"We have another problem, master," Malfoy said. "Draco has turned against us."

"Has he now?" Voldemort asked with a slight grin. "Let me guess. He's fallen in love with the American witch."

"He says he has," Malfoy said as rage boiled within him.

"What do you propose to resolve that situation?" Voldemort asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's no son of mine," Malfoy said. "He's turned against everything he's been raised to believe. I would have killed him myself if Potter hadn't interfered."

"Don't worry, Lucius," Voldemort said. "I've suspected his loyalty was wavering for some time now. I'll see to it that he's taken care of. Antonin."

"Yes, master," Dolohov said.

"It's time to send another message to your nephew," Voldemort said. "Tell him to forget about the Weasley girl for now. I want Draco dead by the end of the next week. See to it that he doesn't fail me this time."

"I'll tell him, master," Dolohov said. "He won't fail again."

"He had better not," Voldemort said menacingly.

Harry walked back through the gates of Hogwarts as the sun was setting. He had a good portion of the D.A with him, and periodically they would stop and stare back towards Hogsmeade. They couldn't see the city itself, but the floating representation of Harry's head was still easily visible as it glowed brightly in the darkening skies.

It hadn't been easy for Harry to sneak out of Hogsmeade. He had to use the D.A. members as a shield to avoid the reporters and photographers from the Daily Prophet who had come to cover the events of the day. It hadn't been easy, but he had made it back to Hogwarts without being stopped. Or so he thought.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagal said in her usual stern way from the steps to the castle. "Come with me please. The Headmaster would like to speak to you."

Harry hadn't really thought of getting in trouble for what had happened in Hogsmeade. How could they blame him for it. He didn't ask the death eaters to attack. He hadn't even been there when it started. Then he remembered the injured students. They were all in the D.A. It was very likely that Dumbledore had gotten a few owls from angry parents. They had to have someone to blame after all. Harry was the most logical choice.

"Ah," Dumbledore said as Professor McGonagal opened the door for Harry to enter the Headmaster's office. "Come in, Harry."

"If you don't need me any more, Headmaster," McGonagal said, "I'll go see if I can be any help to Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I think he would appreciate your assistance. Well, Harry. You've had an eventful day."

"Yes, sir," Harry said still not able to tell if he was in trouble or not.

"How was the café?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry hesitated for a second before he said, "It was great. Ginny and I had a great time there."

"Did you get a chance to go by and look at the villa?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry responded. "We both fell in love with the place as soon as we saw it."

"I had a feeling you would," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You are fortunate enough to have a former Hogwarts Herbology professor living next door. She's been tending to the grounds of the villa for you for years just in case you came by. She was a close friend of your parents while they were there."

"I'll have to thank her the next time I'm there," Harry said. "The grounds are beautiful."

"She'll be happy to hear that you liked it," Dumbledore said. "I was under the impression that you were planning to spend the entire day there. What made you come back so early?"

"The death eaters were attacking Hogsmeade," Harry said not sure why Dumbledore didn't already understand that.

"How did you know that though?" Dumbledore asked. "There was no way anyone could have gotten a message to you so quickly, yet you were able to arrive even before the aurors."

"I got the message through this," Harry said showing Dumbledore his ring. "It gets warm when a message is coming through. The stone changes color to tell us what the situation is, and the location prints on the band."

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said as he studied the ring. "A contribution from Miss Granger I suppose."

"She's the brightest witch of her age," Harry said.

"Some would say that the brightest wizard is Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, causing something to catch Harry attention out of the corner of his eye.

Harry couldn't believe it. Professor Dumbledore had one of Fred and George's ministry models on a shelf in his office.

"It's an entertaining little gadget isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, as he gave no indication that he wanted to say the word that would shut it off. "From my balcony, I saw that we now have a life size model of that floating over Hogsmeade as we speak."

"To my everlasting shame," Harry said as he shook his head.

"Another of Hermione's contributions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "Sometimes she's too smart for her  
own good."

"Perhaps just smart enough," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry that you can't see what a great thing she's done for the wizarding world today. By tomorrow, the pictures of that head above Hogsmeade will be on the front page of every copy of the Daily Prophet. The hope it will spread would be impossible to measure."

"Is it a false hope though?" Harry asked. "There's no guarantee that I'll be the one that wins when we finally battle. What happens if I lose?"

"Then the fight will go on," Dumbledore said. "The hope that they get from you now should be cultivated to it's fullest just in case you do lose. That is when the hope will turn to inspiration. The whole of the wizarding world would stand up and fight in your memory if it came to that."

"Let's just hope it won't come to that," Harry said.

"Speaking of inspiration," Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at Harry. "I hear that the aurors were quite impressed with the fighting prowess of your students."

"Not nearly as impressed as I was," Harry said.

"I just have a small favor to ask," Dumbledore said. "In the future, if you plan to teach advanced magic to the younger students, would you please warn them not to try to use it before they have mastered it."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Apparently some of the first years got the message about the battle through their rings," Dumbledore explained. "In an attempt to get to the battle, they attempted to apparate to the edge of the school grounds. Needless to say, their aim needs some work. Students have turned up in some of the strangest places. As we speak, Professors Flitwick and McGonagal are trying to free one young man who managed to apparate into a painting. They've tried to get him to apparate back out again, but he's so shaken up he's swearing he'll never try to apparate again."

"Maybe I could go and talk to him," Harry said with a grin.

"I think that may be exactly what he needs," Dumbledore said with a grin of his own.


	39. Everything in its Time

The volume of outgoing owls from Hogwarts had never been greater than it was on the day following the battle in Hogsmeade. There was barely an owl available as the students scrambled to send a message to their families assuring them that they were still alive and well before the Daily Prophet could spread the second hand details of what had happened. By the time many of their owls had arrived, however, many of their parents were already composing panicked letters to Hogwarts inquiring about their children.

A little side note that most of the students would not know, was that, in Diagon Alley over the next few days, the Weasley twins sale of their ministry model would multiply three hundred percent over all of their previous sales combined. The twins weren't panicked though. They had bet that the explosion in sales would come eventually. They had stocked enough in their warehouse to fill every order. The thing that had them stumped was why their account at Gringotts had grown far beyond where their own account sheets said it should.

Nearly everyone in the Sunday D.A. class came to the room of requirement early. They were all anxious to see what Harry would do in the class in light of recent events. They were beginning to wonder if the class had been canceled when Harry hadn't arrived several minutes after the class should have begun.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Harry said as he and Ginny walked in. "I've had to spend most of the day with my head in the floo network reassuring some of your parents that they attacked us and not the other way around."

"How thick can some people get?" Delores asked. "No one would willingly seek out a fight with death eaters."

"Parents," Seamus said in disgust.

"Why did you have to talk to them, Harry?" Neville asked. "Why wasn't it Professor Dumbledore that talked to them?"

"Did you see what they wrote in the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked. "They were kind enough to change things a little. They turned the D.A. into the P.A. Now everyone thinks Harry is teaching this class to build his own army to fight the death eaters and Voldemort."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"Think about it," Hermione said. "Who else has trained their own private army?"

"They surely don't think Harry's training us to take over the world," Neville said shaking his head.

"Don't worry Neville," Harry said. "Your parents couldn't have been happier. Look at it as a parent for a minute though. Try to imagine it was your child fighting the death eaters. To them it looks like I'm gathering followers. Even I can look at it and see that the similarities are a little scary."

"You don't gather followers through fear and intimidation though," Ron said. "We all came here because we wanted to. "

"You never would have gotten any of us Slytherin here through intimidation," Delores said. "I haven't been afraid since I came to that first meeting."

"You've touched on the subject for the entire class today," Harry said. "We're going to concentrate solely on occulmency today. In the next battle you may need it. Voldemort is a master of breaking down your mental defenses. If he gets the chance, he'll take control of your mind and use you against me."

"That's why you don't want any of us to interfere," Cassidy said.

"No matter what," Harry began, "I could never bring myself to hurt any of you."

The class proceeded normally for the next four hours. By the time the class was coming to an end, everyone was as relaxed and focused as they had ever been.

"Even if no one tries to get in my head," Seamus began, "I'm going to use this before my N.E.W.T.s. I feel great."

"Before I let you all go," Harry said, "there's something serious I need to discuss with you all."

Harry went on to tell them all the details of what happened between Draco and his father.

"You don't think he'll try to do anything to Draco here do you?" Cassidy asked concerned.

"You were there, Cassidy," Harry said. "You saw it with your own eyes. He tried to kill him. Draco knows too much about the death eaters. If Lucius thinks he's turned to our side he'll try again, and soon. Don't forget that they still don't know who it was that attacked Hermione."

"What do you want us to do?" Ron asked, suddenly much more interested.

"I don't want Draco to go anywhere in this school alone," Harry said. "I want someone from the D. A. keeping an eye on him all the time."

"He won't like it if he finds out about this," Cassidy said.

"I know," Harry said. "That's why you have to do it without him knowing about it. I'll tell the others about it tomorrow. That way it'll involve more people and be less evident."

"Well I don't think he'll have anything to worry about once you get those second years on the case," Dean said. "I still can't believe how they ran out into that battle and protected the injured. You should have told us you were training them to do that."

"Everything in its time, Dean," Harry said with a smile.

"Let's not forget the third, fourth and fifth years," Lavender Brown said. "I'd hate to cross a group of them under the wrong circumstances."

"Some of them have said the same thing about all of you," Harry said with a proud smile. "Let's just be glad we're all on the same side."

Voldemort waited impatiently for the rescue party to return. He couldn't understand what was taking so long. The plan had been a brilliant one. Instead of waiting for the ministry to transfer the captured death eaters to Azkaban, the rescue party was to apparate into the staging area at the ministry and take the aurors by surprise. It should have been the easiest breakout yet, but the time ticked by, and still they had not returned.

There were several soft pops, and Voldemort turned to see the kneeling forms of the rescue party before him.

"What has happened?" Voldemort asked. "Where are my death eaters?"

"They're coming, my lord," Malfoy said quickly. "But…"

"What?" Voldemort asked impatiently. "Was there heavy resistance?"

"No resistance at all, master," Malfoy said. "We took them by surprise just as planned, but as soon as the aurors saw us they smiled and apparated out of the room.

"They smiled?" Voldemort asked making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, master," Malfoy confirmed.

"Then I ask again, where are my death eaters?" Voldemort screamed.

The eleven missing death eaters suddenly appeared in the room holding the chains they had been bound with earlier.

"The ministry did something to them, my lord," Malfoy said. "They weren't able to apparate. We had to make a portkey for them."

"They must have suppressed their magical abilities for the transport to Azkaban," Voldemort said. "The affects should only be temporary."

"It was some kind of potion, my master," Wormtail said. "They forced us to drink it."

"Don't worry," Voldemort said. "Your abilities should return in a few hours. In the mean time, you will all be punished for being captured by a bunch of students."  
Voldemort smiled at the terror in their eyes. He took such joy in his work.

The Dark Lord was not one to ever let his guard down. Even while asleep he maintained strict control over his unconscious mind. That night though, was different. He was so happy about stealing his death eaters from under the ministry's nose, and then having the joy of torturing them all for several hours. He was in such a good mood that, as he slept, his control wavered ever so slightly. That moment was enough though.

Voldemort suddenly found himself in the hallway just outside his main council chambers. He knew something was amiss right away. He had planned his dream schedule carefully, and this was not what he had planned at all.

The door to his council chamber was cracked slightly and a flickering light seeped through the gap. Voldemort's curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the door open.

"What's the matter, Voldemort?" Harry asked as he sat in Voldemort's chair. "Aren't you sleeping well?"

"How did you get into my dream?" Voldemort asked.

"Surely you already know the answer to that," Harry said with a grin. "You found out long ago that this scar you gave me links us together. You used it to your advantage a few times as I recall. You didn't think it was just a one way connection did you?"

"No one invades the mind of the Dark Lord," Voldemort seethed.

"You can tell you death eaters that all you like," Harry began, "but we both know different."

"I could kill you right now you know," Voldemort said.

"I doubt it," Harry said. "You don't even have your wand. Remember that I'm the one in control of this dream. Nothing will happen that I don't want."

"And what exactly do you want?" Voldemort asked. "Surely you didn't go to the trouble of breaking into my head just to prove that you could. We both know you won't get the chance again."

"I just wanted to check on you since I never heard back from you," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "You wrote to me. I sent you a present. You sent your death eaters to kill my friends. I sent Malfoy back with a message. You still haven't sent a reply."

"I've been a bit busy since then," Voldemort said.

"Ah, yes," Harry said smiling. "You broke out the death eaters we captured. How are they by the way?"

"They're fine," Voldemort hissed, tiring of Harry's playful attitude.

"Are they?" Harry asked still smiling. "Have they gotten their powers back yet?"

"How did you know about that?" Voldemort demanded.

"Lets just say that the pure-blood gene pool they love so much just got a bit smaller," Harry said.

"You're lying," Voldemort said.

"Am I?" Harry asked. "You'll see soon enough."

"You underestimate my abilities with potions, Harry," Voldemort said. "Even if the ministry has developed a potion to suppress their magical abilities, I'll soon develop an antidote."

"Good luck," Harry chuckled. "By the way, the ministry didn't develop it. It was a little gift from me."

Voldemort stared at Harry with an intensity that would have shriveled most men as he tried to determine if Harry was being truthful.

"Those death eaters will be of no further use to you," Harry said. "Soon we'll add more to that list."

"Then I'll soon relieve you of some of your friends in return," Voldemort said.

Voldemort never had time to react as harry suddenly sprang from the chair and pinned him to the wall with a powerful grip on his throat.

"This is between us," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Right now I'm waiting for you to come to me. You so much as lay a finger on one of my friends and I'll come to you. I know where you are. The scar links us. You can't hide from me. I will kill you."

Voldemort suddenly sat up in bed. His body was drenched with sweat, and there was a searing pain in his forehead like he had never felt before.

Hundreds of miles away, Harry lay in his bed at Hogwarts. A smile spread over his face as he dreamed. He knew the battle would come soon now. Everything in its time.


	40. Scars and the Agenda

Voldemort sat in his council chambers waiting for his summoned death eaters to arrive at their appointed time. It took a great deal of his concentration to deal with the lingering feelings he still felt from the previous night's events. He knew that he would never allow Harry into his mind again, but what Harry had left behind had to be pushed to the farthest recesses of his consciousness he could manage. He could never let those feelings creep to the surface again.

The door to the council chamber opened, and Malfoy walked in followed by Dolohov. They only took a few steps into the room before they kneeled before their master.

"Well?" Voldemort asked. "What news is there of the death eaters you rescued? Surely their powers must have returned by now."

"They have not, my lord," Malfoy said as he looked up for the first time. "I checked…"

"What?" Voldemort asked wondering why Malfoy was looking at him so strangely.

"I'm sorry, my master," Malfoy began, "but the scar on your forehead… It looks just like the one on Potter's head."

Voldemort put his hand to his forehead, and instantly some of the feelings from the night before tried to surface once more. Voldemort ran his fingers over the unmistakable lightning bolt shape. The pain in that spot had been so intense the night before. He could not let his death eaters know that though. He could show no weakness.

"Yes," Voldemort said smoothly. "The time for our final battle grows nearer, and our minds come into closer contact. Destiny is calling us together. Even I can not fight that destiny. Nor do I wish to. The scar should fade once I have killed Harry once and for all."

"Of course, master," Malfoy said.

"You were saying?" Voldemort said trying to get them back onto the previous subject.

"I checked on the death eaters we freed," Malfoy said. "Not one of them is showing the slightest hint of magical ability yet."

"Then they will never regain their powers," Voldemort said. "I have learned that the potion they took removed their powers permanently. They are of no use to me now. See to it that they are all disposed of."

"Are you sure, master?" Malfoy asked, shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"I say nothing of which I am not sure, Lucius," Voldemort said with a stare that made Malfoy bow his head once again. "Do as I have commanded of you. Once that is done, I want you to personally make contact with the dementors. The time for them to return is close at hand. Once I summon the full ranks of my death eater army, and all of my allies, we will attack Hogwarts and destroy everything in our path. Now go at once and carry out your orders, Lucius."

"Yes, master," Malfoy said.

Once Malfoy had left the room, Voldemort turned his attention to Dolohov and said, "I trust that you have not received word from your nephew yet."

"I have not, my lord," Dolohov said.

"Then send another message to him," Voldemort said. "Tell him I want Draco dead by the time the sun sets tomorrow night. After that he is to turn his attention back to the Weasley girl. I want to hear that she was made to suffer terribly before she died. Is that clear?"

"It is, my lord," Dolohov said as he got up to leave.

Once Voldemort was alone in the room, he touched his forehead once again, running his fingers over the scar as he said, "Damn you, Harry."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "What are you going to use it for?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on Malfoy," Ron said.

"Why would you need an invisibility cloak for that?" Harry asked.

"I just do," Ron said. "Can I borrow it or not?"

"You understand that this is not what I meant when I asked everyone to keep an eye on him, right?" Harry asked. "I just wanted to keep people near him at all times and in plain view."

"What good is that going to do?" Ron said, a bit of his frustration showing through.

"It should keep someone from trying to kill him," Harry said. "They won't want to try it when there are other people around."

"Exactly," Ron said. "How are we ever supposed to find out who tried to kill Hermione if we don't give this person a chance to expose themselves?"

"I should have known," Harry aid shaking his head. "You want to dangle Draco out there as bait so you can beat the life out of whoever tries to attack him. Do you even care that Draco might get seriously hurt in the process? Are you really willing to do that just to get your revenge?"

"If that's what it takes," Ron said.

"Well, at least you're honest about it," Harry said with a grin he couldn't stop.

"It isn't like he'll ever be left alone anyway," Ron said. "Even if I am under the invisibility cloak, there are hundreds of students all over the school watching out for him. He couldn't get a moment to himself if he tried."

"I suppose you're right about that," Harry admitted.

"So it won't do any harm to let me sneak around under the cloak for a while," Ron said.

"Fine," Harry said as he handed Ron the cloak. "Just don't get in to trouble with it. It's the only one I have you know."

"Trust me," Ron said with a wink as he disappeared beneath the cloak.

It didn't take long to find Malfoy. He was in the library with Cassidy studying for a potions test. Ron waited for what seemed like hours for them to finish. It looked as though Malfoy was getting a bit antsy as well. Apparently, studying potions was not what he wanted to be doing on that night.

Things got even worse for him a few minutes later though. Hermione walked in with her potions book as well. Cassidy spotted her and called her over to see if she could help her with something. Before you know it, the two girls were studying together like long lost friends. Draco looked like he was going to climb the walls.

"I think I've had enough of studying for tonight, Cassidy," Draco said as he stood. "I think I'll go outside for a little air before I head back to the common room."

"Oh," Cassidy said. "Well, I'll come with you."

"No," Draco said. "Don't worry about me. You stay here and study with Hermione. I just need to walk off some energy. I can't seem to sit still. I'll wait for you in the common room before I go to bed. Don't stay up too late."

Draco began to walk out of the library, and Ron could see that Cassidy and Hermione were nearly in a panic. There was no one else in the library that they could send to keep an eye on him. It would look suspicious for one of them to go.

"Easy ladies," Ron said as he walked past the table under the cloak. "I've got him."

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing under that cloak?"

"How else do you think I'm going to follow him around without him noticing?" Ron said.

"Good point," Hermione admitted.

Ron couldn't believe it. Draco somehow managed to make the entire trip from the library to the front doors of the school without passing a single D.A. member. He thought that he was on his own until, at the last moment, a first year Hufflepuff walked out of the Great Hall in time to spot Malfoy heading outside alone. He immediately changed direction and began to follow Draco. Perhaps just a bit too closely though.

Ron had seen that it was inevitable. Even a blind person would be able to tell that the Hufflepuff boy was following Draco, and Draco was not blind.

Draco had walked the grounds for no more than five minutes when he suddenly turned and asked, "Why do you keep following me?"

The little Hufflepuff boy was so startled that he just froze and stared at Draco with wide eyes.

"Well, you must have a reason," Draco said. "You've been following me since we left the castle."

"I… I… I'm sorry, sir," David said. "I just didn't think you should be out alone so late at night."

"I see," Draco said. "Are you going to protect me then? There is nothing out here that I need to be protected against. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sorry," David said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Then run off back to the castle and leave me alone," Draco said.

David turned and ran back to the castle as fast as he could. Ron had no doubt that he would find other D.A. members and alert them to the fact that Draco was not being watched.

"I hope I wasn't that silly when I was a first year," Draco said with a chuckle as he turned to continue his walk.

Ron knew that, at least for the next few minutes, he was all the protection Draco had. He had to laugh at the situation. If anyone had told him even a month ago that he would be guarding Malfoy, he would have laughed in their face.

He didn't laugh long though. Ron saw something out of the corner of his eye. There was a movement he had just barely seen. They were not alone on the grounds. Someone else was there with them, hiding in the shadows.

Ron didn't know if the new arrival was friend or foe. There was an icy feeling that ran down his back that made him think it was the latter. Instantly he drew his wand and began to close the gap between Draco and himself. He watched the figure dart out of the shadows of the castle and swiftly take up position behind a tree. He could also see that Malfoy would eventually pass very close to that tree if he continued his walk.

Ron flanked Draco as closely as he dared, on his guard for any movement at all from behind the tree. Ron's heart pumped madly in his chest. This was it. He could feel it.

They had closed to within ten paces of the tree when Ron had his suspicions confirmed. The tree kept nearly the entire area around it in shadow, but just enough moonlight made it through for Ron to make out the tip of a wand emerge from behind the tree. The moment was at hand. Ron had to make a decision about what to do. He knew in an instant, and he moved quickly.

Draco looked ahead of him and briefly saw a green light jump from behind the tree. He didn't see much of it though. Something crashed into him and knocked him to the ground just as the killing curse passed through the spot where he had just stood.

Draco barely had time to process what was happening, as Ron suddenly appeared out from under the invisibility cloak on the ground behind him. Ron sat up and muttered a spell Draco didn't recognize, and binding cloths sprang from his wand to encircle the entire trunk of the tree, trapping their attacker.

"Are you hurt?" Ron asked as he stood.

"I don't think so," Draco said standing back up as well. "What just happened?"

"Somebody tried to kill you," Ron said. "Harry was afraid this would happen."

"Wait a minute," Draco said. "Are you serious? How did a death eater get on the grounds without Dumbledore knowing about it?"

"It wasn't a death eater," Ron said. "It was a student. I'm betting it was the same one that took a shot at Hermione earlier this year. You want to come with me to find out who it is. Then we can fight over who gets to rip his heart out first."

Draco drew his own wand and said, "Lumos. I want to see the person who had the nerve to try to attack me."

Ron and Draco walked to the other side of the tree and were shocked at what they saw. There, bound to the tree with nothing visible below the nose, was a boy. They had both expected to find a mean looking seventh year. What they found was a student who couldn't have been more than a fourth year at best. He didn't look mean at all. In fact, he looked scared. Tears streamed from his eyes as he mumbled continually through the binding that covered his mouth.

"It's just a kid," Ron said. "I don't know him."

"I do," Draco said.

"Is he a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco said. "Actually, he's a third year Ravenclaw. His name is Drew Caldwell."

"Are you sure he's a Ravenclaw?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Draco said. "It caused quite a stir within the ranks of the death eaters when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. I can't believe I didn't think of him when I was trying to figure out who might have attacked Hermione."

"Is his dad a death eater?" Ron asked.

"No," Draco answered. "His uncle is Antonin Dolohov though. Dolohov's sister married a Caldwell. Since then, they've stayed as far away from the death eaters as possible."

"Not far enough, it would seem," Ron said.

"Don't hold it against him," Draco said. "Never underestimate the influence of the Dark… Voldemort. I can assure you that he didn't do any of this willingly. They probably threatened to kill his parents if he didn't cooperate."

"Are you both alright?" Dumbledore said as he approached the scene while the other teachers held back what looked like the majority of the school.

"We're fine," Ron said.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "I'll need to speak to the two of you in my office in about one hour." Dumbledore waved his wand and the binding around the tree disappeared. "I'll need you to come with me now, Drew."

Drew couldn't even speak through his sobs. He just walked forward and handed his wand over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't be afraid, Drew," Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on Drew's shoulders. "The worst part is over now. We have a great deal to discuss."

Ron and Draco watched as Dumbledore vanished along with Drew. Dumbledore had spared him the shame of walking past all of the students.

"Well I guess we had better get this over with," Ron said looking at the throng of people still fighting to get outside. "They won't let us get any sleep tonight."

"Weasley," Draco said before Ron began to walk away. "For what it's worth, I just wanted to say thanks." Draco stuck out his hand and waited to see if Ron would slap it away or just laugh in his face.

Ron took a moment to consider, and then reached out and took Draco's hand and said, "I'm glad I could help. Just don't expect that kind of charity on the quidditch pitch."

Draco smiled to match Ron and said, "Until then."


	41. Drew's Dilemma

Ron had been right. He and Draco found it difficult to get back into the school through all of the students who pressed close to them. It actually surprised them both that they stayed so close to one another for support. They were feeling quite overwhelmed from all of the attention though.

Ron and Draco both noticed that, just when they thought they would suffocate in the crowd, the mass suddenly shifted back in a five-foot circle around them. Looking around, they spotted the reason why.

"I think you two had better come with me until the Headmaster calls for you," McGonagal said as she held her wand in place maintaining the breathing space. She led them to an empty classroom and told them to wait until she came back for them.

"Great," Draco said as he began to pace.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"I can't stay here," Draco said. "After what just happened, the rumors will be flying through the whole school in no time. By the time word makes it back to Cassidy, I will have been killed after being attacked by a dozen death eaters."

"They do have a way of getting out of control if left to their own," Ron agreed. "I see what you mean. It'll eventually make it back to Hermione too. I'll probably either have died trying to defend you or killed you myself. Either way, she'll go nutters."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked.

"For once, I'd say that I am," Ron said. "Let's go."

Draco led the way to the door, but when he tried to open it, it held tight. Try as he might, it just wouldn't open. When he finally gave up and let go of the door, Ron pointed his wand at it and tried every door opening charm he could think of, but still it wouldn't budge.

"She's sealed it with some kind of spell I've never seen before," Ron said.

"She knew we'd try to get out," Draco said. "Why is she trying to stop us?"

"She's probably also trying to keep all of those people outside from getting in," Ron said.

"So we're trapped," Draco said as he began to pace once again.

"It won't do you any good to get yourself too worked up about all of this," Ron said as he sat down. "There isn't anything we can do about it until she comes back to get us. Besides, Dumbledore's a pretty smart bloke. I'm betting it won't take him long to get word to both of them about what really happened."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked.

"Past experience," Ron said. "This isn't the first crisis situation I've been through in the last seven years."

"Well this is my first," Draco began, "so excuse me if I find it a bit difficult to relax."

"Suit yourself," Ron said.

A full thirty minutes passed, as Draco continued to pace, and Ron kept threatening to nod off for a nap. They both stopped what they were doing and took notice as a small pop announced a new arrival to the room.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sorry," Harry said with a grin. "I got here as soon as I could. Once I found out about what happened I had to get back to our room to look at the map just to find where they had you two."

"How in the world did you get in here?" Draco asked.

"I apparated," Harry answered.

"But I thought…" Draco began.

"I'll explain later," Harry said cutting him off. "Are you two alright?"

"I am," Ron said. "Draco's been pacing a rut in the floor though."

"Have you seen Cassidy?" Draco asked not caring how desperate he sounded.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "She's fine. Professor McGonagal picked her out of the library along with Hermione. I'm guessing that she's either telling them about what happened herself, or taking them to Professor Dumbledore."

"I tried to tell him," Ron said.

"So how much longer are they going to make us stay trapped in here?" Draco asked.

"They should come for us any time now," Ron said. "Dumbledore said one hour. That hour should be just about up."

The door suddenly opened and McGonagal walked in, surveyed the room and said, "I might have known I would find you here Mr. Potter. It's just as well. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you as well."

The three students walked through the door to Dumbledore's office followed by McGonagal, and Ron and Draco were nearly instantly wrapped in the arms of their girlfriends. It was several minutes before they finally separated long enough to take a look at whom else might be in the room.

Ginny was standing with Harry, Snape was looking over the scene as sternly as ever, and Drew was sitting in a chair beside Dumbledore's desk with his head in his hands. Drew's hands were trembling slightly, and it was plain to see that he was still upset.

"Is he okay?" Ron asked Hermione.

"He's been through more than you can imagine, Ron," Hermione said. "Please don't be harsh with him. I've already said my peace to him for attacking me. Trust me, he didn't have any choice. It wasn't something he wanted to do."

"Draco said he thought as much," Ron said. "Don't worry. I had my chance to take my revenge on him. If I was going to do it I would have already."

"What about you, Draco?" Cassidy asked. "Are you willing to trust me enough to believe me when I tell you that you don't need to punish him for what he did any more than he already has been?"

"I probably understand him better than anyone here," Draco said as he walked over to Drew. "They threatened your parents didn't they?"

"Yes," Drew said as he looked up at Draco with a tear stained face. "I am so sorry for what I did to you Draco. I didn't have any choice. You have you believe me."

"I do," Draco said. "Luckily for me, your spell didn't find its mark tonight. The question is, what happens now? Word of this is bound to leak out. Voldemort has spies writing to him even now. I can guarantee that."

"We're working on that," Dumbledore said. "Drew's parents will soon be in extreme danger. Somehow, we have to get them away from their house."

"That won't be easy," Snape said. "They are almost certainly being watched by death eaters as we speak. Any attempt to reach them will result in the death eaters attacking instantly."

"Couldn't you send a few members of The Order to eliminate the death eaters?" McGonagal asked.

"There is no way for us to know how many death eaters they may be facing," Dumbledore said. "It would only take one of them to raise the alarm and there could be fifty of them there to meet us in a matter of a few seconds."

"We can't even get a message to them," Snape said. "Anyone who approaches the house would be killed instantly."

"There has been a spell put around the house to prevent anyone from apparating into it or out of it as well," Dumbledore said. "The only way in is to walk in the front door."

"They won't dare leave the house of their own accord," Draco added. "No doubt, they've been threatened with Drew's life as well. It's standard practice for the death eaters to have everyone under their control in some way."

"We just need to get them a message that Drew is safe," McGonagal said.

"Even then, it would be dangerous for them to leave the house," Dumbledore said.

"Please help them," Drew pleaded. "They didn't have anything to do with any of this. I'll go to Azkaban if I have to, but please help them."

"I'm not about to let them take you to Azkaban, Drew," Dumbledore said. "We'll find a safe place for you to hide until we can straighten all of this out."

There was a silence in the room for several seconds until Harry said, "So all we have to do is get a message to them that Drew is safe and get them to portkey out of the house."

"We have already discussed that," Snape said. "It is impossible to get a message to them without walking up to the house. Anyone who tries it will be killed."

"Maybe not," Harry said.

"What did you have in mind, Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking over his glasses.

"All we have to do is have someone walk up to the house that they won't attack," Harry said.

"Weren't you listening?" Draco asked. "They'll attack everyone."

"They won't attack me," Harry said. "They're under direct orders from Voldemort that I not be harmed."

"Absolutely not," McGonagal said. "We aren't going to send a student into that kind of danger."

"He may be right, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "This is a desperate time, and it may call for desperate measures."

"But Harry is…" McGonagal began.

"The best hope we have," Dumbledore said. "He may be the only hope Drew's parents have."

"I don't want to send Harry into the middle of that kind of situation either," Ginny said. "But I will. I believe Harry can do it. I don't think he would have brought it up if he couldn't."

"With all due respect," Snape said, "Harry has a history of jumping into the fire with both feet before he knows the full extent of the danger involved."

"And he has come out of it every time," Hermione said.

"With an extraordinary amount of luck," Snape said.

"Then let's hope luck is on our side tonight," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a small silver object on his desk. "Portus."

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" McGonagal asked.

"I am," Dumbledore said.

"Before I go, Professor," Harry began as he pulled out his own wand, "there's something I need Ginny to do for me."

Harry looked over at Ginny and placed his instructions directly into her mind so that no one else would hear what he was asking her to do, and she said, "I understand."

Harry pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket, pointed his wand at it and said, "Portus."

Ginny walked forward and took the portkey from him. A few seconds later, she disappeared.

"She won't be in any danger will she, Harry," Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. "She's only gone to prepare the place where I'm going to take Drew's parents to. It's perfectly safe. She'll stay there until I get there. Then she'll come back with me."

"I thought you would bring them back here," McGonagal said with a bit of surprise.

"No," Harry said. "They'll be looking for them here. There's no telling how many spies Voldemort has at Hogwarts. We can't run the risk that one will see them here."

"Where will you take them then?" Snape asked.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said. "I placed that information in Professor Dumbledore's head already. The fewer people who know about it the better."

Harry reached forward and grabbed the silver object on Dumbledore's desk before anyone got the chance to ask another question. A few seconds later, he found himself standing at the front gate of a nice middle class home. Before he walked through the gate, Harry turned around so that all of the death eaters watching would get a look at him. He needed them to recognize him. He was depending on it to get him to the front door of the house. Luckily for him, there was a streetlight hanging right above his head that made him plainly visible.

By the time the confusion was beginning to pass for the death eaters about what they needed to do, Harry had already turned and walked to the door of the house. They were too late to stop him as he pulled his wand, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Harry listened, but there was no sound within the house. He walked into the living room knowing that he was still in danger of being attacked, though not by the death eaters outside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell," Harry called out. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm a school mate of your son Drew."

"Harry Potter?" Mr. Caldwell asked, as he appeared, wand in hand from behind a large chair.

"Yes," Harry said. "I've come to help you. I've come to get you out of here."

"But we can't leave," Mrs. Caldwell said as she appeared from behind a doorway on the other side of the room. "If we try to leave the death eaters will kill Drew."

"Don't worry about Drew," Harry said. "He's safe back at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has him in his office as we speak. As soon as I have you safely hidden away, I'll send him to join you."

"Why are you taking this risk?" Mr. Caldwell asked. "The death eaters could kill us all."

"Because Drew asked me to," Harry said. "Please. We don't have much time." Harry pulled the silver object he had used as a portkey to get there and pointed his wand at it. "Portus."

All three of them took hold of the portkey. Just a second before they disappeared, they heard the front door break open. The death eaters had finally regrouped. Harry just smiled knowing that they were too late.

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and calmly watched as Professor McGonagal and Ron paced continually across his office. If he had had a little less faith in Harry, he might have felt the need to join them.

Harry and Ginny suddenly appeared right in front of Dumbledore's desk as Harry nodded to Dumbledore to let him know that everything was taken care of. Harry knew that the first person he should talk to was Drew.

"Drew," Harry said as he walked over to him.

Drew looked up in surprise and asked, "Did you do it? Are they alright?"

"They're fine," Harry said. "They're somewhere safe." Harry held out the chocolate frog one more time as he pointed his wand. "Portus. Take this Drew. You can see for yourself."

Drew reached out and took the offered portkey as he said, "I don't know how to thank you, Harry. I need to thank all of you so much for everything you've done for me. I promise that I'll do everything I can to pay you all back. Anything you need, just ask me for it."

Drew disappeared from the office, and they all stood in silence for several seconds.

"I could not be more proud of all of you tonight," Dumbledore said. "Of course, we can never tell anyone what really happened. If it became known that Drew attacked two Hogwarts students, the ministry would take him away to some place. I doubt that they would put a child into Azkaban, but I think we all agree that he does not need to be confined or questioned beyond what we have learned here tonight. Therefore, if you are all willing to go along with it, what happened tonight on the grounds was outside dueling training for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and no more."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"I think that some reward is in order for your loyalty to Hogwarts and to the students," Dumbledore said. "One hundred points will be awarded to Gryffindor and to Slytherin."

After all of the students had been dismissed, and were on their way down the stairs, Draco asked, "So where did you take Drew and his parents, Harry? Is it really safe? You know the death eaters are going to turn England upside down looking for them."

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said. "I can't tell anyone else about it for now. You'd like it though. Maybe someday I'll take you and Cassidy there."

"Really?" Draco asked. "Why would you do that for me?"

"I told you once that I've hoped we would eventually find a way to put our differences aside," Harry said. "I know enough now to put mine aside anyway."

"So do I," Ron said. "I have to admit it was a lot better having a normal conversation with you, than screaming insults back and forth."

"Cassidy must be rubbing off on me more than I thought," Draco said. "I think I liked it better too. I'm not willing to put aside all of our differences though. I may have to hold on to a few for a while. We do still have a quidditch match coming up you know."

"That I can live with," Ron said

"You boys and your quidditch rivalries," Cassidy said shaking her head.

"It isn't just the boys," Ginny said. "I'll likely be the one playing seeker in that game."

"Which reminds me," Ron said. "Have you ordered your new broom yet, Harry?"

"Would you believe I've forgotten?" Harry asked with a smile. "It must have just slipped my mind. I'll do it soon though. I promise."


	42. No Rest for the Weary

It was less than a week later that Drew returned to Hogwarts. By the time he had reappeared, Harry had made sure the D.A. was watching his back at all times as they had for Draco. There was still no way to tell exactly what Voldemort's reaction would be to Drew's failure to kill Draco. Another attack could happen at any time.

As the weeks passed though, Harry became convinced that no other student would dare attempt an attack even if Voldemort himself ordered it. It was common knowledge that the D.A. was keeping an eye on Drew and Draco, and the threat of retaliation from the entire group seemed enough to dissuade them from making that attempt.

Drew began attending D.A. meetings as soon as he returned to Hogwarts, and had progressed nicely, along with all of the other new students. No one ever said anything about not believing the official story of what happened the night Draco was attacked, but attendance at the D.A. meetings increased immediately.

The increased attendance at the classes had its downside however. Harry, who's time was already stretched thin, found it stretched even thinner as he spent even more of his free time trying to catch the new students up on what they had missed. That was why Ginny couldn't believe Harry had agreed to teach a private class in addition to the ones he was already teaching.

"You didn't mention we were doing this to anyone did you?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry.

"Well, almost no one," Harry responded. "I had to tell Ginny, of course. I can't have any secrets from her. I have asked her to keep it to herself though."

"I just don't want the whole school to know," Draco said. "I wouldn't even have asked you to do this, but Cassidy was driving me crazy wanting me to go to the D.A. meetings with her."

"I understand," Harry said with a smile. "Actually, she's been after me to try to get you to come. I've never asked anyone to come to the classes though. Everyone who walks through that door comes of their own free will."

"You know why I asked you to teach me, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"I don't want to train to fight an entire army of death eaters," Draco said. "There is only one death eater I'm interested in."

"Are you sure you want that?" Harry asked. "There are plenty of other students who have already been trained to face your father."

"This is personal now," Draco said. "You have Voldemort. I have my father. We all have demons we have to face."

Harry looked at Draco for a few seconds, wondering if he was doing the right thing, before he said, "So be it. Let's get started then."

Four hours later, Harry looked on as Draco stood breathing hard, with his wand still clenched tightly in his shaking hand. Beyond him, Lucius Malfoy laid sprawled out on the floor unconscious.

"Very nice," Harry said as he walked over to Draco. "I told you you'd be able to do it without using one of the unforgivable curses."

"It would have been faster if I had used one though," Draco said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Perhaps," Harry said. "What would happen to you afterwards though? The ministry would arrest you just as fast as a death eater if you used one."

"So what?" Draco asked trying to make his grip loosen on his wand.

"You've been fighting with your father for four hours now," Harry said. "Your nerves are at a breaking point. Once you've had a chance to think about it for a while, you'll realize what that would mean to Cassidy. I was hoping your relationship with her would last even after we left Hogwarts."

"I guess you're right," Draco said as he relaxed his hand at last. "Assuming that any of us survive to leave Hogwarts, I was hoping the same thing."

"Besides," Harry began, "you really don't need to resort to an unforgivable curse. You have quite a bit of natural dueling talent. It may be a little rough around the edges, but a few more training sessions should make you one of the best duelists of all of the students here."

"Better than you?" Draco asked with a grin.

"No," Harry said.

"And modest as well," Draco said still grinning.

"Just a statement of fact," Harry said. "Trust me. I run my own training sessions."

"I'd like to see one of those sometime," Draco said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We all need to know that you're ready for Voldemort, Harry. I need to know that you can win."

"None of us will know that until it happens," Harry said. "It isn't going to happen tonight though. At least I hope not. I'm exhausted. This is the second D.A. class I've taught today, you know."

"Speaking of that," Draco began, "how are we going to get back to our common rooms? It's well after hours. Filch would have a field day if he catches us out this late."

"He'll never see us," Harry said as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his robes.

"No way," Draco said. "Where did you get an invisibility cloak?"

"It was my dad's," Harry said. "I've had it since my first year here."

"Wait a minute," Draco said. "Why didn't I put that together before? The night Drew attacked me, Ron knocked me out of the way. I never saw him coming. I never saw him until he sat up after he knocked me down. Was he wearing your cloak?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It's a lucky thing for you that he was. I almost didn't let him borrow it."

Harry took Draco back to his common room, and then made his way back to his own before collapsing in his bed. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to change into his bedclothes. His sleep that night was as deep as it had been in some time. He knew that he was likely to have several days like the one he had just been through before he got out of Hogwarts.

Several weeks later, Ginny walked into the Great Hall and slammed her books down on the table a bit too hard as she sat down across from Ron, Hermione and Neville. It was easy for them all to see that something was eating at her.

"Uh, I thought Harry was coming down to breakfast with you," Ron said.

"So did I," Ginny said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked fearing that she already knew the answer.

"What else?" Ginny said. "It happens all day long every day. He isn't even safe in his own Common room. We were just about to leave when another fifth year asked him to help him with a problem he was having with his potions."

"People are sort of going nutters now that the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s are getting so close," Neville said. "I'm sorry to say that I've asked him for a bit of help before myself."

"But you asked him because you actually had a specific question you couldn't figure out," Ginny explained. "He's spending most of his day explaining everything from Potions to Care of Magical Creatures to people who are using him as a crutch so they don't have to study as hard. Why should they find the answers themselves when he can tell them everything they need to know? He barely has time to breathe any more. He didn't get in until late again last night."

"Why doesn't he just say no?" Ron asked.

"Oh come on," Ginny said. "This is Harry we're talking about. When does he ever refuse to help someone when they ask for it?"

"Good point," Ron said nodding in agreement.

"At least he has his first two periods off today," Neville said. "It's Monday. He doesn't have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions. Maybe he can go back to the common room and get some rest."

"Not likely," Hermione said. "He'll do exactly what he does every Monday morning. He'll be in the room of requirement working on a way to kill the dementors and defeat Voldemort."

"Well people had better start giving him some time to relax or he won't be in any shape to do either of those things," Ginny said.

Professor Dumbledore stood on the top step and knocked on the heavy wooden door of Hagrid's cabin. It only took a few seconds for the door to creak open.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said. "Is ever'thin alri'?"

"Everything is fine, Hagrid," Dumbledore responded. "I just had a few things I wanted to ask you."

"Come on in, Professor," Hagrid said as he stood aside and made room for Dumbledore to pass.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said as he walked inside.

"Can I ge' ya some tea, Professor?" Hagrid asked. "I jus' put some on."

"No thank you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "I can't stay long. How is everything going with the Care of Magical Creatures class?"

"Jus' fine, Professor," Hagrid said. "Been get'n em ready fur the examiners. They'll be fine."

"Wonderful news," Dumbledore said. "What about Harry? Is he almost done with his weekend class? I understand that his time has been rather limited lately. I'm sure he could use all he could get."

"Oh, 'arry finished the class months ago," Hagrid said. "'e's jus' been comin' here to work on… Sorry, Professor. Don' ask me any more 'bout tha'. Promised 'arry I'd keep it a secret."

"I quite understand, Hagrid," Dumbledore said with a grin. "Well, if Harry is coming here of his own free will, then there is nothing I can do about that. I'll go now and speak with Professor Sprout and Professor Binns. Perhaps Harry is not working on any special projects with them."

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore found himself in Greenhouse number three as Professor Sprout explained, "I'm so sorry, Professor. I know I should have informed you sooner. I was just enjoying his company so much, and he really didn't seem to mind. He passed the class with flying colors a few weeks ago. Since then, he's been such a help to me that I admit I didn't want him to stop coming to the Sunday class times. Honestly, if I had known that his time was so restricted, I would have told him not to come back."

"So Harry has been helping you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"More than I can say," Sprout answered. "It was wonderful. He came to class here every Sunday, and that was a perfect time for him to help me get everything ready for my classes during the week. My goodness, if he wasn't a student, I'd hire the boy to be my assistant. Such a deep understanding of Herbology I haven't seen since I was a student and Professor Boggs taught the class."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "That should be interesting when they finally meet. She lives next door to a house he owns. She'll be delighted to meet someone who can converse intelligently with her on the subject."

Twenty minutes later, Professor Dumbledore found himself at a door that few others ever bothered to approach. He knocked lightly, and there was only a brief pause before a disinterested voice told him to enter.

"I hope this isn't a bad time," Dumbledore said as he stuck his head into Professor Binns' office.

"I'm just finishing a bit of grading," Binns said looking up only momentarily before returning to the paper before him. "What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

"I was just coming to ask you about the Sunday class you're teaching," Dumbledore said.

"I was just re-grading the final exam for that class," Binns said showing a sudden interest and looking up at Dumbledore.

"Was there a problem with it the first time?" Dumbledore asked.

"If there was then the problem remains even after combing through it carefully once again," Binns said. "I was sure he was cheating all along. He had to be. No one ever does that well in History of Magic. I'll be hexed if I could figure out how he could have been doing it though. I stood over him as he was taking his exam and watched every stroke of his quill. I knew before he was half way through with the test that Mr. Potter is the best student I've ever had."

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked surprised. "In all my years here as a student and as a teacher, I think that was the first time I've ever heard you call a student by their correct name."

"I avoid it as a matter of course," Binns said with a rare grin. "Their heads are already big enough. I wouldn't want to do something to make them feel any more important than they already believe themselves to be."

"You're willing to make an exception for Mr. Potter though?" Dumbledore asked.

"Never to his face," Binns said. "Still, the best student I have ever had deserves that much respect from me at least."

"The best?" Dumbledore asked. "What about Tom Riddle?"

"Ha!" Binns laughed suddenly. "Riddle was good. I'll admit that. He doesn't hold a candle to Potter though. Not even close."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said.

"With a little more study he may be able to take over teaching the History of Magic class," Binns said as he looked at Dumbledore's shocked expression. "Well, I can't teach it forever, you know." 

Professor Dumbledore caught Harry at dinner that night to inform him that he was no longer required to attend any weekend classes. It didn't do much good though. The students didn't seem to have any trouble finding Harry wherever he was. Within two weeks of getting word of his free weekends, anxiety over the impending examinations hit a fever pitch, and Harry stayed in the room of requirement nearly every evening and all weekend long trying to answer the never ending questions of his fellow students.

Needless to say, Harry found it difficult to leave the room of requirement even for things like food or sleep. He had never worked so hard in his life. He was exhausted. He was irritable. He was stretched too thin.

Ginny had once again gone to the room of requirement along with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna to drag Harry down to the Great Hall so he wouldn't miss another meal. The students he had been working with had complained loudly, but Harry himself was too exhausted to put up any fight at all. He merely allowed them to lead him by the arm down the stairs.

Once they entered the Great Hall, the students there saw Harry and had a brief idea to ask him several questions. The look they noticed Ginny giving them all was enough to make them reconsider.

Ron and Neville sat Harry down on the bench. Harry immediately pushed his plate out of the way, and planted his forehead on the table in front of him.

"That's it, Harry," Ginny said as she sat down next to him. "After you eat you're going to bed, and you're going to stay there even if I have to tie you down."

"Try to eat something, Harry," Hermione said. "You haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"He didn't eat much of that if I recall," Luna said.

"How could he?" Neville asked. "It took him so long just to make it out of the common room, he had almost missed breakfast by the time he got here."

"Well that has to stop," Ginny said. "Another week of this and he'll end up in the hospital wing."

"You have to take some time off, mate," Ron said as he looked at Harry, who hadn't moved since he sat down. "You're only one person. There's only so much you can do."

Harry suddenly sat up with his eyes wide as he said, "Ron, you're brilliant. Why didn't I think of it before."

Harry moved so quickly that none of them had time to react. Harry jumped up from the table and ran for the door.

"He's lost it," Ron said as he started to get up to go after Harry.

"Stay here," Ginny said to them all as she stood up. "He's headed back to that room. I'm going up there and putting a stop to this once and for all. It may not be a pretty thing to watch."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hermione asked.

"I'll have him back here in twenty minutes if I have to stun him to do it," Ginny said. "I've let this go on too long as it is."

Ginny tried to calm herself as she reached the top of the stairs. The door to the room of requirement lay before her, and she was ready for the fight that likely lay beyond.

Ginny stopped as a smiling Harry walked out of the room of requirement and said, "Hi, Gin. Sorry you had to walk all the way back up here to get me."

"I'm here to tell you to put a stop to all of this, Harry," Ginny said. 

"There's no need," Harry said. "Everything has been taken care of."

"You told them you weren't going to teach them any more?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said as he put his arm around her and they started to walk down the stairs. "Ron was right. I am only one man, but in the room of requirement I don't have to be. There are three of me in there right now answering questions."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Only these copies of me won't ever want to leave the room of requirement," Harry said. "They'll never get tired, or hungry. They can teach twenty four hours a day."

"So you'll never have to teach in there again?" Ginny asked.

"I'll still teach the D.A. classes," Harry said. "I'll be able to go back to my old schedule again. For now though, lets get something to eat. After that, I've got some rest to catch up on."


	43. Draco Dormiens Nunguan Titillandus

The day that many of the students had been dreading all year finally arrived. In the early hours of the morning, there was not a chair to be had in the library, and the room of requirement was buzzing with activity as the students attempted to cram every bit of studying they could before breakfast.

"I'm glad you remembered that Harry said not to wake him up for any study time this morning, Ron," Ginny said as she sat down where Ron and Hermione were discussing the merits of a potion ingredient.

"I thought it was the least I could do for him," Ron responded. "He stayed up for a while before we went to sleep last night to answer a few questions for all of us in the dorm."

"Ron," Hermione said scoldingly. "Why would you do something like that? Hasn't he done enough?"

"He's the one who offered it to us," Ron said. "He said we could ask him one question each if we wanted to. He said he was hoping it would make us sleep better having one less thing to worry about."

"He hasn't had any problem staying relaxed about the exam," Ginny said. "He took me out on a walk by the lake last night and kept me out there for two hours looking up at the stars. Everyone else probably thought he was doing it to study for astronomy, but he was just doing it for fun."

"What would he have to worry about?" Hermione asked. "He's been like a walking encyclopedia of magic around here for months. I happen to know he hasn't cracked a book yet. I asked him. He's making me a nervous wreck."

"I'm not worried," Ron said. "I'm not nearly as nervous as I was going into my O.W.L.s. I think the whole school must feel that way this year. We couldn't be more prepared."

"Good morning, everyone," Harry said as he ran his fingers through his trademark messy hair. "Is everyone ready for breakfast?"

"You never lose your appetite, do you?" Ginny said with a smile as he bent over to kiss her.

"It's the price I pay for being a seventeen year old boy," Harry said with a smile.

Minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked into a nearly deserted Great Hall. Apparently, most of the other students had not had enough of studying.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said as he came to a stop behind the four Gryffindors. "How are you all feeling today?"

"Great, Professor," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Well, I must admit that I'm a bit nervous," Dumbledore said. "I always get that way before the testing begins. I was fine until the examiners arrived earlier this morning. Every time I see them I can't help but think about how nervous I was when they came to give my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"Have they posted the testing order yet, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Not officially," Dumbledore began, "but I think I can tell you all. Gryffindor N.E.W.T.s will begin with Herbology. Ginny, you won't be taking any N.E.W.T.s until next year, but something tells me you won't be too far from the exams today."

"I'm just going along as moral support this year, Professor," Ginny said. "Not that they'll need any, of course."

"I dare say you might be right," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I anticipate great things from the students this year."

Around noon, the Gryffindor seventh years walked out of their Herbology N.E.W.T.

"How was it?" Ginny, who had waited outside through the entire exam, asked.

"Harder than I expected," Ron said.

"I told you the N.E.W.T.s were more in depth than the O.W.L.s were," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said. "I know. No worries though. I'm sure I passed."

"You had better hope so, Ron," Ginny said. "Mum will send you howlers for the rest of your life if you didn't."

"You had better study more for your next one,"  
Hermione said. "This will determine what job you get once you leave Hogwarts, you know."

"Maybe you would like to study with me after lunch," Ron said. "I have a free period."

"I don't though," Hermione said. "I have my N.E.W.T. for Ancient Runes right after lunch."

"I'll study with you, Ron," Harry said. "I have a free period, too."

"Well of course you do, Harry," Ginny said. "The two of you are taking exactly the same classes."

"Do what you can with him, Harry," Hermione said. "Potions isn't his best subject."

"He'll be fine," Harry said. "Snape isn't giving the exam after all."

"Boys," Hermione said shaking her head. "They never take anything seriously."

The Potions N.E.W.T. was given in two parts. The first part was a written exam that took place at individual desks in the Great Hall. To no one's surprise, barely forty five minutes later, Harry took his test up to the appraiser overseeing the test.

"Finished already?" Ginny asked as Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

"Not completely," Harry said. "I still have to take the practicals in the Potions classroom. Do you feel like walking me there?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "On the way there, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well at least you know I'll answer it," Harry said with a grin.

"I do love having that power sometimes," Ginny said with a wide smile of her own.

"So, what do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Have you thought at all about what kind of a wedding you would like to have?" Ginny asked expecting Harry to be at least a little flustered by the question.

"Every single day," Harry responded quickly.

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"It makes me happy to think about it," Harry said. "I can tell you what I would like if you want."

"Please do," Ginny said intrigued.

"First of all," Harry began, "I would like it to be at the Burrow. I want it to be in the spot on the ground right below where we shared our first kiss. Maybe sometime in the Summer. I'll wear black. You'll be in white. I think Hermione and Luna should be joined by a few others in pink. I imagine Ron in a deep shade of red, although his robes will be just as black as mine. All of my other dorm mates will be there with me as well. Maybe even Draco will show up. Of course I'd like to have Dumbledore and all of the teachers there, as well as the members of the Order. And the flowers…"

"Stop, Harry," Ginny said. "Don't tell me any more. I'd hate to find out you've put more thought into it than I have. I could never live that down."

"I just need you there to make me happy, Gin," Harry said.

"Count on it," Ginny said. "I always will be."

Later that evening, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione walked in with a frazzled looking Ron.

"What a day," Ron said as he tossed himself down in a chair.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Harry asked.

"Easy for you to say, mate," Ron said. "You finished your written portion of the exam so quickly that the next person to turn it in took at least that long again before she finished it, and that was Hermione."

"How did your practicals go, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You were already gone by the time I got there."

"They let me skip those," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked as he suddenly sat up.

"Apparently one of the appraisers had read in Hogwarts, A History that I had passed that potions test back in January," Harry said. "Before I got there they reviewed that test and declared that I had achieved a level that was beyond what would be expected during the N.E.W.T. So, they gave me an exemption."

"So how did you do, Ron?" Ginny asked as Ron sat looking at Harry unable to form an appropriate response.

"I passed," Ron finally said as he collapsed back into the chair. "I may not be as fast as Hermione, or as lucky as Harry, but I made it through at my own pace. At least I made it out before Neville."

"Not by much though," Hermione said. "He came out when I was still talking to Ron in the hallway. Luna was waiting there for him and they were going to take a walk down by the lake to unwind before dinner."

"Speaking of dinner…" Harry began.

"I agree," Ron said before Harry could finish. "Lets go see if they've put the house tables back together in time for dinner yet."

The next day, Harry found himself standing in the Great Hall once again as he prepared to take his only N.E.W.T. of the day, Transfiguration.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter," Examiner Marchbanks said as Harry turned the burning candle back into his shoe. "Very impressive."

"Thank you," Harry responded.

"Do you think you could successfully transform yourself into an animal?" Marchbanks asked.

"Certainly," Harry said.

Moments later, everyone in the room stopped to watch as Harry the phoenix soared around the Great Hall. Just as he had done in the Transfiguration classroom in front of Professor McGonagal, Harry soared around for several minutes before landing once again in front of Examiner Marchbanks.

"Wow, Harry!" Dean exclaimed from where he was standing for his test. "That was wicked!"

"Please return your attention to your own exam, Mr. Thomas," Marchbanks said before turning her attention back to Harry. "He was right though. That was one of the most brilliant examples of transfiguration I have seen in many many years."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"I was here during your O.W.L.s you know," Marchbanks said. "I watched you produce your patronus. Little did I know that I would come back just two years later to witness yet another incredible of piece of wizardry. I tested your parents for their N.E.W.T.s you know."

"I didn't know that," Harry said.

"It's amazing to me how much of them can be seen in your magic," Marchbanks said.

"Really?" Harry asked, anxious to know more, yet fighting to hold back tears of joy.

"Certainly," Marchbanks responded. "Many years ago, I sat in this very room, and watched as your father changed into his animagus form for another examiner. Two years ago, I watched as you produced a patronus exactly matching that form. And today… Are you aware that your mother was a registered animagus as well, Harry?"

"No," Harry said as tears began to fall from his eyes. "No one ever told me."

"On the day of her Transfiguration N.E.W.T., she stood in front of me and changed into her own animagus form," Marchbanks said. "She changed into a phoenix, Harry."

After several seconds of wiping away tears, Harry said, "Thank you. I can never tell you how much it means to me to know that."

"If I had known that no one had told you," Marchbanks began, "I would have told you myself two years ago. You should know everything. There is only one final thing that I will ask you before I let you go, Harry. Have you ever tried to find out if you are an animagus?"  
"Yes," Harry said, some of recent joy fading away. "I have the ability, but I'll never use it again."

"Really?" Marchbanks asked. "Why not?"

"Because my animal form is a basilisk," Harry said, causing his examiners eyes to widen.

"Are you sure?" Marchbanks asked.

"Positive," Harry said. "I would never willingly become that monster. A few years ago, one nearly killed several of my friends. I'll never be that creature."

"I understand," Marchbanks said. "I will have to report it to the ministry for registration though."

"I know," Harry said.

"If I remember correctly," Marchbanks began, "your father didn't realize what he had done until after he had changed into his animal form already. Apparently he had intended to keep it a secret. The desire to show off his abilities was a strong one in him."

"I've heard that about him before," Harry said with a grin. "He was especially likely to do it if he was trying to impress my mum."

"She eventually settled him down a bit," Marchbanks said with a grin. "In the years that followed, your father grew into quite the family man. Your mother was everything to him, you know. That is, until you came along. I think that was the point when your father really settled down. I had never seen your parents happier. You will do their memory well I think."

"I'll try to," Harry said.

"Yes," Marchbanks said as she looked deeply into Harry's eyes, before remembering where they both were and what she was supposed to be doing. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I understand that you may not want your animal form to be made public. Rest assured that it does not have to be. There is a list kept at the ministry where the animagus forms may be registered, but stay off the list made known to the public. In a case such as yours, where the animal form could be extremely dangerous, only the minister of magic would know placement on that list. I did it for your father, so I can certainly do it for you."

"My father?" Harry asked. "Why was he put on the list? His animal wasn't especially dangerous."

"Suffice it to say that your father could be very persuasive," Marchbanks said. "I refused at first, but he eventually wore me down. That man had a natural talent for finding a person's soft spot. So, congratulations, Harry. You have just completed your N.E.W.T. for Transfiguration. Best of luck with the rest of your exams. It has been a pleasure."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I think the pleasure was all mine. Thank you for telling me more about my parents."

Examiner Marchbanks smiled and said, "You are very welcome, Harry."

"You know," Ginny said as Harry walked out of the Great Hall, "in the entire history of Hogwarts, I don't think anyone has ever walked out of so many N.E.W.T. exams with a smile on their face as you have."

"Sometimes," Harry began, "even in a test you can learn things. Let's take a walk outside and I'll tell you about it."

Friday, and the last day of exams, finally arrived. The Gryffindor seventh years were delighted that they were to end the exams. Theirs would be the last impression the examiners would get of Hogwarts that year. Better yet, it would end with the exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They all took the written part of the exam with the rest of the seventh years earlier in the afternoon, but they would be the last to go in the practical dueling test that evening.

One by one, the Gryffindors were called into the Great Hall. Harry watched them all come out, and he felt very satisfied when he saw that most of them were smiling. Most of them had been D.A. members, and stopped to thank him for the training, since it had apparently served them all well. Little by little, the number of people waiting dwindled.

Ron had come out of the Great Hall with a smile, as Neville was called in.

"That was so easy," Ron said as he walked over to where Ginny was standing with Hermione and Harry, who were the only ones left that had not been called in.

"Easy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't mean it like that," Ron corrected. "The guy we have to duel against is good. I'll give him that. I just mean that while I was dueling him I didn't really have to think about what I was going to do. My reflexes just took over. Before I knew what happened, the test was over. I think I had stunned the guy three times by then."

"I suppose it will be strange just dueling against one person after the training we had against multiple opponents in the D.A. meetings," Hermione said.

"Don't let that fool you," Harry said. "One spell is all it would take. You're about to face an opponent you don't know anything about. He could have some special trick he's just saving to use against you. You have to be…"

"Constantly vigilant," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Relax, Harry," Hermione said. "You've drilled that into us for so long that I'll never forget it. I'll keep my eyes open."

"See that you do," Ron said in mock seriousness. "I want you back in one piece."

Ron began to lean over and kiss Hermione when Ginny said, "You'll break her concentration like that, you know."

Ron went ahead and kissed Hermione before he said, "As if you're going to let Harry walk in there without giving him a kiss. You've kissed him before he's gone into every exam so far."

"Well I have to do what I can to get him to relax," Ginny said with a grin.

"Right," Ron said with a chuckle. "He hasn't broken a sweat all week. If he gets any more relaxed he'll be asleep."

"Hermione Granger," the examiner said as Neville walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wish me luck," Hermione said as she walked toward the examiner.

"Good luck," Ron, Ginny, and Harry said in unison.

Neville walked over and stuck his hand out to Harry as he said, "Thank you, Harry. I never could have done that well without you."

"You always had it inside you, Neville," Harry said as he shook Neville's hand. "I just helped you find it."

"Still," Neville said, "thanks for everything."

"You had better go find Luna," Harry said. "She'll want to know how you did. After that, remember to send an owl to your parents."

Neville smiled as he said, "Don't worry. I won't forget."

Only a few minutes later, Harry walked into the Great Hall to find what appeared to be most of the examiners present and observing. Harry also noticed that only three of them had quills ready to mark down scores. In the back of his mind, Harry stored the thought that the rest could become a possible threat at any time during the duel. He didn't know if the examiners had any tricks like that planned, but there was no harm in being ready for it.

"Welcome to your Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T., Mr. Potter," Examiner Marchbanks said from behind the table where she was sitting with her quill in hand.

"Thank you, Examiner Marchbanks," Harry said.

"Allow me to introduce you to your dueling opponent for the exam," Marchbanks said as she gestured to a man who looked to be in his mid thirties. "This is Boris Gallagher."

Boris stepped forward with an excitement in his eyes that Harry would have expected to see from a first or second year student as he stuck out his hand and said, "I can't tell you what an honor it is to actually meet you, Mr. Potter. I've been looking forward to this all day long. I can't believe I actually get to duel against Harry Potter. Wow."

"That's enough, Boris," Marchbanks said. "You're going to make Harry think you're going to take it easy on him."

"Oh, no," Boris said. "I wouldn't do that, Mr. Potter. I'll give you the best I have."

"I'll do the same for you, Mr. Gallagher" Harry said.

"I have to tell you, Harry," Marchbanks began, "that I think the rest of the students may have softened Boris up for you. He's dueled the students during these tests for the last seven years, and I don't ever remember seeing he or any of his predecessors spend so much time stunned on the floor. I understand you may have had something to do with that. Professor Dumbledore tells me you've been leading a study group on dueling for a good portion of the year. Is that true?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I see," Marchbanks said with a smile. "In that case, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we're anxious to see just what you can do."

Harry never had time to respond. Loud screams from the hallway were enough to make Harry draw his wand instinctively.

"Stay calm, Harry," Marchbanks said. "We'll find out what the problem is."

Harry didn't need them to find out. His ring was already warm. The stone was red. The word he dreaded was formed clearly on the band.

Ginny burst through the doors to the Great Hall as soon as one of the examiners had opened the door to take a look outside, and she said, "Harry! It's starting!"

"I know," Harry said calmly.

"What has started?" Marchbanks asked.

"Please tell Professor Dumbledore and the teachers to secure the castle," Harry said. "Voldemort is on his way."

"What?" Marchbanks screeched. "Where are you going?"

"Voldemort isn't here yet," Harry said as he looked back from the door, "but the dementors are."

Harry and Ginny ran out of the castle, and found the trouble instantly. At the very gates of Hogwarts, a small group of D.A. members had each cast their patronus to defend against the dementors coming from the direction of Hogsmeade. Harry could see that they wouldn't last long though. The sky beyond them was dark with hundreds of dementors.

Harry was still just over one hundred meters away from where the students stood wavering under the attack when he saw the aurors from the Ministry of Magic, and order members apparate just outside the gates. They each added their own patronus to the battle, but Harry could tell that even that would not be enough to hold out for long.

Harry stopped just at the edge of where he could feel the cold of the dementors touch him as Ginny asked, "Will your patronus be strong enough, Harry? You never found a way to kill them did you?"

"No," Harry said. "I have to try to drive them away though. Maybe it will be strong enough to help with that. You had better stand back, Ginny."

"Not a chance, Harry," Ginny said as she ran further into the battle to join the other students as she cast her own patronus.

'Please let this work,' Harry thought. "Valaya atra saikata. Valaya azakti saikata. Valaya saikata rejastejas. Valaya sukhecca saikata."

The last of the sand poured out of the end of Harry's wand as he looked down at the four magic circles that surrounded him. It was the most powerful combination he had been able to come up with to that point. The circles represented protection, power, light and hope. The key was still missing, but Harry didn't have any more time to look for it.

Harry searched his mind for the happy thought he would use to produce his patronus. The moment it sprang into mind, it suddenly clicked. He knew what the key was. He wasn't going to be able to do it alone though.

"Ginny," Harry yelled to get Ginny's attention. "I need you."

Ginny's patronus disappeared as she ran back to Harry and asked, "Is something wrong, Harry?"  
"I need your help," Harry said. "We have to do it together. Step inside the circles."

Ginny did as Harry asked as she said, "I haven't helped you with this at all. I don't know what to do."  
Harry took Ginny in his arms and reveled in the joyous feeling that coursed through him. Harry held his wand in his left hand and clasped it to Ginny's right hand so that their wands were touching.

"It's love, Ginny," Harry said. "That was the key I've been missing. We have to do it together."

Ginny nodded at Harry as they both raised their clasped hands towards the dementors and said, "Expecto patronum."

The grounds of Hogwarts were almost instantly bathed in a pure white light. The students and the aurors who had been holding off the dementors stopped what they were doing to shield their eyes from the brightness as their patronuses disappeared. The dementors were apparently equally taken by surprise as they held their position and didn't advance.

The ball of light that had issued from the end of Harry's and Ginny's wands began to take on a shape. In the matter of only a few seconds, they all looked up to see a woman in flowing white robes made of light, standing at least five meters tall. There was calm for only a few seconds. The instant the woman spread her arms, the dementors attacked.

The dementors couldn't have resisted though. An unseen force was pulling them. Everyone watched in amazement as the dementors slammed head first into the chest of the woman and disappeared. On and on the swarm of dementors came, yet none ever emerged from the other side. In less than three minutes, the dementors were gone.

Harry and Ginny lowered their wands, and the woman disappeared.

Students began to appear all around Harry as they apparated, frustrated at having been confined to the castle. Hagrid ran over to Harry carrying his crossbow, as the doors to the castle burst open and the flow of students and teachers cascaded out.

"Are ya alrigh' 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm fine Hagrid," Harry said. "I don't know if that crossbow would have done you any good."

"It was the firs' thin I grabbed," Hagrid said.

"What happened to the dementors, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"They're gone," Harry said. "They won't ever bother anyone again."

"You must be kidding," Kingsley said. "How is that possible?"

Harry was just about to answer when Salisis suddenly flew in and wrapped around Harry's arm. Ginny was just in time to stop Kingsley from blasting him with a spell. There were several seconds of silence as everyone listened to Harry speak to the black winged tree serpent.

"It isn't over," Harry finally said. "The death eaters are trying to come through the forest. There are more of them then I had suspected. Salisis said they're going to walk right through where you have Grawp hidden, Hagrid."

"Not to worry, 'arry," Hagrid said. "Grawp can 'andle a few death eaters."

"They aren't alone," Harry said just as a deafening roar went up from deep in the forest.

Even from where they stood, everyone could see the flickering glow above the trees. The death eaters had found Grawp. There were hundreds of spells being shot at him, and he didn't sound at all happy about it.

"Grawp good boy," Grwap said loudly. "No hurt Grawp or make angry."

The pesky little wizards didn't show any signs of stopping their assault, so Grawp did what came naturally. He reached over and snapped off the top of a tree, and swung it at a group of the wizards below.

Lucius Malfoy saw the twenty five death eaters that had just been wiped out by the giant and yelled, "This isn't the fight we came for. Apparate further into the forest. Leave the others to deal with the giant."

In an instant, the wizards were gone. Grawp wasn't alone though. The wizards were gone, but the creatures they left behind were beginning to beat at his legs with clubs. He raised a leg and knew just how to deal with them.

"Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore walked toward him, "I want to take the D.A. into the forest. The death eaters are attacking Grawp."

"Relax," Dumbledore said calmly. "The death eaters have already apparated closer to Hogwarts. We'll make our stand here at the castle."

"What about the other creatures that were with the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"Grawp has that under control," Dumbledore said just as a dark spot appeared above the forest.

Everyone watched as the spot grew larger. It was coming in their general direction, but was angled more toward the lake. Seconds later, it landed with an enormous splash in the middle of the lake.

"Was that what I think it was?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed it was, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"I'm glad Grawp is on our side," Ron said. "Anyone who can toss a troll that far is not someone I want fighting against me."

Ten minutes later, the death eaters walked to the edge of the forest to find the path to the castle unblocked.

"Something doesn't feel right to me," Malfoy said.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked.

"The dementors should have attacked by now," Malfoy answered.

"We knew there was the possibility they might find some way to repel them," Bellatrix said. "This is exactly what we were expecting to find. Either the dememtors would have killed everyone by now, or they would have been driven away. Everyone is probably inside celebrating right now. We'll take them by surprise."

"With the noise that giant made when we stumbled across it?" Malfoy asked. "They could have been in the deepest recesses of the dungeons and heard that."

"Maybe they evacuated the castle then," Bellatrix said. "Either way, we won't know until we get in there and check it out. So, let's get going."

"Fine," Malfoy said. "Let's go. We'll enter through the courtyard. Quietly."

"I can't believe this works," Ron said as he and the rest of the D.A. stood in the middle of the grounds and watched the death eaters stream out of the forest. "I can't believe we can stand right here in plain sight and they can't see or hear us at all."

"Concealment charms have always been a bit of a specialty of mine," Dumbledore said. "I must say that I was a bit of a terror with them while I was a student here."

"I'm glad I didn't find that out any sooner," Ron said. "I would have been paranoid around here for years if I had."

"They're almost to the courtyard, Professor," Harry said.

"That they are," Dumbledore responded. "Go ahead and move into position everyone. Good luck."

The closer to the castle he moved, the more uneasy Malfoy became. It appeared that they were taking them by surprise, but something was nagging at his mind. He had to stay focused though. They were just about to enter the courtyard, and beyond that lay the castle.

Malfoy flattened himself against the stone wall that surrounded the courtyard and took a quick glance inside. It appeared to be as empty as the rest of the grounds. Malfoy entered the courtyard followed by Bellatrix and Dolohov, but they stopped dead in their tracks when the next death eater tried to enter.

Some kind of barrier had gone up that was preventing any other death eaters from getting in. To Malfoy's dismay, it was also keeping them from getting back out. It was a trap.

"You don't really want to leave so soon do you, father," Draco said.

The death eaters spun around to see Draco standing there where he had not been before. Beside him were Neville Longbottom, Drew Caldwell, and four other students none of them recognized.

At the same time, death eaters outside of the courtyard ran for cover as students and teachers appeared out of nowhere and began showering them with stunning spells.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco?" Malfoy asked.

"Something you taught me long ago," Draco said with a grin. "Cut off the head and the body almost always dies. The head is trapped here in the courtyard, while the body is being killed on the grounds."

"This is all Dumbledore could send to try to defeat us?" Bellatrix asked. "You must be as mad as your parents, Longbottom, if you think you can stand against me."

"The question is," Neville began in all seriousness, "can you stand against me if you can't use your favorite spell."

"We'll see about that," Bellatrix said as she instantly brought her wand up. "Crucio."

Neville just stood there and looked at Bellatrix with a smile and said, "I hope that isn't the best you've got."

"Impossible," Bellatrix screamed.

"I've been preparing for this moment since we met in the Department of Mysteries a few years ago," Neville said. "I've had someone apply that spell to me nearly every day for the past two years. It turns out that, over time, you can build up a resistance to the pain that spell causes."

No more words were necessary. The students were instantly on the defensive as the death eaters launched into a hard pressing attack. Draco stood toe to toe with his father. Neville took joy in showing Bellatrix how much Harry's D.A. class had taught him. Dolohov had his hands full as the five younger students fanned out around him. Inside the courtyard, the war was raging.

Outside the courtyard, things were not looking good for the death eaters. They had been caught by surprise, and the level of resistance they met initially had been enough to knock nearly half of their number out of action almost right away. Without any of their leaders to tell them what to do, their ranks fell into chaotic individual battles instead of an organized effort. All too quickly, their numbers dropped significantly.

"I thought you wanted to kill me," Draco said as he launched a nasty spell at his father that just barely missed its mark. "Come on then. You can do better than that."

"Accio wand," Dolohov screamed, wrenching the wand out of Drew's hand before he could grasp it tighter.  
Dolohov pointed his own wand at Drew and lined him up for the kill. It was a time when his focus did not serve him well though. He was never able to utter a syllable before he was hit with a stunning spell and a binding charm from Drew's team members. He toppled over immediately and was out of the fight.

"Well, baby Neville has learned some new tricks," Bellatrix said as she sent a battering blow to Neville's shield.

"You haven't seen all of them yet," Neville said as he sent a spell back at her that nearly knocked her off her feet. "Keep your eyes open. You're about to see five more."

Bellatrix realized too late what he was talking about. Drew sent out a spell to negate her shield, while three of his teammates sent stunning spells a fraction of a second later. The last person had her wrapped in a binding before she ever hit the ground.

"Surrender while you can," Draco said. "Take a look around you. There is no way out for you. Even if you defeat me, the others are more than capable of taking you down."

"I'll see you dead first traitor," Malfoy screamed as he rushed Draco and got a knee in the gut for it.

Draco performed a binding spell that pinned Malfoy's arms at his side before he said, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to sit in Azkaban and think about the mistakes you've made."

"I can think of one that I made many years ago," Malfoy said nastily as he looked up as Draco.

"There are some mistakes you just can't take back," Draco said. "By the way, Harry and I are getting along great now. Cassidy and I may even visit him at the Burrow this summer."

"It was that mudblood who ruined you in the first place," Malfoy said.

"You may want to change your views on that," Draco said. "If she agrees to it, she'll be your daughter-in-law someday."

"Not likely," Malfoy said with a grin. "When the Dark Lord comes, he'll free me and kill your little mudblood girlfriend."

"He'll have to get past Harry first," Draco said. "From what I've seen lately, he had better be at the top of his game."

"The Dark Lord is all powerful," Malfoy said through gritted teeth. "No wizard can defeat him."

"We'll see," Draco said with a grin. "Remember, Harry was the one that trained all of us to defeat you."

Draco walked through the barrier closing off the courtyard and surveyed the grounds around him. He was amazed it had worked so well. In less than fifteen minutes, a bunch of students were able to defeat the most feared group of fighters in the world. Every single death eater that had been outside the courtyard had been stunned, seriously wounded, or forced to surrender. Bindings were being put around those who had been stunned.

Draco looked up and saw that the Dark Mark had been cast over the forbidden forest. He spotted Harry, and could see that he was rubbing his forehead while he talked to Dumbledore and Snape. He walked in that direction.

"It's him alright," Harry said. "He's close by. Not far into the forest."

"The courtyard is taken care of, Professor Dumbledore," Draco said as he walked up.

"Thank you, Draco," Dumbledore said. "Nice work."

"Is that Voldemort you're talking about, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I would have found him sooner, but I shut down my mental connection to him so my scar wouldn't hurt when we were fighting the death eaters."

"Have any of you seen Cassidy?" Draco asked.

"The battle scattered over a fairly wide area," Snape said. "I believe Cassidy was helping with the binding. She may have wondered around the corner of the castle."

"Thanks, Professor," Draco said as he took off to look for Cassidy.

"I think he's just waiting for me to come and find him," Harry said. "I'll bet he sent up the Dark Mark to lure me into the forest."

"It would be foolish to do so," Snape said.

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "If this battle must happen, you can't let him dictate the terms."

"I don't plan to," Harry said.

"Send the aurors into the forest to look for him," Snape said. "That is their job after all."

"I think the aurors have their hands full until a group from the ministry can get here to take charge of all of the prisoners," Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort isn't that patient," Harry said. "It won't take him long to come looking for me. I think it would be a good idea to start moving people back into the castle as soon as possible."

"We can try, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I don't know how much good it will do, but we can try."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked as she walked over.

"Ginny," Draco said in a near panic before Harry could answer. "Have you seen Cassidy? I've looked everywhere."

"The last time I saw her she was using a binding spell on a death eater near the forest," Ginny said.

Draco's eyes went wide with horror as he looked to the forest and then to the Dark Mark in the sky.

Harry was thinking the same thing as Draco, near tears, said, "Please, Harry. Help me find her."

Harry knew what he had to do as he nodded and said, "Well it looks as if Voldemort is going to get what he wants after all."

They were all silent for a few seconds until Dumbledore said, "Be careful, Harry."

Harry nodded and began to walk off toward the forest, but stopped when he noticed that Draco was walking with him.

"Stay here, Draco," Harry said. "Trust me; I'll bring her back to you. It's me he wants."

"I would go with you, you know," Draco said as the tears ran down his face. "She means everything to me, Harry."

"I know," Harry said. "I know."

Harry had only taken another fifteen steps before he saw something that made him stop. Cassidy was walking out of the forest just ahead of him, and he didn't like the look in her eye.

"Cassidy!" Draco exclaimed as he started running for the forest.

Harry turned and stuck out his hand and said, "Stop, Draco. Something isn't right."

"Don't bother going after Voldemort, Harry," Cassidy said as she continued to walk toward him. "I just   
killed him myself."

"Really," Harry said flatly.

"I just killed the Dark Lord himself, and that still won't be enough will it?" Cassidy asked. "I'm still going to have to take a back seat in the headlines to the 'Famous Harry Potter'.

"That isn't true," Harry said.

"Isn't it?" Cassidy asked angrily. "There will always be that thought on everyone's minds. 'She killed Voldemort, but could she have really beaten Harry Potter.'"

"No one will ever say that," Harry said as he clutched his wand tighter.

"I'll say it!" Cassidy screamed as she brought her wand up and shot a spell at Harry that he dodged easily.

"Cassidy, no!" Draco yelled as she shot another spell that Harry blocked with a shield.

Harry sent his own spell toward Cassidy that went well wide of its mark, but made her sidestep anyway.

Cassidy shot off two spells for every one that Harry sent her way. Cassidy's spells hit Harry's shield, but all of Harry's shots went just wide enough to tell those who knew him that he wasn't really trying to hit her at all. Slowly, but surely, Harry got closer and closer to Cassidy. When he was no more than three meters from her, Harry shot a spell so close to hitting her that she momentarily lost her balance trying to dodge it.

In that moment, Harry charged for Cassidy and grabbed her from behind as he pointed his wand at the ground and said, "Valaya atra saikata."

The last of the sand had barely hit the ground when the air around Harry and Cassidy flared into a bright red. Cassidy collapsed into Harry's arms as he lowered her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Cassidy whispered. "I should have listened to you. I was no match for him. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop myself."

"I know," Harry said soothingly. "It's over now. You're safe from his mind control inside of this circle. Just rest."

Draco ran over to the circle where Harry was holding Cassidy and asked, "What happened?"

"She went after Voldemort and he took control of her mind in order to make her attack me," Harry said. "Go ahead and step into the circle."

Draco walked right through the red colored air that surrounded Harry and Cassidy.

"Stay here with her," Harry said as he passed Cassidy into Draco's arms. "No matter what, don't leave this circle."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"Find him," Harry said seriously as he stood to go.

"Harry," Draco said just before Harry walked out of the circle. "Thanks."

"Draco," Harry said, "if anything should happen to me… Ginny…"

"I'll do what I can for her," Draco said. "Be careful."

Harry nodded and walked outside the protection of the circle.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry," Voldemort said from the darkness of the tree line.

"How have you been, Tom?" Harry asked.

"Never call me that," Voldemort demanded.

"I think I can," Harry said. "You see, I was on a first name basis with your sixteen year old personality you left in your diary. If anyone has, I've earned the right to call you by your real name."

"I left that life behind many years ago," Voldemort said taking a few steps out of the forest.

"I see you've gotten to experience part of my life," Harry said looking at the scar on Voldemort's forehead.

"It's not something I'm very happy about," Voldemort said with a warning in his voice.

"That makes two of us then," Harry said. "Why don't you surrender now, Tom? Your army is all but destroyed. There isn't any reason to fight anymore."

"You don't understand me at all do you, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"Better than you might think actually," Harry said with a grin.

"You gave me the chance to surrender, and I refused," Voldemort said inching closer. "Now I'll ask you to join me and we can rule the world together."

"Not a chance," Harry said. "I guess that means we have to fight then."

"So be it," Voldemort said as he quickly raised his wand and cast a spell.

Harry guessed what he was up to and cast a spell back at Voldemort at the same time. As had happened before, a thin golden line connected the tips of their two wands.

"Does this look familiar to you, Tom?" Harry asked. "Priori incantatum. We'll sit here like this all night if we don't work out a strategy for this duel. Our wands contain a feather from the same phoenix. We can't attack each other at the same time. We'll have to take turns. One attacks while the other defends."

"Very well," Voldemort said as he broke the connection. "So who should go first?"

"Well I thought…" Harry began.

Before Harry could finish his thought, Voldemort hit him with a spell that tore up the ground between them and tossed Harry back to where all of the teachers and students stood watching.

Voldemort laughed evilly as he walked closer to where Harry had landed. He stopped when the dark landscape between them was suddenly awash with light. Looking up, he saw a dozen glowing renditions of Harry's head that the students had cast into the sky looking back down at him.

Harry got to his feet and said, "Not bad, Tom. I take it you wanted to go first. Now it's my turn."

Voldemort barely got a shield up in time as Harry's spell slammed into him and knocked him back into the forbidden forest. Voldemort pried himself away from the tree he had landed against, and ran back into the open with a boiling temper. He scanned the area Harry had just been in, but he was nowhere to be seen. Looking to his left, he spotted Harry walking slowly away from the crowd and watching his every move.

Voldemort walked to within ten meters of Harry before unleashing his next attack. A stream of fire spewed continually from the end of his wand, and washed all around Harry.

Voldemort thought that Harry must have been fried to a crisp, but Harry appeared out of thin air behind him and said, "My turn."

This time, Voldemort didn't get a shield up in time, as Harry's spell sliced a deep gash across his left shoulder, and he grunted loudly out of both pain and frustration.

"You'll pay for that," Voldemort seethed.

"It's your turn," Harry said. "Stop holding back and show me what you've got."

Voldemort vanished momentarily before reappearing behind Harry and shooting a spell at his back. Even the powerful shield Harry had up was not enough to completely block the cutting spell that made a diagonal cut from the base of his left shoulder to his right hip.

Harry hadn't had time to recover from the cut before he felt his feet lift off of the ground as he was shot toward the lake and dropped in. Another powerful spell from Voldemort caused the entire lake to freeze over completely in a layer of ice more than thirty centimeters thick, trapping Harry beneath.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd of teachers and students that were watching as Voldemort let out a malicious laugh.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, causing Voldemort to turn to look at her.

"Ahh," Voldemort said as she walked closer, "Harry's little girlfriend. Have you suffered enough yet? Are you ready to admit that there is no one who can stand against Lord Voldemort?"

"I'll stand against you," Ginny said through her sobs.

"Then I will kill you next," Voldemort said with a twisted grin.

"You'll have to go through me first," Ron said as he stepped in front of Ginny.

"And me," Hermione said as she stepped next to Ron.

"You'll have to go through all of us," Dumbledore said as he, the aurors and order members put themselves between Voldemort and the students.

"Old fool," Voldemort said with a chuckle. "You know that even you are no match for me. Release my death eaters and we will depart to fight another day."

"I think not," Dumbledore said seriously. "One way or another, it will end here tonight."

"Are you man enough to face me alone, old man," Voldemort asked, "or must I destroy all of you at once?"

"That will have to wait," Harry said as he appeared, still somewhat wet, behind Voldemort. "I'm not done with you yet."

Voldemort turned with surprise at hearing Harry's voice, and barely vanished in time as Harry conjured a deadly wall of impaling spikes that fell in the spot where he had just stood.

"I'm surprised at you, Harry," Voldemort said as he reappeared just seven meters to Harry's right. "I didn't think you were capable of such a viscous attack."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Harry said as he shot another spell at Voldemort that cut through his shield and placed a long cut along his right jaw line.

"You'll pay for that," Voldemort said as he shot a spell at Harry.

Harry's shield blocked the attack and Harry immediately sent a spell back at Voldemort that knocked him backwards and strained his shield to it's maximum. Harry then sent another spell that Voldemort dodged.

"You're not playing fair, Harry," Voldemort said as he shot off a spell that Harry deflected into the forest. "We're supposed to be taking turns."

"The way you were when you dumped me in the lake you mean?" Harry asked as he sent another spell that Voldemort countered.

"You aren't still upset about that are you?" Voldemort asked as Harry sidestepped his hex.

"I'll get over it," Harry said. "Threatening to kill my girlfriend may stick with me for a while though."

Voldemort stumbled back as part of a spell from Harry made it through his shield and collided with his chest. He was still gasping for air when Harry's next spell turned the ground he was standing on to a pool of molten lava. He was barely able to jump out of the way before his feet started to burn.

There was no time for him to recover though as Harry reigned a barrage of spells down on him that he was hard pressed to defend against. There was a brief moment when he got the chance to shoot a spell back at Harry, but Harry countered it immediately.

Voldemort was just about to set up for another spell when he noticed that Harry had his wand clasped between his hands raised above his head. Almost too late, he realized what Harry was about to do.

Harry brought his hands down and sent a blast of super chilled air directly at Voldemort, who vanished again just before the spell reached him.

Harry heard screams off to his left, and looked to see the crowd parting. A corridor opened between Harry and Voldemort.

"What will you do now, Harry?" Voldemort asked as he held Rachael from behind. "Your feelings have always been your weakness."

"What would you know about feelings?" Harry asked as he looked into Rachael's terrified eyes.

"Enough to know that you'll do anything I say to keep me from hurting this girl," Voldemort said with an ugly grin. "Have I picked one that you know? One that you care about? For her sake the answer had better be yes."

"You can't stop, Harry," Rachael said through her tears. "You taught us that on the first day. We both know what you have to do. Just do it."

Harry raised his wand as Voldemort said, "You're bluffing. You wouldn't take the chance of hurting your little friend."

"You're right," Harry said as he uttered a spell that shot from his wand and hit Rachael in the center of her chest.

For a split second, no one breathed. For a moment, they all thought Harry had lost his mind. Their minds all struggled to catch up even as their eyes watched Rachael shrink and slide from Voldemort's grasp as she was transfigured into a mouse.

Rachael scurried away quickly as Harry drew back his wand and muttered an incantation under his breath. When his arm came forward, a powerful force erupted from the end of his wand that those lining the corridor felt as it passed by. Voldemort realized too late what was happening, and had his shield only half completed when the spell collided with his body and threw him hard into the stone wall of the castle.

Voldemort fell to the ground in a daze as blood streamed from his mouth. The next thing he felt was the searing pain in his forehead that kept getting stronger and stronger. He finally realized what was happening and collected himself enough to push Harry back out of his mind.

"Accio wand," Harry said, causing Voldemort to realize that he had dropped his wand when he hit the wall.

Harry caught the wand in his left hand and stared at it for a moment. He could feel the gentle pull, and he somehow knew what he had to do.

Harry placed Voldemort's wand in his right hand along with his own. Almost instantly, the two wands twisted around one another and joined to form a new single wand. A wand with the power of two phoenix feathers at its core. Harry had to marvel at the wonder of it. The two different woods spiraled together gracefully as one wand. Fawks' tail feathers were reunited once again.

"So, what do you say, Tom?" Harry asked. "First no army, and now no wand. Are you ready to surrender yet?"

Voldemort spit blood out of his mouth before he looked back at Harry and said, "I'll get my wand back soon enough. I don't need a wand to kill you, Harry."

Voldemort vanished suddenly, and Harry ran out onto the grounds to search for where he had gone in case he was trying to escape. Voldemort reappeared in the center of the grounds, standing, though hunched noticeably.

"That wand won't do you much good now, Harry," Voldemort said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Seconds later, it was plain to Harry exactly what Voldemort had meant. Once again, Harry was going to have to face a basilisk. It was one of the few animals who were nearly impervious to wand magic.

Screams rang out from some of the students, and the teachers once again tried to make them go inside. Of course, almost no one moved. They were witnessing the battle that the wizarding world had been waiting sixteen years for, and nothing short of death was going to make them miss it.

The basilisk immediately slithered straight for Harry. Harry tried to hit it with a wand spell, but it just turned and let the spell impact on it's skin before continuing the attack. Harry ran to draw the basilisk further away from the crowd, and nearly met his end, as Voldemort cut him off and nearly bit his head off.

Luckily for Harry, he was able to vanish and reappear on the other side of the grounds. As Voldemort slithered toward him again, he wondered which one of them would drop from exhaustion first. Somehow, Harry wasn't liking his chances.

Several times, it proceeded the same way. Then Harry made a critical mistake. He had become too predictable in the distance he would move when he vanished. He reappeared after too long a time, and wasn't in time to defend against the basilisk tail that was swinging directly for him. It hit Harry squarely in the chest and sent him flying ten meters through the air with a hard landing. He wasn't even able to stand up again before he had to roll quickly to the side to avoid the basilisk's snapping jaws

Harry made it to his feet and started to run, but the tail swung around again and pounded him hard in the back. Harry went for another flight, but was able to roll through his landing to come to a stop at the feet of the students.

"You have to do it now, Harry," Ginny said as she ran to him from the crowd. "I know you don't want to, but it may be your only chance. Please, Harry. Do it for me."

Harry knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. He stood up and ran a safe distance out onto the grounds. On the way there, he calmed his thoughts. It was a creature he did not want to become, but Ginny had asked it of him, and he refused her nothing.

'Animagia transforma,' Harry thought. Harry's transformation began, and everyone watched in amazement. Even Voldemort stopped half way to his target out of surprise.

Harry had never felt so powerful in his life. The creature he was becoming had unimaginable strength. Harry kept his eyes closed through the entire transformation, but he could tell the instant it was complete. He felt strange. Not like he had expected. Harry raised his head and stretched out his… wings?

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at what his friend had become.

"Oh, my…" McGonagal began but was never able to finish.

"Wicked," was the response of several of those present.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said as if he had not been totally surprised.

"'es beu'iful," Hagrid said in awe.

There before them all stood an extremely large dragon with bluish white scales, and gigantic wings that were being flexed experimentally. The dragon looked over at them and they could all see the brilliant green eyes staring down on them.

Ginny stepped forward and yelled, "I love you, Harry Potter. Now get in there and kick his bum."

The reaction they all saw from the dragon was something they could only interpret as a smile. Doing otherwise, considering the size of the razor sharp teeth that were exposed, would seem almost gruesome.

Harry compressed his body closer to the ground before launching himself upwards with a spread of his wings. It was a magnificent feeling for Harry, and quite a show for those still on the ground.

Harry wasted no time in locating his target. Voldemort was coiled up in the spot where he had stopped to watch Harry transform. Harry sped toward the basilisk and opened his mouth to deliver a fire blast as he glided overhead.

Voldemort was annoyed by the fire he took in the face, but he stayed focused, and as Harry passed overhead he propelled his snake body as high into the sky as he could get. One bite is all it would take for the poison to begin killing Harry. On this attempt anyway, he was just short as Harry raised his tail to avoid the bite.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to avoid direct confrontation forever. His fire attack would only act as a diversion. Somehow, he was going to have to get a good bite on Voldemort without giving him the same opportunity.

Harry made a wide circle before coming back on his next attack run. Just as before, he could see that Voldemort was coiling for another jump. Harry gave Voldemort a face full of fire once again as he passed a little closer, but as Voldemort jumped, Harry turned his agile dragon body into a vertical dive for the ground. Voldemort jumped past him as he righted himself just short of the ground and used his powerful wings to keep him in the air as he reached out with the sharp claws on his feet and caught Voldemort's tale.

Harry flapped his wings as hard as he could and Volemort was jerked upside down as Harry carried him high into the air. Voldemort began to fold himself in half and slither up his own body in an effort to get to Harry, but before he could, Harry let go of him.

Voldemort hit the ground with a sickening crash and lay still. Harry circled him for some time trying to determine if he was actually dead. Somehow he doubted that the fall would have killed him, but it may have knocked him out sufficiently for Harry to sneak in and get a good bite on him. Harry landed and walked toward Voldemort slowly looking for any signs of movement. He was well within range when he got his answer.

The basilisk suddenly came to life and wrapped itself around Harry in a powerful grip and pinned his wings so he couldn't fly away. Harry knew the head would be coming in for the kill very soon, so he decided to see just how powerful his dragon body was. Harry put all the force he could muster into expanding his wings and pushing outwards with his short but powerful arms. He could feel the basilisk's muscles giving way, and just as the head came into view, Harry burst free.

The head was still coming for him, but Harry reached out and wrapped his mighty hands around the snake just behind the jaw and clapped down hard. Voldemort couldn't move his head around enough to get a bite on Harry. Harry had him where he wanted him, but that might not last. So, he had to take the advantage while he could.

Harry again spread his wings and launched himself into the air with Voldemort. Once he was high enough, Harry swung a foot up and caught the sharp talons on Voldemort's snake body. With a powerful thrust, they punctured deep inside the body. Harry dragged his foot downwards and sliced open three long gashes that spilled blood profusely.

Harry could feel Voldemort's strength waning. He knew that he was doomed. He swooped down out of the sky and dropped the bloodied basilisk on the ground. Harry wanted nothing more than to rip him apart at that moment. He had to be made to pay for all of the pain he had caused. Harry knew just how to do it.

Harry landed back on the ground and changed back into himself once again. Voldemort had also returned to his natural form after hitting the ground. Harry walked near him and pulled a bottle out of his robes along with his new wand.

"I've been carrying this around for months just in case I ran into you," Harry said as he held out the small bottle. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

"I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said as he lay dying.

"You are Tom Riddle," Harry yelled, unable to contain the anger that was brewing in him. "You are the lord of nothing and no one now."

"I will survive," Voldemort said defiantly. "I am the greatest wizard that ever lived."

"Not for long," Harry said as he held up the bottle and pointed his wand at it. "Transpotata internalimay Voldemort."

"What have you done?" Voldemort asked as he clutched at his wounds.

"Made you into what you hate the most," Harry said. "Now I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you died as a muggle and I'm going to speed that death along for you a little more. Accio sword."

Harry raised his hand and waited. Seconds later everyone could see the light reflecting off of a sword as it descended toward Harry. Harry closed his hand on the sword, and prepared to swing it at Voldemort.

"Harry, stop!" Ginny cried as she ran over to him. One look in his eyes was enough to tell her that he had given in to the dark thoughts that were a part of him. "Harry, listen to me. This isn't you. It's the part of Voldemort that you have inside of you that's making you want to do this. Fight it, Harry. Calm your mind. Remember who you are."

Ginny reached out and touched his hand, and it all became suddenly clear. It was true. Tom Riddle wasn't a threat to anyone anymore. He had already seen to that. He was dying.

Harry dropped the sword, and pulled Ginny into a hug instead. He tried to convince himself that it was finally over, but he knew that it wasn't. There was a human being laying there dying on the ground. Harry knew him better than anyone. Part of him was part of Harry.

Harry led Ginny over to where Tom Riddle lay bleeding, and he knelt down as he said, "I can't do anything to stop you from dying, but I'll stay with you until you do. You don't have to be alone."

"I've been alone all of my life," Voldemort said.

"I know," Harry said. "I wouldn't wish your life on anyone. You've spent your entire life seeking power. All those years you just never knew where to look for it. I didn't find it until this year. I'd like you to experience it just once before you die."

Harry took hold of Ginny's hand once again, and the familiar power of their love coursed through him. Harry placed his other hand into Voldemort's.

As soon as Harry opened the mental channel that would let Tom Riddle experience what he was feeling, Tom took in a sharp breath, and his eyes seemed to soften slightly. It was only seconds later that tears began to trickle down his face for the first time since his childhood.

"Harry…" Voldemort said as his life was ending. "I… never… knew."

"I know, Tom," Harry said softly. "Just rest."

With that, Tom Riddle closed his eyes for the last time.

"Harry?" Ron said softly as he and Hermione walked close to them. "Are you alright?"

"It's over, Ron," Harry said. "He's dead."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it can't be easy to kill another person."

"It isn't," Harry said as he stood and put his arms around Ginny again and buried his head in her shoulder.

"It's a terrible thing to ask a person to do to another," Dumbledore said as he walked into range of the group. "Hopefully none of us will ever have to do that again."

"Do you want us to leave you alone for awhile, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said as he took his tear stained face away from Ginny's shoulder. "You're here because you care. Tom Riddle was the way he was because he thought no one cared about him. I don't want you to ever leave me alone. I always have time for my friends."

"I think you have a few more that are anxious to congratulate you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I know it isn't exactly praise you're looking for right now, but…"

"I know," Harry said. "They have to get it out somehow. I just can't do it for long. This cut on my back is going to need Madame Pomfrey soon."

"I'll bring your dinner up to the hospital wing for you, Harry," Ron said as they were walking back and nearing where the teachers were having a hard time holding the students back. "I'd hate to see the kind of attention you'd be in for in the Great Hall tonight."

"Oh my goodness!" Harry exclaimed. "I forgot. I haven't done my last N.E.W.T. yet."

Examiner Marchbanks was close enough to hear what Harry said, so she walked over to him and said, "Harry, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think what we just witnessed would be enough to pass what ever dueling test we wanted to give you. By the way, impressive animagus form. Somehow I don't think it would do any good to put it on that secret list. Not now that a few hundred students know about it. It'll be on the front page by tomorrow."

"I know," Harry said with a smile. "I've been on the front page before. Hopefully this will be the last time."

"Somehow I doubt that," Ron said.


	44. Quidditch

"What do you mean, a week?" Ron asked in panic.

"I mean at least seven days, Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said.

"But that can't be right," Ron said. "I've been hurt loads of times, and it's never taken you that long to heal me."

"I don't recall you ever taking a blow to the head from a bludger," Pomfrey said. "Bloody fool game. Such a barbaric sport in this day and age. Why don't they teach children that here at Hogwarts?"

"But the match is in four days," Ron said ignoring her last statements. "How am I supposed to field a team without a chaser?"

"You should have thought of that before you allowed this to happen," Pomfrey said.

"It was an accident," Ron said a bit too loudly. "I was at the other end of the pitch."

"You are the captain, are you not?" Pomfrey asked. "You are the one who allowed them to practice with that bludger."

"Explain to me exactly how we have a quidditch practice without using one of the balls we'll face during the game," Ron challenged.

"I specialize in healing, Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey answered, "not lunacy."

Ron walked out of the hospital wing to find the rest of the team waiting to hear the news.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good news?" Ginny asked as she read her brother's face.

"Seven days," Ron said. "He may not even be able to watch the match."

"What?" The team asked in unison.

"I know," Ron said, holding up his hand to stop the comments that he knew would be coming. "There isn't time to train a new chaser before the biggest match of the year."

"Maybe we can get Harlow back," Seamus suggested. "He is the alternate after all."

"I can't do that," Ron said with a surprised look. "He's at St. Mungo's with his dad. I can't call him away from his bedside for the match. Besides, he isn't that good. We still wouldn't stand a chance even if he was playing."

"What about Harry?" Seamus asked.

"He's in America this week," Ron said. "Bane sent him over there as a guest instructor to teach them all about magic circles. He won't be back until Saturday, just before the match."

"I'll talk to Professor Bane and ask him if we can get a message to Harry," Ginny said.

"What good will it do," Ron asked making no effort to hide the depression he was sinking into. "Even after I've reminded him on numerous occasions, he still hasn't ordered a new broom. If he had, it would have been here by now."

"Excuse me," Ginny said, "but I think you're forgetting that Harry has been just a tad busy over the last few weeks. Did you really expect that to be the first thing on his mind?"

"I guess you're right," Ron said. "It isn't his fault. The fates are just working overtime against us in this match."

Ginny knocked lightly on Professor Bane's office door, and his voice answered immediately and told her to come in. Taking the precaution to summon a shield charm, Ginny opened the door and walked inside.

"Have you got a minute?" Ginny asked.

"I might even have two," Bane said with a smile as he sat behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was a way to get a message over to Harry," Ginny said.

"Do you miss him that much already?" Bane asked.

"Yes, actually," Ginny answered, "but that isn't why I need to get a message to him.

Ginny explained the problem to Bane, and Bane's brow furrowed in thought before he said, "That does present a bit of a problem. Ordinarily, it would be a simple thing. I could let you stick your head in the floo network and it would pop out of a fireplace at the school in Salem."

"Why can't we do that now?" Ginny asked.

"This is exam week in Salem," Bane explained. " It's like the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams here. The floo network and all other instant communications systems have been disabled until the end of the exams. The students have been known to find unusual ways to attempt to cheat there. The only way to get a message to him now would be by owl. It may take an owl four days or more just to make the trip."

"That long?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Maybe less," Bane said hesitantly, "if it was a strong swift owl. Salem is a bit further away than London."

"Then there isn't any time to lose," Ginny said as she turned to leave. "Thanks, Professor."

"Good luck," Bane called before Ginny shut the door behind her.

Ginny headed straight to the owlery in a dead run. Once she arrived, she began to hurriedly jot down a note to Harry that said simply: Harry, Quidditch disaster imminent. Short one player. Please hurry back. Ginny

Ginny held up her arm and called Hedwig down. Hedwig dropped swiftly and landed on the small table in front of Ginny.

"I really need your help, Hedwig," Ginny said getting several soft hoots in response. "I have to get this note to Harry in America. I know it's a long trip, but this has to get to Harry as soon as possible."

Hedwig turned and stuck out a leg to allow Ginny to tie the message on. Once it was in place, Ginny ran her hand over Hedwig's feathers gently.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Ginny said. "Have a safe journey."

Hedwig flapped her wings as she flew out of the owlery and flew west away from the castle. All Ginny could do was wait. She was hopeful. She knew that, if any owl could get the message to Harry, Hedwig was the one.

Ron went to bed late Friday night in a foul temper. He had gotten worse with each day that passed. He had managed to fill the chaser position earlier that day. He felt that it was out of desperation more than anything else, and he still wasn't happy about it. It wasn't that Neville was a bad flyer, it was just that he hadn't had time to train with the team. It would be an impossible task for anyone to accomplish in one day.

Ron's dreams that night were fitful. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. Over and over again the match against Slytherin played in his head. He had to live through every mistake repeatedly as he let through more goals than he had the entire time he had been playing quidditch. Neville always spent the match looking for where he had misplaced his broom. Ginny, distraught that Harry hadn't made it back from America, stopped looking for the snitch and burst into tears for the entire match. For a quidditch game, things couldn't get much worse.

Ron began to tremble violently as he sat on his broom as if some unseen force was shaking him. He looked around to see who might be hexing him, and looked down on the field to see Harry yelling something to him that his mind couldn't quite make sense of.

"I can't hear you, Harry," Ron said as he began to talk in his sleep.

"I said wake up," Harry said as he shook Ron once more.

"What are you doing to me, Harry," Ron said still asleep. "I'll fall off of my broom."

"Fall out of bed more like it," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Wake up," Harry said once again.

Something snapped in Ron's head, and he shot up in bed and looked with wide eyes at Harry sitting beside him. He blinked his eyes a few times to try to get them to refocus, but he was sure it was Harry.

"Harry," Ron said. "I was just dreaming…"

"So I gathered," Harry said.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as his mind began to clear.

"I got Ginny's note," Harry said. "I came back as soon as I could."

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

"Four in the morning," Harry said.

"Why did you wake me up?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"I have something I want to show you," Harry said with a smile.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'll have to take you to see it," Harry said. "Hurry and get dressed."

"I guess I might as well," Ron said. "Anything would be better than going back to the dream I was having."

A few minutes later, Harry led Ron out of the castle, a  
nd Ron asked, "Where are we going, Harry?"

"To Hagrid's," Harry said.

"Do you think he's up this early?" Ron asked.

"He's up," Harry said. "He always gets up by this time."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I've come down to visit with him this early before," Harry said.

"How many times?" Ron asked.

"A few," Harry said.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and only waited for a few seconds before it opened.

"'arry," Hagrid said. "When did ya get back?"

"Just a little while ago," Harry said as he stepped inside.

"'ello Ron," Hagrid said. "Didn' expect to see you 'ere so early."

"Harry said he had something he wanted to show me," Ron said.

"So, yer finally showin it to 'im, 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

"I think he's overdue for this surprise," Harry said as he placed his hand on a blanket that was covering something in the corner.

"What?" Ron asked just before Harry pulled the blanket off.

Once the surprise had been revealed, Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open, unable to put what he was thinking into words.

"So, do you still need a player for quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Welcome back, Harry," Ron said as he continued to stare. "I can't tell you how thankful Neville is going to be. Wow."

It wasn't until half past seven before Harry and Ron walked back into the Gryffindor common room. As Ron walked through the portrait hole ahead of Harry, Hermione spotted him as she came down the stairs from the boy's dormitories.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. "I went to wake you up and… Harry!"

"Morning Hermione," Harry said.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked as she walked over to give him a hug.

"Early this morning," Harry said as he hugged her back.

"How was America?" Hermione asked as she noticed that Harry was holding something covered with a large cloak.

"It was… different," Harry said. "Interesting, but different."

"Souvenir from America, Harry?" Hermione asked as she pointed to what he was holding.

"No," Harry said with a grin. "Just something I was anxious to get back to."

"You won't believe it," Ron said. "Go on, Harry. Show her."

Harry took off the cloak to reveal a crimson shaft of highly polished wood. Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked down the shaft to see a bundle of crimson and gold twigs that ended in a sharp point. She looked back up the shaft just as Harry spun it around to reveal the words, 'Spirit of Gryffindor' in fine gold script lettering.

"Harry," Hermione began, "where did you get that broom?"

"He didn't get it, Hermione," Ron said with a proud smile. "He made it."

"Made it?" Hermione asked not sure if she heard him correctly. "But how? When?"

"He's been working on it since he came back from St. Mungo's," Ron said. "He's had it hidden down at Hagrid's cabin. That was why he was sneaking off to go and see Hagrid all the time. I can't believe Ginny knew about it and she never told me."

"Does it fly?" Hermione asked. "Broom construction is a very complicated thing to get right."

"Oh, it flies all right," Ron said. "We've been testing it since five this morning."

"So, Neville is off the hook then?" Hermione asked. "Harry is going to play?"

"You got it," Ron said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the looks on the Slytherin faces when we walk out onto the pitch with Harry."

"Ron," Harry began, "you take the broom up to our room and let Neville know about the change."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to say good morning to Ginny," Harry said with a smile.

"But, she hasn't woken up yet," Hermione said before she realized what Harry was going to try. "You'll never get up the stairs, Harry."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked as he walked to the base of the stairs.

Harry pulled out his wand, and an instant later, Hermione stood staring at herself dressed in Harry's clothes.

"You have got to be kidding," Hermione said. "Aside from the slightly embarrassing fact that you are now so intimately aquatinted with me, it will never work, Harry. Surely the person who originally put the alarm spell on those stairs would have planned for something like this."

"Don't worry," Harry said with Hermione's voice. "I'm not going to do anything inappropriate on the way there. I'll transform back into myself when I get inside the room."

"Well I should hope so," Hermione said. "Ginny would be fairly surprised to wake up to find me kissing her I would think."

Harry smiled as he turned and ran up two steps at a time. Ron and Hermione waited for the alarm they were expecting, but none ever came.

"Who would have guessed the answer was so simple," Ron said.

"Simple?" Hermione asked looking at him. "Do you know of any other student in the school who could have pulled off a transfiguration like that?"

"Now that you mention it," Ron began, "no. I just wish he had picked another girl to transfigure himself into. Now I'll have to make you prove who you are every time I want to kiss you."

"It kind of makes you wonder what other strange things Harry might be capable of," Hermione said.

"As much as I wanted to know all of his secrets before," Ron said, "now I'm just thinking it may be better if I don't ask."

Later that morning, having successfully smuggled Harry and his broom out of the castle, the Gryffindor team assembled in their dressing area for the quidditch match. Of course, they were all surprised to walk in and find Harry already there and dressed as if he was going to play. It didn't take long for everyone to notice Harry's broom leaning against the wall behind him. The broom got so much attention that Ron gave up on the idea of giving pre-match instructions.

"The Slytherin team is walking on to the field now," Ron said as he peeked out. "Remember, I want all of us to walk out first and let Harry stay behind for a few seconds. Once we've met the Slytherin team, and they think we're going to play one player short, Harry comes out."

"Are you sure that isn't just a bit too dramatic?" Ginny asked.

"There can't be enough drama today, Ginny," Ron said. "This is the last quidditch match I'll ever play in. The stands are overflowing with people who have come to the school to watch the match. The excitement surrounding this game is almost as strong as that for the quidditch world cup."

"That's certainly an exaggeration," Ginny said.

"I said almost," Ron said defensively. "The point is, they all came to see a good show. I'm just trying to start it off right."

"Fine," Ginny said.

Ron opened the door and the Gryffindor team, minus Harry walked out onto the field and stood matched up with their counterparts. The Slytherin team looked at the empty space in front of Draco and looked at Ginny confused.

"You aren't really going to play this game without a seeker, are you, Ron?" Draco asked. "Ginny would have to score more goals then she's likely to in order for you to win."

"Oh, we have a seeker," Ron said with a grin as he turned to look behind him.

The noise from the crowd rose to a deafening level the instant Harry stepped out onto the pitch. The boy who lived, the defeater of the Dark Lord, and most importantly, the best seeker ever to play at Hogwarts was certainly a crowd favorite.

"Welcome back, Harry," Draco said as Harry took his place in front of him.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said as he brought his broom into view.

"Nice broom," Draco said as he studied it.

"Thanks," Harry said as he turned the handle so Draco could read it.

"I should have guessed it," Draco said. "Is it fast?"

"We'll find out," Harry said with a grin.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch said as everyone instantly got ready to fly. "Alright, into the air with you."

Harry took off into the sky like a rifle shot as the others followed behind him. Harry leveled out high above the pitch to wait for the snitch to be released. Draco leveled out beside him just a few seconds later.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Draco said. "I'll have to keep my eyes sharp today."

"Well, I haven't played in quite a while," Harry said. "I may be a little rusty."

"If only I were that lucky," Draco laughed as he flew off to patrol a different area.

The balls were released, and the final quidditch match of the year began. Ginny caught the quaffle first and raced for the Slytherin goal. The Slytherin keeper bit on Ginny's fake and she was able to toss the quaffle through the right hoop.

Slytherin took possession of the quaffle, and raced for the Gryffindor goals in a hammer formation. It was named the hammer formation because the chaser with the quaffle flew with the other chaser protecting his rear and the two beaters flying in front to hammer through anyone who stood in their way. Ron stood his ground as they approached, and at the last second the beaters split off and the quaffle was already flying toward his left goal. Ron was facing in the wrong direction, so he leaned all the way back on his broom and caught the quaffle just in time between his outstretched hands.

Ron sat up and threw the quaffle as far as he could straight down the field. The Slytherin players were still trying to get back into position, but the Gryffindor chasers that had stayed behind for just such a possibility caught the quaffle when they were already in a dead sprint to the Slytherin goals. Ginny held the quaffle and made the same fake move she had the last time, and the Slytherin keeper guarded his right goal. Unfortunately for him, Ginny had passed the quaffle to Dennis Creevey, who stuffed it directly through the center hoop.

Unfortunately for the Slytherin team, things didn't get much better as the game went on. Ginny and Dennis went on to score three more goals, while the Slytherin efforts had been thwarted by Ron as he caught everything sent his way.

Down five goals to none, it was little wonder that the frustration of the Slytherin might drive them to do something drastic. The Slytherin beaters batted the bludger between them as they hung behind while the rest of their team was following the charging Gryffindor chasers. One of the beaters hit the bludger as hard as he could, but it was not in the direction of play as would have been expected.

Ron caught sight of the bludger, but it was too late. He took the force of the blow directly in his midsection as all of the air left his body. He was propelled backward into the center goal and crashed into it hard with his back. Ron doubled over his broom and held on for all he was worth. He knew what was about to happen, so he aimed his broom at the ground and prayed. He completely blacked out just two meters from the ground and fell off of his broom.

Unlike many other games, in quidditch play never stops unless the captain calls a time out. Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, their captain was laying sprawled out on the ground with nurses rushing out to check on him. So, after the Slytherin keeper finally managed to block one of the Gryffindor shots, the Slytherin had a wide open shot at the Gryffindor hoops. The Slytherin beater who hit the bludger had to land to be given a stiff warning, but the damage had already been done.

One of the Gryffindor beaters tried to guard the goals, but that took her out of play to protect her chasers. The Slytherin managed to steal the quaffle away from Dennis and bring it back up the field to score another easy goal.

Suddenly the tide had turned in the game, as the Slytherin team scored four more easy goals to take the lead in the game. Ron had finally been revived down on the field, and practically pushed the nurse off of him to mount his broom and rocket back up to his keeper position. His temper was on fire, and his determination had never been higher. He would have pulled out his wand and hexed the entire Slytherin team if he had thought he wouldn't be thrown out of the game for it.

Ginny fought her way through the rough Slytherin defense, and managed to stuff the quaffle just through the left hoop. The Slytherin took possession of the quaffle, and began their run when they noticed that Ron was back in front of the goals. They could also see that the look in his eye was daring one of them to try for a goal.

Harry tried to stay focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Knowing that Ron was back in the air made that much easier. Harry was still circling high above the pitch when he saw it. The snitch was on the move against the edge of the pitch not more than a foot off of the ground. Harry put his broom into a steep dive, but he could see that Draco had seen it as well, and even with a faster broom Harry would be hard pressed to reach it before Draco did.

Harry willed all the speed he could get out of his broom, and the gap closed quickly. He watched Draco reach out his hand in order to grab the snitch.

The snitch was within reach. Draco was just about to clamp his hand down on it when Harry suddenly appeared at his side with his own hand at the ready to make the grab.

"I don't believe it!" the announcer exclaimed. "Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch, but so has Harry Potter! An amazing development ladies and gentlemen! They both caught it! That means that one hundred and fifty points will be awarded to Slytherin. It also means that one hundred and fifty points will be awarded to Gryffindor. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a tie!"

"I thought I had you that time," Draco said as he held on to half of the snitch.

"So did I," Harry said as he held on to the other half.

"So, what do they do in the case of a tie anyway?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Something tells me they won't just let it end though."

It took Madam Hooch nearly fifteen minutes to consult with Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers before one of them was able to find the page in the rulebook that discussed ties. As one might expect, they were a rare occurrence.

"Six shots," Madam Hooch told Ron and Rayburn the Slytherin captain. "One for every member of the team. Each member of the team may take the shot themselves, or elect one person to take all of the shots. Only the keeper for the other team will be allowed in the air during the shots. No other balls may be brought into play other than the quaffle. If, after each team has taken all shots, there is still a tie, the snitch will be released again. Each team will then be required to select one member of their team who did not play as their seeker to attempt to catch it."

"I'll take all of the shots myself," the Slytherin captain, Rayburn said.

"I'll talk to my team and let you know," Ron said.

"I say Ginny should do it," Dennis said after Ron had explained everything to them.

"But, you've played chaser all year, Dennis," Ginny said. "You deserve it more."

"But, you're a better chaser than I am," Dennis said. "I want you to do it for the team."

All of the other team members agreed, and Ron informed Madam Hooch. Slytherin was to take their shots first.

Ron mounted his broom and flew into position in front of the Gryffindor goals. He looked to the other end of the pitch where the Slytherin captain was already waiting to begin his first run as some of his previous anger began to return. The whistle blew, and the charge began.

The burly Slytherin didn't try anything fancy on his first run. He shot in a straight line toward Ron. Ron saw the look in his eye and knew that he wasn't planning to swerve or pull up short. Ron braced himself for the impact without taking his eyes off of the quaffle.

By the time Rayburn had reached him, Ron had moved three meters away from the goal hoops. The impact could be heard on the other end of the pitch. Ron was pushed back toward the goals, and as Rayburn extended his arm to make a try with the quaffle, Ron reached up with his own hand and took the quaffle away from him. One shot had been blocked.

Rayburn gave Ron a nasty look as he took back the quaffle and sped to the other end of the pitch for another shot. Once again he came straight on and slammed into Ron. Again he tried for a shot as he pushed Ron back, and Ron contorted himself around and swiped the quaffle just before it crossed the threshold of the center hoop. Two shots blocked.

On the next run, Rayburn made it look as though he was going to slam into Ron again, but swerved at the last minute in an attempt to finesse one past him. Ron was ready for a fake though, and he caught the quaffle well short of the left hoop. Three shots blocked.

Rayburn was getting increasingly frustrated, and Ron knew it. So, it was no surprise to him when he went back to ramming into Ron on the very next play. Once again, Ron was able to stretch out and grab the quaffle just as it left Rayburn's hand. Four down, two to go.

As if he hadn't been before, Ron was getting angrier and angrier with every scoring run. Rayburn was trying to beat him to a pulp so he wouldn't be able to defend against a shot. Ron wanted to send his own message to Rayburn though, and as soon as he started another run, Ron sped out from his position in front of the goals and sped head to head for Rayburn.

Rayburn got a smile on his face as he saw what he had driven Ron to. He was by far the bigger and beefier of the two, and he was sure Ron would be knocked out by a head on collision with him. What he wasn't prepared for though was for Ron to swerve slightly just before they would have collided. He also wasn't prepared when Ron grabbed the front of his broom and gave it a tug as he passed, sending him into a nasty spin. Having to use both hands to keep from being slung off of his own broom, Rayburn dropped the quaffle. Before it could hit the ground, Ron had made the turn and dived for the ground. He caught the quaffle as his feet skimmed the grass. One shot to go.

Once Rayburn had managed to steady himself, he had to go down to retrieve the quaffle from the ground in the center of the pitch where Ron had left it. He only had one shot left. This one had to count.

Ron moved a safe distance away from the goals as Rayburn started his last run. He knew that what he had done during the last play had probably made Rayburn even more intent on killing him, but he was just as determined that nothing get past him.

The impact made many of those watching cringe. When they smashed together, Rayburn put a hand out and caught Ron under his chin and whipped his head back. At the same time, Ron closed both of his hands on the quaffle and ripped it up and out of Rayburn's hands as he was bent backwards by the hand under his chin.

Rayburn kept pushing him with everything he had. Ron could tell that they had enough momentum built up to take them to the center goal hoop. In fact, Ron was fairly sure that Rayburn intended to stuff him through the hoop along with the quaffle.

Having his head pushed back, Ron found it easy to keep track of how close he was getting to the hoop. He was lined up perfectly, and as his head reached the hoop, he tossed the quaffle up and back so that it flew over the top of the hoop even as he was pushed through it.

A loud roar went up from the crowd, and a whistle was blowing somewhere in the distance. Ron didn't have time to worry about those. The thing he was most worried about was Rayburn's fist as it pounded into his face repeatedly.

The next thing Ron was aware of was opening his eyes and looking up into the face of Madam Pomfrey as she was saying, "…barbaric students. It's a wonder they don't all end up like this."

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Harry asked as he looked down at him.

"Like Grawp just stepped on me," Ron managed to say in spite of his swollen lip.

"If it's any consolation," Harry began with a grin, "you look worse."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said. "Now I feel loads better."

"No problem," Harry said.

"I don't know," Ginny said as she came into Ron's limited view. "I think it might be an improvement."

"I love you too," Ron said with as much humor as he could muster.

"It would help if you didn't talk right now," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Who won?" Ron asked.

"I said don't talk," Madam Pomfrey repeated.

"It isn't over yet," Harry said. "Ginny hasn't taken her shots. We thought we'd wait for you."

Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey gave up on trying to convince Ron to go to the Hospital wing. He was refusing as strongly as possible even though his left eye was nearly swollen shut, and he had lost most of the feeling in is lower lip. He insisted that they prop him up where he was so that he could watch Ginny. He was wondering if it was worth ignoring Pomfrey's warnings as they sat him up and the added weight on his face made it feel as if it would slide clear off his body.

Ginny took to the air seconds later and waited for the Slytherin keeper to get into position. She knew that Ron had stopped all of the Slytherin shots. All she had to do was score one goal and Gryffindor would win. She knew right away, that she would not employ the same strategy Rayburn had. Otherwise, she and Ron would be carried to the hospital wing together.

Ginny waited a few seconds after the keeper was in position before she began to speed around the outside perimeter of the pitch. Rayburn had been bent on direct confrontation. Ginny decided to try to attack from the flank. Ginny came even with the Slytherin goals and pulled left so she would pass in front of all three goals. She knew it wouldn't be an easy shot. The severe angle, and the high speed she was carrying would make it difficult to line up a shot even if there were no keeper defending the hoops. The crowd took a collective breath as Ginny tossed the quaffle at the far hoop. It was an amazing shot, but the Slytherin keeper was able to get just enough of a finger on it to redirect the quaffle's flight, sending it just wide of the hoop.

Ginny gathered the quaffle and sped back to the other end of the pitch. This time she didn't pause to see if the keeper was ready. She got to the Gryffindor end of the pitch and immediately turned and headed straight down the middle of the pitch just as Rayburn had done. When she got in range, she performed a double dipping triple fake that nearly made the Slytherin keeper fall off of his broom trying to keep up with it. Unfortunately, even though the quaffle passed by the keeper untouched, it was just slightly low as it hit the lower part of the hoop and rebounded off into the keeper's arms.

Ginny took the quaffle to the other end of the pitch and sat there for several seconds deciding on a strategy. She took off with the quaffle back up the middle of the pitch just as she had before, but less than five seconds later she dived for the ground. Ginny leveled off just above the ground and sped straight toward the base of the Slytherin center hoop. Just a few meters before she would have crashed into the center pole, the crowd winced as they watched her pull up sharply into a vertical climb. She was headed straight for the underside of the Slytherin keeper. He braced himself, not liking the thought of what a broom handle to his backside would do. All he could do was place himself in her way though.

Just before Ginny reached the Slytherin keeper, she performed a fantastic spinning swerve maneuver that made her pass by the keeper on his left side. As she passed by, Ginny tossed the quaffle as hard as she could.

"Gryffindor wins!" The announcer screamed as thunderous cheers erupted from the crowd. "Ginny Weasley has done it! What a fantastic scoring run! I wouldn't be surprised if they name that one after her!"

An hour later, Harry and Ginny walked into the hospital wing to find Hermione sitting at Ron's bedside.

"Well," Harry said, "he certainly looks better."

"Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion that took most of the swelling down," Hermione said. "She wants to keep him overnight to make sure he doesn't have any more serious head injuries."

"I'm alright," Ron said.

"Sure you are," Harry said. "Do you feel up to talking to someone? There's a guy outside that wanted to see you."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "He said his name was Sherwood. Came up after the match and said he just had to meet you. I didn't think you would want to miss the chance to talk to a fan."

Ron laughed and then cringed from the pain of it as he said, "Sure. Let him in."

Harry walked back outside and brought in a tall man with broad shoulders and short red hair.

"Mr. Weasley, my name is Tobias Sherwood," Sherwood said. "I just wanted to tell you, that was some of the most amazing keeper work I've seen in a long time. I think you have some real promise."

"Thanks," Ron said, "but this was my last match. I'll be graduating in a few days. Then I'm planning on becoming an auror."

"Oh," Sherwood said looking a bit disappointed. "That is too bad. I had thought that perhaps you would wish to continue playing quidditch."

"What do you mean continue?" Ron asked confused.

"Professionally," Sherwood said.

"Sure," Ron said. "That would be my dream job, but in reality I don't have a chance."

"Don't be too sure," Sherwood said with a grin. "Quite frankly, I came here today just to try to get an autograph from Harry. I wasn't expecting to have you fall into my lap."

"What?" Ron asked more confused than before.

"Are you familiar with the Chuddley Cannons, Mr. Weasley?" Sherwood asked.

"Of course I am," Ron said. "They're only the best team in history."

"I work for the Cannons, Mr. Weasley," Sherwood said. "I scout new talent to fill vacancies. As of right now we have a vacancy for an alternate keeper. Interested?"

"In what?" Ron asked not letting himself believe what he was hearing.

"A job, Mr. Weasley," Sherwood said. "I want you to come and play for the Cannons."

Ron's mouth fell open as he just stared back at Sherwood tying to form a response in his head.

"He'll take it," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Sherwood asked. "He said he wanted to be an auror."

"He'll take it," Hermione said. "I'll see to that."

"Are you a relation of Mr. Weasley?" Sherwood asked.

"I will be soon enough," Hermione said. "I'm his fiancée."

"When do I start?" Ron asked still wondering if he was dreaming.

"As soon as you're recovered and up to it," Sherwood said. "We have a practice scrimmage against Puddlmeare United in three weeks. We think this is our year to get back to the world cup."

"I wouldn't miss it," Ron said with a smile. "I'll be there."

"Terrific," Sherwood said. "I'll contact you after graduation with more information."

"Thanks," Ron said as Sherwood turned to go.

"Congratulations, Ron," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Ron said. "I guess this means you'll have to go to the auror training without me, Harry."

"That's okay," Harry said.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw something she hadn't expected. It wasn't the look of disappointment she had expected. It was the look he always got when he was holding something back. Harry had another secret. She would have to remember to ask him about it later.


	45. The House Cup

"I am going to tell you one last time, Mr. Weasley," Griphook said very slowly as he tried to keep his temper in check. "There has been no mistake. The money in your vault is exactly what it should be."

"But that's impossible," Arthur said pleading his case as he had on several other occasions. "I kept very careful records. The amount in that vault is certainly not what it should be. I haven't come close to earning that much money since I've been working for the ministry."

"I made the deposit into your account myself, Mr. Weasley," Griphook said.

"Then you must have put it into the wrong vault or something," Arthur said.

"I assure you that there was no mistake," Griphook said keeping his anger at the insult from his voice. "I followed the instructions exactly as they were given to me."

"You don't understand," Arthur said desperately. "I've already asked Fred and George if they were the ones that made the deposit. They said they were trying to figure out a mysterious deposit into their own account."

"I made several transactions on the behalf of my client  
that day," Griphook said.

"But my son is supposed to be getting married soon," Arthur said. "Until I get this whole mess straightened out, I can't tell him how much I can spend on his wedding."

"Spend it all for all I care, Mr. Weasley," Griphook said. "It all belongs to you. I don't know why you can't just accept that. Good day."

Griphook walked away and left Arthur with his hand on his forehead. He didn't know how he could make them understand that a mistake had been made.

Professor McGonagal walked through the portrait hole early on the morning that the house cup was to be awarded. She was shocked to see that her entire house was jammed into the common room at once, and seemed to be in the middle of some kind of meeting.

"I'm sorry," McGonagal said to the group as they stopped speaking as soon as they saw her. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I need to borrow Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for a moment."

"You already know how I was going to vote, Harry," Ron said as he began to walk toward McGonagal. "Just vote for me if I'm not back yet."

"Same for me, Harry," Hermione said as she joined Ron.

"What was that all about?" McGonagal asked as they walked back to the portrait hole.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron said. "Just a bit of student business."

"I see," McGonagal said suspiciously.

The three of them walked out of the portrait hole to find Molly Weasley with a worried look on her face.

"Mum," Ron said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Molly said as she gave him a hug. "I just have to tell you something. I just couldn't bring myself to put it into an owl message."

"What is it?" Ron asked concerned. "What's happened?"

"Oh, no," Molly said. "It's nothing like that. Everyone is fine. It's just… Well, there's a problem at Gringotts that we've been trying to get straightened out."

Molly explained the problem to them as best as she could before a thoughtful Hermione said, "Wait a minute. When was the first time you noticed the account was wrong?"

"Just shortly after the New Year," Molly said wondering why it might make a difference.

"Wait here," Hermione said. "If my suspicions are correct, I think I might know someone who can shed some light on all of this."

Hermione turned and walked back into the common room. A short while later, Hermione returned with Ginny following close behind.

"Hermione told me about what brought you here, mum," Ginny said with a smile. "You would know that I would have the most honest parents in the country. Anyone else would have accepted the money and never said another word about it."

"Do you know something about it, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"You have to promise you won't make a big fuss about it," Ginny said. "It's the last thing he needs right now."

"Who?" Molly asked.

"I was right," Hermione said. "It was Harry wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "It was part of his inheritance that he gave away."

"But we can't…" Molly began.

"He wants you to have it," Ginny said. "Don't worry. He still has plenty, believe me. Besides, he wouldn't take it back now even if you tried."

"Fred and George, too?" Molly asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes," Ginny said. "And Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Neville..."

"Oh, Ginny," Molly said as tears ran from her eyes. "If you don't marry Harry you'll go down in history as the craziest witch of your age."

"Don't worry," Ginny said with a smile. "I have every intention of marrying him the first chance I get."

Later that evening, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for their last dinner at Hogwarts before the end of the year. They were also waiting for the awarding of the house cup. It was no secret to anyone which house was going to win it. Gryffindor was so far in the lead that no one had a prayer of catching them. The Gryffindor flags had already been hung throughout the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair as the students hushed themselves, and he said, "It is with great sadness that we end another year here at Hogwarts. Though we, as a school, have struggled through many challenges, we have come out in the end a bit stronger, and a bit wiser for it. It is a year in which I have never been more proud of the effort put forth by both the students and the teachers. I can guarantee you that the sorting hat has never been happier about the level of cooperation seen between the houses this year. I hope that you will be able to carry that over into the next school year.

"Something we will not have, after today, will be our beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Bane will return to his school in America where I am sure he was sorely missed during this school year. I'm sure you will all join me in my belief that he will also be sorely missed here at Hogwarts."

The students all rose to their feet and gave Professor Bane a standing ovation. Indeed he would be missed. Those who were not graduating knew that they were likely to end up with yet another teacher who would turn the class back into drudgery.

"Now, I believe it is time to award the house cup," Dumbledore said. "In forth place, Hufflepuff with an astounding 500 points. Well done Hufflepuff. If I am not mistaken, that is the highest number of points your house has ever achieved since the school was created."

The Hufflepuffs couldn't have been happier as everyone in the Hall clapped to acknowledge their accomplishment.

"In third place," Dumbledore began, "Ravenclaw, with five hundred and seventy five points. Another record I do believe."

Once again the Great Hall erupted in enthusiastic clapping.

"In second place," Dumbledore said, "Slytherin, with six hundred and twenty seven points."

After the clapping died away, everyone waited to hear what they all knew would be a huge number of points for Gryffindor.

"And in first place," Dumbledore began, "and winners of this year's house cup, Gryffindor with an all time record point total of nine hundred and sixteen points."

Everyone around the Great Hall began to celebrate for the Gryffindor record. It only took a few seconds for that celebration to die away as everyone noticed that the Gryffindor table sat very still and did not celebrate. A hush fell over the Great Hall as everyone tried to figure out what the problem was.

"I thought you would all be excited about your fantastic win," Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at the Gryffindor table.

Harry rose from his seat and said, "There is something I would like to say, Professor."

"By all means, Harry," Dumbledore said as he sat back down.

Harry walked up to the teachers' table before he turned and looked back out at the students and said, "This is my last year here at Hogwarts. That holds true for many of us here today. Next year, there will be more first years to take our place. I just hope that they have as great a time here as I have. This school has really been like a home of me, as I know it has been for many others. Gryffindor has won the house cup every year that I've been here. In every other year, we, as a house, took great pride in our hard fought victories. This year though, we have a different feeling. We have a feeling that we were part of something bigger than our own house. For a good portion of the year, we were able to lay aside our differences with the other houses, and work together for a common goal. Therefore, after having met as a house and taken a vote, Gryffindor house has decided to relinquish the house cup in favor of something we find more suitable."

Whispered conversations erupted all around the Great Hall until Harry waved his hand and silenced them all once again. Above their heads, the Gryffindor flags were joined by those of each of the other houses.

Harry turned to look back to Professor Dumbledore as he said, "Professor, we sit before you as a unified house. Therefore, we believe the one point total now stands at two thousand six hundred and eighteen. That, I'm sure, is a record that no one will ever break."

Dumbledore rose from his seat once again with a smile as he said, "I stand corrected. This year the house cup is awarded to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor!"

The cheer that rose from the Great Hall that night was not likely to be matched any time soon. From that point on, it was a celebration that went on well into the night. One of the most interesting things for the students was that after they left the Great Hall, students began running tours of their common rooms for students from other houses. It was technically against the rules, but the house cup had already been awarded. The teachers couldn't deduct points from them for it. At least for one night, the house boundaries ceased to exist.


	46. Leaving Hogwarts

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked as they stopped before stepping through the portrait hole.

"No," Harry responded as he turned to look around the common room. "I just wanted to take one last look at it."

"I know what you mean, mate," Ron said as he and Hermione also turned to look.

"It's strange to think that we may never see it again," Hermione said. "This room holds so much history for us all."

"How many games of chess did I lose here over the past seven years?" Harry asked. "It just isn't going to feel right playing anywhere else."

"I never thought I would miss having those chairs to plop down into while I wrote all of those essays for one class or another," Ron said.

"I got engaged in this room," Hermione said. "Right over there."

"Will we ever find another room that can provide so much for us?" Ron asked.

"There will be other rooms," Harry said. "Each of them will be special to us in some way, but we'll never forget how we felt here. Through the good times and the bad, it served us well."

Several minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had joined the rest of the Gryffindors for breakfast in the Great Hall. Spirits were high as they all prepared themselves for the ride back on the Hogwarts Express.

The seventh years looked up to see the owls swooping in to deliver the mail one last time. Harry and Hermione both had mail dropped in front of them.

"What did you get, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a few more letters from people I've never heard of before," Harry said. "I don't know what I'd do without that quick notes quill I got for Christmas. It's been a lifesaver for me. I've finally finished answering all of the cards I got while I was in St. Mungo's."

Ginny looked over at Hermione who was already carefully reading the letter that she had gotten and asked, "What is it, Hermione? Not bad news is it?"

"Well, no," Hermione said as if she didn't believe what she had just read. "It's from the Ministry of Magic."

"Well, go on," Ron said when she didn't say anything else.

"They've offered me a job," Hermione said still stunned. "They want me to work for them in the Department of Mysteries."

"Really?" Ron asked intrigued. "They usually don't recruit from outside of the Ministry. They usually only take people that have already been working for the ministry for years."

"Sometimes it pays off being the most brilliant witch of your age I guess," Harry said. "Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said with a big grin letting some of her happiness show through.

"I take it you're planning to take it then," Ginny said with a smile.

"You bet she is," Ron said.

"Well that's taken care of then," Ginny said. "Both of you are employed. I'd say that goes a long way to beginning a life together."

"Now all you have to do is worry about the wedding," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh, don't remind me," Hermione said. "Ron will be leaving almost right away to play quidditch. I'll have to make all the plans myself."

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "Remember who his mum is. I'd say you'll have more help than you can deal with."

"Speaking of weddings," Ron said as he looked over at Draco and Cassidy sitting reading their mail at the Slytherin table, "I wonder how long it'll be before they settle down together."

"Excuse me for a minute," Harry said as he got up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Morning, Harry," Cassidy said as she looked up. "Have a seat."

"Morning," Harry said.

"All set to leave, Harry?" Draco asked as Harry sat down.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," Harry said. "What about you? What do you plan on doing now that school is over? I imagine it could be a bit awkward going home to your mum after what happened with your dad."

"I don't expect I'll ever be going back there," Draco said. "I'm going to leave here with Cassidy and Professor Bane. Cassidy's parents said I could come and stay with them over the summer. After that, I guess I'll come back here and find a job."

Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he handed to Draco before he said, "When you come back, you can stay here if you'd like. This is the address for the Black family estate. You have as much right to it as anyone."

"Harry," Draco said as he unfolded the paper Harry had given him, "this is the deed to the property."

"I know," Harry said. "I inherited the house. I don't ever plan on living there, so it's yours if you want it."

"Harry," Draco said, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Harry said. "Just fix the place up, and fill it with happiness. That has been missing from the house for quite a while."

"Well at least it looks like he'll be able to afford to fix it up," Cassidy said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with just a hint of a grin.

"We both just got notices from Gringotts that accounts had been opened for us," Cassidy said. "I just can't figure out where the money would have come from. It's really weird."

"That is strange," Harry said trying to look surprised.

Later that morning, Harry watched Hogwarts shrink from his view as the Hogwarts Express sped them all back toward London.

"Then we may see each other occasionally, Hermione," Neville said. "I just got the letter this morning saying that I had been accepted into the auror training program."

"That's great Neville," Hermione said. "I thought you said your grades weren't good enough for you to make it in."

"Well, they weren't," Neville said. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I asked Harry to write a letter of recommendation for me. I think that's what got me in."

"Don't sell yourself short, Neville," Harry said. "The aurors were all there when you took on Bellatrix. If they could see how well you did against her and still not let you in, then they would be a bunch of fools."

"Well, at least we're not all leaving school unemployed," Ron said. "I had actually wondered if I was going to make it into the auror training at all."

"Now it doesn't matter," Hermione said. "Now you'll be playing quidditch. Although I'm not sure which one is the more dangerous."

"Speaking of that," Harry said, "there's something I wanted to give you, Ron."

Harry stood up and retrieved his broom from the overhead storage before Ron asked, "What are you doing, Harry?"

"I want you to have this," Harry said as he held the broom out for Ron.

"Harry, I can't take that," Ron said. "That's your broom."

"My quidditch days are over, mate," Harry said. "Besides, It would make me feel good knowing that you'll be flying "The Spirit of Gryffindor". If the team ever buys a set of brooms that makes this one obsolete, you can pass it on to your son for when he goes to Hogwarts."

Ron stood and took hold of the broom before pulling Harry into a hug and saying, "I love you, mate."

"I love you too, Ron," Harry said. "Just make sure to stay away from those bludgers."

"I'll try," Ron said with a smile as they separated.

"By the way," Harry said. "There's something else I wanted you to take with you. I'd like to know what your seeker thinks of this."

Harry pulled a small box from his robes, and opened it to reveal a small crystal ball with thin gold lines crisscrossing its surface. Harry pulled the ball out of the box and wings with bright gold tips sprang out of the sides.

"Brilliant," Ron said.

"I was thinking of asking Fred and George if they wanted to start marketing these," Harry said. "Brooms are getting so fast it's gotten almost too easy to catch the golden snitch. I think this crystal snitch would prove to be considerably more challenging."

"You can say that again," Ron said. "This will drive the seekers crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if they start using it as the standard snitch within a couple of years."

Harry stuffed the snitch back into the box and handed it to Ron as Hermione said, "That's an awfully sadistic thing to do, Harry. I don't suppose it has anything to do with the fact that you won't be looking for them anymore."

"I might try to chase one down every now and then just for fun," Harry said.

"He won't get the chance too often," Ron said. "I'm sure the auror training will keep him pretty busy."

Ginny looked at Harry and saw the same look in his eye she had in the hospital wing after the quidditch match. She had forgotten to ask him what he might be hiding then, but she felt that the time was at hand.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I saw that look the last time someone said something about you going to auror training," Ginny said. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Harry asked.

"Well, that proves it," Hermione said. "You were right. He is hiding something."

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Remember…"

"I know," Harry said holding up his hand. "I have to answer anything you ask me. It isn't a big deal. I've just been thinking about something."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Harry began, "I don't think I want to be an auror anymore."

"What?" Ron said. "But, Harry, you've wanted that for years now."

"I've changed my mind," Harry said.

"Harry, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I have another year of school left, does it?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said taking her hand. "It's me. I originally said that was what I wanted to do because it seemed like it would be really exciting. Well, after all the fighting through the years, and the final battle with Voldemort, it just didn't seem like so much fun anymore. I'm tired of it. I just want to go through a year when I don't have to worry that someone will be waiting around the corner with a killing curse for me."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Ron said, "I can understand that. I guess you have carried a heavy burden on your shoulders for longer than anyone should have to already."

"If you don't want to be an auror," Luna began, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know," Harry said. "I haven't really come up with anything yet."

"You just have to come up with something you really love," Hermione said.

"I'll bet Fred and George would give you a job for a while if you wanted," Ron suggested.

"I'll think about it," Harry said. "Maybe for a while."

Just then, a small owl flew in the window and landed right on Harry's lap. Once Harry got over the shock, he untied the message from the owl's leg.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It has a Hogwarts seal on it," Harry said. "I wonder if I forgot to return a library book or something."

"You had better hope not," Hermione said as Harry opened the letter and began to read. "If you did, Madam Pince will hunt you down to get it back."

They all waited as Harry read the letter and his eyes grew wide as a smile spread over his face. Harry pulled out a quill and ink and began to jot down a response.

"It wasn't really an overdue book was it?" Neville asked as Harry tied the message back to the owl's leg and sent it out the window.

"No," Harry said as his smile got even wider. "It could be a bit awkward for a year or so, but I just realized what I really love to do."

**Author's note: This is the last official chapter for those of you who are reading. There will be an epilogue posted soon that will be the official end to this story. Thanks.**


	47. Epilogue

A young blonde boy walked through the door into Madam Malkin's to be fitted for his new robes. He waited only briefly before Madam Malkin herself walked over to him.

"First year at Hogwarts?" Malkin asked.

"Yes, Madam," Addison responded.

"Right this way dear," Malkin said as she turned and walked to where there was another dark headed boy being fitted for his robes.

Addison stepped up onto the platform next to the dark headed boy as the boy looked over at him and asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," Addison responded.

"So am I," Flint said.

"So I gathered since you're being fit for a Hogwarts robe," Addison said with a smirk.

"My name is Brock Flint," Flint said.

"Addison," Addison said, purposely leaving off his last name.

"I've been waiting ages to get into Hogwarts," Flint said. "My dad was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team when he was at Hogwarts. Do you play quidditch?"

"Yes," Addison said. "I'm a seeker."

"I'm a chaser," Flint said. "I really love to get in there and bust some heads."

"It sounds like you would prefer to be a beater then," Addison said as Madam Malkin draped a black robe over him.

"Never," Flint said. "I'm a chaser just like my dad. I'm going to make the team this year and be the best chaser since my dad."

"First years almost never make the teams you know," Addison said. "If I'm not mistaken, no first year has made a house team since Harry Potter."

"My dad told me about him," Flint said. "He said he always pranced around showing off that scar he had. He seemed to think it made him special or something."

"I take it that your dad didn't," Addison said.

"Hardly," Flint said with a chuckle. "If you don't know already, there are some families who are better than others. Potters are muggle lovers. They're almost as bad as the Weasleys."

"Do you know any of them?" Addison asked.

"No," Flint said. "I don't have to. My dad told me everything I needed to know."

"You're likely to find out more this year," Addison said. "I hear that Harry Potter's daughters are starting at Hogwarts this year as well."

"So I hear," Flint said with a scowl. "As if one Potter wasn't bad enough, he had to go and have triplets."

"He also had twin boys," Addison said as he glanced over for Flint's reaction. "They're two years behind their sisters, so you won't have to meet them for a while."

"The three are bad enough," Flint said with a scowl. "Potter scum."

"Maybe they won't be so bad," Addison said with a grin. "Who knows, you may even find someone you hate even more than them this year."

"I doubt it," Flint said. "My dad read it in the daily prophet just this morning. It's been fifteen years since Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts, and this mornings front-page story was all about his three daughters coming to Hogwarts. They're all waiting to see what house they get sorted into. As if there would be any question as to which house they would be sorted into. Like father like daughters."

"Perhaps," Addison said.

"All done dear," Madam Malkin said to Addison. "You can come back in a couple of hours to pick it up."

"How did he finish before I did?" Flint asked. "I got here before he did."

"He doesn't wiggle around as much either," Malkin said as Addison stepped off of the platform.

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts," Flint said.

"Count on it," Addison said with a look of seriousness that made even Flint shudder slightly. "By the way, stay away from the Potter girls. They're friends of mine, and so are their brothers. You'll have to deal with me if you so much as touch one of them."

"You just made the worst mistake of your life," Flint said through gritted teeth.

"See," Addison said with a grin. "I told you you'd find someone you hated more."

"Why would you want to defend them?" Flint asked. "You don't look like a Weasley."

"I'm not," Addison said. "Though the Weasleys are friends of mine as well. My name is Addison Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Flint asked as his eyes went wide in anger.

"That's right," Addison said. "Draco Malfoy is my dad."

"You were right then, blood traitor," Flint said. "You just put yourself at the top of my hit list."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Addison said with a smile as he walked out of the shop.

The first years walked to the doors of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and came face to face with Minerva McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "In a moment, you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Follow the rules and work hard, and you will earn points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. Wait here. I will come back for you when everything is ready for the sorting to begin.

"That's him," Flint said to two big goons that stood next to him as he pointed at Addison.

"I see Madam Malkin finished your robe," Addison said calmly.

"You had better keep a watch over your shoulder every day, blood traitor," Flint said as he took a couple of steps closer to Addison followed by his two goons. "One day you won't and that will be the day I take care of you."

"It looks as though you've made a friend already, Addison," a red headed girl said as she stepped to his side.

"I wouldn't call him a friend exactly, Lily," Addison said with a grin.

"So, one of the Potter girls had the nerve to show up at Hogwarts," Flint said.

"We all made the trip," Molly said as she stepped into view followed by her identical sister Hermione.

"Is there some reason why we shouldn't have?" Hermione asked.

"If you don't already know, then you'll soon find out," Flint said with a twisted grin.

"I warned you to stay away from them the last time we saw each other," Addison said.

"I hope they have more protection than you, blood traitor," Flint said.

"They do," said a tall boy with broad shoulders as he stepped forward.

"And who are you?" Flint asked.

"The name's Longbottom," the tall boy responded. "Frank Longbottom."

"Well then all we need is a Weasley and that old gang's kids will all be back together," Flint said.

"Actually, our cousin Arthur started here two years ago," Lily said. "I'm sure he'll be very interested to meet you."

"They're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall said as she stood before them once again. "Follow me, please."

The sorting was as exciting as it had ever been. Several new students were added to each of the houses. Frank Longbottom was sorted early on into Gryffindor, while Brock Flint surprised no one when he was sorted into Slytherin soon afterwards. They were halfway though the sorting when the Potter girls were finally called.

Lily stepped up and sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head and said, "I've been wondering when I would be getting another Potter under me."

"You'll get plenty today," Lily thought. "There are two just like me waiting to be sorted."

"Just like you, eh?" The sorting hat asked. "Are you so sure? You'd be surprised the differences I can see."

"I guess I always assumed we'd go into the same house together," Lily said.

"Perhaps," the sorting hat said. "Perhaps not. Now where should we put you? I see you've already had a bit of magical training."

"Think of who my father is," Lily said. "Mr. constant vigilance."

"You think he's being overprotective?" The sorting hat asked.

"Sometimes," Lily said. "I love him for it though."

"Smart girl," the sorting hat said. "Perhaps you would fit well into Ravenclaw. What would you think of that?"

"I don't mind," Lily said. "I would be alright with any of them."

"All right then," the sorting hat said so everyone in the Great hall could hear. "Gryffindor"

A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table as the sorting hat was lifted off of Lily's head. Lily walked calmly down to the Gryffindor table and took a seat across from her cousin Arthur.

"Molly Potter," McGonagall said.

"Interesting," the sorting hat said as it was placed on Molly's head. "Different from your sister I think. You have more of your father's rebellious side in you."

"So I've been told," Molly said.

"You would do whatever you have to in order to protect your sisters," the sorting hat said. "Right. Better be Gryffindor!"

Another cheer went up from the Gryffindor table as Molly went and sat next to Frank Longbottom.

"Hermione Potter," McGonagall said.

Hermione stepped up to the stool, and the sorting hat was placed onto her head as it said, "Well. Quite different indeed, I see something in you that I didn't see in your sisters. You have a drive in you that is almost an obsession. That kind of drive would tend to indicate a Slytherin trait."

"I know," Hermione said. "I thought you might see that."

"Dear girl," the sorting hat said, "I see everything. I also see that this drive you have is a thirst for knowledge. I can see that it is only a desire to know, and not one to use what you know for a specific purpose. Tremendous intelligence. An intelligence that would seem to indicate that you should be in Ravenclaw. Studying is nearly constant in that house. Then again, perhaps I should put you in Hufflepuff. Perhaps seven years there would teach you to relax and have a good time."

"I know how to relax," Hermione said.

"You know the meaning of it my dear," The sorting hat said, "but you seem to be deficient in the practice of it. You remind me very much of another student I sorted some years ago. She was all work and no play as well. I believe you know her."

"Well of course I know her," Hermione said. "I was named after her. It isn't easy living up to your namesake."

"Has she asked you to live up to it?" The sorting hat asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"So you've put that pressure to prove yourself on your own shoulders," the sorting hat said. "At least you come by it honestly. It was strong in your father as well. So, which house should I put you in?"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"Gryffindor?" The sorting hat asked. "That wasn't one of the options I listed before."

"I know, sir," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, but it would mean so much to me to be in Gryffindor with my sisters and my friends."

"Don't try to fool me girl," the sorting hat said. "You don't want to disappoint your father. As much as you are driven to live up to the intelligence of your aunt, you are more driven not to disappoint your father. Foolish girl. Don't you know that your father is proud of you for being who you are? He won't care what house you go into. He won't love you any less."

"I guess you're right," Hermione said as she held back a tear. "Put me where I belong. And thanks you for helping me to understand why you did it."

The sorting hat was silent for several seconds as it considered the options before it said out loud, "Gryffindor! Don't' make me regret my decision."

"I won't," Hermione said. "Thank you."

Hermione ran down to the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face. She took a seat next to Lily, but left a space big enough for another to fit in between them. She looked at Lily and winked, which caused Lily to blush instantly. She knew exactly what Hermione was doing.

The sorting progressed, eventually leaving only one person still waiting. Professor Dumbledore sat up in his seat and waited to hear the final result. More so than the Potters, he knew that this last sorting would begin a new prophecy on its course.

"Addison Malfoy," McGonagall said.

Addison sat on the stool, and the sorting hat said, "Hmmm. More difficult than either of your parents. I guess I could just put you in their old house of Slytherin. What's this I sense? Disappointment? Ah, I see it now. Don't try to hide it from me. I can find it no matter how much you try to hide it. Don't worry. I never reveal what I find. Your secret is safe with me. Still, I don't place students in houses just because of their feelings for others. Ravenclaw would be the best house for you. They would keep you focused on your studies. I see great things from you, Mr. Malfoy. You have real potential for academic achievement. Still, there are other reasons that have not been revealed to you that I happen to have overheard that would make it necessary for you to join a different house. So it is now up to me to make the decision. Which should I favor more? Potential or prophecy? Sometimes, Mr. Malfoy, we all have to compromise. Gryffindor!"

Most of the Gryffindors were stunned. They knew that the Malfoys had always been in Slytherin. They had assumed that this one would follow in their footsteps. A few of them knew better though.

Hermione turned to look at a beaming Lily and said, "I told you so."

"Don't you dare say a word," Lily said as her face reddened.

Addison walked toward the Gryffindor table and Hermione motioned for him to sit between she and Lily.

"Thanks," Addison said as he sat down.

The food appeared on the tables, and as the students reached for the food, Addison's elbow brushed against Lily's arm. For a brief instant, they both felt it. It was the same strange feeling that they had experienced over the past year. Neither of them knew exactly what the feeling was, but they knew that they couldn't get enough of it. Of course, neither of them had confessed that they felt it to the other.

Later that evening, Arthur led Frank and Addison to their new dorm to find that two other students were already there.

"Hi," Arthur said to the two students he didn't know. "I'm Arthur Weasley. I'll be in this room with you as well. Allow me to introduce you to Addison Malfoy and Frank Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ian said. "I'm Ian Ollivander."

"Ollivander?" Frank asked. "As in… Ollivanders? The wand maker."

"He's my great uncle," Ian said. "I spent all summer with him trying to learn how to make wands."

"How was it?" Addison asked.

"Well, I'll need a few more years before I'm ready to make a wand on my own," Ian said. "My great uncle is a perfectionist when it comes to the wands he sells."

"It's a good thing for all of us that he is," Arthur said looking over to the other blonde boy.

"I'm Isaac Spinnet," Isaac said with a small wave to the rest of the group.

"Wait a minute," Arthur said as he thought back to his fathers stories of his quidditch days at Hogwarts. "There was a Spinnet that played chaser on the Gryffindor team years ago. Are you related to Alicia Spinnet?"

"She's my mum," Isaac said with a proud smile.

"I don't suppose you play quidditch yourself, do you?" Arthur asked.

"Sure I do," Isaac said. "My mum taught me everything she knew about quidditch."

"Well I'll tell you all," Arthur said with a wide smile, "I see great things for our quidditch team in the coming years. I played as an alternate keeper on the team last year. Addison is one of the best seekers I've ever seen, and now we have a chaser among us."

"Well just don't ask me to try it," Frank said. "I'll stay as close to the ground as I can if you don't mind."

"You can count me out as well, I'm afraid," Ian said. "My family makes wands, not brooms."

"It's destiny," Arthur said. "I'm telling you. Do any of your realize what dorm room we're standing in right now?"

"Uh, ours?" Addison asked. "Speaking of that, what are you doing in here with the first years?"

"I told you," Arthur began, "destiny. Two years ago I was placed in this dorm with four other sixth years. For five years they had gone with only four people in the dorm. Last year they all graduated leaving me in the dorm all by myself. Just in time to be joined by you all."

"Coincidence," Addison said.

"Really?" Arthur asked. "Let me show you all something."

Arthur led them all over to a corner of the room and pointed to the floor. There before them were carved the initials, D.T., S.F., N.L., R.W., and H.P.

"This was their room until fifteen years ago," Arthur said. "Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Wicked," Isaac said as he stared at the carvings.

"I still say it was a coincidence," Addison said. "Arthur, you and Frank may have ended up here because this is where your dads stayed, but what about the rest of us? There isn't a Thomas, Finnigan or Potter around."

"Maybe not," Arthur said, "but are you or are you not the godson of my Uncle Harry."

"That isn't the same as blood," Addison argued.

"He was a seeker," Arthur pointed out. "You're a seeker."

"My dad was a seeker," Addison said as he rolled his eyes. "I almost didn't end up in Gryffindor at all. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."

"Uncle Harry says the sorting hat almost put him in Slytherin," Arthur said.

"Can you imagine what things might be like if that had happened?" Frank asked.

"I wonder how the prophecy would have turned out then," Ian said.

Addison looked at Ian with a look that Arthur caught as he asked, "What's the matter, Addison? Does that mean something to you?"

"It just reminded me of something the sorting hat said before it sorted me into Gryffindor," Addison said. "It said it had overheard something that made it necessary for me to be in Gryffindor, even though I belonged in Ravenclaw. It picked prophecy over potential."

"Prophecy?" Frank asked. "What prophecy?"

"I don't know," Addison said. "It was the first I had heard of it."

"Whatever it is," Arthur said with a suppressed excitement, "it has something to do with our man, Addison here. Now you have to admit that the similarities are bloody obvious. Would you like me to show you which bed Uncle Harry slept in, Addison?"

"I wonder if Harry knows what this is all about," Addison said too lost in his own thought to pay any attention to Arthur's foolishness.

Harry paced again and again across his office, trying unsuccessfully to concentrate on his work. He hadn't been able to think about anything else since Professor Dumbledore first informed him about the new prophecy on the previous day. Ginny had tried to console him, but Harry knew better than anyone what it was like to be the subject of a prophecy and not be given the details of it. He had resented it for years that he had been kept in the dark about a great many things during his childhood. He had sworn that he would never let his own children grow up without information they might need to know about.

Yet Harry continued to pace. He fought  
with his own instincts to decide what his course of action should be. His instincts told him to tell the children everything he knew. What was left of his reason fought back with a new understanding of a rationale for not doing so. Deep inside of him, Harry knew that information was kept from him to protect him. It was divulged to him only at a time when he was ready and able to deal with the information. Still, it wasn't fair, and he wanted better for his children.

Harry knew he had to pull himself together. He knew that a group was already assembled outside his office waiting for him to come and speak to them. He couldn't put it off forever though. As much as he wished it would, life didn't stand still just because he wanted it to.

Harry took a deep breath, and opened his office door. As he had suspected, a hush fell over the room beyond as those gathered waited to hear what he had to say.

Harry cleared his throat as he walked to the front of the room and said, "Welcome to your first year Defense Against the Dark Arts class here at Hogwarts. I'm Professor Potter, and I'll be your instructor. You won't need your books during class. I don't use them. I will assign readings from the book for you to do outside of class. While we are in class, we will be working on practical defensive magic. Most of your first year will be spent learning how to defend yourselves against unfriendly spells and creatures. It may sound a bit boring, but I can assure you that you had better stay on your toes. I have been known to spring surprise attacks on students just to see how they respond. Outside of this class, I hope to be a friend to you all, but inside of this class you should never trust me. I'll do my best to teach and to trick. You must remain vigilant at all times. Now, before we begin our first lesson, are there any questions."

A young wide-eyed Ravenclaw boy raised his hand and asked, "Do you really have the wand? The double wand from your battle with Voldemort."

Harry grinned. He had gotten the same question from almost every first year class since he began teaching. He pulled out his wand, and there was a collective gasp of appreciation around the room. The only ones not affected by the sight of his wand, were those on the front row.

"What about the scar?" A blonde Gryffindor girl asked.

Harry brushed the hair back off of his forehead and said, "It isn't nearly as prominent as it was when I was your age. It seemed to fade considerably after Tom Riddle died. Tom was more commonly known as Voldemort just in case some of you didn't already know. Are there any more questions?"

Five hands immediately went up in the front row. Harry looked at his three daughters sitting there with their mother's red hair and his own green eyes. Addison and Frank sat beside them with their own hands in the air.

"Do you have a question, Lily?" Harry asked.

"Yes, da… I mean, Professor," Lily said. "Do you know anything about a prophecy concerning Addison?"

Harry could barley contain his surprise. Somehow, his daughters had heard about the existence of the new prophecy. He wondered just how much they really knew about it.

"I take it that the look on your face means you do know something about it," Lily said as she tied to will the information out of her father.

Harry knew that he was trapped. Whatever conflict he had within himself about telling them, it was not enough to make him lie to his daughter when asked a direct question. He knew he was going to tell them everything he could to prepare them for what was coming.

His daughters knew it as well. They had known him for long enough to know when they had managed to tug hard on the strings of their father's heart. Whatever the prophecy was, it was something that troubled him deeply.

As he considered his words, Harry looked at the expectant faces of those in the front row of his class. He had thought the year he had been Ginny's teacher was awkward. The look of satisfaction he could see in his daughter's faces was enough to tell him that he was in for a rough seven years. 

**The End  
Thank all of you so much for making this a fun story for me to write. I have enjoyed all of your reviews. For all of those who have said thet they were sad to see this story end, I want you to know that I have written a one shot sequel called "My Past, My Future" that will come up soon. Thanks you all once again. Happy reading.**


	48. My Past, My Future

**Author's Note: Since I wrote this as a one-shot sequel I have decided to put it up on this story for all of you to see it since many have set this story to be alerted when I update. Enjoy.**

Harry walked into the floo network from his office at Hogwarts. Seconds later, he walked out into the living room of his house in Godric's Hollow. He was emotionally drained, and he plopped himself down in his favorite chair.

"Rough day at work?" Ginny asked as she bent over the back of the chair and kissed Harry on his forehead.

"More so than I expected," Harry said. "Where are the boys?"

"My parents offered to take them for the night," Ginny said as she massaged the tension out of Harry's shoulders. "They thought it would be a stressful day for you since you would have to teach your daughters today for the first time."

"Oh, you have no idea," Harry said.

"Was it really that bad?" Ginny asked. "You made it through an entire year with me while we were still technically courting."

"I would do that all again if I didn't have to face those girls today," Harry said. "Not to mention Addison Malfoy and Frank Longbottom."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"They knew about the prophecy, Gin," Harry said with a sigh.

"They what?" Ginny asked hoping she had heard him wrong.

"I don't know how they found out about it," Harry said, "but they did. They asked me about it first thing this morning just after class started."

"What did you tell them?" Ginny asked.

"The truth," Harry said. "Before you say anything, I know. I've heard all of the reasons for keeping it all from them, but I just couldn't do it. I can't explain it. They asked me, and I just knew that telling them was the right thing to do."

"Albus said you might feel that way," Ginny said. "He'll blame himself you know."

"It wasn't because so many things were kept from me as a child," Harry said. "I can't explain it. It just felt like the right thing to do."

"I told you it was a dangerous thing to teach those girls how to get into other people's minds," Ginny said.

"I did no such thing," Harry said. "I taught them to keep people out of their minds. They figured the rest out on their own. Besides, they didn't get into my head. If I could keep Voldemort out of my mind I should be able to keep three eleven year old girls out."

"So how did they react?" Ginny asked as she sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"They took it better than I expected," Harry said. "Of course, Lily blushed a bit when I got to the part about her and Addison."

"I should think so," Ginny said. "She's had a crush on him for years. It can't be easy for either of them to find out that they'll get married someday."

"Or that Addison may die trying to protect Lily and our grandson against a new dark lord," Harry said looking at the floor. "I should be there, Gin. I would be able to protect them all."

"But that isn't the way it works, Harry," Ginny said. "You of all people should know that. The prophecy didn't say you would fight this dark lord."

"I know," Harry said, "but they're just kids."

"They won't be when they fight him," Ginny said. "Now that you've told them about it, you'll have to make sure they know everything you do about dueling. That is how you can help them."

"I guess you're right," Harry said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "At least they know what is coming and have a chance to prepare for it."

The next thing Harry was aware of was a sudden smell filling his nose that he had not smelled for some time. His eyes shot open, and Harry instantly knew that something was very wrong.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked as he looked at the shock on Harry's face.

"Ron?" Harry asked trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Whoa, mate," Ron said with a concerned look. "I thought we had lost you there for a minute."

"What?" Harry asked still not sure how he had gotten to where he found himself.

"These things often happen when one begins to see with the inner eye," Professor Trelawney said as she examined Harry with her magnified eyes. "What did you see Mr. Potter?"

"What are you talking about, Cybil?" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I hardly think one trance is enough to put us on a first name basis," Trelawney said.

"This has got to be some kind of weird dream," Harry said looking at all of the young faces around him.

"I think that was what you just came out of, mate," Ron said. "You just sat there for about ten minutes staring into the crystal ball. You never even blinked. It was really starting to get weird."

"I'm not supposed to be here, Ron," Harry said.

"Confusion is common to those not experienced with gazing into the future once they return to the present," Trelawney said. "Of course, I move in and out of it at will."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked. "Of course you're supposed to be here. Don't you remember coming to Divination class? Friday morning? North tower? Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

"Of course it sounds familiar," Harry said. "The only problem is that I don't belong here. I graduated from Hogwarts fifteen years ago."

"My, my," Trelawney said examining Harry a bit more carefully. "Just how far into the future did you look, Mr. Potter?"

"There's no way," Harry said. "Are you telling me that I sat here and looked into a crystal ball and lived through the next eighteen years of my life in the space of ten minutes."

"You will find that time has little meaning in the mystical realm, Mr. Potter," Trelawney said.

"I think he should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Ron said.

"There is little that those inexperienced with the art of divination will be able to do for him," Trelawney said. "He should remain here for me to watch over and care for."

"It must be the pressure of the Tri-Wizard tournament," Ron said. "He just needs some rest."  
"I'm going to go and have a talk with Albus," Harry said as he stood up. "Maybe he can even give me some advice in a dream."

"Well, I hope so, mate," Ron said as he got up to walk out with Harry. "If this is a dream, I'd like to know if it's yours or mine. I could swear I woke up this morning."

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron found themselves facing the Gargoyle that stood guard over the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh what was the password then," Harry said. "Fizzing Whizbees."

Harry waited, but the Gargoyle didn't move.

"How long are we supposed to stand here trying to guess the password?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said in frustration as he grabbed his forehead. "That was from fifth year. What was fourth? What was it? Ah, Cockroach Clusters."

"Yuck," Ron said, but went silent when he saw the Gargoyle move aside.

Ron followed Harry up the spiral staircase, and watched as he took hold of the doorknocker and slammed it down hard twice against the oak door.

"Watch it there, boy," the knocker said to Harry. "There's no need to get rough."

"Sorry, Griff," Harry said. "I was in a hurry and I didn't think."

"Obviously not," Griff responded.

"Harry, since when are you on a first name basis with Dumbledore's doorknocker?" Ron asked.

There was no time to answer as Dumbledore's voice called out for them to enter.

"Ah," Dumbledore said as Harry and Ron walked into his office. "Shouldn't you two be in class right now?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Harry said. "I don't think so, but everyone else seems to think I should be. I don't even know how I got here."

"Really?" Dumbledore said as he looked over his glasses. "Were you somewhere else before?"

"We were in Divination," Ron said. "Harry went into some kind of trance while we were looking into the crystal ball. He was like this when he came out of it. Professor Trelawney seems to think he saw a glimpse of his future."

"But I don't think so," Harry said. "I think I actually lived it. I lived every day of eighteen years of my future."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard. "Quite unusual to see that much of ones own future."

"He was only in the trance for around ten minutes though," Ron said.

"I wasn't seeing it though," Harry said getting frustrated. "I'm telling you I lived it. I graduated. I got married. I had kids. I've been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts for fifteen years."

"Wicked," Ron said. "You're going to be a teacher?"

"I am a teacher," Harry said.

"I know it may seem like it, Harry," Dumbledore said, "but it is not unheard of for visions like yours to seem very real."

"I tell you that somehow I've come back from my own future," Harry said. "I should know. I lived it. I remember exactly what I did during my fourth year. I was in the tri-wizard tournament. I know how it ends up."

"You know it because you have seen your future," Dumbledore said.

"If I saw every detail of my future," Harry said as he looked back into Dumbledore's eyes, "then why didn't I have a memory of going into the trance or coming out of it. Why don't I have any memory of coming to this office to talk to you about it? Why do I remember everything but that?"

"Perhaps the future as you have seen it is not unalterable," Dumbledore said. "Now that you know what your future is, that knowledge will dictate all of your actions from now on. The more you stray from that future you experienced, the more things in your actual future will change."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much," Dumbledore said. "You can't be expected to repeat what you saw in every detail. Even coming here and speaking with me may have altered your future in some way. The longer you go on, the more your future will alter into something new."

"You mean Harry can change all of the bad things that would have happened to him because he already knows about it?" Ron asked.

"Essentially, yes," Dumbledore said. "Though each change may alter that future enough so that those things may not happen at all."

"Or it could create worse things that I don't know about," Harry said.

"There is that possibility," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you should get some rest before the final challenge tomorrow."

"The final challenge," Harry said remembering something. "Albus I have to tell you that…"

"Don't, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Don't tell me about anything I didn't already know about the future. Things will happen the way they were meant to."

Harry could see something in Dumbledore's eyes. It was a look he had come to recognize well over the years. It was the look he got when he was holding something back. As usual, Albus knew more than he was telling.

Harry left Dumbledore's office very unsatisfied with the advice he had gotten. In essence the advice was just not to worry about it. Ron still advised him to go and see Madam Pomfrey. By the time they had made it to lunch, Hermione got to add everything she had ever read on the subject into the mix.

Harry was having trouble paying attention though. Just down the table from them sat Ginny. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her, but he knew that doing so would not only come as a shock to her, but would possibly make a drastic change in the future.

Harry was so thankful when classes ended for the day, that he decided to skip dinner. He knew that he was doing something that he hadn't done in his vision of the future, but he was in no mood to care. He went back to his dorm room and lay on the bed trying to sort out what had happened to him and how he was going to deal with it.

The next day, Harry stood in the maze of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament looking at the Triwizard Cup on its pedestal waiting for someone to come and claim it. Having prior knowledge of all of the obstacles he would face in the maze, Harry's progress to that point was much quicker than he had seen in it in the vision.

Harry was waiting, and it turned his stomach to think of what he was waiting for. He was waiting for Cedric to pop out of the hedge in front of him. Then they would battle with the giant spider. They would both grab onto the Triwizard Cup, and a short time later Cedric Diggory would die. It was the last thing Harry wanted, but it was the way it had to be.

A short time later, the battle with the spider over, Harry and Cedric grabbed onto the Triwizard Cup and were transported to the graveyard where Harry knew Cedric would be killed.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked.

Harry thought about the lie he was about to tell and said, "No."

"Wands out do you reckon?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah," Harry said as he drew his wand.

"Someone's coming," Cedric said as he looked off in the distance.

Harry just couldn't do it. No matter what ramifications it had, he couldn't stand by and watch an innocent person be killed.

"Portus," Harry said as he pointed his wand at a card he had pulled out of his pocket and then shoved the card into Cedric's hand. "This will take you back to Hogwarts, Cedric. You have to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is coming back tonight. I'm going to try to stop him."

"Harry, you…" Cedric began before he disappeared.

There was no turning back. Harry had already done something that would change the future he had seen. He planned to change it even more with what he was going to do next.

Harry waited for the stunning spell to come. He would wake up tied to a tombstone. Voldemort would rise once again and call his death eaters to him. Then they would give Harry his wand back so Voldemort could duel against him. It was gong to be a nasty surprise for them when they found out that they were facing a fourteen year old Harry with thirty two years of magical experience in his head. Harry had the chance to kill Voldemort and his death eaters years sooner than his future had planned.

The stunning spell flashed from the tip of Pettigrew's wand, and Harry waited for it to hit him. When it did, Harry instantly felt his consciousness slip into darkness.

Harry finally opened his eyes, and was surprised to have to close them again to shield out the bright light that he hadn't expected. He brought his hand up to block out the brightness and opened his eyes once again.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Harry sat up suddenly and took a look at where he was, and put his hand to his hand as he said, "It was just a dream."

"You must have been exhausted last night," Ginny said. "We were talking, and the next thing I knew you were asleep in your chair. I couldn't wake you up when I went to bed so I put a blanket over you."

"I dreamed that I was about to face Voldemort in the graveyard like I did during my fourth year," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey," Ginny said as she kissed Harry gently. "I should have woken you up sooner."

"I'm actually sorry I didn't stay asleep a bit longer," Harry said. "In the dream it was like I had gone back in time and possessed myself. I still knew all of the magic that I know now. I was kind of looking forward to seeing the look on Voldemort's face when he realized he wasn't facing the boy I was at that age."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't sleep any longer," Ginny said. "You'll barely have time to have a shower before you have to leave for work as it is."

Ginny had been right. Harry was running so late that, after he had showered and dressed, he only had time to grab a piece of toast before he hurried through the floo network to get back to his office.

Harry taught the sixth and seventh year classes that were scheduled before the school broke for lunch. Harry finished his lunch quickly and proceeded to the staff room to grade the papers the seventh years had turned in at the beginning of their class. When he entered the staff room, he found Professor's Snape and McGonagal already present. Snape appeared to be grading his own papers while McGonagal read the daily prophet.

Harry greeted them both as he sat down and settled in to his grading. He had just finished with the second paper when he looked up and noticed the article on the back of the newspaper McGonagal was reading. Harry was so shocked by what he read that he reached out and grabbed that side of the paper so he could see it better.

"I'll let you borrow it when I'm finished if you would like, Harry," McGonagal said as she and Snape stopped what they were doing to look at the strange expression on Harry's face.

"What is it, Harry?" Snape asked. "I haven't seen that kind of impulsive maneuver from you since you were a student."

"Look at this article," Harry said as he pointed to the one he had been staring at.

McGonagal turned the paper over and laid it on the table as she read, "Ministry of Magic names Cedric Diggory to lead the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"You're acting as if you didn't know about it," Snape said.

"How could I?" Harry asked perplexed.

"This is yesterday's paper, Harry," McGonagal said. "You read this article yesterday and contacted Cedric through the floo network to congratulate him."

"That's impossible," Harry said. "I haven't spoken to Cedric since my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Are you feeling ill, Harry?" Snape asked. "You know very well that you speak to him nearly every day after you get home from work. He only lives three houses down the street from you."

"But he died," Harry said.

"What?" McGonagal asked. "Perhaps you should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"Didn't he die in the graveyard the night Voldemort came back?" Harry asked.

"You know he didn't," Snape said beginning to believe that there really was something wrong with Harry. "You made a portkey and sent him back before Voldemort came back."

"We still don't know why you didn't come back with him," McGonagal said.

"Because he was a foolish child," Snape supplied. "Diggory told us all when he came back that he was going to try to stop Voldemort."

"But that was a dream," Harry said. "It couldn't have been real."

"I think you're right, Minerva," Snape said as he studied Harry. "Perhaps he should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"I have to see Albus," Harry said as he stood up still in a bit of a daze. "He'll know what's going on."

Harry left the staff room and headed to Dumbledore's office as he had done many times in his past. At least he thought he had. At that moment, he couldn't be sure of anything.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm dreaming right now or not," Harry said.

"A problem I sometimes face myself," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll see if we can find out."

"I just found out that Cedric Diggory is alive," Harry said as he sat in a chair that Dumbledore conjured.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "You didn't know that before?"

"I don't think I did," Harry said.

"Tell me exactly what you thought," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I thought Cedric died during the tri-wizard tournament when we grabbed the cup and were portkeyed to the graveyard," Harry said. "I remember bringing Cedric's body back after I fought with Voldemort. Last night though, I had a dream. I think it was a dream anyway. I somehow went back to that time and competed in the last challenge again. This time I created a portkey and sent Cedric back even though I knew it would change the future I had seen in the crystal ball in divination class."

Dumbledore was silent for several seconds as he looked at Harry before he said, "Interesting. You say you dreamed all of this just last night?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"What else happened in this dream?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing much," Harry said. "I remember the first part of the dream when I suddenly came out of a trance in divination. They were trying to tell me that I had seen a vision of my future, but I told then that I had lived it and I didn't belong there. They thought I should go and see Madam Pomfrey because they thought I was confused. Then I came to see you. I was hoping you could tell me what was going on."

"What did I tell you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not to worry too much about it mainly," Harry said. "As a matter of fact, I tried to tell you about what was going to happen to Cedric. You said you didn't want me to tell you anything about the future that you didn't already know."

"Ron was worried about you," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, he… Wait a minute," Harry said suddenly. "I never told you Ron came to your office with me."

"This may confuse you even more, Harry," Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at Harry, "but I remember that meeting. We discussed how changing something you had seen in your future could change other things you hadn't intended."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked. "I dreamed it all. In reality I never came to see you. We never talked about any of that. I never saw into my future."

"Yet I have a clear memory of that meeting," Dumbledore said. "I also have a clear memory of you and Cedric disappearing when you touched the cup. Then Cedric came back and told us that you had given him a portkey to come back and warn us that Voldemort had returned. As strange as it is, this all actually answers a few questions I've had since then."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like why you didn't have any memory of making a portkey to send Cedric back once you had returned," Dumbledore answered. "I asked you about it myself, and you said you didn't even know how to make a portkey. You said that you had a faint memory of Cedric being there and then leaving somehow, but you didn't know how."

"I'm glad it answers your questions," Harry said. "I'm more confused than ever though."

"I can only make a guess about what happened," Dumbledore said.

"I'll take anything at this point," Harry responded.

"I believe that you somehow managed to send your consciousness from this time back to possess your fourteen year old self," Dumbledore said.

"That sounds just strange enough to fit in with all of this," Harry said.

"Are you sure you didn't try to do this on purpose?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't even know it could be done," Harry said. "I was just sitting in a chair at home talking to Ginny about what happened in class yesterday when I closed my eyes. The next thing I know I'm fourteen again."

"It sounds as if it was an extraordinary piece of accidental magic," Dumbledore said. "Were you talking about Cedric when you closed your eyes?"

"No," Harry answered. "I was talking to Ginny about the prophecy."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore said. "Were you that upset by it after all this time?"

"Well of course I was upset by it," Harry said as he sat on the edge of his seat. "My daughters brought it up on the first day of class yesterday."

"I thought you would be used to that by now," Dumbledore said.

Harry was about to respond when a sudden thought came to mind and he asked, "Which prophecy are you talking about?"

"The one about you and Voldemort, of course," Dumbledore answered. "What other one were you talking about?"

"The one concerning a new dark lord," Harry said. "The one where Addison Malfoy will have to fight to save Lily and my grandson."

"When did you find out about a new prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.

"You told me about it just a couple of days ago," Harry said.

"It would seem that something else changed when you saved Cedric," Dumbledore said. "There is a new prophecy, but I haven't shared it with you yet. It doesn't have anything to do with a new dark lord though. Professor Trelawney made a rare trip to see me a few days before school started again. While she was here she went into another trance and said that one of your daughters would give birth to a child destined to be the Minister of Magic. We don't know which one yet, but if current pairings hold into the future, I would say that the child's last name would either be Malfoy, Longbottom, or Diggory."

"Diggory?" Harry asked. "Cedric has a son?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "He and Cho got married shortly after graduation and their son was sorted into Ravenclaw this year. He was in your class yesterday morning. Hermione and Marcus have been sweethearts since they were both four years old."

"So, why don't I remember any of this changed history?" Harry asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Dumbledore said. "These memories have to be in your head somewhere."

"Is it possible that my consciousness that traveled back in time would have come back to the present and over written all of those memories with the old ones I was still carrying from before the past was changed?" Harry asked.

"It is possible," Dumbledore said. "Even so, the memories should still be in your head. They may just be locked away in an out of the way place."

Harry thought for a minute before he said, "I'm going to cancel my classes for the rest of the day. I have eighteen years of catching up to do, and I know just where I can do it."

It wasn't until half past seven that night that Harry finally walked out of the room of requirement. Harry had watched years of his life replayed before his eyes. When they started, he thought it would take years to make it through even if he did skip all of the times when he was sleeping. Fortunately, as events from his life were displayed, the memories began to spill back out of the recesses they had been forced into. By the time he left, his memory had returned.  
It was a strange sensation for Harry. His head was filled with the memories of two similar yet different lives. It was almost like the sensations he had dealt with years earlier when he discovered Voldemort's memories in his head. This time though, the memories were all his own. He wouldn't have traded his new memories for anything.

As Harry headed back to his office, he had to smile at his good fortune. He would have never thought that the one action of saving Cedric could have so many good benefits. He and Cedric had grown into great friends. A new dark lord had somehow been prevented from rising. There was one other thing that made him happy though, and Cedric had been the key.

Cedric had gone to work for the Ministry of Magic after he graduated. He had been in his first year in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was also a first year member of the Order of the Phoenix. As such, he responded to Dumbledore's call when Harry and his friends were battling death eaters in the Department of Mysteries. His presence in the battle was the crucial difference.

Back in his office, Harry stuck his head into the floo network and it popped out into a comfortable room where a man sat in a chair reading. The man looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hi there, Harry," Sirius said.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said with a wide smile. "I can't tell you how great it is to see you again."


End file.
